


Wherever the Storm Takes Us

by Yasunori



Series: In the Ruins Universe [12]
Category: BUCK-TICK, Dir en grey, Jrock, MUCC, Nocturnal Bloodlust, yeti (band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Alpha/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Consensual Power Imbalance, Consensual Sex, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Scenting, Smut, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:28:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 92,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9950438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasunori/pseuds/Yasunori
Summary: Prequel to the rest of the In the Ruins storyline.Miya was sure he wouldn't date anyone younger than him ever again. But that was before he was hit by the most vibrant, sweet, heavenly scent he had ever felt in his life. And there he was, over by the bar, sipping one of those overly sweet drinks with an umbrella, and suddenly the world shrank. It was just the two of them, the rest of the club turned into a backdrop for a stage where HE was the glimmering center.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Miya and Masa proved to be very loud in my head, and they've been yelling at me all the time while I finished What's Out There. So I'll start their story now, knowing it might take a while to finish. I hope you'll like it!

“I don’t feel like it. There’s just gonna be a bunch of too young people in too much make-up, obnoxious shit-ass music and no one to talk to.” Miya glared at his cousin. Ju-ken ignored him and held up a shirt, tilting his head as he thought about it. He finally nodded and shoved the shirt to Miya’s chest.

“Here, wear this.“

“Are you listening? I’m not going.”

“Shut up and just put the shirt on already.”

“Ju-ken…”

“Shut it. I need a wingman and you need to get out. Preferably get laid. Put the damn shirt on.”

Miya sighed and grabbed the shirt irritably. “Why don’t you get another of your idiot friends to join you? But, no, you have to drag me to a club full of kids pretending to be _sooooo_ cool.”

“Whiny-puss.”

“I’m not! How am I whiny because I don’t want to watch kids make fools of themselves?”

“You so are! You’re like a grumpy old man. One would think you were forty-five instead of twenty-five!” Miya flipped his finger at his cousin and reached out his tongue, and Ju-ken chuckled. “Fine, just come with me and wait until I’ve hooked up with Haru, and then you can leave, ok?”

“Why can’t you hook up with Haru without me?”

Ju-ken rolled his eyes. “Duh! Because he’d think I’m an old fart who’s preying on kids if I’m there alone.”

Miya sniggered. “But you are,” he grinned, not one to pass up on the opportunity to tease his cousin.

“Fuck you! He’s twenty-three! Hardly a kid.” Ju-ken sighed and decided to try a different tactic. “Just come, please? A drink or two, that’s all I ask. You can stand in a corner and frown all night, if you like. Just, please, come? I want him.”

Miya sighed deeply, being overdramatic just for the hell of it. “Fine, whatever, I’m coming. But you’re buying my drinks.”

Ju-ken lit up. “Sure! Well, the first one anyway. I owe you one!”

“Damn right you do,” Miya muttered as he pulled his shirt off, putting on the new one. This was a night he’d endure, and then Ju-ken was so going to pay him back for it.

. . . . .

Masa applied another layer of mascara, looking at himself critically in the mirror. “Are you sure about this?” he asked, glancing at Sora behind him.

“Of course!” Sora said, grinning widely. “You look at least twenty! We’re gonna knock ‘em dead!”

Masa looked back into the mirror, making a face. “Father’s gonna kill me if he catches me like this. What’s so important about getting into that club anyway?”

Sora stared at him, uncomprehending. “What do you mean? There’ll be gorgeous alphas who’re all over twenty there!”

“So?” Masa muttered. “It’s not like they’re gonna look at me twice anyway.”

“What? You’re hot! They’ll fall at your feet.” Sora suddenly looked suspicious. “You’re not gonna tell your dad about this, are you?”

Masa stared at him in horror. “Are you kidding? He’d flay me alive!”

Sora relaxed again, grinning. “Good. Come on, time to go. Got your fake ID?”

Masa glanced down at his outfit, wincing a bit. It was definitely on the slutty side, and the long curls falling over his shoulder didn’t help. He should never have let Sora dress him, but he wouldn’t have known what to wear, anyway. And if it gave him a spot in the cool crowd at school, then yeah. Sure. Here came the slut.

“Let’s go, the others are waiting!” Sora yelled excitedly, grabbing another beer on the way out as he dragged Masa with him.

. . . . .

Miya looked around the club. The dance floor was filled with alphas and omegas just over the club’s age limit of twenty. Himself and Ju-ken were definitely among the elders in this crowd, and he sighed and made a face as he dunked down yet another sake. He was well on the way to being drunk, but when Ju-ken had pointed it out, he had defended himself with saying drunk was the only way to be at a place like this. And since Ju-ken kept the drinks coming while he was courting his darling Haru, Miya stayed for a while. The least he could do was enjoy the view of tons of young omegas dancing.

At around midnight, he was getting bored. He was tired of drinking, and now all he did was stand around glaring at people. Ju-ken had ignored him completely for the last hour, and he had just about had it with this place. Not even the sight of young, slutty omegas shaking their asses on the dance floor were enough to keep him here any longer, and he dunked his last sake before he slammed the glass down on the bar.

“I’m leaving,” he announced, Ju-ken finally lifting his head to watch him instead of Haru, who was well on his way to getting plastered himself. The alpha’s hands were embedded underneath the omega’s shirt, and it didn’t take a lot of imagination to guess where the couple would end up tonight.

“Are you sure?” the alpha asked, one hand slipping down to grab Haru’s ass firmly.

“Yeah. I’ll just grab a smoke and then I’ll be off. See you later.” Miya waved at Ju-ken, who was already looking back to his date, nodding an absentminded goodbye at his cousin. He made his way over to the stairs, weaving between couples dancing or making out.

The staircase was narrow and he got stuck for a while, waiting behind a few others to get past the bouncers, who were currently skeptically checking the ID of an omega who looked positively buried in make-up. Sighing, he started to search his pockets for his pack of cigarettes, fishing one out and putting it between his lips as the omegas were finally approved and the line started moving again. He fiddled with his lighter, focused on the door as if it was his rescue line in this hellhole of a club, and he didn’t even glance at the people going up as he squeezed past them on the way to salvation.

The scent of an omega hit him full on, and he stopped dead on the stairs, eyes widening as a rich, sweet scent hit every nerve of his being at once. It was buried underneath perfume and powder, but the scent beneath it all it was so… _vibrant_ … that it almost made him choke. He spun around and stared up the stairs, his heart pounding hard in his chest as his eyes searched for the source of his reaction.

A young omega, covered in ridiculous amounts of make-up but with the most gorgeous eyes Miya had ever seen, was standing just as still as he was, staring down at the alpha. His cherry red lips were slightly parted, and he was breathing heavily. Their gazes met for what felt like forever, and Miya felt himself drown in those amazing eyes, until he was roughly awoken from his trance by the person behind him, annoyed that the alpha was holding up the line. Miya frowned at the cocky young alpha, but started moving down the stairs again at the same time as the omega’s friends started pulling him up to the club with an irritated ‘come on’. A final glance between them, and then the omega was gone up the stairs, and Miya found himself standing on the street outside the club, his whole body shaking. Some time during the event he had dropped the cigarette, and he swore at how he must have looked like an idiot, gaping so much at a _kid_ that he couldn’t even keep a cigarette in his mouth. He fished out a new one, putting it between his lips and lighting it with trembling hands. He had to calm down, _now_. What the hell was wrong with him? That omega was way too young, maybe even under twenty and using a fake ID to get in. It was hard to tell with all that make-up, but knowing how the bouncers on these clubs worked, he was probably only nineteen or something and they let him in anyway. Too young. Maybe it sounded ridiculous coming from a mere twentyfive-year-old, but he really wasn’t too keen on dating people who were that much younger than him. They were all still into the party zone, and he was a working man trying to get somewhere in this world. Their priorities didn’t match, and every time he tried dating younger guys, things ended badly. But god, that _scent!_ It was like something inside of him had been awoken, and now his whole body ached to go inside again and find that omega, _his_ omega, and claim him for his own.

It was ridiculous, of course, the guy wasn’t his by any definition of the word. For a second Miya wondered if the omega was nearly in heat to elicit such a reaction from him, but no, he hadn’t smelled any heat scents, only sweetness and richness and spices and… God, he really was pathetic. _He’s too young,_ he told himself. _You’re leaving. You’re just finishing your cigarette, and then you’re gonna go home._ He took a few deep breaths, fidgeting as he smoked, doing his best to think about other things. After one cigarette, he was still trembling, and so he went straight for another, hoping to calm his nerves but only managing to get more tense. When he had finally ground the cigarette into the asphalt, he shook his head to clear it and looked down the street. The train station was four blocks away. _Just start walking. You’re going home._ A raindrop fell on his cheek and he glanced up at the sky. _If you go right now you might make it home before the rain really starts. Go._ Another drop hit his bared elbow, and Miya’s feet finally started moving.

The stairs were just as narrow on the way up as they had been on the way down.

. . . . .

“Why were you staring at that old guy?” Sora wanted to know, slightly pissed off. His plan for the evening had been to bring Masa along as another sidekick that he could impress, someone to stand in his shadow and admire him as he had a whole bunch of alphas fighting for his attention. And then the little prick had to start by stealing the show right away? He should be grateful Sora had offered him to come along with the cool guys, not try to trump him. He wasn’t supposed to be ogled by a hot alpha straight away, dammit! Especially not one that old!

Masa felt the disapproval, though he wasn’t quite sure what it was for, and cowered slightly. “He just smelled really nice,” he mumbled, slightly confused. Hadn’t Sora said he looked good and that they were there to dance with older alphas, after all? “Anyway, he was leaving, so…” he mumbled, and apparently that was enough to make Sora happy again and turn to his other friends, all of them more adoring than Masa at that moment. With his own personal court trailing after him, Sora made his way to the bar to find an alpha willing to buy him a drink. Masa walked last, glancing at the stairs over and over, covertly so as not to upset the others. That alpha… His scent – he had just smelled _so, so_ _good_. Masa had never smelt anything like it. He even felt himself harden slightly and slick starting to seep into his underwear, and he thanked the gods that Sora had made him wear a rather voluminous (if short) skirt that hid his growing erection. He just hoped that the crowded club full of smoke and sweaty people would hide any notes of arousal to other alphas, or this could get nasty. He quickly took a swig of the drink Sora handed him, courtesy of an alpha who had his eyes set on getting his own omega court for the evening. He wasn’t used to alcohol, and it burned on the way down, quickly making him feel a little dizzy. Luckily, the sensation took his attention away from his erection, and he relaxed enough to will it away.

He still couldn’t help glancing at the stairs, though, in the vain hope the alpha would return. But still, what would he do if he _did_ return? The alpha was insanely hot, but way too old for him, and no matter what, they would never be able to date. He was still in school, and his father would kill him if he as much as looked at an alpha that age. He took enough of a risk coming here tonight with Sora and the others, and actually doing anything with anyone here would be digging his own grave. Father would find out. Father _always_ found out.

When Sora and the others went out onto the dance floor, he shook his head and held up his drink as if to say he just wanted to finish this first. It was a lie, of course. He was already feeling uncomfortable with the whole situation. He regretted hooking up with Sora to come here, the didn’t even like the guy and he didn’t really need to be in with the cool kids if they were gonna drag him to places like this. He felt uncomfortable in his slut suit and he didn’t like the alphas looking him over like he was a piece of meat as they passed by. He pulled at the hem of the short skirt and wished he hadn’t agreed to this in the first place.

He sighed and took another sip of the drink, throwing another surreptitious glance at the stairs.

. . . . .

Miya stepped into the club again, mentally berating himself for doing this. He was just gonna go find Ju-ken and talk some more, that was all. And it was raining. He didn’t want to go home in the rain. Nothing more to it. Nothing at all.

But there he was, over by the bar, sipping one of those overly sweet drinks with an umbrella, and suddenly the world shrank. It was just the two of them, the rest of the club turned into a backdrop for a stage where _he_ was the glimmering center. Miya swallowed and took a step forward, but stopped again as another alpha walked up to the omega and leaned on the bar, striking up a conversation. The omega turned his head away so that Miya couldn’t see his face anymore, but the young alpha smiled and laughed. Well, that guy was more appropriate in age anyway. He should be going home. _Go home. Now. Leave this thing behind before you do something stupid._

And he was ready to, almost turning away when he noticed a certain unease in the omega’s stance. The alpha reached out to touch his hand and the omega pulled it away, looking to the dance floor, probably searching for his friends. When the alpha didn’t get the hint and took another step up, invading the omega’s personal space, Miya suddenly saw red. Afterwards, he couldn’t remember the walk through the crowd. He just remembered standing with his arm around a trembling omega’s waist, pulling him tightly against him and feeling the smaller body give in immediately and mold itself to his.

“Piss off,” Miya snarled at the young alpha, looking down his nose.

“Hey, I was here first,” the alpha started, but quickly backed up when Miya’s face darkened further. He held his hands up in defense and backed away slowly. “Ok, fine, you want him so bad, have him. There are others a lot cuter here anyway.”

“I said fuck off,” Miya growled, and the alpha quickly turned on his heel and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Miya with a dilemma. Hold on or let go? The omega had buried his face against his chest and let the alpha hold him, shivering, and he felt so perfect there. The scent he had felt earlier filled his nose again, and he had to close his eyes for a second to steady himself before he forced himself to let go of the body, fighting down every instinct he had to _keep, hold, bite, own_. He released the omega and gently eased away, feeling the omega’s arms slowly untangle themselves from the tight grip on his shirt.

“I’m sorry about that,” Miya said, smiling. “You just looked uncomfortable, and I didn’t like the way he looked at you.”

“Thanks.” The omega blinked, large eyes finally rising to look into his, and _god_ , the world disappeared completely as the alpha lost his balance for a second. He had to force himself to concentrate on what the omega was saying. “He scared me. I’m very grateful for your help.”

“I’m glad I could help,” he said, forcing out a shaky smile. “I’m Miya, by the way.”

The omega smiled shyly, looking down and biting his lip before he answered. “Masa. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.” The alpha was starting to find his footing again, the words flowing easier now. “Can I offer you another drink?”

“Oh… I probably shouldn’t.” The omega looked uncertain, and Miya swore internally. Crap. So he wasn’t interested. “It’s just,” Masa continued, “that I’m not used to drinking so much, and I think I’ll get sick if I drink another one of these. They’re too strong for me, I think.”

Yes! Thank god. This, he could work with. Miya smiled widely. “No problem, you can have anything you want, no matter if it’s water, coffee or booze. I’m not aiming to get you drunk, I just want to spend the night talking to you.” _Shit._ Did he actually say that? Fuck. Too much sake, stupid. If Masa backed away now, who could blame him?

But he didn’t. He smiled cutely, blushing until even his ears turned pink, and Miya found himself weak to the knees again. “Ok,” the omega said, “maybe just a coke then?”

The alpha grinned and nodded, waving at the bartender to come over and take up his order for two cokes. He didn’t need to get more drunk than he already was either, not if he was going to try to impress this beautiful being with the amazing scent. Once they got the drinks, he reached out to grab the omega’s hand gently and lead him over to a table in the corner. He felt Masa flinch, but then the smaller hand relaxed in his and the omega let himself be guided over to his seat. On the way, Miya saw Ju-ken stare at him in surprise, but he was quickly distracted by Haru who was dancing close, apparently completely wasted by now. Miya gave his cousin a quick wave anyway before he sat down and focused all of his attention on the young beauty next to him. Masa glanced at the couple on the dance floor and then back to the alpha, looking a little curious.

“My cousin,” Miya explained. “It’s his fault I’m here tonight, that guy he’s dancing with likes this place. Ju-ken’s hoping to be his boyfriend before the night is over.”

“Oh.” Masa looked back out at the couple, biting his lip cutely before he smirked. “It looks like he might get his wish, but I wonder if his boyfriend will remember tomorrow.” He looked relieved when Miya laughed at the joke.

“True,” the alpha chuckled. “Haru likes his booze almost as much as he likes stringing Ju-ken along.” He grinned and looked back at the omega. “And you?”

“And me what?” Masa blinked, suddenly looking nervous.

“What’s your story for being here tonight? Come here often?”

“Oh, right. No, it’s my first time actually. Sora – that’s the guy in the red skirt over there dancing – invited me but I’m not sure I like it.” He blushed again before he added, tentatively, “Not until now anyway.”

Miya’s heart fluttered at the words, and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself. “I was actually going home,” he admitted. “But after I scented you on the stairs…” He stopped, realizing he was sounding creepy as hell now. “I mean, I just liked your scent, I’m not a stalker or anything, I swear!” The words tumbled out nervously, and he only stopped because Masa laughed. And god, was he beautiful when he laughed. His nose scrunched up cutely, just like every damn thing he did was cute. _Oh man, I’m falling deep,_ he thought.

“It’s fine, I don’t think you’re a creep,” the omega smiled, tilting his head so that the black locks fell in a cascade over his shoulder. “I’m actually glad… I was hoping you’d come back.”

Miya blinked in surprise. “You did?” he stammered, trying to hide being flustered by taking a big swig of his coke.

“Well, yeah.” That adorable blush was back, and that little bite to a plump lower lip that he was already in love with. “I… I kind of…” The volume went down rapidly, and Miya had to strain to hear the last words. “… I liked your scent too.”

He smiled widely, letting his fingers brush against the omega’s quickly before he grabbed his glass again and took another swig. They talked for at least an hour, long after the cokes were gone, and though Masa seemed unwilling to tell him anything of importance about himself, Miya felt himself falling deeper and deeper. The omega was witty and funny, and they shared a sense of humor. He was incredibly beautiful, and the way his eyes sought out Miya’s every few seconds made the alpha’s heart pound hard in his chest.

Out on the dance floor, Masa’s friends were getting more and more drunk. Sora was wobbly and laughed too loudly, flirting sluttily with every alpha in sight. Masa watched him for a moment, unconsciously making a face when Sora took a false step and spilled most of his drink over himself, giggling hysterically. Miya followed his line of sight and looked between the two omegas carefully. He sensed something was off here, but he didn’t want to push any buttons.

“Your friends are having a good time,” he remarked quietly, Masa turning his eyes back to the alpha _and oh god he was so gorgeous holy fuck how could this angel even be looking at him.._.

The omega sighed and shrugged a bit, immediately having to adjust the top so it wouldn’t reveal more than it should (which was quite a lot already). “We’re not really friends. We’re more of acquaintances really. I guess I just wanted to fit in with…” Masa stopped himself, and Miya wondered what he almost had said that could make his cheeks so flushed. “I just wanted to make an effort to make new friends, I guess,” he finished meekly instead, looking away and biting his lip. Miya tilted his head and peered at the omega curiously, watching him pull at the hem of his skirt for the umpteenth time.

“He picked your outfit as well, didn’t he?” he asked, smirking as Masa jumped and looked at him with wide eyes and pink ears.

“Yeah… How did you know?”

“Please don’t take this the wrong way, because you’re really, really beautiful, but… You don’t seem too comfortable in that outfit, no matter how good you look.” Miya smiled, hoping that the omega wouldn’t be offended. Instead, Masa smiled softly.

“You’re right,” he said, glancing down at the offending garments. “I usually don’t wear stuff that are this revealing. And besides, my…” Once again, he stopped and seemed to choose another ending to the sentence. “My boss wouldn’t like me to wear this kind of clothing.”

Miya peered at him, but sensing the omega’s unease, he let it go and just smiled. When a slow song started playing, he suddenly gave in to an impulse in order to change the mood.

“Let’s dance,” he said, holding out a hand in offer. Masa blinked and hesitated, but then he placed his small hand lightly in the alpha’s and smiled shyly. Miya’s legs were shaky as he led the omega up onto the dance floor, but it was nothing compared to the trembles he felt going through the omega’s body as he put his arms around the other and gently started swaying to the music. He lowered his head enough to be able to let the omega’s scent fill his nostrils, blocking out all the other scents of the crowded club. He let his arms tighten just slightly around the slim waist, and he more felt than heard Masa gasp as he scented his neck, but the omega didn’t back away. They soon found their rhythm and gently swayed to the music, perfectly in tune with each other. Miya felt the omega yield to his every move, following easily in every turn, and he smiled softly as he raised his head enough to be able to look into Masa’s eyes. For a long while, they just looked at each other, and then Miya carefully leaned down and pressed his lips against the omega’s. He felt the uncertain shivers that went through Masa’s body, but then he tilted his head slightly and easily let Miya take control. His scent held new notes of slight fear, but also of arousal and eagerness that the alpha took as a sign to proceed, but with caution. He didn’t want to scare Masa off, after all. Slowly, he let his mouth caress the other’s plump lips, and once the fear notes had subsided a bit, he gently probed that amazing mouth with his tongue, asking for entrance. The omega had just parted his lips and accepted the intrusion, letting Miya get a taste of heaven, when they were rudely interrupted.

“Masa! We need to go.” One of the omegas from Sora’s gang, Seiichi, stood there, pulling at Masa’s sleeve and eyeing Miya with a slightly disgusted look on his face. Masa glared at his friend, clearly annoyed, and leaned into Miya even further.

“Why?” he asked. “I want to stay.”

“Sora’s in the bathroom, throwing up.” Seiichi frowned. “We need to get him home. Besides, you’re staying at his place tonight, right?”

Masa closed his eyes and sighed. “Yeah, I am,” he muttered, turning to Miya anxiously. While Seiichi waited impatiently, he blinked wide-eyed at the alpha. “I’m sorry, I have to go. I…” He stopped, nervously chewing his lip. Miya felt his heart drop at the thought, but didn’t want to argue.

“Do you need help to get home? I don’t want you walking far alone in this neighborhood.”

Before Masa could answer, Seiichi broke in. “We’re fine, old man. Stop being creepy and piss off. Masa, come on!”

Masa looked mortified by the other’s words, and he quickly shook his head and looked pleadingly at Miya, trying to undo any possible negative effect of Seiichi’s words.

“We’re fine, it’s not far. But I really appreciate the offer.” The omega’s eyes clearly stated that if it had been up to him, he would have wanted the alpha to come, and Miya smiled reassuringly to let him know it was fine. He fished out his wallet and grabbed a business card, handing it over quickly. “Here, take this, my number’s on the bottom. If it’s not too much of a bother, won’t you please text me when you’re home safe? If not, I’ll worry.”

Masa took the card with both hands, carefully reading the name and then smiling shyly. “I will,” he said. “Thank you for saving me earlier, and for the coke and….” He trailed off. Even as Seiichi was turning away to go, Masa got up on tiptoe and pressed a quick kiss to the alpha’s lips before he hurried away, blushing furiously. Miya watched him go, heart beating like crazy. He licked his lips to catch the last of the omega’s flavor, and was so lost to the world that he jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder. Ju-ken sniggered at the reaction where he stood, arm around Haru’s waist. The omega was completely out of it, and Miya raised an eyebrow at his cousin.

“I’m taking him home,” Ju-ken sighed. “To sleep!” he added when Miya looked at him suspiciously. “I’m not such an asshole as to take advantage when he’s drunk.”

“I know.” Miya grinned. “I just enjoy teasing you.”

“Yeah yeah. You seemed like you enjoyed something else tonight as well. I thought you were going home, not making out with some kid?”

“I was, but…” Miya suddenly looked dreamy. “He smelled so good you wouldn’t believe, and those gorgeous eyes…”

Ju-ken eyed his cousin in surprise. “Woah, go easy on the infatuation, you drunkard! I thought you said no more younger guys? How old was he anyway, just turned twenty?”

Miya shrugged, still a bit drunk and too happy to care. “I don’t know, he didn’t say, but I think he might be nineteen or something. Got in on a fake ID, maybe, since it took so long with the bouncers.”

“He’s young,” Ju-ken pointed out.

“I know. Six years younger than me if he’s nineteen, five if he’s twenty. But he seemed much older and more mature. And he was funny and cute, and…”

Ju-ken laughed. “… and you’ve got it bad. Yeah yeah, just try not to get too broken-hearted this time when he turns out to be too immature for you.”

Miya glared at his cousin, but didn’t say anything as he followed the couple out of the club and started making his way home. Tonight had turned out much better than he had thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masa's texts are in italics, Miya's are in bold and Ju-ken's are in bold italics. I tried to make it clear enough who's saying what anyway, but you never know. For those who haven't read any In the Ruins before, photos of our dear characters can be found last in this chapter.
> 
> Will probably take a few extra days with the next update for personal reasons. Sorry!

Masa couldn’t think about anything else but Miya on the way back to Sora’s place. He could still feel those lips pressed against his, and the strong, musky alpha scent filled his nostrils. He was going through the motions of helping Sora when he had to stop and puke three more times on the way home, but his heart and mind were elsewhere. All the while, Seiichi and his friend Akito kept giving him disgusted looks and taunts about that ‘old fart’ he had been hanging out with all evening, and eventually it got on the omega’s nerves.

“He was nice to me, unlike the other creeps,” Masa finally said defensively, glaring at the others.

Seiichi scoffed. “Come on, he just wanted to get you into bed. And he found the right way to do it, apparently. You were so laying yourself up there for him!”

“No I wasn’t! And he wasn’t just trying to get me into bed, you’re so wrong!” Masa was getting really angry now, and apparently the others enjoyed seeing him upset, because the taunting continued.

“He was at least 30!” Akito said, ignoring Masa’s protests to the contrary. “Like twice your age! It’s disgusting!”

Masa was so angry by now that he had to clench his fists not to attack Akito. Luckily for them and less luckily for Sora, the omega had to stop and puke once more and managed to get it all over his own shoes before his legs buckled and he sat in his own vomit.

“Eeeuuuww, Soraaa!” Akito lost focus on Masa, and in the time it took for them to get the omega up from the ground and the worst cleaned off, Masa had calmed down enough not to hit anyone. Nothing more was said on the subject while they dragged Sora the last of the way home, and then Seiichi and Akito dropped them off at the apartment, leaving Masa to deal with cleaning Sora up and getting him into bed.

It was almost five in the morning when he could finally crawl into bed himself and dig out the business card from his purse. He held it with trembling hands as he read the name once again, tracing the characters with his fingertips and holding it to his nose to feel a very faint whiff of the alpha’s scent on the paper. He was shaking, his pulse beating hard in his ears as he reached out and grabbed his phone.

. . . . .

Miya had been home for hours, lying on his back on the bed, dreaming about soft lips and big, beautiful eyes. But after a while he was getting worried. It was late, really late, and still no text. Maybe Masa had decided not to text anyway? Maybe he thought he was too old (which he was) or a creep (which he hoped he wasn’t). Or maybe something had happened on the way home? As the hours passed, Miya got more and more nervous, imagining all kinds of accidents, violent attacks or rejections, and when the phone finally dinged with an incoming message he almost had a heart attack.

He glanced at the clock before unlocking his phone. 5.02. With clammy hands, he opened the message, fearing the worst.

_We’re home! Sorry I’m texting so late. Hope I didn’t wake you._

Miya took a deep breath, relief flooding him, and he smiled widely to himself as he quickly typed a reply.

**Good, I was getting worried. No worries about waking me, I was waiting for your text.**

Wait, was that too much? Creepy? Overly needy? He quickly deleted the text and started over.

**I’m glad you’re home safe! No worries about waking me, I was still up. Did you get home alright?**

He pressed send and then held his breath, waiting for a reply, and got nervous as it took a few minutes to come. When the phone finally dinged again, he was about ready to dissolve into a puddle.

_Mm, but it took a while. And then I had to put Sora in the shower and do some laundry after we got home. Hope you got home ok as well?_

**Ouch, that sounds less than fun. What happened? I got home fine, thanks for thinking of me.**

_Sora accidentally fell over. Into his own puke._

**Oh god, poor thing.**

**And by that I mean you, not him. ;)**

_LOL Thanks, I’ve had better times._

**I’m sure of it.** Miya bit his lip and thought about it, before he nervously added a few words and pressed send. **I hope the evening wasn’t a complete waste of time though.**

The alpha was going crazy while he waited for a reply, and he turned over in bed at least five times while cursing his own stupidity before the phone dinged again.

_As horrible as the start and end of it was, I really enjoyed the middle._

A large grin spread over the alpha’s face as he read the words three times to make sure he understood it right. He hadn’t been alone in enjoying himself after all.

**I enjoyed it too. Thanks for saving me from boredom!**

_You’re the one who saved me! Or did you already forget? LOL_

**I didn’t forget, I just thought it rude to point out. ;p Besides, you saved me too.**

_I’m glad. :) I’d better get some sleep though, I almost fell asleep texting you right now. I dropped the phone on my nose… XD_

**I should go to sleep too, before I make you bruise that pretty nose of yours. Sleep well and sweet dreams!**

A few minutes of silence, and then a final ding.

_Talk to you later?_

**I’ll text you tomorrow. :) Good night!**

Miya put the phone away with a ridiculously happy smile on his face, and it took another hour of dreaming of Masa’s plump lips and slim waist before he finally fell asleep.

. . . . .

Masa woke up just after one pm, and busied himself with cleaning up for a while and helping himself to some breakfast while the hung over omega snored on his futon. Sora was one of few people in school who had his own place, since his father was an important businessman. He travelled the world with his mate, but left their son at home to go to school. Sometimes Masa thought he could glimpse a sadness in Sora when his parents were mentioned, but he hid it underneath layers of attitude. Besides, having his own place made him cooler than anyone else, and everyone wanted to hang out with him and get to party at his place. So had Masa, until now. Today he was more than fed up with the other omega. When Sora hadn’t stirred at three o’clock, Masa went over to the futon and kneeled next to him, shaking his shoulder gently.

“Sora?”

The omega grunted and pulled the pillow over his head, ignoring Masa.

“Sora, I have to go home now or father will get angry. I left you some breakfast in the kitchen, and I put out a glass of water and some medicine for your headache. Make sure you take it, ok?”

The other flipped him the finger from underneath the covers, and Masa clenched his jaws, biting back an angry remark.

“Fine, whatever. I’m leaving. See you at school.”

And with that, he got up and grabbed his things, making sure he had everything. Somehow, he had the feeling he was never coming back here, and he doubted Sora would bring him his things if he forgot them. It was pretty clear to Masa this friendship wasn’t happening, and he even felt a bit relieved by that fact. He had other friends, real friends he would never abandon and who would never abandon him, and he didn’t need to be cool if it meant hanging out with assholes. A last look in the mirror to make sure none of yesterday’s adventures were visible on his face, and then he let the door close behind him, walking to the train with light steps.

While he waited for his train to come, he unlocked his phone and read through the messages from Miya again. And again. And again. He giggled stupidly every time he read the line where the alpha called his nose pretty, feeling all warm inside. And yesterday he had said that Masa was really, really beautiful! He hadn’t made that up in his mind, had he? But no, he distinctly remembered the words, and the small smile on the alpha’s lips when he said them. Masa closed his eyes for a moment, recalling the memories of last night. It hadn’t been his first kiss, but it had been his first _real_ kiss. A grownup kiss, without the slobbery clumsiness of teenagers. He touched his lips softly, almost feeling the alpha’s lips on his again, when a voice announced his train and pulled him out of his daydreaming. He glanced down quickly to make sure the alpha hadn’t texted him yet, but the phone was still silent. Well, Miya was probably sleeping, or doing something more important than texting him. After all, he was just a school kid. Though, Miya didn’t know that… There was no way he could find out either, he would never want to go out with Masa if he knew his real age.

The omega locked the phone with a sigh and put it in his jacket pocket, getting on the train home, preparing to lie to his father about what he’d done last night.

. . . . .

Miya wandered through his apartment groggily, slowly making breakfast and taking a shower. It took him almost an hour to wake up enough to be able to pick up his phone, reading the messages from Masa again. Was it too early to text him now? It probably was. He didn’t want to come on too strong. Still, he had written that he would text him today, so tonight at the latest. When was tonight? Six? Seven? Eight?

He jumped when the phone dinged with an incoming message and eagerly checked it, sighing disappointedly when he saw it was from Ju-ken, and then feeling guilty for dissing his cousin like that. The message was short and to the point.

**_Haru broke up with me. I need a beer._ **

**I didn’t know you were even together. What happened?**

**_He said he wanted to be boyfriends last night, but today he had changed his mind. Beer? Please?_ **

**Fine, I’ll buy you a beer. Usual place?**

**_See you in an hour._ **

**One and a half.**

**_Lazy asshole. Ok._ **

Miya sighed and put the phone away. His cousin and Haru had been doing this dance a few times already, and it always ended up with beers at the local izakaya and Ju-ken swearing that this was the last time, only to end up in the same spot again a few months later. He got ready, putting on clothes, fixing his hair and cleaning up a bit after breakfast, before he grabbed his jacket and sauntered off down the street to meet his cousin. What time was it now? Dammit, only a quarter past five. Too soon to text Masa.

. . . . .

Masa put on a bright face at dinner, glad he had turned down more drinks so he didn’t feel sick or hung over. He told his parents briefly about the study date with Naoki, only feeding them enough info to keep them happy but not enough to lie _too_ much. After all, Naoki and he had had a study date. Just not yesterday. He tried to keep it on a normal level, knowing his father would get suspicious if he was too happy and forthcoming. They seemed to argue all the time nowadays, and Masa wished, not for the first time, that his father wasn’t so strict.

They were almost done with dinner when his phone chimed with an incoming text, and Masa jumped at the sound, his heart suddenly beating a thousand times faster. His father eyed him suspiciously.

“Who’s texting you to make you look like that?” he asked irritably.

Masa worked the phone out of his pocket beneath the table and glanced down at the screen. Miya. _Oh god._ “It’s just Naoki,” he said. “He probably wants to talk about the new Acid Black Cherry album that came out today.”

And right then and there, the real lying began, separating Masa and his parents with a pane of glass that they wouldn’t quite be able to break through in the years to come.

. . . . .

_My day’s been good, thanks for asking. Slept late. ;) And yours?_

**Slept late too. At an izakaya right now with Ju-ken. He’s been dumped again, so I’m offering a sympathetic ear.**

_Oh, was it that guy from yesterday? Who was so drunk?_

**Haru, yeah. They’ve been on and off for ages. How about you, any hangover?**

_No, I stopped in time. Thanks again for buying me coke instead of making me drink more booze. :)_

**Of course! Never drink something you don’t want just to be nice to someone, ok? Promise?**

_Ok. :) I promise. You’re really sweet to care so much._

**I just don’t want you to be mistreated. :) And speaking of drinking, would you like to go out for coffee with me some time?**

**Coffee´s optional by the way. Coke’s fine too. ;p**

_Sure, I’d like that! And coffee’s fine. With lots of sugar._

**Blasphemy! But ok, only because it’s you.**

**Oh, Ju-ken’s back from the men’s room. Gotta lend him my shoulder to cry on now. Tuesday at six?**

_Don’t get too wet, LOL._

_Sure, looking forward to it. Where should we meet?_

Miya quickly texted directions to a nice coffee shop he knew of near his work and then put his phone down as soon as Masa had confirmed the time and place. Ju-ken peered at him, pursing his lips.

“Who were you texting just now?”

“Hm? What? No one, why?”

“No one doesn’t give you that happy grin. You look positively giddy with happiness. Spill.”

“I told you, it’s…”

“… that guy from yesterday, right?” Ju-ken interrupted. “He’s too young for you, man. You know you only get frustrated with the twenty-year-olds.”

Miya sighed, giving up the pretense. “Masa’s different. He’s really mature.”

“Oh, and you know that from what, a couple of texts?”

“Hey, we talked all evening yesterday! And we’ve texted a lot as well. Besides, his texts are refreshingly free of cute bunnies and bears and cats and annoying things that younger omegas usually text.”

Ju-ken rolled his eyes. “Oh, goodie, no cute bear emojis. He’s gotta be your soul mate.”

Miya glared at his cousin. “Knock it off. Besides, weren’t we talking about you and how you’re finally over Haru. Again.”

“Hey!!! Asshole. You owe me another beer for that.”

And with that, the subject of Masa was dropped for the time being, to Miya’s infinite relief. He wasn’t sure he wanted to think about the consequences of flirting with a nineteen-twenty-something-year-old right now. He just wanted to be happy for once.

. . . . .

Monday morning and school. The only reason Masa looked forward to it was because he wanted to tell Naoki all about Miya. He had texted his best friend, of course, but he preferred to tell him everything in person. Naoki waited for him at the bottom of the street as usual, and before they could even start walking to school, Masa broke out in a happy tirade.

“We texted all night last night, I almost fell asleep again. It was the second time I dropped my phone on my face because I fell asleep texting him! He must think I’m such an idiot. But then he texted me again this morning! Just to wish me a nice day and hope I’d slept well, isn’t that sweet? He’s sooo thoughtful, nothing like the guys our age! And so much cooler. He’s got a beard!” Here, Masa had to stop to take a breath, and Naoki quickly saw his chance to get a word in.

“But isn’t he like really old?”

Masa shook his head eagerly, before he realized he didn’t actually know exactly how old Miya was. “I don’t know really. We didn’t talk about that, twenty-two maybe? But I don’t care how old he is. We’re meeting for coffee tomorrow!”

“Alone?” Naoki looked shocked. “But what if he turns out to be a weirdo and drags you into an alleyway and bites you or something!”

“He would never!” Masa exclaimed, but in the back of his head, his common sense was nagging at him that he was behaving awfully trusting with an alpha he had just met. He sighed. “I’ll be careful, ok? I promise. I’ll stay away from alleyways and make sure there’s people around at all times.”

Naoki didn’t look too sure, but dropped it since they were already at the school gates and people were milling about that could overhear. “So, how was the evening with Sora, really?” he asked quietly.

Masa grimaced. “Horrible,” he mumbled. “He got really, really drunk and threw up all over himself, so I had to shower him off _and_ wash his clothes so the whole place wouldn’t stink. If I hadn’t, I wouldn’t be able to sleep in there.”

Naoki made a face in disgust and glanced around him to check so no one was listening. “So are you going to go out with Sora again?”

Masa glanced at his friend, noticing the slight nervousness, and smiled reassuringly. “No way! From now on I’ll only be hanging out with my best friend.” He grinned at the other omega and gave him a light, friendly shove with his shoulder before he made a face. “Not like he’d ask me again, anyway,” he said. “I don’t think I was cool enough for them. Besides, for some reason he got really pissed at me for talking to Miya. I guess I should be glad he was in the bathroom throwing up so he didn’t see us kiss, or he might’ve had a stroke.”

 _”You kissed?!”_ Naoki stared at him.

“Ooops, didn’t I say? Sorry!” Masa giggled and walked backwards, winking at his friend as he backed into his classroom and waved goodbye until recess. When he came in, he passed Sora who was slumped in his seat by the window, looking annoyed.

“Thanks for waking me up, asshole,” he muttered.

“Hey, I tried. Not my fault you were so hung over.” Masa smiled sweetly at the other omega before he danced happily over to his seat at the back. Nothing could dampen his spirits this glorious day, not when Miya had finished their texting this morning with such a cute joke.

**Looking forward to seeing your pretty nose tomorrow so I can check it for bruises from falling phones. ;P**

**. . . . .**

#### Masa (though the hair color comes later)

#### Miya

#### Ju-ken

#### Naoki


	3. Chapter 3

Monday passed in a blur for Masa. He had to face Naoki’s skepticism a few more times, but eventually his friend gave up and just accepted that Masa was completely up in the clouds about this. Miya was the only thing Masa could talk or even think about, and at the end of the day, Naoki was somewhat relieved to see his friend off at their usual crossroads. Masa danced the entire way home, and he was happy to find both his parents still at work. After a quick snack, he ran up the stairs to his bedroom and threw himself down on his bed, eagerly reaching for his phone to send the first text since this morning.

_Hope you’re having a good day!_

It didn’t take many seconds for the reply to come in.

**I am, though it’s a bit boring today. I keep dreaming of other things instead of doing what I should.**

Masa had an idea where this was leading but he wasn’t going to assume things. Besides, he really wanted it stated clearly so there was no risk of misunderstanding.

_Oh? What about? :)_

**Nothing really. A cute nose. A pretty smile. That sort of thing. ;)**

_I see. Belonging to your boyfriend, I’m guessing?_

It was fishing for it, he realized that, but he craved hearing it from the alpha to believe it.

**Not yet. ;)**

Masa couldn’t keep in the giggle as he read the alpha’s reply. He was just about to answer when he heard the door open and close downstairs, and steps coming up the stairs. He quickly locked his phone and grabbed a book, schooling his face and pretending to read.

“I’m home! Are you here, Masa?”

“In here, ada.” He put the book down, happy not to have to pretend to read. “How was your day?”

His bearer came in and sat down next to his son on the bed, smiling. “Hi sweetie. It was fine, thanks. How was school?”

“Ok I guess,” Masa mumbled, unsuccessfully trying to shrug while lying down. He glanced up at the adult, trying to pretend like everything was fine while his face was blushing red.

“Masa, I could smell smoke on your jacket this weekend…” his bearer began, but at that very moment, the door opened downstairs.

“I’m home!” Toll’s voice was firm as always, but it held enough of a happy note to make the two omegas curious. “Genjiro! Masa! Come on! I have something for us.”

The conversation forgotten for now, the two got up from the bed and walked downstairs, greeting Toll who was proudly handing over a cake to his mate with a wide grin.

“What’s this?” the omega smiled, walking up to give his mate a quick peck on the cheek before he accepted the cake.

“We’re celebrating! I got the promotion,” Toll smiled, laughing and saving the cake from the omega’s grip as his mate flung himself around his neck with a happy squeak. He held the box out for Masa to take while he hugged Genjiro tightly with his other arm. It wasn’t until after they had had cake and Toll had told them all about the promotion that Masa remembered that he had never had the chance to reply to Miya’s text.

. . . . .

Miya was practically climbing on the walls by the time the phone dinged again, a good hour and a half after he had sent his text, and his hands were sweating as he unlocked his phone and read the reply.

_So, the position is open then?_

He exhaled sharply, his shoulders slumping as he leaned back against the wall and just breathed for a moment before he decided he might just as well tell the truth.

**It is. You scared me for a moment there, I thought I’d been too forward and chased you away.**

_Oh, no! Of course not! Sorry about the late reply, I got a visitor._

**Oh? Not a boyfriend who came to whisk you away from me, I hope?**

_No, and quit making me blush. ;) It was just a friend. He’s gone home now though. I’m free to talk about tomorrow._

_That is, if you are?_

Miya smiled, feeling better about this not-yet-a-relationship with Masa with every passing moment. He couldn’t wait to see the other again the next day, the few days apart only working to make him more interested instead of the other way around. He hoped that the omega felt the same, but as they kept texting back and forth, making more detailed plans, it sure seemed to him that Masa was indeed looking forward to their date as much as he was. When they put the phones down for the night (this time without bruising a pretty nose), they were both smiling giddily while they snuggled down under their duvets, imagining the other in their arms.

. . . . .

“I wish you’d let me come,” Naoki sighed. “I don’t like it. What if he’s a rapist or a killer or something?”

Masa glared at him. “He’s not!”

“Well how do you know?!” Naoki was getting flustered. “Don’t you think people can lie?”

“Of course they can! But he doesn’t, I can feel it.” He sighed and gave Naoki a one-armed hug. “I’m glad you’re thinking of me, and I promise to be careful. But he’s just… I can’t explain it, I just _know_ he would never hurt me willingly.”

“How about unwillingly?” Naoki muttered, but he had already given up, the fight was lost. He knew his friend could be stubborn as a mule when he wanted to be. “At least text me when you’re home so I know you’re safe?”

Masa smiled and hugged Naoki tightly, with both arms this time. “I will, I promise. Thanks for being such a great friend.”

Said friend frowned but nodded dismissively. “So what are you wearing? Not your school uniform, I’m guessing?”

“God no! I brought change, and make-up. I figured I’d change in a bathroom stall at the burger place on the corner. If you want to help, you can come and fix my make-up! You do that so much better than me.”

Naoki narrowed his eyes at that, knowing Masa’s clumsy attempt at flattery was meant to coax him into accepting. But still, that gave him another moment to check on Masa and make sure he didn’t go all out whore on the make-up. And so he agreed, pouting cutely at Masa’s happy squeal.

. . . . .

Miya was getting nervous. He had changed before he left work, doing a quick wash-up in the men’s room before he put on clean clothes, critically watching himself in the mirror. It would have to do. He couldn’t do better than this, anyway. He would just have to hope that the darkness of the club and the alcohol from last time hadn’t been enough to cloud Masa’s mind to the point where he would be shocked to see what Miya really looked like in natural light.

Several of his co-workers raised an eyebrow at him as he left the men’s room, trying to sneak out the door unnoticed. The attempt only made him more obvious, and at least five heads popped up over screens to watch him go.

“Going out, Miya-san?” Ritsou asked, smirking at Miya’s slight flinch. “A date, perhaps?”

“Mind you own business,” he muttered to the glee of his colleagues.

“We want a full report tomorrow!” Naofumi yelled from further in the back, laughter following Miya as he flipped his finger at them and hurried down the stairs so he wouldn’t be late. He had hoped to avoid his co-workers, but it was what it was, and he had more pressing things to worry about. Would Masa be there waiting already? Was he the type to be early or late? What if he stood him up completely? Miya flinched at the idea and quickly put such awful thoughts aside. What would the omega wear? Had Miya dressed up too much? Or would he look like a slob in comparison? He had debated back and forth, eventually settling for a simple look with a pair of dark jeans, a simple long-sleeved white shirt and a black vest, topping the ensemble with a much loved hat in the hopes that it would make him look cool rather than old.

His nerves didn’t exactly become any calmer as he arrived a minute to seven and there was no sign of the omega anywhere. Fortunately, he could see the whole coffee shop through the windows, so he was sure Masa wasn’t inside, waiting. But as the minutes passed with him drying sweaty palms nervously on his jeans, he was starting to wonder if the omega had stood him up after all. When he spotted the omega coming around the corner in a quick stride, he exhaled violently and broke into a big smile. The omega smiled nervously back, and when Miya leaned down to give him a quick hug in welcome, that scent hit his nose again in full force and he had to take a moment to steady himself again before he stood back up.

“Hi,” he said, looking down into big eyes, “I was starting to wonder if you had found better plans for tonight.”

“God, no!” Masa’s eyes widened as he realized that his eagerness to meet the alpha had been more than obvious in that reply, and he bit his lip and blushed fiercely. “I mean… I’m sorry I’m late. There was something wrong with the trains, and… I was a bit afraid you would have left before I got here,” he admitted, looking down bashfully.

 _Thank the gods I’m not the only one who’s nervous,_ Miya thought, smiling and waving one hand at the door in silent invitation. “Coffee?” he suggested. “I hope this place is ok, I come here sometimes and they have great coffee.”

“It’s fine,” Masa nodded, stepping in as the alpha held open the door for him. “Thank you.”

They ordered their coffee (Miya’s black and strong, Masa’s laden with sugar) and Miya paid, ignoring Masa’s offer to buy his own. They found a small table for two at the back, a bit out of the way and slightly more private than the seats at the window. Miya made sure to hold out the chair for the omega, receiving another adorable blush as a reward, and then finally sat down to get his first real good look at the one he had formed such a sudden attachment to.

Masa was beautiful, that much was certain. He still had a considerable amount of makeup on, but it was a lot less and a lot classier than it had been when Miya last saw him. He wore black, tight-fitting jeans and a grey and red sweater with a print on the front of some garage rock band Miya had never heard of. His hair was pulled to the side much in the way it had been at the club, but with a lot fewer curls, long bangs framing his face perfectly. Large silver earrings jingled faintly in his ears to match the leather and silver around his wrists. It was simple yet cool and elegant, and Miya let his eyes caress the figure appreciatively.

“You look great,” he said, unable to stop himself, and Masa blushed once again.

“Thanks. You too,” he mumbled, looking up thankfully when the waiter brought their coffee and distracted them both for a second. The omega took a sip, before he carefully reached out and grabbed three more packets of sugar and poured them into his cup while Miya looked on in astonishment.

“Are you sure that’s enough sugar? You might still taste the coffee,” he asked teasingly and received a joking glare back.

“I like it sweet,” Masa said simply, and Miya had to bite his tongue not to deliver the sickeningly obvious line ‘just like you’. Instead he smirked and shrugged.

“Any way you like it is fine with me,” he said. “Never drink things others want you to just to please, remember?”

Masa smiled widely. “I remember,” he said. “And I won’t.”

“Good.” Miya grinned, taking a sip from his own coffee as he studied the omega over the rim of the cup. “So, should I know of that band on your shirt?”

The conversation flowed smoothly from there, just as it had at the club, and they both found themselves relaxing after a while. They discussed music for a while, realizing they had enough of a similar taste to be able to find live shows they’d both like to see. After a while they moved on to films they liked, and Masa unintentionally revealed that he loved Alien but was scared to watch it alone.

“You are?” Miya chuckled. “So how can you have watched it fifteen times? Do you have someone else around that’s as much of a fanatic as you?”

“My best friend Naoki,” Masa admitted. “He’s not really a fanatic, but he puts up with seeing it over and over for my sake. We usually watch it after school.”

Miya smiled, tilting his head curiously. “Which university are you at?”

And then it hit Masa what he had said, and all blood drained from his face for a moment. He felt suddenly dizzy, and he had to take a deep breath. The alpha’s look turned from curious to worried, and he leaned forward to grab the omega’s hand. “Hey, are you alright? Can I get you anything?”

“I’m sorry, I’m fine,” Masa mumbled, trying to regain his composure while his mind was racing. God, he couldn’t let the alpha know he was just a high school student, Miya would get up and walk away right now! If he was in university himself he might suggest they’d meet on campus, and if he had even just graduated… It would be bad. Maybe he could use his shock as a diversion? “I’m sorry, I just get low blood pressure sometimes. It passes quickly, I’ll be fine in a minute,” he lied, smiling shakily at the alpha who was still eyeing him worriedly.

“I’ll get you some water,” Miya stated, squeezing the omega’s hand quickly before he got up and walked over to get a glass, leaving Masa to stare at his hand, only now noticing that the alpha had been holding it. He blushed once again as Miya returned with the water, and he gratefully took a few sips. The alpha sat back down, leaning on the table and scanning his face in concern. “Feel better?” he asked, reaching out to grab Masa’s hand again, and the omega nodded as he felt the blood rushing to his face again at the casual touch. Miya noticed and smiled, a bit relieved to see the omega back to his cute self. He gently let his thumb caress the omega’s hand, testing the waters so to speak, and rejoiced internally when Masa didn’t pull his hand away. The question about the university long forgotten, they eased into conversation again, interrupted now and then by longing looks into each other’s eyes.

Eventually, the waiter’s insistent moving of chairs and clanking with porcelain brought their attention to the fact that they were the only ones left, the coffee shop closing for the evening. Reluctantly, Miya let go of Masa’s hand and they gathered their things to leave, stepping out into a chilly evening. It was still only May, and even though the days were getting warmer, evenings were still chilly. They both shivered as the alpha walked Masa to the trains, and halfway there, he put his arm around the omega’s waist to offer some warmth. Masa shivered as much from the touch as from the cold, but he was happier than he’d been in ages. He felt like he was walking on clouds, and he stowed away the feeling of the alpha’s arm in his memory for later daydreaming. Once they were standing on the platform, waiting for their trains to come, he blinked up at the alpha and carefully leaned into him, biting his lip nervously. Miya glanced down with a smile and brought his other arm up to cradle the omega against his chest.

“Cold?” he asked, helping Masa gloss over the fact that they both wanted closeness but was too shy to say it. The omega nodded and gratefully leaned into the alpha, taking deep breaths and relishing in the strong scent. The platform was mostly empty, and in the back of his head he could hear Naoki’s disapproval of him breaking his promise to stay where there were other people around. But he felt so incredibly _safe_ in Miya’s arms, and when the alpha put a finger under his chin and gently lifted it so he could place a warm kiss on the omega’s lips, Masa gave in immediately. They kissed for probably ten blissful minutes before Masa’s train was announced, and they parted reluctantly when the train rolled up to the platform.

“Text me when you’re home safe?” Miya whispered, afraid to break the spell by speaking loudly. Masa nodded, unable to say a single word, and he quickly delivered a last quick hug and a peck at the alpha’s lips before he turned and boarded the train. Their eyes were in contact all the while the train rolled away from the station, and Miya was still in dreamland when his own train arrived, nearly missing it before he jerked into action and got in just before the doors closed. This had been a good night.

. . . . .

Masa stopped at the local burger place again to change and wash off the makeup before he got home, and as he stepped into the house, his parents both looked up.

“You’re home late,” his father noted, frowning a bit.

“I’m sorry, me and Naoki got stuck on a math problem. It took longer than expected to figure it out,” Masa lied. He looked away quickly, his bearer looking at him with that certain look in his eyes that meant that he knew his son was up to something. In an attempt to direct the attention elsewhere, he turned and stepped out into the kitchen. “Is there any dinner left? I’m starving, Naoki only had cup noodles,” he asked over his shoulder.

“There’s a bento in the fridge,” Genjiro answered. “Didn’t Naoki’s ada cook for you boys?”

Thankful that he was able to be truthful about this part, Masa shook his head as he came back into the living room, chewing onigiri. “His parents are out of town all week, his dad had some business to attend to.” Getting an idea, he swallowed and added cautiously, “I promised to ask you if it was ok that I hang out with him as much as possible, so he won’t feel lonely.”

His father glanced up but shrugged an affirmative, trusting his son’s best friend since childhood. Genjiro pursed his lips and eyed his son, but since Toll had agreed, he nodded quickly as well. “If you promise to eat better tomorrow!” he said firmly, getting up to give his son a quick kiss to the forehead. “Now, put away the dishes and go clear up that mess you’ve made of your room.”

Masa sighed and rolled his eyes, but didn’t dare say anything. “Yes, ada,” he said, taking care of his bowl before he went upstairs and slipped into his room, closing the door behind him finally. He bit his lip against the happy grin that he felt spreading all over his face and quickly dug out his phone, texting Miya first.

_I’m home! Sorry it took so long, I stopped for some onigiri on the way._

While he waited for the alpha to reply, he quickly shot off a text to Naoki saying he was home, perfectly safe, and that he’d tell the omega all about it tomorrow. His friend answered quickly with an emoji of a cute cat holding a heart, and Masa rolled his eyes at the cuteness. He immediately forgot about it as his phone dinged with an answer from Miya.

**Me too. Next time, we’ll have proper dinner. :)**

Next time. Miya wanted a next time. Masa couldn’t help do a happy dance at that, his heart pounding. There was no doubt he had fallen hard for this alpha, his entire being filled by the thought, feel and scent of Miya. He gathered his wits enough to send a reply, before he started distractedly making an effort to clean up so that he at least seemed to obey orders.

_I’d like that. :) I really enjoyed tonight._

**So did I. I’m glad you showed up eventually. ;)**

_Hey, I said I was sorry! ;) I promise I’ll try to be on time next time I see you._

**I’m just teasing. I’ll be happy to wait for you any time.**

_You’re making me blush again!_

**Good. You’re cute when you blush. So, when can I see you again?**

Masa bit his lip again as he nervously typed, trying to sound cool and casually disinterested (which he wasn’t) instead of desperate to see Miya again (which he was).

_I’m free all week, so it’s ok whenever I guess._

**Tomorrow? ;) No wait, I have that damn work thing until eight. Thursday?**

Masa’s heart was beating harder for two reasons now. One; Miya wanted to meet again soon. Two; he was working. So probably out of university. Which meant over 21. Unless he had skipped higher studies, but Masa doubted it. He seemed so confident when he asked about Masa’s non-existent university, as if he was very familiar with it. But did he really want to know just yet? He could live with Miya being 22, but he wasn’t sure the other would appreciate him being only 16. After all, he wasn’t even of legal age yet. Also, once he asked, he would have to answer with his own age, and he really didn’t want to lie more than necessary to the alpha. He liked him way too much to start off like that already. No, better not to know for now.

_Thursday’s fine. :) Where and when?_

**Same place and time? There’s a pretty good noodle place around the corner there.**

_Sure! I look forward to it! See you then. :)_

**Great! I’ll text you tomorrow. Goodnight, sweetie…**

With a silly smile on his face – Miya had called him sweetie! – Masa finished cleaning up his laundry from the floor. He sang softly to himself as he got ready for bed and crawled down under the duvet, dreaming of hot kisses and the feeling of warm, strong arms around his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a mistake with the days in last chapter. Naturally, date number two was Thursday, not Wednesday. Corrected it now.
> 
> The first cloud on the blue skies sailing up...

“You’re really head over heals, aren’t you?” Ju-ken shook his head in astonishment over his lunch plate. “I’ve never heard you talk like this about anyone before. Not even about Norio.”

Miya nodded. What else could he do? He was, in fact, more in love than he’d ever been with anyone, ever. And that included his ex Norio, thus far his longest and most important relationship. “I know it sounds weird after just one date and a chance encounter at a club, but... He’s just so damn _perfect_. I don’t know how or why, but when I saw him I just got this feeling like we’re meant to be. His _scent_ – it’s like nothing I’ve ever smelled before. You know, way beyond normal attraction. Even during his heat, Norio could never have matched it.”

Ju-ken very much doubted that last statement – heat was heat, after all – but he didn’t argue. He’d seen Miya and Norio and knew they had had a good run, but that his cousin had never been as smitten with the omega as he was with this Masa person.

“Ok, so, are you guys an item yet?” he asked instead.

“I don’t know… Not really. I mean, we haven’t said anything about it, and it’s too early to use the ‘b’ word, but yeah. I’m hoping we will be pretty soon. I mean, he didn’t exactly mind making out while we waited for the trains.”

Ju-ken chuckled, shaking his head. “You’re just like a bunch of teenagers,” he said. “Anyway, I’m glad to see you happy again. Finally.”

Miya made a grimace at that. The breakup with Norio had been hard on him, and it had taken a long while for him to accept that they were over and done with. He had tried dating others, but it never worked out. Until now. Now, everything clicked.

“Not as glad as I am,” he grinned and stuffed another bite of okonomyiaki into his mouth.

. . . . .

Masa wasn’t able to talk to Naoki until lunch, as their schedules didn’t match at all on Wednesday mornings. Therefore, he was bustling when he finally met up with his friend and went to sit on the grass, their lunches next to them. Naoki eyed him, noting how his best friend tried really hard not to shout it all out to the entire world until they were alone and away from prying ears.

“So,” he said as they finally sat down a bit away from everyone else, “it looks like yesterday was a success?”

Masa’s answering smile was bright as the sun. “It was amazing!” he burst out. “He’s just so… so… amazing!” Temporarily lost for words to describe his crush, he instead started drifting into dreamland, seeing Miya’s strong features in his mind, feeling the lips on his…

“Masa! Hey, get back to reality!” Naoki waved a hand in front of his face, trying to get his attention. “So, what happened? He didn’t try to do anything he shouldn’t, did he?”

“No! Of course not!” Masa was horrified, frowning at his friend for even suggesting such a thing. “He was the perfect gentleman! He bought me coffee and held the chair out for me, and then he went to fetch me water when I…” he trailed off, looking a little uncertain all of a sudden.

Naoki narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “When you what? What happened?”

Masa sighed. “I just happened to say we watch Alien after school, and he asked which uni I’m at, and I nearly fainted when I realized I had screwed up. I managed to play it off as low blood pressure, and I think he bought it, but he was really sweet and worried about me.”

His best friend frowned, not at all happy. “Masa, you really just have to tell him how old you are. As long as he thinks you’re older, he might do bad things, thinking they’re ok.”

Masa shook his head vehemently. “No way! No one over twenty would want to be with a school kid! I can’t risk it, not with him.” He looked pleadingly at his friend. “Please understand! I can’t lose him. I just can’t. He’s… It’s like I can’t breathe without him.”

Naoki rolled his eyes. “Oh for god’s sake, and you say I’m the overly cute one? What’s that all about?! You sound like some manga character in a romance drama!”

“But it’s what it feels like!” Masa pouted. “Naoki… I can’t explain it. I know it sounds stupid, believe me. But I’ve never, ever felt _anything_ like this, and it’s more that just a teenage crush, I _know_ it is! I’ve never felt as safe and protected as when he held me and kissed me…”

“You kissed?! Again?!” Naoki frowned. “That’s what I mean! He’s gonna try to take advantage if he thinks you’re over 18. He’s gonna bring you to his place and get you into bed, and you’re gonna be too infatuated to say no!”

“Naoki, keep your voice down!” Masa frowned, looking around to see who could’ve heard. Luckily, no one was within range, but he noticed Sora and his gang eyeing them with distaste from a little way off. “He’s not gonna do anything I don’t want, I swear,” he hissed under his breath. “He’s too caring.”

“It’s what you _want_ him to do that I’m worried about,” Naoki muttered just as the bell rang for class, forcing them to save the rest of the conversation for later.

. . . . .

Thursday came quickly, and the dinner date was just as much of a success as the coffee date had been. Masa managed to steer them away from any topics where age could be an issue, and they finished off with another glorious session of lip-locking on the platform, just as they had after the last date. The omega thanked his lucky stars for Naoki’s parents being out of town so he could say yes without hesitation when Miya asked if he wanted to spend Saturday together, relaxing over a picnic in a nearby park. They held on to each other for as long as they could, Masa boarding his train at the very last second. He happily danced in at home later than he should have after changing and washing off the make-up. He dropped his bag and tossed his shoes carelessly on the floor, waltzing in only to find his parents waiting for him in the living room. His father was frowning, looking stern, while his bearer looked more concerned than anything else.

Masa’s heart sank. Had they found out he hadn’t been with Naoki? Oh god… Had they found out about Miya? He paled at the thought. “Wh…what’s going on?” he stammered, wide eyes watching the adults nervously. Genjiro opened his mouth to speak, but Toll beat him to it.

“Masa, this stops now.”

The teenager blinked. So they _had_ found out. He felt about to cry, but gave it one more attempt to pretend innocence. “ _What_ stops now?”

“I could feel the smoke on your jacket this weekend, and now again on your new band t-shirt,” Genjiro said, looking sad. “Smoking is a bad habit, Masa. I’m disappointed in you.”

 _What?!_ Oh. Of course. Miya smoked. This, he could handle. “I don’t smoke, ada, I swear! Father, I promise! It’s a friend from school. I’ve told him not to, but he does what he wants even at school.”

Toll frowned, glaring at his son. “Who?”

“I don’t want to be a rat,” he mumbled, fidgeting with his sweater and playing up his innocent side, pretending to be a concerned friend.

His father got up and loomed over him, Masa blinking and taking a step back. His father was really angry, he realized, and he quickly looked down to the floor, trying to look as small as possible.

“Who?” Toll repeated, making his son shiver in apprehension at the tone used.

“Sora,” he mumbled. It was true after all, Sora _did_ smoke. They weren’t really friends, but it was easier to play off his brush with the cool kids than his dates with an older alpha, and so he chose the lesser of two evils. “I just wanted to hang out with him and his friends for a bit, they’re so much cooler than me, and…”

“Enough,” his father barked. “Sora? It’s that Yamada kid, right? His parents are out travelling?”

Masa nodded wordlessly, keeping his eyes on the floor firmly, doing his best to seem cowed. _It was working!_

“You’re not to spend any time with him anymore, do you understand me? That kid is trouble.” His father still sounded angry, but the edge had been taken off it, most of the blame successfully diverted elsewhere. At Masa’s meek nod, Toll turned to his mate, muttering something about others not taking care of their kids properly, before he took his newspaper and retreated to his office. Genjiro sighed, coming up to his son who was still doing his best to look small and meek, his eyes fixed on the floor. He wrapped his arms around the boy, kissing his temple soothingly.

“He’s just worried about you,” he said, hugging the teenager. “You really shouldn’t hang out with kids like Sora, sweetie. I remember what it was like to be sixteen, and I know you just want to fit in, but your father and I just want you to be safe and not get into trouble with the wrong crowd.”

“I know,” Masa mumbled, hugging his bearer gratefully. “And I promise I haven’t been smoking. But I can’t help it if others smoke around me.”

Genjiro hummed, holding his son for another few moments before he patted his cheek lightly. “Go on, I’m sure you have homework, since you hung out with Sora instead of being at Naoki’s.”

Masa blinked. “But…”

“You smell of smoke now as well, sweetie,” Genjiro chuckled.

“Oh.” The teenager blushed. “Naoki was with me though!” he said, eager to make his lie seem small in order to hide the bigger ones. “And I did promise to hang out with him Saturday. You won’t make me stay home, will you? Please, ada?”

Genjiro watched his son in amusement, tugging gently at his bangs. “Are you going to hang out with Sora again?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No way!” Masa answered truthfully, looking into his bearer’s eyes without blinking.

“Ok, fine, you can go. But if I find out you’re defying us later…”

“I promise I won’t be friends with Sora anymore,” Masa said emphatically. “Thank you so much, ada! I love you!”

“I love you too, sweetie. Now go to your room and study!”

Genjiro smiled as he watched his son disappear up the stairs. Masa was so alike himself when he was younger. He remembered how Toll had been utterly fascinated with what he had called his boyfriend’s ‘wild side’. Maybe the alpha needed to be reminded about that fact, so that he cut their son some slack. After all, they had raised such a wonderful kid together.

. . . . .

“You’ll cover for me, right?” Masa asked pleadingly, looking at Naoki with large eyes. His friend sighed, not at all happy to be dragged into his friend’s scheming. “Please?” Masa begged. “I need to see him or I’ll go crazy! I just need to borrow your place and shower and change so I won’t smell of smoke when I go home. Please?!”

“Your father’s gonna kill you and me both if he finds out,” Naoki grumbled, sighing as he gave in. He could never deny his friend anything. The two had been best friends for as long as they could remember, and he knew just about everything about the other omega. Including how he would react now.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” Masa shouted, predictably, and threw himself around Naoki’s neck, hugging him tightly. “If you ever need me to cover for you…”

“Yeah, yeah, fine!” the cute omega muttered, grabbing his books to get ready for the next class and waving at Masa as they parted, going to different classrooms.

. . . . .

Sora, Seiichi and Akito sat by the window, whispering and smirking at him when he walked in. Masa ignored them, walking back to his seat. He had no time for assholes.

“Slut.”

The word made him stop and gasp, and he swung around to stare at the gang. Seiichi was giggling, and Sora looked smug at the reaction he had gotten to the word. Masa was about to say something when their teacher came in, and he swallowed and sat down at his seat, his face red and his heart pounding. Some of his classmates were watching him, wondering what was going on, but no one said anything as class started.

. . . . .

“He said _what?!”_ Naoki stared at his friend.

“He called me a slut!” Masa was so angry he was shivering. “Like he wasn’t the one getting drunk and flirting with every damn alpha in sight. All I did was talk to a guy, dance _one_ dance and kiss him _once_. And then Seiichi saw Miya and me kissing at the platform last night, and now Sora’s going around telling everyone I’m a slut!”

He was having problems talking now, so furious he had to kick the wall to let off some steam. Naoki pulled away, looking slightly intimidated.

“No one’s gonna believe him,” he said soothingly, flinching at Masa’s glare. “I mean, they know you’re a nice guy. Everyone likes you better. He might be cool, but you’re popular.”

Before he could answer, two omegas from another class walked by, glancing at Masa and giggling as they rushed passed. While they were still staring after the others, their friend Yukihisa came up to them, looking upset.

“You’ve got to check your Line!” he said breathlessly. “Sora… He shared something with the entire school…”

He looked miserable while his two friends dug up their phones to look. Masa desperately looked through Line, not finding anything, but next to him, Naoki bit his lip. “Uhm… Masa? What are you wearing?”

He held the phone out for his friend to see, and Masa’s eyes widened as he saw a photo of himself in his club outfit. It had been taken when he wasn’t looking, but it was obviously him in the mini skirt and the too revealing top that Sora had put him in. He stared for a few moments, sputtering before he found his words again.

“Oh god, that asshole! He’s the one who chose my clothes and told me I had to wear it, so it’s his fault I looked slutty! And the others looked much, much worse!”

Yukihisa flinched at Masa’s poisonous tone, but Naoki looked at him with sympathy. “I’m sorry,” he said, hugging his friend. “I know you just wanted to hang with the cool kids. Seems they really wanted to screw you over.”

Masa looked at the picture again, and suddenly the cogwheels in his mind clicked into place. He had wondered why Sora would suddenly invite him out, since they had never talked before, but now it all made sense. He had been tested! Sora wanted to see if he would make a good follower, and when he disappointed and disapproved of Sora’s drunkenness, he was being tossed to the wolves in retaliation. The picture had been taken to be used in vengeance in case Masa didn’t work out.

“He planned this!” he burst out, completely shocked. “He took that picture when I wasn’t looking so he could use it to humiliate me in case I didn’t make a good enough follower!”

Naoki looked a bit skeptical. “Do you really think so?” he started, but Yukihisa made a grimace and nodded.

“He probably did,” he murmured. “I heard he did the same thing to another guy in his last school. He wants to be number one, and when the other guy turned out to be more popular, he wrecked his reputation completely. The guy ended up trying to kill himself eventually, and the kid’s parents threatened to sue Sora’s father. Rumor has it Sora’s dad paid a shitload of money to the family to keep them quiet and moved Sora to this school to get him out of trouble.”

The other two gaped at him, the story new to them. “That’s crazy!” Naoki burst out, just as Masa confusedly asked “But… Why me?”

Yukihisa shrugged. “You’re popular. Everyone likes you, you’re nice, good looking…”

Masa blinked. He had many friends, yes, but he wasn’t one of the cool kids, so he had never expected Sora to see him as some sort of threat. In that case, he would never have gone with him to the club. He had done it to _become_ popular, damn it!

Next to him, Naoki shook his head, guessing what his friend was thinking. “You’ve always been oblivious to how much people like you,” he mumbled, hugging his best friend in comfort. “You’ve always thought people were inherently nice to everyone, you never got that they were just being nice to _you_.”

Masa shook his head, the shock making him dizzy. “But what will happen now?” he whispered, looking down at the picture in horror. “What if father sees this?”

“I don’t think he will,” Yukihisa said, looking sympathetic. “If the rumors are correct, Sora always kept it on the lowdown when adults could see what he was doing. He can’t afford getting into trouble with his father again, after all.”

Masa closed his eyes, feeling completely numb for a moment. God, why did he have to get tangled up with Sora? He should never have spoken to him in the first place, let alone gone to the club with him. But if he hadn’t, he wouldn’t have met Miya… The thought of the alpha instantly soothed his inner turmoil, and he imagined those strong arms around him, Miya whispering sweet words in his ear. He opened his eyes again, looking at his friends with a newfound strength.

“If that’s the way he wants to play it, bring it on! I’ll show him not to mess with me,” he said firmly, surprising his two friends. Masa just smiled. As long as he had Miya, everything would be alright.


	5. Chapter 5

After enduring a Friday of people staring, giggling and pointing at him, Masa was relieved when Saturday finally came and he left Naoki’s place, his friend perfecting his make-up as usual. Masa was ok with doing his usual simple make-up, but Naoki was an expert when it came to masking his age and still making him look classy. He was very much looking forward to spending an entire day with Miya, promising his parents to be home by nine pm at the latest. The day was beautiful, and as he met up with the alpha at the entrance to the park, the sun was shining and birds chirped in the trees everywhere. Miya had brought a blanket and a basket full of food and drink, and after a long hug in greeting, he grabbed Masa’s hand and led him into the park. They wandered hand in hand for a while, looking for a nice spot while talking about this and that, and eventually chose a patch of grass near the pond. Miya spread out the blanket and they sat down, just talking and watching the scenery for a while. The park was full of people enjoying the warm weather, and they were far from the only couple to bring blankets and a picnic basket.

When their stomachs started growling, they unpacked their lunch. Masa giggled when Miya insisted on feeding him grapes and strawberries with his fingers, and he blushed deep red when the alpha shared the last one by putting it between his lips and leaning forward, offering it to the omega with a sultry look in his eyes. The kiss that followed was sweet and sensual, and it left Masa feeling a little light-headed. Miya smirked at the reaction as he started clearing their lunch away, putting the basket to the side. He leisurely lay down on his back on the blanket, looking up into the sky and enjoying the sun warming his face. After a few moments Masa did the same, and when Miya offered his arm as a pillow, he nervously accepted, snuggling close enough to put his head on the alpha’s shoulder. For a long while they just lay there, Miya’s arm wrapped loosely around his waist, now and then talking about nothing special. Masa heard Miya’s heart beat steadily beneath his ear, and he felt utterly relaxed and happy, breathing in the alpha and feeling them grow closer and closer as the day moved lazily forward.

At one point, he even fell asleep for a while, the alpha smiling at him when he woke up and sat up straight with a gasp. “God, I’m sorry! Did I sleep long?” Masa said, mortified, but Miya just shook his head and gently reached out a hand and tucked his bangs behind his ear.

“Only fifteen minutes, don’t worry. Besides, I enjoyed watching your pretty face completely relaxed.”

Predictably, Masa blushed again, and Miya couldn’t help an affectionate chuckle. He let his hand caress the omega’s cheek, careful not to scare him as he let the hand slide around to his neck, gently guiding Masa down for another kiss.

“Disgusting.”

The word and the familiar voice made Masa jerk upright from his position and spin around, only to see Sora and Akito stand there, watching them. Dread filled him instantly, especially when Miya sat up confusedly next to him. _No no no no no!_ He couldn’t! Miya was the only thing he couldn’t stand losing! Anything but this! Wide, pleading eyes met a cold smirk, Sora raising his eyebrow before delivering the killing blow as smoothly as if it had been a caress.

“A grown man making out with a sixteen-year-old. Yuck!”

Masa could feel Miya stiffening next to him, and he saw Sora’s face twist into a triumphant smirk as he realized his guess had been right – the alpha didn’t know how old Masa really was. With a last look at the mortified omega on the blanket, he tugged at Akito’s sleeve, pulling him away. “Come on, Aki, I don’t want to see such a thing anymore!” And with that, the two walked away, leaving Masa in the pits of hell. He was scared to turn and look at the alpha, but he didn’t get a choice in the matter, as Miya grabbed him by the arm and twisted him around so he could see his face.

“ _Sixteen!?”_ he said, jaws clenched tight. “Please tell me they were lying.”

Masa wanted to lie, say it was just a joke, he was really almost twenty! But when he looked into Miya’s eyes, he just couldn’t. He bit his lip harshly, shivering and taking shallow breaths as he closed his eyes so he wouldn’t have to see the alpha’s anger or disappointment when he gave a quick shake to the head. They weren’t lying. The hand let go of his arm immediately, and he opened his eyes again in panic at the complete silence that fell all of a sudden.

Miya was watching him, his eyes reflecting hurt, anger, betrayal, all those emotions that Masa had been afraid to see there, and the reason he hadn’t dared say anything in the first place.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, choking on the words. “I should have said, but I was too scared to lose you.”

Miya closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, his jaws so tightly clenched that Masa was afraid his teeth would break. When he finally spoke, his voice was hard. “Do you know how old I am, Masa? Twenty-five. Twenty-fucking-five. What if we had continued this? Had sex eventually? Dammit, Masa!!! I could have lost my job if people found out! Or worse!”

The omega flinched, swallowing harshly. _Twenty-five?! Oh god._ It was worse than he had thought. And either way, he had been so focused on how good everything felt with Miya that he had never stopped to consider the consequences it could have for the alpha to date a minor. He had only thought about his own selfish needs, and now he had really burned every bridge he had. In desperation, he made a final attempt.

“Please,” he whispered, fighting the panic rising within. “Please, I need you. I’m in love with you. Please don’t go.”

Miya made a face as if he was in pain, shaking his head violently to get rid of whatever thought he had. “Go home, Masa,” he said, getting up quickly and grabbing the basket, tugging at the blanket to get the omega to step off. Masa was shaking badly by now, getting off the blanket on autopilot and watching with blind eyes as the alpha bundled it up and walked away, out of his life.

. . . . .

“He’s sixteen.”

Ju-ken stared in shock at his cousin as Miya dunked down his sake, waving at the bartender for another. He had come rushing immediately when he received the panicked text, but he could never have guessed that this was the reason behind it.

“What?! You’re kidding me, right?”

“Afraid not.” Miya looked devastated, just barely keeping it together. He was already on his fourth sake, and if Ju-ken didn’t step in, this would get nasty. He grabbed his cousin’s arm as he was about to lift the glass, pulling it out of his hand and putting it down.

“Take it easy,” he said. “I don’t want to have to carry you home. Just… Just tell me what happened.”

And Miya told him, about their amazing day together, about how perfect everything had felt, and about the abrupt ending when two other young omegas passed by and stopped to tell him the truth. About how Masa didn’t even try to deny it, just sat there, staring at him with those big eyes of his.

“He said he was afraid to tell me because he’d lose me, that he’s in love with me, but he didn’t even cry when I left.” Miya made a sound as if from a wounded animal, before he snatched Ju-ken’s hand away from his arm and stole the glass of sake, quickly dunking it down. “I don’t know, maybe he didn’t care, just said so because it was the right thing to say. Maybe it was all me, and I just imagined that he liked me too because I wanted it to be true.” Ju-ken noticed the brittle tone in the alpha’s voice, and without knowing what was true, he knew what his cousin needed to hear.

“He was probably just in shock,” he said. “I’m sure he likes you too, you would have known otherwise. You’re not an idiot.”

“Aren’t I?” Miya said bitterly, before he reached for the bottle of sake to pour himself another.

When Ju-ken finally managed to get him home and into bed a few hours later, he was drunk out of his mind and crying desperately into the pillow.

. . . . .

When the doorbell rang, Naoki was surprised at the early hour. He had never expected Masa to show up before at least eight thirty, with just enough time to shower and change before he had to be home, and it wasn’t even three o’clock now. Maybe the alpha had something to do that he forgot to mention to Masa? He opened the door, fully expecting to see an exuberant friend, ready to tell him all about it.

Instead, he saw a ghost. Masa looked horrible, shaking badly, his face white as a sheet. Suddenly terrified, Naoki helped the omega inside, closing the door behind him. He mentally berated himself while he fetched a warm sweater to wrap around his friend, who was obviously in shock. Of course that damn alpha had meant trouble! He had known, and yet he’d let Masa go out there alone!

“God, what happened? Did he hurt you?” An awful thought struck him. “He… He didn’t bite you, did he?” he asked, heart in throat.

Masa just shook his head before he crumbled in front of Naoki’s eyes, falling to his knees on the floor. His friend sat down immediately, pulling the other omega close, caressing his hair and making soothing sounds while waiting for the worst to be over. It took almost an hour before Naoki managed to get Masa off of the floor and into the bathroom for a hot bath. He was really scared by now, wondering if he should call Masa’s parents, or maybe even the police. But for some reason he held off just a while longer, at least until he could get an explanation. He helped Masa undress and get in the bath, and was infinitely relieved to see that there were at least no visible marks on his friend’s body. After a long bath, Masa seemed to finally gather his wits somewhat, and when he had dried off and sat on Naoki’s bed, bundled up in blankets, he finally began to tell the other what had happened.

“That bitch Sora! But… twenty-five? God! And he just left?” Naoki had a problem sorting out which part of the story was worst – Sora’s evil trick, the truth about Miya’s age or the alpha’s cold reaction.

“What was he supposed to do?” Masa asked with a dead voice, staring straight ahead. “I lied to him. And he was right, dating a minor… It could really wreck his future. I didn’t even think of that, I was so caught up in my own wishes.”

Naoki sighed, crawling onto the bed next to his friend and hugging him tightly. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled. “About everything. I’ll be here for you no matter what, ok?”

Masa made a sound in the back of his throat, but he closed his eyes and leaned his head on his friend’s shoulder tiredly. Under Naoki’s gentle touches, he finally fell asleep, curling up into a small ball with his head in his friend’s lap. He didn’t stir for hours, not until his friend gently shook his shoulder.

“Come on,” he said quietly. “It’s almost nine, and we need to get you home, ok?”

Masa groaned as the weight of today’s events crashed down on him again. “I can’t go home like this,” he murmured. “Father will find out what’s wrong and then kill me with his bare hands.”

Naoki sighed. “Your father’s not home. I saw his car leave a few hours ago, and it’s not on the driveway now so he’s not home yet. I double checked.”

Grumblingly, Masa let himself get dragged out of bed, only to find that his best friend had washed and dried his clothes while he was asleep, so that there was no longer any trace of the alpha’s scent on them. He wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing, but he thanked him for all his help and dragged his body home, thankful to see that Naoki had been right – his father’s car was gone. The lights in the windows told him his bearer was home though, waiting for him.

Genjiro was smiling as he came out from the living room. That changed the second he saw the look in his son’s eyes. “Oh my god, Masa, what happened?” He stepped up and pulled his son in for a tight hug, nervously checking him over for any possible injuries.

“Nothing,” the teenager mumbled, looking away.

“Sweetie, you can’t look like that and tell me it’s nothing. Please, talk to me?”

“You’ll tell father,” Masa mumbled, his bottom lip shivering slightly.

Genjiro sighed. “He’s your father, honey. He loves you. All he wants is to protect you, and he has a right to know if someone hurt you.”

Masa shook his head. “It wasn’t his fault.” The words slipped out before he could stop them, and he immediately clamped his mouth shut.

“Whose fault?” Genjiro prodded, Masa shaking his head, looking so small and vulnerable it cut his bearer’s heart.

“No one. Ada, please, just leave it,” the young omega mumbled, trying weakly to pull away from the hug.

“Ok, sweetie, ok. Just tell me this. Did he hurt you? Tried to make you do something you didn’t want to?”

Masa blinked at his bearer, stunned. “No, he would never…” he started, before he looked away again. “Anyway, it’s over, so you don’t need to worry,” he whispered, his voice coarse.

Genjiro leaned over and kissed his son’s hair, sighing as he held the trembling body in his. “Ok, sweetie. Are you hungry? Can I get you something to eat? No? Then maybe some sleep will help.”

He gently helped his son up the stairs, tucking him in just like when he was five years old. “Sleep tight, my angel,” he whispered before he got up and pulled the door almost shut behind him. Only now, when he was completely alone in the darkness, did Masa allow the tears to fall.

. . . . .

“Is he asleep already? On a Saturday?” Toll’s voice cut through the silence, and Masa held his breath, pretending to sleep as his father opened the door slightly to gaze at him before he pulled back again.

“He was upset,” he heard his bearer answer. “I put him to bed early.”

“Upset? What about?”

“He won’t say, but… I think he’s just had his first heartbreak.”

“What?!” His father immediately sounded angry, and Masa flinched unconsciously underneath the covers.

“Ssshh, you’ll wake him. Relax, it’s over, no harm done.” Genjiro did his best to soothe his mate’s ruffled feathers. “If I’m right, they’ve only been seeing each other for a week or so, and it ended badly. You know how teenage crushes are.”

“A week? How do you know?” Toll still sounded upset, and Genjiro sighed.

“Because I’m better at keeping track of our son’s moods than you are,” he said pointedly. “He was suddenly much happier than usual when he got home on Sunday, and he’s been on cloud nine all week.”

Masa could hear his father huff, and he too was shocked at what Genjiro had figured out all by himself. He had thought he’d been so good at hiding everything, and yet his ada saw right through him anyway. “How did he even meet an alpha?” his father muttered. “There’s a reason we put him in an all-omega school, after all.”

“I don’t know. Maybe he was friends with that Sora kid, and now that they are no longer friends, the relationship ended too?”

“Don’t call it a relationship like he’s an adult! He’s just a kid with a crush, for god’s sake,” Toll said, clearly still annoyed.

Genjiro sounded patient now, doing his best to get his mate to understand. “Toll, baby, he’s not a little kid anymore. He’s all grown up soon, and you can’t do anything to stop that. I know you’ll think of him as your little baby boy forever, but you have to let him grow up on his own terms. He needs to make his own mistakes, and try out this whole ‘love’ thing.”

Toll sighed. “I know. It’s just… What if he gets hurt? What if he meets some asshole and gets raped or bitten? There are so many things that could go wrong out there.” The anger was coming back now. “Damn it, if that alpha kid whoever he is has hurt my boy, I’m gonna hunt him down to the end of the world!”

Masa closed his eyes against the tears that welled up again, ignoring the rest of his parents’ conversation. For a second he had thought ‘Miya would never hurt me’, and then the memory and pain of the day drowned him, and he fought to breathe as the grief hit him full on.

He had lost Miya, and nothing, absolutely nothing, mattered anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Miya dragged himself to work on Monday, trying hard to focus on the job and not think about Masa at all. Of course, he failed spectacularly, and when one of his co-workers made the mistake of asking him about a file, he snapped and stomped away, slamming the door to the men’s room shut behind him.

“Geez. Who ate his cupcake?” Naofumi muttered, until Ritsou told him in a hushed voice that rumor had it that the guy Miya had been dating had turned him down or some such. After that, everyone stayed clear of the alpha for the rest of the day, something Miya was eternally grateful for. Ju-ken tried to get him to go out for a bite after work, but was turned down rather brusquely. Instead, evening found him buried under his duvets, cradling a pillow to his chest and trying hard not to cry. He couldn’t grasp just how deeply the news had cut him. Masa had quickly become everything he could think of, and now, his mind felt blank. It was like a big dark pit had opened in his chest, and he couldn’t find his way out of the darkness.

The rest of the week passed in much the same way, and though Ju-ken tried, he could only look on in worry as his cousin denied all contact and help that he offered. When the weekend came and went without any change, Ju-ken took the matter into his own hands. He stomped into his cousin’s apartment, using the spare key, and dragged Miya out to the local izakaya so he would at least eat something other than just rice. He watched the alpha eat listlessly, noticing the bags underneath his eyes.

“Miya,” he said carefully, “I know you’re hurting, but you have to try to let it go. Nothing’s gonna get better from not eating or sleeping properly.”

Miya only grunted in response, slowly chewing on a mushroom. Once he had swallowed, he muttered “I’m eating, aren’t I?”

Ju-ken sighed, holding his tongue rather than start a fight. He would just have to do his best to get the alpha out of the apartment more, and eventually things would get better, he was sure of it. They sat in silence for a while as Miya ate, painstakingly slowly in Ju-ken's opinion. He had almost given up hope that Miya would speak to him at all that night, when the alpha suddenly gave a sound akin to a sob.

“I miss him.” Miya’s dark eyes turned on Ju-ken, and his cousin cringed at the pain he saw there. “I’ve been seconds away from texting him at least ten times, asking for forgiveness for the way we parted. I dream about him at night. But then last night I dreamt we had sex, and it was amazing, better than anything. And then all of a sudden the door was knocked in, and I swung around to protect Masa from whoever it was, only to realize it was the cops who had come to arrest me.” Miya sighed again, a full-body sigh, andf Ju-ken held back his instinctive smirk at the preposterous image.

“Really, cousin, don’t you think you’re being a bit overdramatic?” He leaned forward over the table, looking sincerely into Miya’s eyes. “Yes, you two having sex would be illegal on paper, but if you’re honest to yourself, how many times have you ever heard of anyone getting arrested for it? Never, that’s how many. Besides, it’s not like he’s 12 or something. If, in the extremelly unlikely event that the cops would even look into it, you would get a fine at most.” His tone changed, a hint of dismay tinting it. “If they can let alphas off with a warning in court when they’ve force-bit some poor omega, I don’t think your foray into crime would even register on their radar.”

Miya looked up, his voice suddenly sharp. “It’s still illegal, and he’s still too young. And I’m not one of _those_ alphas.”

Ju-ken waved his hand immediately, appalled. “Of course not, and you know damned well that’s not what I meant. I’m just saying that your dreams are overexaggerating. And besides, it’s not like you’ve had sex with him, right?” He suddenly looked suspicious. _“Right?”_

“Of course not.“ Miya sounded annoyed by the question. “But if I hadn’t found out about his age…” He shrugged gloomily.

Ju-ken leaned back and pursed his lips, assessing his cousin for a moment. “I know you miss him, even though it’s crazy for you to be so wound up after only a week. But ok, let’s say you apologize and he wants to be your boyfriend. And you’re obviously attracted to him. I saw you drooling and making puppy eyes when you met him at the club, remember. So I guess the real question here is; could you hold off on sex for two years until he turned 18?”

Miya made a pained sound at the back of his throat and reached for his bottle, taking three large gulps before he choked on it and started coughing beer all over the table. Mercifully, Ju-ken decided to drop the subject after that.

. . . . .

Masa walked like a zombie through the hallways of school. If Naoki or Yukihisa didn’t drag him to his classes, he didn’t go, just sat where they left him until they came to check on him. The first two days, people had been giggling and pointing, still absorbed by the scandal of the photo. Soon though, they noticed Masa’s empty stare, his eyes looking dead, and instead started whispering for other reasons, throwing worried looks his way. Even Sora and his friends kept their distance, not doing or saying anything mean for nearly two weeks. At first Naoki thought that even they might have realized they had gone too far, but he soon discovered that was not the case. The leniency against Masa was caused by the fact that Sora’s parents were home for a visit, and the omega didn’t dare do anything that could upset them. He wouldn’t risk getting caught even where his parents wouldn’t see him, and so he behaved and stayed out of Masa’s way. That didn’t stop him from smirking or watching with distaste when Naoki steered his friend through the corridors.

Even Toll seemed to be getting worried by his son’s state, and started demanding to know who the damn alpha was and how he had hurt Masa. At those times Masa was roused from his apathy, yelling at his father to stay out of his business and leave him alone, and the two had fiery rows that left Genjiro devastated. “Please, Toll,” he pleaded with his mate, realizing the futility in talking to his distraught son right now. “He said he doesn’t want to talk about it. I think we need to let him get over this and move on.” Toll growled at the suggestion, but when he didn’t get anything out of his son, he eventually took his mate’s advice in order to try to keep the peace of the household.

When nearly two weeks had passed, practically everyone was worried about the omega. He had lost weight and didn’t care about fixing his hair or putting on any make-up whatsoever. His teachers even called home to talk to his parents about their son’s behavior, ranging between complete apathy and furious outbursts over nothing. And so, Genjiro was grateful when Naoki asked for permission to take his friend to a new coffee shop that had just opened downtown, boasting about delicious cherry cakes and perfect coffee. He gladly agreed, happy to know that his son had such a good friend who stayed with him through thick and thin. The coffee trip would help cheer Masa up, Genjiro was sure of it, knowing his son had a sweet tooth that was out of this world and a weakness for cherries. And so they decided on Saturday, Naoki planning to pick Masa up at noon for some sugar therapy.

. . . . .

“Junichi is coming home from uni to visit this weekend,” Ju-ken said, eyeing Miya purposefully. The alpha sighed deeply, but actually made an effort to seem interested. He liked Ju-ken’s brother, he really did, and the omega was family after all. But they weren’t close the way he was with Ju-ken, and despite them being cousins, they rarely saw each other. If Junichi was home for a visit, he should really be happy, and he knew Ju-ken was expecting him to pull himself together and meet up with the omega at least for a short while.

“I’m thinking we could go for coffee on Saturday or something,” Ju-ken said. “You need to get out, and you like coffee and Junichi both.” At Miya’s wince, he pursed his lips. “He hasn’t been home for six months, Miya! I won’t accept you using this as an excuse to stay in.”

“I’m not excusing anything,” Miya muttered, knowing he would give in. Ju-ken’s features softened, and he patted his cousin’s shoulder lightly.

“I know,” he said. “And I know you’re hurting and this thing with Masa hit you hard, but you need to at least try to get over him.”

“Don’t say his name!” Miya instantly took on a crushed puppy look, and his cousin immediately regretted his words.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed. “But if you come with me to the tattoo parlor to schedule my next appointment first, and then go for coffee with me and Junichi after, I swear I won’t pester you at all for the rest of the weekend.”

Miya shrugged, giving a faint nod before he sank back into the pillows of his sofa and stared bleary-eyed into his cup of nearly cold green tea.

. . . . .

When Saturday came around, Naoki diligently showed up and knocked on their door noon sharp, Genjiro smiling at him when he let him in to wait.

“He’ll be right down,” he said. “He had a little breakdown over his black and red band shirt for some reason, and it took a while for me to convince him to get ready after that.”

Naoki nodded, knowing exactly why the shirt had sent Masa into the depths of despair once again, and he forced himself to smile. “I’m sure he’ll feel better once he gets outside for a bit,” he said.

Genjiro smiled and ruffled his hair. “You’re such a good kid, Naoki. Masa is so blessed to have such a great friend.”

Naoki flinched internally at that, still blaming himself for letting his friend go out with an alpha that was sure to break his heart. And he had to confess to himself that he had never thought Masa would fall so hard, or break so thoroughly once the end came, or he would never have let it happen. When the omega came shuffling down the stairs, wearing a slightly wrinkled plaid shirt and an old and worn pair of jeans, neither his bearer nor his friend said a word about his choice in clothing, just happy to see him dressed to go outside. Masa had at least brushed his hair, though it was still unstyled, and there wasn’t a hint of his usual make-up. Naoki chattered away about this and that while Masa slowly pulled his shoes on, and then Genjiro gave him a kiss to the temple before he waved his son and his friend off. Behind him, he could hear Toll’s steps, and then the alpha threw his arms around his mate from behind, hugging him tightly. Genjiro sighed deeply and leaned his head back against the strong shoulder, turning his head to bury his nose in the crook of the alpha’s neck for comfort.

“I worry about him. The hurt is too deep,” he whispered, Toll humming in reply. The omega knew Masa would have thought his father didn’t care, but so many years together had given him the ability to read his mate’s face instantly. The alpha was just as worried as he was to see their son so pale and hollow-eyed. “Please,” Genjiro said, “just give him a break when he gets home tonight? Don’t make him upset with too many questions.”

“I’ll try,” Toll murmured, holding his mate close for a long while before he finally let go.

. . . . .

They hadn’t been there long, just enough time for Naoki to place an overly sweet cup of coffee and a piece of cherry cake in front of Masa and sit down with a coffee of his own, when Masa stiffened and whined pitifully. Naoki followed his line of sight to two unknown alphas standing in line, looking at what to order. One had longer, red hair and a long braided beard. The other had short, black hair, a neat beard and a hat pushed down on his head. It didn’t take much to guess what was going on.

“It’s him, isn’t it? Which one is it?” he muttered, swearing to himself. Damn their bad timing, just as he had gotten Masa to leave his home for anything but school! His friend didn’t answer, not when the two alphas turned their heads and happily greeted a gorgeous omega in his early twenties. The omega danced in and threw his arms around both alphas in turn, the shorthaired one grinning and hugging him back tightly for a long while.

“He’s replaced me,” Masa whispered, looking completely broken. “He’s already replaced me.”

Naoki looked between his friend and the group, not knowing what to do, and he carefully reached out to put his hand on Masa’s arm. Instead of the soothing effect he had hoped for, his friend jumped, making their cups rattle on the tray. When the group turned their heads at the noise, Masa gave off a whimper and fled, not giving Naoki time to react. It took him several seconds to grab their things and hurry after his friend, already gone out the door.

. . . . .

“What was that all about?” Junichi asked, frowning in confusion.

“Masa…” Miya seemed to be in shock. “He must have thought…”

Ju-ken looked between the door and his cousin hesitantly. “Maybe it’s for the best,” he offered quietly, putting his hand on the other alpha’s shoulder. Miya turned  to face him, still in shock, and Ju-ken’s heart wrenched at the pure agony he saw in his cousin’s eyes. _This isn’t right._

“Go,” he said. “Just go.” The two brothers watched as Miya jumped into action and ran out of the coffee shop and followed the omega down the street.

. . . . .

Masa quickly ran out of steam. He wasn’t exactly in top condition after two weeks of intense mourning, and the added shock made his chest and throat constrict. The omega made it down the street and halfway down the long stairs at the bottom, before he tripped and nearly fell. He caught himself at the last second and leaned onto the railing, gasping for breath and clutching at his chest. Naoki easily caught up with him and immediately put his arm around his friend’s shoulders, eyes wide with worry.

“Masa, wait!” The alpha’s voice and running steps approaching made them both look up, and Naoki’s grip on his friend tightened protectively as he glared at the alpha. The shorthaired one in the hat. He should have guessed. The alpha didn’t even look at him though, completely focused on Masa.

“Masa, it’s not what you think,” he said pleadingly. “He’s Ju-ken’s brother. My cousin!”

The omega only whined in answer, seemingly unable to speak. Miya slowly walked down the steps to the two young omegas, careful not to startle Masa with any quick movements. He opened his arms slightly, his eyes fixed on the omega.

“Masa, sweetie,” he whispered. “I’m so sorry.”

Naoki was about to tell him to go away and leave his friend alone – he had done enough damage already. But Masa suddenly tore himself from his friend’s embrace and threw himself into Miya’s arms, clutching the alpha desperately. Miya quickly wrapped his arms around the small, shivering body, holding him tightly and leaning his cheek on the omega’s head.

“I’m so sorry, baby,” he mumbled again. “Please forgive me.”

Masa didn’t answer, he just clung to the alpha as hard as he could. Miya felt the shivers going through the young omega and felt the strength with which he held on to the alpha, as if he would disappear any second now. He wondered how he could ever have thought anything else but that the omega cared about him, and he pressed a gentle kiss to Masa’s temple, letting one hand caress his hair while the other held him in a steady grip. For a long while, they just stood there, holding on to each other while Naoki shifted his weight from foot to foot and glared at an unseeing alpha. Masa’s face was buried in Miya’s chest, and his breaths were ragged and irregular.

“I’m here now. Don’t cry, sweetie,” Miya said softly, pressing another kiss onto the omega’s hair.

“Masa doesn’t cry.” The words reminded Miya of Naoki’s presence, and he lifted his head and peered at the young omega. The youngster glared at him, apparently unsure of what to do but very unhappy about the situation. Miya tilted his head slightly, not releasing his grip on Masa for a second.

“Naoki, right?” he asked, smiling crookedly at the omega’s short nod. “Ok, Naoki, when was the last time he ate properly?”

The omega blinked, confused by the question. That was the first thing this guy, this damn twenty-five-year-old alpha, was gonna say!? He was so surprised he found himself answering.

“Like a full meal and not just scraps? Not for two weeks. Not since…” He trailed off, not sure if he was ready to anger the alpha. He had no way of knowing how Miya would react, after all. Apart from Masa’s word about how amazing the alpha was, he had nothing to go on. But the alpha looked troubled by the news and nodded, looking down at the omega in his arms.

“Ok, come on, sweetie. Let’s get you some proper food, shall we?”

He started leading Masa back up the stairs, the omega still clutching him tightly, leaving Naoki standing there in confusion. “Are you coming?” Miya asked over his shoulder, and Naoki immediately sprung into action at the words, following the couple up the stairs and over to a tiny restaurant at the street corner. Once inside, Miya led Masa to a somewhat private table at the back and sat them down on a small sofa, Naoki taking a chair opposite the two as he glared suspiciously at the alpha.

“I’m just going to get us some food, sweetie,” Miya said, starting to release his grip on Masa. He immediately stopped the motion at the omega’s panicked whimper and resumed his tight hug.

“Don’t leave me again,” Masa whispered, clinging to the alpha and burying his face in Miya’s chest.

“I’ll be right back, babe, I promise. I’m just going to order us lunch, and then I’ll be right back here with you.” Miya looked worriedly down at the omega, the only response to his words being that Masa burrowed further into his embrace. Miya seemed to debate with himself for a moment, and then he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and handed it over to Naoki.

“Naoki, could you help me please? Buy him something you know he likes and get the same for me, and order something for yourself as well. There should be enough cash in there to cover it. Otherwise, come get me and I’ll pay with the card.”

The young omega hesitated, not trusting the alpha, but he was getting hungry, and if this Miya could get his friend to actually eat something, who was he to argue? After all, the coffee and cake had been abandoned before they even had time for a taste. So he took the wallet and walked over to the cashier, keeping one eye on the menu and the other on his friend as he ordered some curry rice for the three of them. Just as the alpha had said, he had cash to cover it, and Naoki quickly paid and made his way back to the couple. Miya was just putting his phone down, smiling quickly at Naoki as he accepted his wallet back.

“I was just texting my cousin to let him know where I went,” he explained softly, not doubting that Naoki was very distrusting of him. If he was going to pursue this thing with Masa (and god, he didn’t think there was any way he couldn’t, not now that he finally had the youngster in his arms again), it would be a good idea to have his best friend on their side. He wasn’t sure how to best accomplish that task, but for now, he needed to concentrate on the shivering wreck in his arms. He pulled Masa onto his lap, wrapped his arms around him and caressed him soothingly over his hair. The gentle kiss on the omega’s temple made Naoki frown, but he didn’t say anything, just kept watching the alpha’s hands so that nothing untoward happened. Masa, for his part, concentrated on burying his face in Miya’s comforting scent, breathing deeply to try to calm his racing heart.

Their food came soon enough, and Miya gently coaxed the omega to sit next to him and eat. Grumbling and protesting, Masa slid off his lap but pressed himself close and leaned his head on the alpha’s shoulder. To Naoki’s infinite relief, his friend ate without protest when the alpha asked him to, and when he was done, he was allowed to crawl back up into Miya’s lap. The alpha felt that heavenly scent again, but it was tainted with fear and hurt, and he closed his eyes for a moment. It cut his heart that he had caused this much pain, and he never wanted to feel it in his boyfriend’s scent again. _Wait, did I just mentally call him my boyfriend? I did, didn’t I? Ok. If that’s how it’s gonna be. But focus on Masa now and think later._

“Feeling any better?” Miya asked, watching the omega with a worried wrinkle between his eyebrows. At Masa’s careful nod, he smiled and pressed yet another kiss to the youngster’s hair. “Good,” he said. “You had me worried there.”

“Don’t leave me.” The soft words were whispered into Miya’s neck, and the alpha had to strain to hear them. He wound his arms tighter around the slim body, shaking his head softly.

“I won’t. I’m so sorry I left you behind over something so stupid as age. I swear to you that it will never happen again, ever. As long as you want me to, I’ll be right here by your side.”

Masa lifted his head and blinked at him, large eyes filled with fear and disbelief. And Miya couldn’t help himself. He leaned forward and pressed his lips gently to Masa’s, feeling the omega return the kiss hungrily. They both ignored him when Naoki pointedly cleared his throat, and let the kiss continue until they were both breathless. They stared for a long while into each other’s eyes, before Miya smiled softly.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, letting his fingers softly caress the omega’s face.

Masa blushed and smiled shyly back, apparently gathering the courage before he finally looked down into his lap. “I love you,” he whispered, his body suddenly tense with nervous anticipation. The alpha smiled, leaning his forehead against the omega’s.

“I love you too.”


	7. Chapter 7

When the staff began looking their way grimly for taking up seats from new costumers, Miya persuaded Masa they needed to leave. He had to promise once again that he wasn’t going anywhere without the omega before Masa agreed to climb out of his lap, nervously grabbing the alpha’s hand tightly instead. Miya smiled reassuringly at him and kissed his hair, squeezing the smaller hand as he led the omega outside and back to the coffee shop for the coffee they never had. Naoki followed, watching every step the alpha took. He hadn’t said much at the restaurant, just watched as the couple snuggled up together, and he frowned and flinched at every kiss and fast movement. Eventually, Miya looked away from Masa long enough to notice.

“I’m not going to hurt him, you know,” he said, smiling at Naoki who glared suspiciously back at him. The words caught Masa’s attention, and he too took his eyes off of Miya (though he pressed closer to the alpha to compensate for it) and looked at his best friend in horror.

“Naoki! Stop it, Miya won’t hurt me!” he scolded, and both Miya and Naoki heard the true meaning behind the words. _Don’t scare him away from me again._

“He hurt you once!” Naoki protested. “And you’ve been really upset ever since, and I don’t want you to be hurt again!” Masa heard the unsaid words, _I’ll never forgive myself if I let you get hurt when I could have protected you._ Tentatively, he reached out and squeezed his friend’s hand for a moment before he let go and brought both hands back to clutch at Miya.

“Thanks for thinking of him,” Miya said suddenly, surprising the both of them. “And thanks for taking care of him when I messed up. If it’s any consolation, I haven’t exactly been at the top of my game either since we... Anyway, ask Ju-ken if you don’t believe me.” He gave the two omegas a lopsided grin before he got more serious again. “But I swear to you that I will never ever hurt Masa again. If anything taught me how deeply I care about him, this did. And I know it must be hard for you to trust an alpha you’ve never met, Naoki. Someone who’s so much older. But I promise I’ll prove to you that I mean what I say.”

Naoki looked a little uncertain at that, but he decided to provoke the alpha in an attempt to make him show any more violent personality traits that could be lurking beneath the surface. _You never know._ “So, no raping or biting him?” he said, Masa’s eyes widening in horror.

“Naoki!”

But Miya just smiled and shook his head. “I swear I won’t bite him until he is old enough, and only if and when he asks for it himself. And as for sex, I’ve never understood the point of it if both people involved aren’t enjoying it fully. Besides, Masa’s under age.”

The two omegas both blinked in confusion. “You mean you actually _care_ about the law?” Naoki asked, a certain wonder in his voice at Miya’s nod. After all, omegas were taught from an early age not to trust the laws to stop alphas from taking what they wanted, and for Miya to just state something like that was extremely unexpected. Both Masa and Naoki wanted to hear more on the subject (though perhaps for different reasons), but they were already at the bustling coffee shop. There were too many people too close for further private conversations, and so they held their tongues.

Still with his arm firmly around Masa’s waist, Miya told them to order whatever they had missed out on when he came in and ruined their coffee date. After they had all ordered, Masa getting another piece of cherry cake that he looked at with much more interest this time around, they went to look for seats. Ju-ken and Junichi waved at them from a booth at the back, and Miya waved back, surprised to see his cousins still there. He almost steered them that way until he realized what he was doing and hesitated, looking down at Masa.

“Is it ok?” he asked. “My cousins are both really nice guys, despite Ju-ken’s looks, but if you’d rather sit elsewhere that’s fine too.”

Masa looked a bit nervous, but shook his head. “It’s ok.” He bit his lip before he added, quietly. “As long as I get to be with you, I don’t care where we sit.”

Miya smiled and just had to press a kiss to the omegas temple at such a cute comment. Then he remembered something and turned to Naoki. “And you? Is it ok?”

Naoki pursed his lips and thought about it before he nodded. He wasn’t so foolish as to believe that his friend wouldn’t be glued to Miya from now on, and he would feel a lot better about it if he knew more about these people that Masa would be around in the future.

While Miya introduced his two cousins, Junichi thoughtfully changed sides of the table so that the two boyfriends could sit next to each other, while Naoki took a chair at the end of the table. Junichi and Ju-ken eyed Masa curiously as they sat down, and it was enough to make the young omega feel self-conscious. He was suddenly all too aware of the fact that he had no make up, ruffled hair and wrinkly clothing, and he made a vain attempt to brush out the wrinkles on the shirt. Miya noticed and leaned over so that his lips were just millimeters from the omega’s ear.

“You’re beautiful,” he whispered, and received a shy, grateful smile in response. Their eyes met and time stopped for a moment, until they were interrupted by a delighted giggle.

“Aaaawww, you’re so cuuuuute together!” Junichi was smiling widely at them, leaning his chin on his hand with a dreamy look in his eyes. Masa blinked at him in surprise and bit his lip, which only made Junichi more enamored with the two. “Oh, Miya dear, you really struck the jackpot with this one. He’s much cuter than you deserve!” he teased. His eyes shifted to Naoki. “Oh, and who have we here? Hello, gorgeous! What’s your name?”

Ju-ken sighed and gave his brother a light smack at the back of his head. “Quit it, Jun! Stop hitting on everything that moves!” The omega only giggled in reply and reached out his tongue at his brother, before he turned back to the omegas, still eyeing Naoki appraisingly.

“It’s such a shame I have to go back to uni tomorrow,” he sighed, “or I’d ask you out on a date.”

Naoki blinked in shock, stammering as the attention was directed at him all of a sudden. “I, um,” he started. “I mean, thank you, but…”

Junichi just waved it off, grinning. “I know, darling, I know. But you really are too cute.” With a last longing look at Naoki, his gaze shifted back to Masa, who was busy adding more sugar to his coffee. It was a bit difficult considering he only had one hand, the other glued to his boyfriend’s thigh, but he made do. Miya smiled indulgently and pulled the omega impossibly closer, his arm firmly placed around the slim waist.

“Here babe, try the cake,” the alpha offered and cut off a piece with the fork and held it out for the omega to try. Masa blushed but accepted the bite, and he couldn’t help a small moan of pleasure as the taste of cherries hit his tongue. He blushed an even darker shade of red as he realized what he’d done.

“I’m sorry, I just love cherries,” he mumbled.

Miya chuckled and pressed a quick kiss on his forehead. “Don’t worry, it’s good to know what you like so I can learn to spoil you properly,” he said, winking at his boyfriend before he turned back to the others.

“Sorry, but I had to tell my punk-ass brother here what was going on when you ran off,” Ju-ken said, tickling his brother’s side teasingly. Junichi jumped and slapped his hand away, glaring at the alpha.

“Knock it off! Geez, brothers, don’t you hate them… Do you have any?” He turned to Masa who shook his head. “No? Lucky you. Anyway, so how did you two meet, really? Ju-ken didn’t give any details, apart from that Miya’s been weeping for two weeks straight.”

Miya frowned embarrassedly at his two cousins, but Ju-ken just shrugged in a ‘but you did’ gesture. Somehow, Masa felt a bit better after hearing that the alpha hadn’t lied about missing him. It gave him the courage to tell the story of how they met, though he did lean into his alpha for strength while he did. When he was done, Junichi nodded thoughtfully. “Yeah, I know the place, I went there a lot when I was younger. Those guards always let omegas in on fake ID:s. They know their alpha clientele like their omegas young and defenseless, and so they’re happy to look the other way. You were lucky you met my darling cousin instead of some asshole!”

Ju-ken looked startled. “What do you mean you went there when you were younger?”

Junichi smirked and patted his brother’s cheek. “You’re cute when you’re gullible,” he quipped, “but me and my friends were there the first time when we were fifteen.”

“Fifteen?!” Ju-ken looked like he was about to burst a seam. “What the hell were you doing there? You could’ve been hurt!”

“Well, I wasn’t! Though it was only pure luck, and you shouldn’t go back there,” the omega added for the two younger omegas’ benefit, before he turned back to his brother. “Besides, what were _you_ doing there?! And if you say Haru I’m gonna yell at you.” The suddenly guilty look on Ju-ken’s face made it very clear that he was going to be yelled at, and Junichi frowned. “Oh, honestly brother, what the hell?! How many times are you gonna let him play you for a fool?”

“It’s over, so you can pipe down,” Ju-ken murmured, trying to hush his brother, who had no intention of being hushed. While the conversation continued a bit louder than Ju-ken would’ve liked, Miya just chuckled and shook his head, and instead proceeded to feed Masa the rest of his cake. Naoki just sat wide-eyed and looked between the two brothers and the cute couple eating cake. Junichi was apparently sassy and sure of himself, and it made him feel a bit better that neither Ju-ken nor Miya seemed to disapprove and try to put him in his place. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad thing for Masa as he had been afraid of? And Miya sure was doting on his friend, he had to admit that to himself, and Masa sure looked incredibly happy when he looked at the alpha. And what Junichi had said about his friend being lucky made him part scared about what could’ve happened, and part reassured that Miya was ok. After all, in something like this, he would absolutely take an omega’s word over an alpha’s.

Once the brothers had finally stopped arguing, the coffee and cake was gone, and Masa’s eyes were drooping. Food and sleep had been sorely lacking these past two weeks, and now that he sat in Miya’s warm and safe embrace with a full belly, he was starting to feel the effects of all the tension of late. Not even all the sugar he had eaten helped, and he snuggled up against the alpha and fought the yawns that threatened to break free. His boyfriend looked down on him with an affectionate smile and gently pulled his bangs behind his ear.

“Hey sweetie, maybe it’s time for Naoki to get you home and into bed?”

Masa flinched and sat up straight, shaking his head violently. The fear was back in his eyes, and Miya hurried to reassure him. “Babe, I’m not leaving you. But you need to sleep, and I don’t want to tire you out completely.”

“No,” Masa whined, pouting cutely. “I’m not done hugging you yet.”

Everyone but Naoki (who was still looking rather wide-eyed) laughed at that, and Miya hugged his young omega tightly. “Ok, sweetie. How about we move down to the park and stretch out on the grass, and you can take a nap there while still hugging me?”

Masa perked up visibly at that, and nodded happily. At first, Naoki seemed hesitant, but when he realized that he too was invited, he relaxed and joined the others as they gathered their stuff and left the coffee shop. Junichi and Ju-ken went the other way, going to visit their parents, but the omega hugged Masa tightly before he left.

“Take care,” he whispered in the younger omega’s ear. “And trust Miya. He won’t let you down. He might be an oaf, but he’s a nice oaf.” He leaned back and patted Masa’s cheek softly, shaking his head. “Too cute,” he said, pointedly eyeing Miya. “You take good care of this one now, you hear?” And then with a last flirty glance at Naoki, he left, dragging Ju-ken with him. The two younger omegas stared after him in awe.

“Wow, he’s…” Masa began. “Something else,” Naoki finished.

Miya chuckled. “He is, isn’t he? Sorry he’s so flirty, but that’s just the way he is.”

“Is he… into omegas?” Naoki asked, looking after the other omega with wide eyes.

“He’s into both, I think,” Miya said and shrugged. “I’ve never known him to be very particular about that. But he wouldn’t have flirted with you if he didn’t really think you were pretty, so I should say it’s a compliment either way.”

Naoki hummed, but when the alpha led the omegas away down the street, he couldn’t help glancing behind him for a last look at Junichi’s retreating back.

. . . . .

Miya was getting sleepy himself after an hour on the grass, the sun warming his face and a sleeping omega cuddled close with his head on his shoulder. Naoki, on the other hand, was becoming rather fidgety, and after a while he stated that he was going to do some shopping and come back in an hour. The alpha was happy to see that the youngster had started to tone down his vigilance a bit, perhaps starting to trust him just a tad more. He promised that they’d be there, waiting for the omega, and then watched as he walked off, nervously looking back at least ten times before he went up the stairs and disappeared. Then he put his head down and covered his eyes with the hat against the sun, tightening his arm around Masa just a bit. For a long while, Miya drifted in and out of sleep, just enjoying the closeness and warmth of the slim body next to his. When he finally felt the omega stir, he looked to the young man, smiling at him.

“Good morning, sweetie, or maybe I should say good afternoon. Did you sleep well?”

Masa stretched like a cat, making a content noise and yawned widely. “Mmm, I did. Thanks for letting me sleep in your arms,” he mumbled, still chasing away the cobwebs of sleep.

“Of course,” Miya said, kissing the omega’s cheek softly. Masa hummed and moved his head so that his lips were easily accessible, and Miya took the opportunity gladly. A long and sweet kiss later, Masa was finally awake enough to notice that his friend was missing.

“Where’s Naoki?” he asked, looking around with a sudden worry.

“He went to do some shopping, he should be back soon,” Miya said, letting his fingers lightly trail up and down the omega’s arm.

“Oh. Well, that’s good I guess? He wouldn’t have left if he didn’t think I’d be safe with you,” Masa said, biting his lip unconsciously.

“That’s what I thought as well,” Miya said. “I hope he will come to understand that I really do love you and would never hurt you.”

The omega’s cheeks reddened at the cute words, and he stole another kiss from the alpha before he spoke again. “He only wants what’s best for me, you know. He’s such a great friend, never lets me down. If it hadn’t been for him, I wouldn’t have made it through these past weeks,” he admitted.

Miya looked slightly uncomfortable at the reminder, but nodded. “I’m glad he was there for you. How long have you known each other?”

“Since we were babies. He lives two streets away and we went to the same kindergarten. We’ve always been best friends. Which reminds me, his birthday is coming up in two weeks, and I’ve got to get him something extra nice to say thanks for being amazing!”

“That’s nice,” the alpha smiled. “What did you have in mind?”

“I don’t know,” Masa pouted, deep in thought. “It has to be awesome though!”

Miya chuckled. “I could help you shop if you want? We could set up a shopping date. Next weekend maybe?”

Masa squeaked happily and threw his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him tightly. “Yes! Thank you!”

“No worries. Is he turning sixteen or seventeen?” Miya said, suddenly realizing this would also be an important issue when it came to Masa’s age, since the two were apparently the same age.

“Seventeen.” Masa glanced at Miya and smirked. “And so will I be come July, since you’re wondering.”

“I…” the alpha stopped himself from saying ‘I wasn’t wondering’ since it was so obviously untrue. “That’s good,” he said instead, reaching out a hand to caress the omega’s hair. “I know this age thing is stupid, and I promise I won’t let it come between us again, but still. It will be easier for the both of us once you’re 18.”

“I know.” Masa tried not to show his happiness at that the alpha planned so far ahead already. He glanced furtively at the alpha, biting his lip. “Did you mean that thing about no sex while I’m under age?” he asked tentatively, blushing furiously at asking such a question.

“I did. I want you to be ready for it when we finally do have sex, and the age limit is there for a reason.”

“But what if I’m ready before that?” Masa burst out, blushing deep red and unable to meet his alpha’s eyes.

Miya shook his head. “We’re still waiting, and that’s final,” he said, grinning at Masa’s sudden pout. He leaned in and kissed it away, smiling sultrily. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t make out a lot,” he said, his smooth voice giving the omega shivers of anticipation.

“Ok,” Masa answered breathlessly, offering his lips for another deep kiss. They were interrupted by a loud ‘hrumpf’ from Naoki, who had walked up to them without either of them noticing him at all. He was holding a few bags, tossing one at his friend when the couple separated. The omega caught it with a huff of surprise. He snuck a glance inside and took out a t-shirt, looking up at Naoki in confusion.

“You’re gonna smell of smoke and your parents will freak out again, so I thought you’d better change into that one before we go home,” the omega explained, pursing his lips and glancing at the alpha. Miya sat up properly, looking between the two omegas.

“What’s this about your parents freaking out?” he asked, putting a finger underneath his boyfriend’s chin and lifting it gently so he could look at his blushing face.

“They smelled smoke on my clothes from when I met you before and thought I had started smoking. I told them Sora was the one smoking – he is – but since I’m not allowed to see him again they might be suspicious if I start smelling of smoke,” Masa admitted with a sigh. “Not that I want to ever see Sora ever again,” he added with a sudden heat that almost surprised Miya, until he realized that must have been the omega from the park, the one who told him about his boyfriend’s real age.

“I’m sorry I got you in trouble,” he said, frowning. “Let me pay for that shirt in compensation.”

Naoki shook his head. “I don’t want you money,” he stated. “I just want to protect my friend.”

The alpha looked up at him, smiling. “You really are a great friend, Naoki,” he said. “But taking my money doesn’t mean you’re doing anything wrong.” He looked back at his boyfriend curiously. “Your parents are strict, I take it?”

Masa nodded. “Father is. He’s always been stricter with me than Naoki’s dad is with him. My ada isn’t so strict, but he lets father decide the rules, so it makes no difference really.”

Miya nodded, pursing his lips. “Ok. I’ll quit smoking then, so you won’t get into trouble on my account.”

Both omegas gasped at that, staring at the alpha. “You’d… do that for me?” Masa stammered.

“Of course I will. I’m not saying it will be easy, but I’ll do my very best.” The alpha looked determined, before he suddenly thought of something. “I’m guessing if he’s strict, he won’t approve of us dating either, am I right?”

“Definitely not,” Masa said, his shoulders slumping a bit. “If he found out, he’d do anything to keep us apart. He doesn’t even want me to date an alpha my own age.”

“Not even if I talk to him properly? He might see sense if I explain it to him.”

Masa shook his head in horror, and even Naoki looked doubtful. “Not a chance. He’d rather send me away!”

Miya hummed, sighing. “That makes it difficult, but if that’s how it is, then so be it. We’ll just have to keep it a secret.” He smiled a bit sadly at the omega. “I’m not letting go of you a second time,” he said, pressing a kiss to the omega’s temple. Masa snuggled close in answer, letting the alpha hug him comfortingly for a long while. Eventually though, they had to get ready to go home so as not to risk upsetting the Masa’s parents. Miya accompanied the two omegas to the trains, holding his boyfriend tightly as per usual while they waited. When their train was announced, Naoki looked to the alpha and pursed his lips.

“I guess you turned out better than I thought,” he admitted grumblingly. “But don’t you dare hurt him!”

Miya smiled at the omega. “Thank you, Naoki, for everything. I promise to keep him as safe and happy as I‘m able. But you need to promise to take care of him for me when I’m not around, ok?”

“Of course. I always have,” Naoki huffed, before their train rolled in to the platform and the conversation was cut short by affectionate goodbyes.

. . . . .

“I think his day out with Naoki was really good for him,” Genjiro said quietly, watching his sleeping son from the doorway. “He even did some shopping and bought a shirt. He seems so much happier than he did this morning.”

Toll came up behind him, glancing in at the bed where Masa had snuggled down deep beneath the duvet. “Mm,” he agreed. “I’m glad he’s finally over that alpha kid. If I ever find out who it was, I’ll…”

“Toll.” Genjiro broke in. “Please, just let it go. He’s feeling better now. No point to keep digging into it and making him upset. I hate it when you two fight.”

The alpha huffed but didn’t say anything else. Instead, he just reached out to close the door to his son’s room before he took his mate by the hand and led him off to bed.


	8. Chapter 8

Despite the fact that they couldn’t see each other as often as they wanted or Masa’s parents would be suspicious, the couple danced through their days, texting constantly. After the first few days of nagging worry, the omega was starting to feel more secure about the fact that Miya wasn’t going anywhere, and he calmed down and relaxed significantly. He began to gain the weight he had lost again, and was soon back to his old self mood-wise. However, he had learned his lesson after Genjiro saw right through him last time, and schooled his expressions and tried to seem a bit down while at home.

The couple managed a quick coffee date on Wednesday (where Masa allegedly was at karaoke with Naoki) and planned for the weekend and the shopping date. When Saturday rolled in, Masa did his best not to show his excitement to his parents. At least he didn’t have to lie about going to shop for Naoki’s birthday – he just didn’t mention he was doing it _with_ someone. The trip on the train seemed twice as long as usual, and when he finally arrived, Miya was waiting for him on the platform, a little box with a red bow in his hands. It took almost five minutes of kissing and hugging before they parted enough so they could look at each other properly. Miya noticed with joy that Masa looked much better, the roundness back on his cheeks and the sparkle renewed in those beautiful eyes.

“Hi babe,” he said, smiling widely and tucking a strand of hair behind Masa’s ear. “I got you something.” He presented the box to the omega, who squeaked and gave him another hug in reward. “It’s not a big thing,” he said embarrassedly. “Just a little something I thought you might like.”

Masa expectantly opened the box to find a small assortment of luxury cherry candies, and he squeaked again and gave his alpha a big kiss, eyes sparkling. “Thank you so much!” he exclaimed, carefully picking one up and placing it in his mouth with an almost sensual moan of delight. The alpha laughed, feeling rather pleased with himself as he leaned forward and gave Masa a light peck on the lips. Next to them, an older gentlemen hrumpfed loudly. When the couple looked his way, they found him glaring disapprovingly at them. Miya sighed and grabbed Masa’s hand, leading him away, while the omega glanced back in confusion.

“What was that about?” he asked hesitantly. His boyfriend shook his head.

“Ignore him. There will always be people who have opinions about others and what’s appropriate,” he said, frowning a bit. “Let’s go find Naoki something nice instead.”

And so Masa put the whole thing out of his mind to enjoy their day together fully. Miya, however, remembered to be a little more careful with his affections out in public. It was inevitable that people would have opinions about their age difference, but if he could spare his boyfriend some of the grief, he would.

. . . . .

Masa happily looked through Naoki’s gifts at the coffee shop that afternoon, showing everything to Miya as if he hadn’t been there when it was purchased. The alpha just chuckled and let the omega have his fun, humming appreciatively at the Acid Black Cherry T-shirt and the BluRay with a live concert, as well as the funny card he had found.

“I’m guessing Naoki’s a big fan?” he asked, smiling widely as the omega put the things back in the bag.

“The biggest! He’s been wanting this concert for ages since he didn’t get tickets for it, so I think he’ll love it.”

“That’s good.” Miya fidgeted a bit with his coffee cup, stirring with the spoon and putting it down, only to pick it up again. Masa eyed him warily.

“Is something wrong?” he asked, suddenly anxious. The alpha wasn’t tired of him already, was he?

“Hm? Oh no, sorry. It’s just that my fingers are used to holding a cigarette, and now they don’t know what to do without it.” He grinned. “Whatever you do, never start smoking. Quitting is a bitch.” Masa felt a pang of guilt at that, and Miya realized when he saw his boyfriend’s face take on a sad expression. “It’s not your fault!” he said hurriedly. “I should have quit a long time ago, you just helped me get started.”

“Are you sure?” Masa mumbled, still looking guilty. Miya smiled and lifted the small hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his fingers.

“Very sure,” he said. “I love you, and if that means I can’t smoke, it’s a small sacrifice to make. You’ll just have to excuse me and my mood swings while I get detoxed. I’ll try not to snap at you over nothing.”

The omega smiled shyly and leaned in for a proper kiss, humming appreciatively after they parted. “You taste even better now,” he mumbled, smiling teasingly.

Miya lifted one eyebrow as he smiled amusedly. “Oh? I’ll be sure to keep that in mind whenever I feel like a cigarette,” he quipped. “But unfortunately, it’s time to get you home now.”

After the omega’s pout was kissed away and the two had bickered lovingly about whether it really would be the end of the world if he missed the train, they finally left the coffee shop and made their way to the station. When Masa sat on the train back home, his lips still tingling from their goodbye kisses, he felt happier than he had in ages.

. . . . .

The following weeks passed by in a happy daze. Naoki’s birthday party came and went, and the omega loved his gifts, just like Masa knew he would. Naoki even smiled when his friend whispered a birthday wish from the alpha, which Masa took as a good sign for the future.

Masa was back to his happy self in school, much to the annoyance of Sora and his crew, who took every chance to try to stab him with insults. Unfortunately for them, the prick needles and bad attitude did nothing to lessen neither Masa’s good mood nor his popularity. When summer vacation came, the one-sided war between them took a break, and it made Sora even angrier that he seemed to be the only one who noticed just how serious a war it was.

During the summer, it was easier to stay out late and meet up with Miya without raising any suspicions, and Masa took full advantage of that fact. He almost slipped up a few times and gave his parents excuses that were painfully see-through, but thankfully they didn’t seem to suspect anything was wrong. Miya spent as much time as possible with his boyfriend, and the two became closer and closer for every week that passed. Sometimes they would hang out with Ju-ken, and sometimes Naoki came along (especially since Junichi was home from university and came to hang out with the others now and then). But the best moments were the ones when it was just the two of them, talking, laughing or making out on Miya’s couch. The first time the alpha had invited Masa home, the omega had been trembling slightly as they walked in, a bit nervous at what this new step in their relationship would mean. That phase quickly passed, and now he was looking forward to every time the alpha invited him home, hoping for some good and solid make-out time.

Miya kept his word of no sex, however, and after a few months Masa began to wish he wasn’t quite as chivalrous, especially when his hormones started demanding that the alpha scratched his itch. A few days later he realized why, when he had to go ask Genjiro to buy him heat suppressants at the pharmacy. But the fire had been lit, and he was doing his best to tell the alpha that it really wasn’t all that necessary to wait until he was eighteen. When his seventeenth birthday came up, he even gave some less than subtle hints about what he wanted for his birthday (and it didn’t involve an actual present). Miya just laughed and kissed him breathless, but refused to go back on his word. Instead, he took Masa out for dinner at a nice restaurant and gave him a gorgeous Justin Davies necklace that Masa had been lusting over forever but never thought he would own. The omega wore it day and night, while thanking his lucky stars that his parents couldn’t differentiate a cheap trinket from expensive jewelry. By the time the fall term started and Masa had to go back to school, the two lovebirds were so utterly connected that it felt like they had been together their entire life.

The first few weeks in school went by without incident, though Sora quickly resumed his loathing of Masa and his hurling of mean comments at his classmate. The fact that Masa didn’t react with more than a shrug drove Sora nuts. What was worse, his own popularity seemed to be going down rather than up the more he tried to make people dislike Masa. It was time for a plan.

. . . . .

“Sora says you’re dating a forty-year-old,” Kosaku said one lunch break, a whole number of classmates sitting on the grass with their lunches to catch the last of the summer sun. “Are you?”

“What? No!” Masa frowned. That damn Sora, spreading lies again! It was just so petty. But maybe he could afford to… “He’s only twenty-five,” he added, feeling his lips curl in a proud smile at the surprised murmur from his classmates.

“Twenty-five? You have a boyfriend who’s twenty-five?!” Yukihisa was in awe. “What’s he like?”

And so Masa told them about his alpha – his strong arms, his comforting scent, his sweet kisses and his amazing personality. The group was glued to his every word, and the attention made the omega puff his chest out in pride, revealing maybe a few too many details than he should have for safety.

“How did you even meet a guy like that?” Kosaku asked, his chin leaning on his hands where he lay in the grass, listening intently.

And this was where Masa made a grave mistake. He told his friends about his and Miya’s chance meeting – the _entire_ story, including Sora’s mishap on the way home – and also about the weeks apart, when he had been completely broken. He included the reason for their separation, and the shocked gasps were enough to give him a bit of a high.

“But that’s just _mean_!” Yukihisa exclaimed, looking distraught on Masa’s behalf. “How could he do that, when you were so happy together?”

“Well,” Masa shrugged, “it did make us stronger in the end, so I guess I should thank him really.”

A murmur of dissent told him the others didn’t agree, and when the bell rang and they left for class, Masa felt strengthened, like he suddenly had an army at his side against the evil queen. If he had known how much of an enemy he had created, he might have kept the details to himself. If Sora disliked Masa before he told every one of his evil scheming and drunken mistakes, he now hated him with a passion. And it all came to a head on a sports day in early September.

. . . . .

“Are you going to enter the 100 meter race?” Naoki asked while tying his shoelaces. “I thought about it, but I think I’ll skip it and do the 800 meters instead.”

“800 meters are at least 700 too many for me,” Masa grinned. “I guess I’ll do the 100 meters since we have to do at least one race, but as for the rest, I figured I’d stick with stuff like high jump that require less running.”

“You’re so lazy,” Naoki grinned. “If our real teachers were here instead of just substitutes, they’d make sure you’d have to run twice as many races for that comment.”

“All hail teachers’ conferences,” Masa quipped, laughing as he got up from the bench and grabbed his jacket. “And guess what? Miya’s picking me up after school, and since father and ada is visiting grandfather, we can hang out all night!”

Naoki smirked. “No wonder you’re so happy today. Alright, come on, time to go.”

The two friends grabbed their gear and went out onto the tracks. Naoki’s race was up first, and Masa cheered him on from the sidelines, jumping and shouting in joy when his friend won his heat. As the day moved on with different activities, Masa enjoyed himself to the fullest while doing as little as possible, and he wasn’t the only one. The substitute teachers didn’t care enough to try to steer the rather unruly lot of students in the right direction, and so they were quite unorganized and confused when it was time for the last activity of the day, the 100 meter race. Most of the school gathered to see the race, since the school champion was running on lane one. To his chagrin, Masa found himself next to Sora on track six, and he did his best to ignore his classmate as much as possible. That did not sit well with the other omega, who stalked up to him and leaned over him aggressively.

“Hey, asshole, do you think you’re better than me?” Sora demanded, fuming. “You think you’re so great because you have an old man for a boyfriend, but you’re just a nobody.“

“Knock it off, Sora. I don’t want to fight,” Masa said, glaring at the other. “Let’s just agree to disagree, yeah?”

“Fuck you!” Sora was furious by now, spitting venom. “We’re not agreeing about anything. And to top it off you’re going around spilling lies, making people laugh at me.”

“I’ve never told any _lies_ about you,” Masa said, his eyes narrowing in anger. “And if people are laughing at you, it’s your own damn fault!”

Just as Sora took a step forward, his fists clenched, a sub saw them and came to tell the two off for fighting, but didn’t bother to separate them to different tracks. As they took their positions and got ready, Masa tried to divert his anger into fuel for the race, ignoring his classmate once more. When the shot rang, he started running as fast as he could, completely focused on the finish line. From the side, he could hear Naoki’s clear voice cheering him on, and to his left, he could see Masafumi way ahead of everyone else, a true champion.

He was nearly at the finish line when a sharp pain hit his leg and he toppled over, the entire world spinning as he fell, flailing his arms. And then he landed, and the sharp pain from before felt like a bee’s sting in comparison. His leg was twisted beneath him, and it hurt, oh god, it hurt so much… He screamed from the pain, completely oblivious to how the world around him stopped and stared, before people sprang into action. Naoki was at his side in seconds, grabbing his hand, while Masa writhed in agony.

“Do something!” someone called nearby, while someone else yelled “He tripped him, the bastard!” simultaneously. Things were quickly escalating into an all out fight, where some classmates wanted to pounce on Sora for tripping Masa, and some were yelling at the substitute teachers to help their wounded friend, while yet others were crying. While the teachers did their best to break up the fight, Masa felt like he was stuck in a bubble where everything else was distant from him, as if it didn’t concern him at all. Naoki tried to get the teachers’ help, but they were overwhelmed and focused on breaking up the fight, and so he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Masa’s phone and dialed Miya’s number.

. . . . .

Miya left work a little early to pick Masa up. He was looking forward to getting an entire evening together, and he hummed happily to himself as he steered the car through the low traffic on his way to his boyfriend’s school. He was almost there when the phone rang, and he glanced at the display. Masa. He smiled widely to himself and reached for the phone.

. . . . .

“Hey babe, I’m nearly there, parking in two minutes,” the alpha’s cheerful voice sang through the phone.

“Um, it’s me, Naoki. Sorry.” The omega tried to find the right words, but at that moment, Masa let out another cry of pain. The alpha was frantic in a millisecond.

“What’s wrong? What’s happening? Where are you?”

“At the tracks. I think he broke his leg,” Naoki said, feeling his resolve not to cry shatter, and he started sobbing. “Sora tripped him, and now everyone’s fighting and no one’s helping Masa, and…”

“I’ll be there in a second.” The alpha hung up, leaving Naoki clutching the phone in one hand and Masa’s hand in the other, sobbing. He could only watch as his friend clenched his jaws in order not to scream in pain, and while Naoki did all he could to keep it together, he had never been so grateful in his life as when he saw Miya come running towards them over the grass. The fighting and confusion seemed to halt at the emergence of an alpha at full speed, and everyone stopped to stare as Miya fell to his knees next to Masa, wrapping him up in his arms and pressing him to his chest.

“It’s ok baby, I’m here now,” he soothed, quickly looking over the omega’s body for injuries. It didn’t take many seconds for him to spot the leg that lay bent at an unnatural angle, and he clenched his jaws in anger for a moment, looking positively deadly as he glanced around for Sora. The youngster flinched and backed away from the look in the alpha’s eyes, swallowing harshly. At that moment, Masa made another pained cry and clung desperately to his boyfriend, his arms around the alpha’s neck and his face buried against his collarbone. Miya immediately shifted his attention to the omega, stroking his hair softly. “It’s ok, baby, I’ve got you. I’ll get you to a hospital,” he murmured, before he quickly scooped Masa up into his arms and rose. By now, the pain was too much, and the omega fainted in his boyfriend’s arms, head lolling against his shoulder.

“Naoki,” Miya said, deceptively calm, “could you please help me get Masa into the car?” He started walking off without waiting for an answer, the omega cradled in his arms. Naoki glanced at his teachers for a second before he got up, grabbed Masa’s and his own things, and followed Miya. Behind them, teachers and students alike stood with their mouths open, staring as their friend was carried off by an unknown alpha.

. . . . .

“Hey sweetie.” A voice drifted gently through Masa’s mind, and he fought to wake up. “Shh, it’s ok, we’re here now.”

“Miya?” he mumbled drowsily. His head felt so heavy, and his skin felt strange all over, but he was slowly returning from the depths of sleep.

“What? Who’s Miya?” Toll’s rough voice woke him up instantly, ice shooting through his veins as he realized what he had done. He kept his eyes closed, pretending to still be asleep, while he waited anxiously for the world to come crashing down.

“My cousin,” Naoki’s voice interjected meekly. “He’s the one who drove us here. He was in the neighborhood anyway, so I called him when the teachers were busy with the fight.”

Masa felt relief flood through him, and he sent a grateful thought to his best friend telepathically. Toll wasn’t entirely convinced though, sounding suspicious. “Why would Masa call for him first thing?”

“He carried Masa to the car and in here, and then kept him company while we waited for the doctor. I guess that’s why?” Naoki tried, sounding unsure now. He was saved by an unknown voice, probably a nurse, who agreed.

“Patients often continue speaking right where they left off when they wake up after anesthesia,” the voice said. “It’s also not uncommon for patients to think they are in a different country or say something completely random.”

Now, Masa finally dared to open his eyes slowly, and saw a skeptical Toll stand next to a nurse at the foot of the bed. On the left, Naoki stood shifting nervously from foot to foot. And on his right... He didn’t have time to turn his head to look that way before he was wrapped in Genjiro’s arms, the omega kissing his son’s head. “Sweetie! Are you ok? We were so worried! We left grandpa’s the second Naoki called and said you were in the hospital, but still, we just got here. Oh, my little baby…”

“Ada…” Masa mumbled, slightly embarrassed but also very comforted by the hug.

“That damn kid, Yamada Sora… I’m going to call his father straight away!” Toll muttered. “He’ll get expelled for this!”

“Father,” Masa protested weakly. “He didn’t mean for me to get hurt.” _If you talk to him he might say why he tripped me_ , were the words he didn’t say, and thus they were ignored by his father, who balked at the suggestion to be lenient.

“No, Masa, I will not tolerate that sort of behavior. You were badly hurt, and no matter if that was his intention or not, he will have to answer to the result of his actions.”

Masa whined lowly, but couldn’t do anything but watch as his father stalked off, digging in his pocket for his phone. Genjiro’s arms around him were a big comfort, but they weren’t Miya’s arms, and he missed them sorely. Oh gods, what if his father found out who Miya really was? He whimpered again and hid his face against his ada, Genjiro humming softly and stroking his hair like he did when Masa was a little kid. Next to the bed, Naoki looked very uncomfortable, doing his best to be invisible.

. . . . .

**I’m sorry I had to leave, babe. Your parents were almost there, and I didn’t think you’d want them to find us together. I stayed as long as I could.**

_It’s ok, I understand and you did the right thing. I missed you when I woke up though._

**I always miss you. But I wish I could have been there for you.**

_You are my hero anyway! I can’t remember all of it, but I remember seeing you running towards me, and I remember being in your arms. Naoki told me all he had time for while my parents left to get me discharged, but it wasn’t everything._

**Are you home again already? How’s the leg?**

_The doctor said I would be just as comfortable at home, so we went home. I’m still on drugs though so it doesn’t really hurt yet._

**I’m glad! Take your meds any time you’re in pain. You can be my pretty little junkie. ;)**

_Lol! Idiot! But… Miya? I’m kinda scared._

**Why? I’ll always protect you, you know that.**

_I know! <3 But it’s father. He called Sora’s dad._

**Good. That little shit needs to get his ass kicked.**

_But what if he tells father about us?!_

**He won’t. But if he does, we’ll deal with it. I’m not leaving you, babe. No matter what.**

_Promise?_

**Promise. How could I ever leave my pretty darling?**

_I love you so much! <3 <3 <3_

**I love you too, babe. More than anything! Now rest and heal that leg of yours, ok? I’ll check in tomorrow morning to see how you’re doing.**

_Ok… Wish you were here though…_

**Me too, babe. Me too.**


	9. Chapter 9

Masa wasn’t back in school until after five days, which he had spent fretting endlessly over what Sora might say to his father. Luckily, it seemed Toll had only spoken directly to Sora’s father and not to the boy himself, and apparently, Sora wasn’t too keen on telling his father how he had come by the information about Masa and Miya. Therefore, the fight was left to be fought between the two fathers, with Toll furious at the other’s offers of money for his compliancy.

“Your offspring hurt my son!” he yelled in the phone one night. “And I’ll be damned if I just accept that for something as petty as money! I want your little devil spawn far away from my boy. _Now_ would be a good time.”

Masa cowered at his father’s fury, and even Genjiro tread lightly around his mate for a few days. When it was time for Masa to return to school, Toll sat him down at the kitchen table, the burning anger pushed down for the sake of his son.

“I’m sorry, Masa. He bribed the school board to let that kid stay for the rest of the school year or until he’s found another school that will have him. But they’ve given me assurances that there will be a teacher assigned to him every second that he’s in school. He’s not gonna get a chance to hurt you again.”

Masa nodded meekly, afraid to look his father in the eyes. He hadn’t seen Toll this upset before, and though he appreciated that his father cared about him and wanted to protect him, it was also scary.

Once the talk was over, Genjiro gave him and Naoki a ride to school, and the two helped him get out of the car and up on the crutches. Once his bearer had waved goodbye and driven off, Naoki quickly gave his friend the latest updates as they slowly made their way to class.

“He’s going crazy. No one’s talking to him except Seiichi and Akito, and they’ve got an extra teacher tailing him constantly. It’s been really calm and quiet for the rest of us though. I wonder how he’s gonna react when he sees you! Did he tell your father about Miya?”

Masa shook his head. “I don’t think so. Father would have been furious if he had, so…”

“Well, that’s one good thing anyway. So how’s Miya taking it?”

“He’s angry too, but mostly worried about me I think. He’s constantly asking me if I’m in pain and if I need anything, as if he could do anything anyway without coming to the house.”

Naoki sighed with a dreamy look on his face. “He’s so sweet to you, it’s adorable.”

Masa eyed his friend in surprise. “Naoki, are you actually a fan of our relationship now?”

His best friend blushed, but shrugged. “Well, you are well matched, I’ll give you that. And I _might_ have been extremely relieved when I saw him come running for you that day.”

“Oh Naoki,” Masa laughed. “I’m so glad you finally believe me! Have people been talking about it a lot in school?”

“Constantly!” Naoki shook his head in wonder. “Most are impressed, but some think it’s scary or weird.”

Masa smiled widely. “That’s ok, they can think whatever they want. He’s mine either way, and we love each other.”

“Well, good,” Naoki said before he hesitated, trying to sound nonchalant. “So, how are the others? Ju-ken? And… Junichi?”

Masa turned to look at his friend, smirking teasingly. “Naoki! Do you have a crush on Junichi?”

Naoki blushed deep red, quickly looking away. “Of course not! Don’t be such a jerk!”

Masa hesitated. Maybe he had hit a nerve, though he was only teasing? “Oh, ok, sorry. Only… If you did… You do know that would be ok, right?”

His friend swallowed but just shook his head violently, and since they had reached the classroom, Masa let the matter drop. For now.

. . . . .

Sora glared daggers at Masa all day, but the teacher kept his eyes on the angry omega every second and made sure he wouldn’t talk to his enemy. Masa decided quickly to ignore him and just enjoy all the attention he got because of the crutches and the broken leg. Everyone wanted to draw on the cast, and before he went home, the whole thing had been turned into a piece of art. He snapped a picture of it and sent off to Miya, and received a picture of the alpha’s plain leg in return. **Not as cute,** the alpha wrote, and Masa giggled at that. Genjiro came to pick him up after school and drive him home, and after some persuasion, Naoki came along to watch a movie in Masa’s room and keep him company. The two snuggled down in bed, lazily watching Alien (again). At the scary bits, Masa squeaked and hid his face against his friend’s shoulder (as always). Halfway through the movie, Masa couldn’t wait any longer.

“Hey, Naoki?” he said softly. “About earlier? Junichi? I understand if you like him. I really do.”

Naoki’s face suddenly turned white and he sat up straight, looking away. “But I don’t,” he said, his voice constricted. His best friend wasn’t fooled, though, but he also realized he was walking on eggshells.

“It’s fine either way,” he said gently, carefully reaching out to touch Naoki’s shoulder. The omega jumped from the touch, but let the hand stay where it was. The hunched shoulders hurt Masa’s soul, and he sighed. “I just wanted you to know you will always be my best friend. No matter what. And I don’t care who you fall in love with, as long as I get to keep you as well.”

For a long moment there was nothing but silence, and then Naoki’s shoulders suddenly shook with a quiet sob. Masa immediately sat up (or at least as immediately as the broken leg allowed) and wrapped his arms around his friend, hugging him tightly. Naoki eventually let himself relax against his friend’s shoulder. Not even the sound of a text could make Masa let go of his distraught friend.

“It’s probably from Miya,” Naoki said, voice thick with tears. Masa just shook his head. “Later,” he said, holding on as his friend burst out into another round of crying. It took a long time for Naoki to finally calm down, but his friend kept hugging him, stroking his arm gently.

“I don’t want to,” Naoki whispered. “I don’t know why.”

“Who cares why?” Masa replied softly. “Love is love. Just let it happen.”

“But he doesn’t even live here. And he doesn’t want me.”

“Well, that wouldn’t be the first long distance relationship in the history of the world. And how do you know he doesn’t like you too? He sure flirts with you a lot, and he’s never flirted with me.”

Naoki frowned. “Of course not! You’re taken! Miya would beat him black and blue if he tried anything with you. But he flirts with everyone else.”

Masa sighed, knowing it was true. “Still, it won’t hurt to let him know how you feel, right?”

His friend looked horrified at the idea. “Of course it would! Besides, even if he did, can you ever see my parents allowing us to be together? Do you think they’d even accept that I…” He started sobbing again, the words hard to hear. “…that I… like… an omega…”

Naoki clung to his friend, who was trying his best to soothe him. Masa's heart was hurting for his friend, because as open-minded as Naoki’s parents were compared to Toll, his friend was probably right in thinking their liberality didn’t stretch quite as far as that. Masa ignored the phone when it dinged again, turning his friend’s chin up so he could look him in the eye.

“So don’t tell them,” he said, caressing Naoki’s hair. “Do like me and Miya. In a year, you can do what you want anyway.”

With another sniff and a shake to the head, his friend sat up and reached for a napkin to dry his eyes, gesturing at Masa’s phone who was currently beeping again. “Just answer Miya before he goes frantic and comes over here to see if you’re alive,” he mumbled.

Masa sighed and reached for his phone to text Miya and let him know he was there but busy, still surreptitiously watching Naoki as he dried his tears and blew his nose. There had to be a way to help his best friend. There had to be.

. . . . .

It took them two more weeks before they could see each other again, what with Genjiro driving Masa everywhere and never leaving him alone. The two lovers were frantic by the time the omega’s parents announced they would be going to a dinner party the evening after, and would Masa be ok on his own?

“Of course!” Masa’s eyes shone at the prospect. “And if something happens, I’ll just ask Naoki to come help me out.” That night, as soon as he was out of sight from his parents, he texted Miya and asked him to come over the next day. He still wasn’t very mobile on his own, and so they had no choice but to meet at Masa’s house, but by now they were both desperate enough to risk it.

Genjiro fussed for a while the following evening, but eventually, the couple got ready and drove off. As soon as their car had rounded the street corner, Masa texted his alpha to let him know the coast was clear. Miya showed up three minutes later, and the second the door shut behind him, he had his boyfriend pinned to the wall, his tongue deep into the omega’s mouth. Masa moaned, needy for the alpha’s attention, and it took them at least ten minutes to part long enough to look at each other.

“Gods, I’ve missed you so much,” Miya whispered, his forehead leaned against the omega’s. Before Masa could answer, the alpha claimed his lips again, his hands caressing any and every part of his boyfriend that he could reach. Another few minutes passed before Miya forced himself to back away, both of them panting heavily.

“So,” Masa whispered. “I should probably show you the house.”

The alpha nodded wordlessly, happy to get a distraction from the very hard cock currently making his pants tight. This ‘no sex before 18’ thing was becoming more troublesome by the minute. Masa swallowed and took a deep breath. He then reached out for his alpha, leaning on him as he hopped through the house, showing him every small inch of his childhood home. When they got to his room upstairs, the alpha stopped at the threshold to look around, a small smirk on his lips.

“What?” Masa asked, frowning and pouting slightly.

“Nothing.” Miya shook his head. “It could have been a copy of my room when I was your age, that’s all.” He grinned at the omega’s huff.

“Don’t you start pointing out our age difference as well now,” he muttered, and Miya laughed, taking a step forward to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead.

“I’m not. So, what do you feel like doing?”

“You?” Masa teased, grinning widely at the alpha’s frown. “Yeah yeah, ok. A movie then? With breaks for kissing?”

Miya chuckled. “Ok, that I can do. What do you want to watch?”

The omega blushed slightly, holding the Alien cover up with a raised eyebrow. “It’s already in the player? I started watching it with Naoki, but we never finished it.”

“Ok, sure. I’m hoping it means you’re gonna be clinging to me every time something bad happens?” Miya quipped, grinning at his boyfriend’s huff.

“I should watch it with Naoki instead, he’s nicer,” Masa muttered, pretending to be upset.

“Yeah? So why didn’t you?” Miya said, his smirk quickly fading when he saw Masa’s expression.

“He was… upset.” Masa hesitated. He didn’t want to betray his friend’s trust, but Miya would never reveal Naoki’s secret to anyone else, and he was in a unique position to say if Junichi was really just flirting or if there could be a chance for Naoki after all. “He’s… You can’t tell anyone, ok?! But he’s in love with Junichi, and pretty upset about it.”

Miya looked surprised. “Oh? Are you sure?”

At Masa’s nod, the alpha frowned, looking concerned. “What’s wrong?” the omega asked, suddenly nervous.

Miya made a face and sighed. “My dear cousin called Ju-ken last night to tell him he had found himself a boyfriend at uni,” he said quietly. “Sorry. I feel for Naoki, I really do. It’s easy to be ensnared by Junichi’s charm.”

Taken? Masa sighed deeply. And here he had been urging the omega on, trying to get him to tell Junichi how he felt. _Crap! I really stepped it in here!_

Miya took a step forward to hug his boyfriend, guessing what went through his head. “It’ll be ok, babe. Naoki will get over him, and find someone else. It’s not your fault for supporting him.”

“But I made him confess to it,” Masa sighed exasperatedly. “And he was really upset. He’s worried about his parents and what everyone else will think when they find out he’s in love with an omega.”

Miya smiled softly, pressing his boyfriend tightly to his chest. “Well, good thing he has a best friend who will stand up for him no matter what, then,” he said. Masa couldn’t help smiling at that.

“You always know how to make me feel better, don’t you?” he whispered, leaning into his alpha’s chest for comfort.

“I try.” Miya smiled again before he coaxed his omega down on the bed and helped him put his leg up in an elevated position. After making sure they had the remote and the movie was restarted, he snuggled down next to his boyfriend on the bed, arms around the omega.

. . . . .

Toll and Genjiro was making their rounds at the party, saying hello to business associates and friends alike. An hour into the evening, they finally found themselves face to face with Naoki’s parents. They greeted each other jovially, having grown rather close over the years that their sons had been the very best of friends. After a few pleasantries, Naoki’s bearer finally turned to Genjiro, a concerned expression on his face.

“How is Masa? We heard about what happened – so awful! It’s such a disgrace that the board will let that boy stay in school.”

“He’s doing better,” Genjiro smiled gratefully. “He’s still in pain sometimes, but he’s gonna heal just fine if the doctor’s are right.”

“Oh, thank goodness! He’s such a sweet boy, I can’t imagine why anyone would want to be so awful to him.”

“Neither can we,” Genjiro sighed, shaking his head. “It was just pure luck that he got away with ‘only’ a broken leg. Naoki’s been such a great friend to Masa, really taking care of him. You have a lovely son.”

“Oh, and please accept and forward our thanks to cousin Miya as well,” Toll interjected, smiling.

“Miya?” Naoki’s dad looked confused. “I’m afraid I don’t know… ”

The moment Toll’s eyes widened, Genjiro felt his breathing stop and his heart clench in dread. “Toll, darling…” he started, but it was too late. The alpha was already turning away after a short bow to Naoki’s parents.

“We’re leaving,” he hissed, his eyes black with rage and disappointment. Genjiro gave their two friends an apologetic smile before he hurried after his mate, desperate to try to calm the alpha somewhat before they got home.

. . . . .

Miya thoroughly enjoyed Masa’s squeaks of fear every time Ripley was threatened by an alien, and the longer the movie played, the closer they snuggled. Two thirds in, he looked down at his boyfriend only to see large eyes watching him.

“Hi babe,” Miya smiled. “What’s up?”

Masa just looked at him for a few more seconds, biting his lip. “Kiss me,” he mumbled finally, and the alpha wasn’t hard to convince. Their lips met, and soon they were engaged in an advanced make-out session. Miya could feel his cock hardening again at the taste of a compliant omega, who gave himself completely and utterly to his alpha. He shifted slightly so that he was leaning over his boyfriend, their lips never leaving each other’s. In the process, Masa’s shirt slid up to show a bit of a pale belly, and it was enough to make Miya go crazy with desire. _I should stop this now,_ he thought to himself. _Right now. Stop this. Not until he’s 18._ And yet his hand acted as if it obeyed someone else’s commands, and his fingers slid over naked skin for the very first time. It was like pure electricity shot through them both, and Masa couldn’t hold back a needy moan as the alpha’s hand slid up his belly to caress his chest.

They were both so deeply immersed in each other, the movie still playing loudly in the background, and so they didn’t react at first. Not until Miya was suddenly yanked away and shoved off the bed by a furious Toll.

Masa’s eyes widened as he took in the scene before him. Genjiro stood in the doorway, his hand over his mouth as he watched what was happening with fear in his eyes. Toll stood towering over Miya, who was lying on his back on the floor, his arms up in protection against the blow that Toll was about to deliver.

 _“No!!!”_ Masa yelled desperately, trying to throw himself out of bed to come between his father and his boyfriend. The cast wasn’t so easily moved, though, but the movement and the cry of fear was enough to halt his father’s movements long enough for the omega to get his leg out of bed and crawl over to his alpha. He quickly plastered himself all over Miya, keeping himself between the raised fist and his boyfriend.

“Masa…” Genjiro whispered from the doorway, but his son was determined.

“Don’t hurt him,” he said, pleading with his father. “He’s my boyfriend and I love him!”

Toll’s jaws clenched, his breathing labored, but he lowered his arm finally. “ _Love_ him?” he grunted through his teeth. “How can you let someone like that touch you, Masa? He’s a grown man, just looking for a kid to play with! You’re lucky he didn’t rape you already!”

“I would never hurt Masa,” Miya protested, but that only brought the fury down on him again.

“Oh, really? So what are you doing in his bed, trying to get into the pants of a minor?! I’m gonna call the police on you right now!”

“We haven’t done anything wrong,” Masa tried desperately. “Miya’s really firm on waiting until I’m 18! Please, father…”

Toll snapped at that, shouting at the top of his lungs now. “Masa, you shut the hell up! And you!” – his finger pointed squarely at Miya – “You get the hell out of my house, right now! And if you ever come close to my son again, I swear to god…”

“Please, father…” Masa pleaded, leaning into Miya for comfort, but his security was stolen away by Toll, who pulled Miya off the floor with surprising strength and hurled him through the door, pushing him so that he almost fell down the stairs. Up in his room, Masa fought to get up from the floor, trying to follow his boyfriend past a crying Genjiro. “Miya!” he cried, choking on fear. _“Miyaaaa!!!”_

The sound of the door slamming shut behind his alpha was like a dagger through his heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of abuse by proxy in this chapter. Fair warning - it gets kinda dark here.

Toll came back up the stairs to find his son still on the floor, his shoulders hunched and his breathing ragged. Genjiro stood on his knees next to his son, his hand awkwardly patting Masa’s shoulder. And if he hadn’t been quite so angry, hadn’t felt quite so betrayed, maybe Toll had stopped long enough to see the desperation and hurt in his son’s eyes. But he didn’t. Instead he continued in full rage mode, putting another nail in the coffin of his and his son’s relationship.

“Get up,” he barked, “and don’t you dare cry!” He reached down and pulled his son up harshly by the arm, ignoring the pained yelp as he dumped his son on his bed. “How could you?! You lied to us! How long has this been going on for? Did you have sex with him?! You’re only seventeen! I swear to god, if you did, he’s going to regret it so bad. I’ll make sure the police takes care of him and puts him away for good.”

Masa just shook his head at the barrage of questions and accusations, fighting hard against the tears that would only make this worse. “We didn’t do anything wrong,” he finally managed to get out. “We’ve only kissed. Please, father… Let him be. Take it out on me if you want, just leave him alone.”

“Leave him alone?!” If anything, the request made Toll more furious. “He’s a grown man taking advantage of a minor! Do you realize what could have happened?”

“He hasn’t done anything wrong,” Masa persisted, his voice thick. “He’s the one who insisted we wait until I’m eighteen.”

“And how am I supposed to trust you when you’ve been lying to us like this? How long, Masa? How long have you been seeing this… _man_.” He spat out the last word, his eyes completely black. For a moment, Genjiro was afraid that his mate would actually hit his son, and he quickly sat down next to Masa on the bed and wrapped an arm around his son, giving Toll a warning glare that seemed to take some of the edge off the alpha’s anger. Masa didn’t notice his parents’ interaction, looking down into his lap instead in order not to show his father his glassy eyes.

“Since May,” he mumbled, shoulders tensing to brace himself for the inevitable storm of rage that was coming. He heard his bearer gasp next to him, but from Toll, there was only complete silence. Somehow, that was even scarier than the rage, and he glanced up at his father’s face. The utter shock he saw there was petrifying, since that only indicated an even worse reaction once the shock subsided.

“Five months?” his father said, his voice dangerously low. “You’ve been lying to us about dating this man for _five months?_ ”

And as scary as his father was, it was nothing to the shame and fear Masa felt when he heard the disappointment in his bearer’s voice.

“Oh Masa, we trusted you.”

“I’m sorry ada,” he whispered, trying to crawl closer into Genjiro’s arms. “But I was afraid of… _this_.”

“And damn right you should be!” Toll started, but Genjiro held up his hand to his mate, and to Masa’s surprise, his father fell quiet.

“Masa,” Genjiro said, his voice deep with sadness, “you must understand why we’re so upset? Not only have you been exposing yourself to tremendous danger, you’ve also misused our trust in you.”

His son sniveled, no longer able to hold back a tear that fell silently down his cheek. “I know,” he mumbled, “and I’m sorry. But you would never have let me be with him if I had told you, and I love him so, so much… And he loves me too!”

“I know it feels that way, sweetie, first loves are always special,” Genjiro sighed. “But he’s not good for you, and even though you think he loves you, a man that age has to have an agenda for dating someone so young. And we saw you two when we came in. That wasn’t exactly innocent.”

Masa looked desperate. “We were just kissing! Ada, I promise we’ve never done anything more than that.”

By now, Toll had had enough of being silent. “You are not allowed to see that man ever again, do you hear me?! If I ever catch him near you, I won’t hold my punches. Also, you are grounded for at least a month, and then we’ll see if you’ve learned to stop lying after that.”

“Father… Please…” Masa was pleading, though he knew it was pointless. He missed Miya’s comforting arms around him, the alpha’s scent to calm him and make him feel safe. Instead, he sat here, shivering, with his arms around himself. The silence from downstairs was deafening. No banging on the door to be let in, no shouting. Where was Miya? Was he ok? Had Toll hit him before he threw him out? Or would he listen to Toll’s words? Would he even… stay away? Masa felt like he couldn’t breathe at the thought, a panic attack rising.

At that moment, his phone dinged with an incoming message with Miya’s personalized ringtone. Before his parents had time to react, he reached for it, quickly reading the words on the screen before his father yanked it out of his hands. **Remember what I promised.** A short and simple message, but it was all Masa needed to hear right now.

“What’s this? Is this from _him_?! What does he mean, what promise?” Toll was shouting again, while Genjiro frowned and looked between them. “Masa, _what promise?!”_ Toll repeated, and his son looked up, his eyes like black wells.

“He promised he’d never hurt me,” he lied, watching the man he had always looked up to when he was child with disdain. “Maybe you should learn from him.”

He was finally left alone a good while later, sent to bed without dinner and with his phone taken hostage by his father until he would agree to unlock it and let his parents read all their texts. But he didn’t need to read their texts to remember Miya’s real promise.

**I’m not leaving you, babe. No matter what. Promise. How could I ever leave my pretty darling?**

. . . . .

Masa was dropped off at school the day after by Genjiro, who stayed and watched until he had gone inside. Naoki was waiting for him, anxious to hear why his friend hadn’t answered any of his texts yesterday. When Masa told him what had happened, he looked shocked. “Oh god. I was afraid of something like that. Dad and ada came home from the party and said that your parents had left in a hurry and that they had asked about a Miya. I’m so sorry, Masa. If I hadn’t made that lie up…”

“…they would have found out straight away, then and there. You haven’t done anything wrong, Naoki. I’m sorry I got you into this.”

Naoki looked at his friend with worry, looking for signs of a broken Masa. When he didn’t see them, he was both relieved and a little scared. “So what are you going to do now?” he asked.

“Find a way to talk to Miya, first of all,” Masa said. “Dad took my phone, but I still have Miya’s card from that night at the club, so I just have to borrow another phone to call and let him know what happened.”

“Here,” Naoki said, quickly shoving his over. “Use mine.”

Masa looked at his best friend with affection. “Oh Naoki, you are the best friend anyone could ever ask for, you know that right?”

Naoki blushed at the praise, but smiled and gave the other omega a hug before the bell rang and they had to go to different classrooms.

. . . . .

Masa didn’t get a chance to call Miya until lunch, and he snuck away into a quiet corner, Naoki keeping watch as his friend called his alpha. He waited impatiently until Miya answered after three signals, sounding a little breathless.

_“Babe?”_

Masa felt a sudden calm inside from just hearing the other’s voice, and he smiled softly. “It’s me. I had to borrow Naoki’s phone, father took mine.”

_“Oh thank god, I was so goddamn scared. Did he hurt you? Are you ok?”_

“I’m fine, or as well as I can be without you. And you, did he hurt you? I couldn’t hear if he hit you or if you fell down the stairs. Please tell me you’re ok?!”

_“I’m fine, babe, just a bruised knee. So what happened?”_

And Masa told him the story shortly, ending with how his father had taken his phone when Miya texted.

_“I’m sorry babe, I wouldn’t have texted if I had known…”_

“No, I’m so glad you did. It’s what made me find my strength again. I knew you were still there, that you would never leave me, and I needed to hear that more than anything at that moment.”

 _“Ok, then I’m not sorry.”_ Masa could hear the smile on his boyfriend’s lips. _“We need to get you another phone then. One he doesn’t know about, that is just for us, and then you can keep the other for everyone else and let him check it to his heart’s content.”_

“I don’t want him checking any of my phones, thank you very much,” Masa pouted. “But I get what you mean. Only I can’t go anywhere to get a new one without him noticing. I’m grounded, and ada will be driving me to and from school for a month at least.”

The phone was silent for a moment, and Masa could hear Miya’s humming as he thought about it. _“I can get a phone, no problem, but how to get it to you is the question. Do you think it’s possible to smuggle it to you through Naoki? Is he in trouble too?”_

“Not yet, unless father calls his parents and lets them know he’s been lying for my sake. But I doubt they’d like it if an unknown alpha suddenly shows up and hands him a phone.”

_“Mmm. True. Listen, I’ll think of something, ok? Don’t worry. I’m still here for you baby, always and forever.”_

“I know. I love you so much it’s crazy.”

_“I love you too babe, you’re my everything. Hang in there and I’ll find us a way to be together, ok?”_

“Ok. I’ve got to go, lunch break is almost over.”

_“Ok, sweetie. Take care and we’ll talk again soon. Love you.”_

“Love you too.”

Masa felt so much better when he hung up the phone. Miya was there for him, he would never leave him. Everything was going to be ok. With a soft smile on his lips, he walked over and discreetly handed Naoki his phone back, hugging his best friend tightly in thanks.

. . . . .

Instead of Genjiro, Masa was surprised to see Toll waiting for him after school. Maybe he shouldn’t have been, considering how much his father wanted to control him now, but it was still a shock when the car took a left turn instead of a right and drove into town instead of home.

“Where are we going?” he asked, staring anxiously at where the car was going. Toll didn’t answer, just kept driving with his jaw set. It made Masa nervous, and the longer they were in the car, the more scared he got. When the car finally parked in a downtown office garage and his father took him up the elevator to an office, his heart was pounding hard in his chest. The elevator doors opened into the reception of a small clinic, and Masa’s eyes widened as he read the sign.

_Dr. Akagi, gynecologist_

“No, father, please,” he whispered. “I swear, I told you we never…”

Toll ignored him and just grabbed his arm, dragging his son up to the receptionist. “We have an appointment with Dr. Akagi,” he said, the receptionist waving them right in.

“Father, no! I don’t want to! Please, father…” Masa pleaded desperately. He felt the panic rising as his father opened the door to the doctor’s office and shoved him inside, into to his doom.

. . . . .

Masa sat quiet the whole ride home, looking out the window with dead eyes. He got out of the car at his father’s command, and walked like a zombie into the house. Genjiro came out of the kitchen to greet them, drying his hands on a towel. At the sight of Masa, he dropped the towel and quickly swept the boy into his arms.

“Oh my god, what’s wrong? What happened? Why are you so late?” He looked to Toll, eyes wide with fear.

His mate frowned. “We just took a trip to Dr. Akagi, that’s all,” he muttered, irritated by his son’s silence in the car. He was completely taken aback when his mate stared at him in shock.

“Toll, no!”

The alpha was so surprised he couldn’t even answer before his mate led their son away and into the upstairs bathroom. He stared after them. What had just happened?

. . . . .

Genjiro gently helped Masa take a shower, knowing he would feel better afterwards, as if the hot water could wash off some of the ugly memories. Afterwards, he dried him off with fluffy towels, before he led him over to his room and helped him into bed. He sat down next to him, wrapping his arms around his son and holding him close. Masa was still staring at nothing, and Genjiro was getting very worried about him. In a way, it was a relief when his son finally shifted and leaned into him, starting to shiver and sob quietly. Masa hardly ever cried, and it was horrific to know what had brought him to a point where he could no longer hold back the tears.

“Did you know?” Masa mumbled eventually, shivering uncontrollably. “Did you know what he was going to do?”

Genjiro hesitated. He and Toll had always had the agreement that they would back each other up, no matter what the other parent had said or done, but this… He couldn’t let his broken son believe he had had a hand in this. He refused.

“No, sweetie,” he whispered, holding his son tightly and gently rocking him back and forth. “I didn’t know, and I would never have agreed if I had, not this way. He had no idea how much he would hurt you by doing it, but that doesn’t change the fact that he was wrong and he shouldn’t have.”

“It was horrible,” Masa mumbled. “He was scary, and disgusting, and he touched… I’ve never… It hurt…” He choked on the words, and Genjiro felt about to cry himself. He knew just how his son felt, and his heart broke when he thought about what he had been through. A gyn examination was always uncomfortable even for an adult omega, especially since most gynecologists were alphas or betas who didn’t really understand how it felt. But for his son to be forced into his first one unwillingly, without his ada there to hold his hand, and with Dr. Akagi – an old alpha creep of a doctor that Genjiro had avoided like the plague himself – doing the first intimate touching he’d ever felt… It was unacceptable, and right now, he wasn’t sure how he would ever be able to forgive his mate for what he had put their son through. He just held his son for a long time, stroking his hair as he cried.

When Masa was finally asleep, he carefully pressed a kiss to the boy’s head before he walked out and shut the door behind him. Toll waited for him in the living room, looking irritated. “What the hell was that all about, Genjiro?” he demanded, but the look in his mate’s eye made him suddenly insecure.

“How could you, Toll?! Your own son? How could you put him through that, without even telling me what you were planning? And how could you pick the most disgusting and scary doctor in this whole bloody town to help you hurt Masa?”

“I didn’t hurt him,” Toll protested weakly, confused. “And Dr. Akagi is an old friend of my father’s, he…”

“There was a reason I chose to keep my old gynecologist after I had met him, Toll, you idiot!” Genjiro looked about to burst from anger. “Why? _Why_ did you do this?!”

“I just needed to be sure he hadn’t been having sex with that alpha, or I would have…”

“And had he?” Genjiro interrupted.

Toll looked slightly ashamed by now. “Well, no, but if he…”

“So you completely broke your son for no reason whatsoever?!” Genjiro hissed, furious.

“What are you talking about? I didn’t…”

“You forced him to get a gyn examination against his will, Toll!!!” Genjiro half-yelled, only keeping it down slightly in order not to wake Masa. “You let an old, creepy alpha be the first one to grope his private parts, without even thinking of how scared he would be without me there to help him through it! You violated both his body and his trust! You have traumatized him much worse than that Miya guy ever have. I’m so angry I… I can’t even speak to you right now. Get out. Go sleep somewhere else, I don’t care where. And don’t you dare come home until you’re ready to ask your son for forgiveness.”

Toll blinked in the face of his mate’s fury. He had never seen Genjiro so upset before, and he hesitated. He had been so angry about this whole Miya business, and he had never stopped to think before he took Masa to the doctor. He just needed to know – it wasn’t planned, it was a thought he had gotten during the day, and Dr. Akagi had had an opening. He hadn’t tried to sneak this past his mate, it just hadn’t crossed his mind that Genjiro would think what he was doing was a bad thing.

He almost opened his mouth to try to talk to his mate, try to explain, to work it out, but the omega just pointed at the door, glaring at him. Slowly, Toll reached for his coat and opened the door. He cast a glance back at his mate before he left the house, the quiet sound of the door closing behind him feeling more like a loud explosion.


	11. Chapter 11

Genjiro slept next to his son all night, holding him close and soothing him when he was having nightmares. He also stayed home with Masa the next day, only leaving his side to go answer his phone when Toll called. Masa could hear them arguing, but he didn’t really care about his father anymore. He didn’t care enough to ask why his father wasn’t there, or where he was. He couldn’t even think about him without feeling sick, or angry. He preferred the second feeling, since at least anger didn’t make him want to crawl underneath his covers and cry. Genjiro even let him have his phone for a moment so he could text Naoki and tell him that he was home sick. He wasn’t sure he’d ever tell his friend about what his father had done, this was too personal, and he didn’t like showing himself so vulnerable. And Miya… That was a tough one, because he deserved to know. But still, Masa wasn’t quite ready to talk about something like this. Maybe later. And it didn’t really matter, as Genjiro’s compassion with his son did not extend to him getting his phone back for good. Once he was done texting Naoki, the phone was taken away again, and Masa sighed when he realized his bearer wouldn’t relent – his punishment for being with Miya and lying about it was still in effect, just with added comfort and cuddles.

On the second day, Genjiro came in with some miso soup for breakfast. He sat at his son’s bedside and watched Masa drink it slowly. Once he was done, Genjiro took the bowl, but he didn’t get up. Instead, he watched Masa quietly for a moment, before he reached out and took his son’s hand in his.

“Will you tell me about it?” he asked softly, but smiled in understanding when Masa instantly shook his head. “Ok sweetie, don’t worry. You don’t have to. How about… you tell me about Miya instead? About how you met, for example?”

The young omega hesitated. Somehow, he almost felt he owed it to his ada to tell him everything, and yet he was scared to make everything worse. Eventually, after some chewing of lips and some twisting of hands, he slowly started to tell Genjiro the whole thing. About how they met (the slightly more parent-friendly version, without alcohol and slutty outfits. Oh, and the club might have turned into a karaoke bar. Maybe.) About how they didn’t know of each other’s age that first week, and how Miya reacted when he found out (this confirming Genjiro’s suspicions of the reason for the breakdown). About how they met again by chance at the coffee place, and how Miya had taken care of him that day, having to assure the omega over and over that he wasn’t leaving (even the more embarrassing bits about Miya making sure he ate and feeding him cake). About their summer, when they had been very happy together (despite not having sex). And finally, about how Miya had come to rescue him when he broke his leg, and how the alpha took him to the hospital and watched over him until his parents came.

Once he was done, Genjiro smiled sadly. “Thank you for telling me. I wish you had felt that you could tell me straight away though.”

Masa blushed in shame. “I could have told _you_ ,” he mumbled, “but you would have told father, and… Well, we know what that bastard did, right?”

Genjiro frowned. “Masa, I may be very angry with your father right now, but he is still your father, and I won’t have you calling him names. He did the wrong thing and was just as stupid as alphas always are about these things, but he did it because he cares about you and wants you to be safe. I know you don’t believe it, but he does love you with all his heart.”

“How can you say that after what he did to me?!” Masa exclaimed, a sense of betrayal creeping up inside. How could Genjiro not understand after all this? “I hate him!”

“Masa! Don’t say such things!” Genjiro looked angry for a moment before he softened and reached out to pull Masa into his arms. “Sweetie, we both love you so much, and we only want to protect you. And despite all your father’s faults and misguided actions, I agree with him that Miya is not good for you.”

“But I just told you how sweet he’s been to me!” Masa pleaded, unable to understand how his ada just couldn’t see how perfect they were for each other. “I love him, and he loves me!”

“He’s too old for you, Masa, and though I’m thankful he’s been acting nicely up until now, it’s only a matter of time before he wants more. I understand first loves are special, but…”

“But you _don’t_ understand,” Masa shouted, “or you wouldn’t say these things to me!”

“Masa…”

_“No!”_ He felt like a whiny child when he tore himself away from his bearer and threw himself down on the bed clumsily, his back against Genjiro, but he just couldn’t bear it. He could hear the older omega sigh, but then he rose from the bed and walked over to the door. There, he stopped for a moment to look back at his sulking son.

“Please, Masa, just promise me you won’t see him again.” When he received no reply, he sighed again and walked out, closing the door behind him. On the bed, Masa pulled the blanket over his head and curled up into a ball. _I’ll never promise such a thing!_

. . . . .

Miya looked up when Ju-ken plopped down on the chair opposite him at the izakaya. His red-haired cousin grinned as he put a phone down on the table, sliding it over to Miya with two fingers.

“There you go, as promised. My old one, still in perfect condition, with a new sim card.”

“Thank you!” Miya smiled, picking up the phone and turning it over in his hands, almost caressing it.

“It’s not Masa you’re touching, you know,” Ju-ken teased, only to receive a joking glare from his cousin.

“I know. I just…”

“I get it. You miss him. Well, just get that to him and you’ll at least be able to talk to him again.”

Miya sighed. “Yeah, well, that’s kind of the problem right now. I was thinking about giving it to Naoki, but there’s too much of a risk that someone sees us and word gets back to Masa’s father.”

Ju-ken leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms. “So… what you need is someone who can walk up to an omega in school and not be too conspicuous.”

“Yup,” Miya admitted gloomily. “And I don’t know all too many candidates for something like that.”

Ju-ken shrugged. “You only need one. Ask Junichi.”

His cousin made a face and hesitated. “I… don’t think that would be a great idea.”

“What? Why not? He’s young, he’s an omega, he knows Naoki and is clever enough to come up with a good excuse while charming the pants off of Naoki’s parents.”

“Yeah, I know, he would be perfect, but…” Miya sighed, not too happy about having to explain the situation.

“But what? He’s hardly got any classes now anyway, since he should be writing his essay. Emphasis on ‘should be’. You know Jun.”

There was really no way out of it that didn’t seem strange. Junichi was the ideal candidate, and it would be weird not to acknowledge that. Miya sighed, and then he furrowed his eyebrows and looked sternly at his cousin.

“You can’t tell anyone, especially not Jun, ok? I promised I wouldn’t say. I’m not even supposed to know.”

Ju-ken looked intrigued by now, and he leaned forward, elbows on the table as he looked expectantly at his cousin. “Know what?”

“Naoki kind of… has a thing for Junichi.”

The other alpha blinked in surprise, his jaw dropping. “Oh…Oooh. Right. Ok. I can see how that is a problem.”

“Yeah, especially since Jun has that new and shiny boyfriend, and likes to flirt with innocent little boys.” Miya blushed when Ju-ken raised his eyebrow at that last description, a very clear ‘and you don’t?’ left unsaid between them. The redhead smirked and shook his head.

“Well, true. It’s a risk. But that boyfriend is already over and done with, so no worries there.”

“He is? Ok, that’s good. I mean, not good, but… You know what I mean.” Miya sighed when Ju-ken chuckled at him.

“You’re so cute when you’re flustered, cousin. But I get what you’re saying. At least Jun won’t dangle a new lover in front of the guy who’s crushing on him.”

Miya nodded, relieved he didn’t have to say it himself. “Yeah. That.”

“So,” Ju-ken said, studying the other’s face searchingly. “Should I call him then? See if he wants to come home for a visit?”

Miya hesitated. Would Masa kill him for this? But he really, really wanted to talk to his boyfriend. This time apart was driving him nuts. Now that he had gotten used to having the omega in his life, he couldn’t function properly without him. “Do it,” he said, sending a silent prayer of forgiveness to his young omega.

. . . . .

“Naoki! There’s someone here to see you!”

The omega looked up from his textbook when his ada called for him. Someone here for him? Weird. He put the book down and got up from the chair, leisurely walking down the stairs only to freeze when he saw whom the visitor was. _Shit! How do I look?_

“Hi!” Junichi smiled the sunniest smile he could muster, and Naoki felt his breath being taken away for a moment. “Are you ready?”

“R-r-ready?” Naoki stuttered, his ada looking between them, a little confused.

“Yes, silly! The library! Don’t tell me you forgot?” Junichi looked completely innocent, smiling cutely at Naoki’s ada. “You have a very clever son, but I’m afraid he’s got his head in the clouds sometimes. Whenever we have tutoring sessions at his school, he’s so clever. At least when he remembers to show up!”

“He’s always been an airhead,” the older omega agreed, smiling, all caution seemingly thrown to the wind at the explanation. “I didn’t know they had a tutoring program at his school now!”

“M-hm!” Junichi nodded happily, his ponytail bobbing away. “Though it’s voluntary and not very often, but I’ve got so few classes right now that it’s fun to have some company once in a while, you know? Well, come on, Naoki, grab your textbook and get ready then!”

“O-oh, ok.” Naoki’s stuttering didn’t seem to go away, and he hurried upstairs and grabbed a textbook at random. Before he left the room, he quickly changed his shirt and pulled his fingers through his hair, skeptically watching himself in the mirror with a frown. Deciding he didn’t have time for more, he bounded down the stairs, mumbling a ‘sorry’ to the two waiting omegas. Once he had his shoes on, Junichi bowed at his bearer and turned down the stairs without waiting for Naoki to tumble after him, textbook under his arm.

“Don’t be home too late,” the older omega called after them before he shut the door and let the two young boys wander off down the street.

“Well, that was kind of easy!” Junichi grinned, his sweet and innocent look gone like it had never existed. “Your ada seems sweet but gullible.”

Naoki blinked, wide-eyed. “Uhm… Not that I mind, not at all actually, but… why are you here?”

Junichi smirked. “Later, when we’re out of sight. Since I pulled a story like that, we need to at least seem like we’ve studied at the library, right?”

“Oh, right. Of course.” Naoki blushed, feeling a little stupid, and Junichi laughed and gave him a hug that made the younger omega’s knees wobbly.

“You’re so cute when you blush! Guess I’m getting my date now after all, aren’t I?”

Naoki’s cheeks turned deep red, and he bit his lip, looking completely adorable to the other omega.

“God, stop it, you’re too cute! Oh, my heart!” Junichi laughed, grabbing Naoki by the hand and pulling him away down the street towards the trains.

. . . . .

Naoki was in heaven for the entire almost-a-date-but-not-really-since-Junichi-was-only-kidding-but-god-wouldn’t-it-be-nice-if-it-were-true. They had dinner at an ordinary noodle place that seemed like a luxury restaurant to Naoki, and they talked and talked about everything and nothing. It wasn’t until Junichi pulled out a phone and a box of cherry candies for Masa that Naoki realized what the date had really been for. In a way he felt cheated, because even though he knew it was too much to hope for, he had been able to imagine them having an actual date up until that moment. He couldn’t be too upset though – after all, it made sense, and he _did_ get a nice date with his crush out of it. He accepted the things with a promise to deliver them to Masa as soon as he could, but said he wasn’t sure when since his friend was home ill.

“Oh?” Junichi nodded. “I’ll tell Miya, though it’ll only make him fret more.”

Naoki smiled. “So he worries a lot about Masa, huh?”

“He’s driving my brother crazy with his hysterics,” Junichi smiled. “I’ve never seen him so besotted with someone. Not even with Norio.”

“Norio?” Naoki was curious. He wanted to know everything about this alpha that had made his friend fall in love so hard (and he might also just enjoy hearing Junichi talk). And so he listened carefully when the other omega told him about Miya’s ex and how they had crashed and burned, and how Miya had been sad about it until he met Masa and fell head over heals. After that, they got into how Junichi’s latest relationship failed spectacularly, this subject a little more uncomfortable for the younger omega. As happy as he was to hear that the omega was single again, he wasn’t entirely happy to hear about how he had had a very recent alpha boyfriend. He was able to get it out of his mind as the conversation went on though, enjoying their time together immensely until the omega brought him back home and said goodbye on the street outside his house. Naoki wished he had had the guts to kiss the other goodbye, but instead, he just mumbled something about having a nice time while shuffling his feet.

Junichi watched him with an amused smirk on his lips. “Too cute!” he exclaimed, grinning and giving the younger omega a hug. “Oh, by the way, here’s my number in case anything happens with Masa that I need to pass on to Miya before he gets his phone or whatever.” He handed over a crumpled note with a phone number, and Naoki took it with trembling hands. When Junichi had waved his goodbyes and left, Naoki still stood there, clutching the note with sweaty hands.

. . . . .

Masa didn’t bother turning around when he heard the door to his room open. It was too much of a hassle to turn around with the leg cast anyway, and so he just put the book down and listened to see what his bearer wanted. Instead, he heard his father’s voice.

“Uhm… Masa?” Toll sounded strange, and the young omega was instantly on red alert, his whole body stiffening. What was his father doing here? What did he want? He listened intently, tilting his head just slightly, enough to let his father know he was listening without actually having to say something to the alpha.

“Masa, I’m sorry I took you to Dr. Akagi like that. I should have done it differently. I didn’t realize it would make you feel bad.” His father’s voice was quiet and slightly reluctant, and Masa didn’t believe in the excuse for one second. His father was just sorry his mate was angry with him, not that Masa was upset. Besides, ‘I should have done it differently’ still meant he thought he had done the right thing but gone about it in the wrong way. _Screw him._ He ignored the alpha and stared into the wall, not giving any reaction to the words.

“Masa, are you listening to me? I said I’m sorry.” Toll took another step into the room, and his son stiffened again, his muscles tightly clenched. The omega closed his eyes tightly. The alpha wouldn’t go away unless he said something, would he? No way he would ever forgive his father for this, but right now, he needed him gone, out of his room and out of his personal space.

“Fine,” he muttered, hoping that would suffice. He couldn’t bring himself to say ‘I forgive you’, because he really didn’t. Luckily, Toll was apparently as uncomfortable with the situation as he was, and settled for his son’s word, taking it as enough of a forgiveness that he could leave. He backed out of the room, stopping just before he closed the door again.

“Dinner’s ready in half an hour,” he mumbled, before the door closed and Toll was finally gone. Masa relaxed, his whole body shaking from the tension. He reached for his pillow and buried his face in it, trying to keep the world out and his emotions in, longing for Miya with an intensity beyond anything he had ever felt before.

. . . . .

The next day, he went back to school again. He couldn’t bear to be in the house anymore, not when his father was back and his bearer seemed to have forgiven him completely. He just wanted out, and Genjiro took him to school without question when he said he wanted to go. It was hurtful to know his beloved ada had moved on and forgiven his father, while he himself was still feeling like shit, but he didn’t have the energy to bring it up with Genjiro. Instead, he kept it to himself, walling his emotions in even more against his parents.

School was a pain. He was happy to see Naoki, but he didn’t get a chance to talk to his friend alone until lunch break, as everyone came up to ask how he was doing and if he was feeling better and had it been a cold or was the leg still too painful? He hated being the center of attention while his feelings were in such turmoil, but he put on a bright face and pretended everything was fine. The only one who didn’t seem to buy it was Naoki, who studied him surreptitiously without saying anything. Sora and his gang was watching from the sidelines, just as snarling and petty as always, but the teacher was still by their sides every minute of their school day, and so Masa felt safe enough in ignoring them.

When lunch break came, Naoki pulled him away to a spot of their own, making sure they weren’t being watched before he slid over a small bag to Masa.

“What’s this?” Masa took it in surprise.

“From Miya. He says the password is ‘LOVE’,” his best friend said, still looking around to see that they were alone.

Masa’s eyes widened and he quickly opened the little bag, taking out a phone and a box of cherry sweets. He felt about to cry when he held the things in his hands, and he pressed them to his chest as he fought to breathe. Naoki turned his head to watch his friend worriedly.

“Are you ok? What really happened?”

Masa hesitated. This was too much to tell Naoki, he just couldn’t, not now. So he shook his head and mumbled something about his father being upset about Miya, quickly sliding the phone into his pocket along with the sweets. “How did you get the stuff anyway?”

“Junichi came by,” Naoki said, smiling softly. Masa’s eyes widened. Why would Miya do that when he knew…? But Naoki quickly continued. “He took me out and we had an almost-date. He gave me those things and then we talked for hours.”

His friend watched him nervously. “What about?”

Naoki looked dreamy as he continued. “He told me he all sorts of things about himself. What he likes, about his studies. Even about his love life.”

“Oh?” _Here it comes…_

“Apparently he dated an alpha up until just a week ago, but they broke up. It’s good that he’s single. I mean, not that I think…”

Masa just nodded, waving his hand to say he understood, just relieved to hear the older omega hadn’t crushed his friend’s dreams right away. Thank god Miya hadn’t sent him in without thinking it through first. “Anything else?”

“He told me about how much Miya adores you,” Naoki said, suddenly grinning at his friend. “That he loves you more than he ever loved any of his exes, even though he usually prefers omegas his own age.”

Masa felt his heart start to pound, irrationally. “His own age? He told you about his exes?”

Naoki hesitated. “Only about the last one…” he mumbled, suddenly realizing this wasn’t such a great idea after all.

“Tell me!” Masa demanded. Naoki squirmed, but eventually the whole story about Norio came out, and the young omega suddenly felt worse again. It wasn’t that he thought Miya still loved the other guy, it was just the idea of the alpha having relationships before this that had been serious. Relationships that had lasted years. With someone his own age. All of a sudden, he felt too young and inexperienced again, and he looked away and bit his lip as he took a shivering breath.

“He loves you the most,” Naoki offered quietly, and Masa nodded, trying to convince himself he was good enough and that the alpha wouldn’t get tired of him for being so young and annoying. Naoki frowned at him, and suddenly stood. “Just call him, right now, and you’ll feel better,” he ordered, taking a few steps away to where he could keep watch without overhearing. When Masa hesitated, his friend glared at him until he obeyed, pulling out the phone carefully. He stared at it for a second before he unlocked it with a shaking finger. L O V E. The background photo on the home page was a picture of Miya and him from this summer, the alpha holding him around the waist and Masa’s hands resting on Miya’s larger ones. They both looked happy, and Masa felt his eyes tear up when he looked at the picture. That longing hit him again, hard, and he quickly hit the number and waited anxiously for the alpha to pick up.

_“Hi babe. I love you.”_

Miya’s voice through the phone nearly made Masa cry from relief.

“Hi,” he whispered, his voice a little unsteady. “I miss you so much.”

_“I miss you too. God, if you only knew how much. Are you ok? Junichi said you were ill.”_

Masa sniffed, unable to keep his emotions under a lid anymore. “I’m fine,” he lied, swallowing hard.

_“Babe, you’re not fine.”_ Miya sounded suddenly worried. _“I can hear it in your voice. What’s wrong?”_

“Nothing,” Masa insisted, clutching the phone to his ear just so he could hear the alpha as clearly as possible. “I’m just happy to hear your voice.”

_“Masa, please. You know you can trust me. Just tell me what’s going on?”_

Masa closed his eyes and looked down, trying to hide the tear that ran down his cheek to Naoki who was still standing guard. Could he tell Miya? His gut was churning and his pulse was racing when he opened his mouth, slowly starting to speak.

“It’s just… Father took me to a gynecologist to make sure we hadn’t had sex. I didn’t… like it.” The sudden silence at the other end of the line made him hold his breath, his stomach feeling like it was filled with ice. What if Miya didn’t care? What if he thought he was being silly, that it wasn’t a big deal? What if alphas couldn’t understand, like his ada had said?

_“I’m gonna kill him.”_ Miya’s angry words released Masa’s breath as his body finally relaxed, and he couldn’t keep in a quiet sob. _“That bastard! Oh baby, I’m so sorry you had to go through that. I’ll go talk to him, he can’t…”_

“No,” Masa interrupted. “Don’t. Let him think you’ve moved on, or he’ll find a way to keep us apart. I’m sure of it. Please. I need you here.”

Miya didn’t like it, but eventually he sighed, still sounding angry. “ _Are you really sure? He shouldn’t get away with something like that. I can’t believe he actually… God, Masa, I’m so, so sorry.”_

“It’s not your fault he’s an ass,” Masa said, pulling himself together and discreetly drying his cheek. “And as long as I have you in my life, it doesn’t matter.”

_“Forever and ever, babe. I’m yours.”_

“Me too…” Masa felt a small smile touch his lips now, and he let out a small huff. “And guess what? Tonight I’m gonna text you from underneath his nose all night, and he’ll never know. And as soon as I can, I’m gonna sneak off to see you. I’ve had it with him controlling me!”

_“That’s right.”_ Miya’s smile could be heard through the phone. _“Keep it on mute so he won’t hear it, and we can text all night and day, and we’ll talk as often as we can. And the next time I see you, I’m gonna kiss you breathless and just hold you tight for at least two hours before I let go.”_

Masa’s smile grew wider by the second. “You’d better. It’s already been too long since we saw each other. And that last kiss was…” He let the words trail off while they both remembered the start of that last kiss that had been so rudely interrupted, both of their cocks hardening slightly at the memory. “You’d better top that next time,” Masa finished cheekily.

Miya laughed _. “U-hu, you’d like that, wouldn’t you?”_

“Wouldn’t you?” The omega’s voice held a slight challenge, and Miya chuckled.

_“You know I would, babe.”_ The school bell rang, and the alpha sighed. _“But right now, you need to go to class, and I need to work. I’ll think about you every second until I hear from you again, ok?”_

“Me too,” Masa said softly. “I love you.”

_“I love you too.”_

They hung up and Masa put the phone deep into his pocket and closed the zip around it, making sure it was safe. Naoki came over to help him get up on his crutches, and they slowly walked off to class. They didn’t see Sora watching them from the second floor window, his upper lip pulled up into a disgusted grimace.


	12. Chapter 12

_Do you like piercings?_

**Sure, some of them, I guess. Why?**

_I’m thinking of having one. Underneath my lip, a bit to the side. Do you think that would suit me?_

**You’ll always be beautiful, babe, with or without piercings. But why this sudden urge?**

_Nothing. I just want one, that’s all._

**Is it because you really like how they look or because it’d drive your father crazy?**

_I really like how they look!_

**Really?**

_Ok, fine, I like how they look AND I want to stick it to father. Happy now?_

**As long as you do it because you really want to have it, I don’t care if Toll gets upset. It could possibly be counted as a bonus.**

_I LOVE YOU!_

**LOL, I love you too, babe.**

_So you won’t think I look horrible if I get one and not wanna kiss me anymore?_

**Masa, it would take a lot more than a lip ring for me to not want to kiss you.**

_:D Do you think Ju-ken knows of a nice place to go?_

**Probably, I could ask him. But you’re not going alone. If I can’t come, you’re at least taking Junichi.**

_OK! But I really want you to be there to hold my hand. It’s not like I wouldn’t have to sneak away from my parents anyway to go get the piercing._

**True. I could always wait at the parlor and kiss you for a while before you sit in the chair.**

_Kisses! Yes! I WANT THEM! Now?_

**Lol, slow down, babe. We’ll start with looking for a nice place that won’t mess your lip up, ok? And then we’ll take it from there.**

_Fine. But for the record, I really want to kiss you right now._

**Me too, sweetie. Me too.**

. . . . .

The weekend was much too slow for Masa’s taste, but he filled every moment he could alone in his room, texting Miya. Naoki was allowed to come over for a bit on Sunday, and the two watched a movie and quietly discussed Masa’s plans to get a lip piercing as soon as he was free of the cast. After a while, Naoki confessed that he was thinking of texting Junichi, and Masa grinned happily at his friend.

“Yes! Of course you should!”

“But he only said if I needed him to tell Miya something about you,” Naoki mumbled, his ears an adorable shade of pink.

“So? He gave you _his_ number, but he could’ve given you Miya’s straight away if that was all it was meant for.” Masa smirked at his friend’s dumbstruck look.

“That’s true… I didn’t think of that.” Naoki blinked, looking at his friend with new hope in his eyes. “Do you really think I should text him then?”

“Totally!”

Naoki nodded, looking half determined and half scared to death. “Ok, I will then. As soon as I get home.”

“Well, go on then!” Masa grinned as he jokingly pushed at his friend to get him out of bed. “No need to stay if that’s what’s keeping you!”

Naoki laughed but got out of bed, nodding. “Ok, I’m going! Thanks though… For… you know.”

“I know.” Masa smiled, blowing a kiss Naoki’s way. “Now go home and text Junichi already! And let me know how it goes!”

Naoki nodded nervously, but he waved goodbye and left. Masa heard his friend bid his parents goodbye downstairs before the front door closed behind him, and he smiled to himself before he reached for his own phone, quickly twisting around so he had his back to the door and the phone out of sight in case his parents came in unexpectedly. With a happy grin on his lips he looked at the picture of him and Miya for a long while before he started texting his boyfriend.

. . . . .

Masa yawned widely when Genjiro dropped him off at school on Monday morning. He and Miya had texted half through the night, but it had totally been worth it in the omega’s opinion. When he hopped into the school though, the air was buzzing, everyone huddled together into small groups, talking. Naoki spotted him quickly and came over, Yukihisa in tow.

“What’s going on?” Masa looked around, feeling slightly anxious. He remembered with dread the last time the whole school had been buzzing about something, since he had been the subject on everyone’s lips that time. Sora hadn’t found another picture, had he? He felt nauseous as he waited for his friends to tell him what was up.

“It’s Sora,” Yukihisa started, looking shocked. “Everyone’s talking about it!”

That didn’t exactly calm Masa’s nerves, and he stared at his friend, willing him to continue quickly. “What about him?”

“He’s not here today, and rumor says it’s because he was force bitten this weekend.” Yukihisa and Naoki looked horrified at the idea, while all Masa could feel was shock.

“What?! How? Where?”

“Well, if the rumor is true, it was near that club you guys went to. Akito and Seiichi are home as well, so… We don’t know for sure, but they say he got drunk and went with some alpha who got carried away or something.”

“God!” Masa was still in shock. Could it be true? And at that club? Junichi hadn’t been kidding when he said it was a bad place and they should stay away! God, he really had been lucky to meet Miya instead of someone else. He remembered that guy Miya had told to piss off. If his future boyfriend hadn’t shown up, what could’ve happened? He shuddered at the thought, feeling sick to the stomach. More classmates gathered around, eager to hear Masa’s opinion on the matter, but he just shook his head, refusing to comment. He was very happy to hear the bell ring for class, and he hopped into his seat, thumping down on the chair with a sigh. Could it really be true?

. . . . .

It _was_ true. After lunch, the new headmaster – a beta, which had been the talk of the school when he was appointed – gathered all the students in the auditorium to talk to them. He told them very sketchily what had happened, and urged them to be careful when they went out at night, to stay in groups and not use a fake id to get into clubs. After the assembly, the teachers struggled to get the students to pay attention to them in class, and finally, it was announced that the last two classes of the day were canceled.

Their schoolmates all left in groups, no one daring to go alone today. Masa called his bearer who promised to come get him as soon as he could, but that it’d be an hour before he could get out of work. Masa and Naoki settled on the wall outside the school to talk while they waited for Genjiro. For a moment, Masa had toyed with the idea to go see Miya for some comfort, but he soon abandoned that idea when he considered going anywhere on his own with the crutches. He was still shaken by the news, and both he and Naoki flinched every time an alpha walked past, huddled together closely on the wall. If anything, the event had taken away their sense of security, and now they were scared of everything.

“I want to call Miya,” Masa said with a small voice, and Naoki nodded.

“I want to call Junichi,” he whispered, cheeks blushing. That caught his friend’s attention – with everything that had happened today, he had forgotten to ask about how the texting went yesterday. Naoki saw the peak of interest and quickly shook his head. “It’s nothing like that!” he exclaimed. “We just texted for a while yesterday, about nothing important, but then he called instead and we talked for almost an hour.”

“Naoki! How could you not tell me about this until now? You could have texted me yesterday evening,” Masa scolded his friend.

“It’s nothing,” Naoki repeated. “He could just think of me as his little brother or something, I don’t know. It’s not like we’ve talked about anything like that.”

“But you still want to call him when something bad happens,” Masa grinned. “That means something.”

In response, Naoki just reached his tongue out and fished out his phone. Masa grinned and did the same, quickly dialing Miya’s number and anxiously waiting for him to pick up. The alpha answered after three signals, and as soon as the omega told him what had happened, he dropped everything and went into another room so they could talk in private.

 _“Do you need me to come get you?”_ he asked worriedly.

“No, ada’s coming in less than 40 minutes now. I just wanted to hear your voice,” Masa murmured, clutching the phone tightly as if it had been Miya’s hand.

 _“I can be there in 20 to keep you company for a while and give you a hug,”_ the alpha offered, and Masa was very tempted to say yes, but it would be too much of a risk in case his bearer got off work sooner than he thought he would.

“You’d better not,” he sighed. “Though there’s nothing I want more right now. It’s just so scary. I mean, yeah, he’s been a shithead, but he didn’t deserve this. No one deserves this.”

_“Do you know who did it? I don’t mean in person, but like age and stuff?”_

“No, they wouldn’t say. Just that he’s been arrested. I just… I keep thinking of what had happened if you hadn’t showed up that night we met and saved me from that creep. It could be him, you know? It could be anyone. I could have been…” He choked on the words, and Miya hurried to soothe him.

_“But you weren’t, sweetie. You’re safe, and you’re mine, and I’m never gonna let anything bad happen to you. That creep won’t get you, nor will anyone else like him. You’re mine.”_

The words and the calm voice were like a balm to Masa’s soul, and he smiled softly to himself. He really had lucked out in finding the perfect alpha, someone who loved him and would protect him forever. They spoke for another fifteen minutes, before Masa got nervous that Genjiro would show up and take his phone away, and so they ended the call with a thousand ‘I love you’ and promises to talk and text as soon as they could. Next to him, Naoki was also wrapping up his conversation with Junichi, and Masa watched him curiously when he ended the call. His friend glared at him, but he soon realized the futility in trying to keep anything from the other omega.

“So?” Masa said, raising one eyebrow.

“We just talked, ok? He said nice things that made me feel better.” Naoki blushed cutely, and Masa grinned, putting his head on his friend’s shoulder.

“Like….?” He prodded, chuckling at Naoki’s huff.

“He said I should be careful, but as long as I stay away from clubs like that I should be fine. And…”

“And what?” Masa was enjoying this immensely, watching his friend squirm while impersonating a ripe tomato.

Naoki took a deep breath. “He said that if I ever felt like I wanted to go to a club like that, I should bring him along so he could take care of me and make sure nothing happened.”

Masa’s squeal of delight made his friend jump, and he lightly smacked the other omega on the head and pushed him off his shoulder. “I’m not telling you anything else if you’re gonna yell in my ear like that!” he muttered. Unfortunately, he didn’t budge in the few minutes it took for Genjiro’s car to pull up to the curb, and so Masa was forced to save his questions for the next day.

The older omega drove Naoki home and waited until the youngster had closed his front door behind him before he drove away again. When he pulled into their driveway, Toll’s car was already there, and Masa felt his nerves start to act up again. Genjiro helped him inside and into the living room, where Toll waited for them. Masa looked down, not wanting to look his father in the eye, but he obeyed when his bearer asked him to sit.

“Are you ok?” Genjiro asked, gently caressing his son’s hair. Masa nodded, but didn’t look up or say anything. “It must have been scary to hear about Sora,” his ada tried again, but got no more response than another quick nod.

“Masa.” Toll’s voice made him tense up, but he kept his head down and just waited. His father’s voice sounded unusually gentle when he spoke. “It’s ok to be scared, you know. I admit I was angry at that boy for what he did to you, but I would never wish this for him.” He paused for a moment, and when he continued, Masa blinked in surprise at the emotion he heard in his father’s voice. “I’m just so incredibly glad it wasn’t you.”

The young omega looked up for the first time, staring at his father. For the first time in a while, their eyes met, and Masa swallowed to keep his tears at bay. His father actually looked _worried_ about him, and it was something Masa hadn’t expected to see.

Genjiro was still caressing his son’s hair, and now he pulled the bangs behind his ear and lifted his chin so he could look at his son. “I know you think your Miya could never do this to you,” he said quietly, “but you have to understand why we don’t want you to date him anymore. Because _this_ is what could happen, sweetie, and your father and I couldn’t bear to think of what that would mean for you and your future.”

For a second, Masa was about to say that they were wrong, it would never happen to him as long as Miya protected him, but he soon changed his mind. It made him slightly sick to the stomach to use Sora’s disaster to cover up his own relationship, but it was a perfect opportunity. If his parents thought he was so shaken by the news that he would stay away from Miya, all the better. He wouldn’t tell them it did the exact opposite, making him even more sure Miya was the one for him, that he would keep him safe.

And so he looked up at his ada with large eyes, nodding meekly. “I understand,” he whispered. “It’s really scary to think something like that could happen to me.”

Toll and Genjiro both smiled, relieved that their son seemed to see sense finally, and after they made him promise he wouldn’t see Miya again or go to any of those clubs (in his head, Masa directed his promise only to the last part of the sentence), they let him go up to his room while Genjiro got started on dinner.

As soon as the door closed behind him, Masa dug up his phone from his pocket and texted Miya.

_When can I see you?_

_. . . . ._

The following week, more details of Sora’s mate bite became known. It was even mentioned briefly in the news, and everyone discussed it at school.

_A forced mate bite was reported on Saturday night. The 22-year-old assailant bit a 17-year-old omega in an alleyway near a nightclub downtown. Witnesses heard the omega scream for help, but were too late to stop the incident. The alpha in question has been taken into custody, while the omega is being given medical treatment at a nearby hospital. Sources say they expect the matter to be resolved quickly, so as not to disturb the mayor’s re-election campaign that’s due to start next week._

“What does that even mean, ‘resolved quickly’?” Naoki wondered.

“Probably that they’ll just fine him or something to get it over with. A court takes time,” Yukihisa said, looking glum.

“How can they take it so lightly?” Masa exclaimed. “Sora’s life is ruined, and they act like it’s no big deal!”

“Why do you care so much?” Yukihisa said, perplexed. “Aren’t you glad the guy who hurt you got what he deserved?”

“No.” Masa shook his head vigorously. “Of course not. I wouldn’t wish this upon my greatest enemy.”

“I wonder where Akito and Seiichi were,” Naoki mumbled, glancing across the room at the two omegas. They were back in school for the first day since the weekend, but seemed extremely uncomfortable, not meeting anyone’s eyes.

“Maybe they are the witnesses the newspaper is talking about?” Yukihisa suggested, and he and Naoki started to discuss what could have happened. Meanwhile, Masa watched the other two omegas across the room. He couldn’t feel anything but sympathy when he saw the two huddle close together for comfort. He couldn’t imagine how they must feel, knowing their friend was bitten and they hadn’t been able to help him.

He sighed and looked away, leaning into Naoki quietly. Thank god at least his friend was safe.

. . . . .

It was finally time to get the cast off, and Genjiro drove him to their clinic and waited while the doctor took it off and checked so everything was ok. Once he was cleared, Masa was asked to wait in the reception area while his bearer talked to the doctor and paid the bill. He wandered slowly through the hallway towards the reception, trying to get used to the feeling of putting weight on his leg again, when a name on a door caught his eye.

_Yamada Sora._

Sora was here? Well, it did make sense, it was at the right side of town, and the clinic was very close to a police station where the alpha could be held custody. Masa wasn’t completely sure how it worked, but he had understood as much as that it was difficult for Sora to be too far away from his new mate while the bond solidified, and so they had to be kept close to each other but still separated. He glanced back into the corridor, but since he still couldn’t see Genjiro, he took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in.” Sora’s voice through the door sounded broken and sad, and it cut Masa’s heart. He opened the door carefully and peeked inside, ready to bolt out if Sora yelled at him. But the omega just looked at him, his eyes dead. He had a bandage over his neck, and he seemed tired and weak.

“Oh, it’s you. Come to gloat?” he asked, and Masa hurried to shake his head.

“Of course not! I’m here to take the cast off and I just happened to see your name on the door. I just… I just wanted to say I’m sorry.”

“Sorry?” Sora frowned. “What are you sorry about? You weren’t there. You didn’t bite me.”

“No, but…” Masa sighed and walked in, carefully sitting down on the corner of the bed. “Sora, I’m so sorry this happed to you. You didn’t deserve this.”

The omega looked at him, still not trusting him. “Didn’t I? You should be happy I’m here.”

“No!” Masa exclaimed. “Of course not! Yes, I was angry with you, but Sora… No one should have to go through this.”

The omega just looked at him in response, and Masa swallowed before he gently reached out and took the other’s hand in his. “How are you feeling?” he whispered.

Sora gave off a huff that could have been a chuckle if it hadn’t been so filled with sadness. “Like shit,” he said. “It’s weird, and… I don’t know. He’s _there_ , and I feel like I want to go to him and be with him, but at the same time, I really don’t. It’s…” He shook his head, unable to explain it.

Masa squeezed his hand gently, biting his lip. There really was nothing he could say to make it better, he knew that. “Are your parents here?” he asked, hoping the answer was yes.

Sora shrugged. “Ada is, sometimes. He’s been nice to me, but we don’t really know what to say to each other. Father’s away somewhere, working on the legal stuff. I don’t know.”

“Oh Sora…” Masa felt like his heart would break. He had known the other omega had a very fragile relationship with his parents of course, but he had hoped they would at least be there for their son when something like this happened to him.

Sora looked at him, incredulous. “Why are you being so nice to me? I was going to rat on you, you know. I saw you talking on the phone with that alpha of yours, and I was gonna tell your parents.”

Masa blinked. “So why didn’t you?”

“Well, this… happened. And now I can’t see the point anymore.”

“Why did you before, then?”

Sora shook his head, giving off a lifeless chuckle. “Oh Masa, don’t you get it? I was jealous. You’re pretty and nice, and you have all these wonderful friends who love you, and a hot alpha boyfriend and…” He hesitated for a second before he finished. “…and you have parents who love you and care for you no matter what you do.”

“Father doesn’t,” Masa answered on autopilot, still reeling a bit from what Sora had said.

“Are you blind? Of course he does! The way he called and yelled at my father after I… No one ever dares to do that. He never said anything to me, but I could tell father was worried there for a while. He’s never encountered someone who couldn’t be bought off with enough money before. But all your father cared about was you, and to keep you safe. So eventually, he had to buy the school board instead.”

Masa stared at the other omega. He had never thought about it that way before. He was about to say something when Sora made a grimace and put his hand on his belly, groaning.

“Are you ok? Should I call a nurse?”

Sora waved a no, clenching his teeth for a bit. “No, it’s just… healing.” He was quiet for a moment, and then he looked at Masa with black eyes. He looked so small and vulnerable that it broke Masa inside, and he fought not to show it on his face. “Masa?” Sora whispered. “Did it hurt when you…? Your first time… with Miya?”

Masa swallowed, suddenly realizing exactly what was healing, and he looked away for a moment to keep the tears under control. He pulled himself together and looked back to Sora, squeezing his hand. “I haven’t… We’ve never had sex, so… I don’t know what it will feel like,” he admitted.

Sora’s eyes widened. “You haven’t?! But you’ve been together for like forever!”

“Yeah, but Miya says we should wait until I’m eighteen.” Masa watched Sora’s emotions play out on his face, and he almost felt ashamed that he had been so lucky while the other had been so completely out of luck in everything he did.

“But he’s twenty-five!” Sora exclaimed, still doubting that Masa was telling the truth.

“Twenty-six in two weeks,” Masa nodded.

Sora shook his head, completely taken aback by the revelation. “You lucky bastard,” he whispered. “To find a guy like that…”

Masa swallowed and looked down into his lap. “I know,” he whispered. “And I wish you could’ve had the same. I just hope… I hope he will be good to you, after all, once all this is over.”

Sora couldn’t keep in his tears any longer, and Masa leaned forward and pulled him into a hug. They still sat like that when the door opened and a nurse looked in.

“He’s in here,” he said, Genjiro’s relieved face appearing in the doorway.

“Masa, where… Oh.” The older omega stopped and looked at the scene in front of him. “Should I come back?” he asked carefully, but Sora pulled away and shook his head, drying his tears.

“It’s ok,” he said, voice still thick with tears. “Ada’s coming soon. I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” Masa asked, and at Sora’s nod he squeezed the hand one last time before he let go. “Take care of yourself,” he said quietly. Sora nodded, giving him a teary smile.

“You to, Masa. And thanks… for… you know.”

Masa just nodded, smiling a crooked smile before he turned and followed his ada out of the room. The car ride home was quiet. Genjiro seemed to sense his son needed time to process this alone, so he let Masa go up into his room without fuss when they got home. The omega curled up on the bed, buried his face in the pillow, and squeezed his eyes shut. He tried to keep the mental images of Sora, hurting, bleeding, out of his head, but they kept creeping back in. _No one. No one deserves that._

The evening seemed to go on forever.


	13. Chapter 13

Another two weeks passed before the two lovebirds could see each other, and it worried Masa that he wasn’t sure how to get away to celebrate Miya’s birthday. As it turned out, Junichi once again provided the perfect cover. Masa whined for a few days about how behind he was in school because of everything that had happened, and then, as if by accident, Naoki’s tutor was mentioned. And couldn’t he go study with them some night despite him being grounded, pretty please? He really wanted to pass all his exams, and Naoki and his tutor Junichi – who by the way was a very sweet and innocent omega from university – had a study date planned on Saturday. Toll frowned suspiciously, but after Genjiro had called Naoki’s ada only to be told the tutor was a real sweetheart, they agreed to let Masa go with them.

Of course, that meant Naoki had to come to the party, but he didn’t mind at all since it meant more time with Junichi. And so they made plans for the omega to pick them up and introduce himself to Masa’s parents, and then the omega fretted for ages about what to get Miya for his birthday. It didn’t matter that the alpha said he only wanted Masa’s presence, his young boyfriend was adamant to find the perfect gift. It was a bit of a challenge considering he weren’t allowed to go out shopping, but the internet came to the rescue, and he ordered and paid for everything online and then sent Naoki to pick up the finished gift. His friend also hid the present in his house until the party, which was held in Miya’s apartment. The alpha assured him it would be a small party with only his closest friends and his two cousins, but Masa was still nervous. He couldn’t dress up or fix his hair and make-up too much without raising his parents’ suspicions, but he really wanted to look good in front of Miya’s friends. In the end, he settled for as much as he dared and hid a pretty top in the bottom of his bag, underneath his textbooks. Then he settled down to wait, butterflies dancing around in his stomach.

When the doorbell rang, Toll stood and leaned demonstratively against the doorframe to the living room while Genjiro opened to reveal Junichi. Masa almost giggled at the older omega’s appearance. He was dressed in very sensible but pretty clothes and his hair was put up in an adorable ponytail. He smiled sweetly at Genjiro and blinked with big eyes as he innocently asked if Masa was ready for their study date? Genjiro nodded and asked him to come inside while the youngster put on his shoes. What followed was what Masa would always remember as the 3rd degree, but Junichi just smiled and answered every question perfectly. Yes, he studied history and literature at the university. Oh yes, old professor Hashimoto still taught history, though he had cut back on his classes since he should have retired already. No, classes weren’t too much right now since he was writing his essay, so he enjoyed tutoring. Naoki was such a clever young man, and he looked forward to helping Masa as well. Oh, it was quite alright, he had borrowed his parents’ car so they didn’t need any money for train tickets. Of course he would have Masa home by nine, but if traffic was bad they might be a little late if that was ok?

Eventually, Masa was done and his parents were happy with Junichi being the real deal, and off they went. Naoki was already waiting in the car, waving to Toll and Genjiro from the window. As soon as they pulled away from the curb and rounded a corner, Junichi reached up and pulled out his hair band, shaking his head to let the hair flow freely in a glamorous look. He grinned at the two youngsters, Naoki next to him and Masa in the back seat.

“Ready for a party, boys?” he laughed. “There’s lipstick in my bag if you want it. You can leave the books here, I’m driving you back in the same car later.“

Masa giggled, feeling strangely victorious and giddy at his successful coup. He quickly pulled out the other top from the back and changed in the back seat, borrowing some cherry red lipstick from Junichi. He held it out to Naoki in question when he was done, and the omega took it hesitantly.

“Do you think I’d look good in this color?” he asked hesitantly, and Junichi cast him a glance before he took the lipstick out of Naoki’s hand and applied it to his own lips while he stopped at a red light. Once he was done, he tossed the lipstick back to Masa in the back seat and smiled at Naoki.

“You’re already perfect, you don’t need it,” he said, turning his attention back to the traffic as the lights switched to green. Masa couldn’t help giggling into his hand at the tomato red face his friend suddenly sported, and he received a death glare from the front seat in response.

When they had parked on Miya’s street, Masa’s butterflies were back. Junichi quickly changed into a more daring outfit, suddenly looking very glamorous and making both of the younger omegas feel plain in comparison. Masa clutched Miya’s present in sweaty hands as Junichi smiled and led the way up the stairs to the apartment. Low music could be heard through the door, and Masa watched Naoki bite his lip nervously while they waited for the door to open. He hadn’t even been here before, and he didn’t have the added comfort of a boyfriend to keep him safe. Masa squeezed his hand quickly, but then the door opened and he was suddenly enveloped in a tight embrace. Miya didn’t waste any time before giving his boyfriend his long-awaited kiss, his tongue sliding quickly into the omega’s mouth as he kissed Masa hungrily. Junichi rolled his eyes at the couple and grabbed Naoki’s hand, pulling him past the two lovers and into the apartment, waving hello to Miya’s friends. Naoki just stumbled along, but since Junichi made no move to let go of his hand, he wasn’t going to be the one who pulled away from contact. While the older omega dragged him around the apartment and introduced him to Miya’s friends, all Naoki could think of was the warm hand holding his.

Meanwhile, Miya and Masa were still wrestling tongues in the doorway. It took an alpha Masa had never met before calling for Miya to come on in and show off that boyfriend of his, for the alpha to pull back from the kiss. He smiled gently and let his eyes caress the omega’s face, as if making sure Masa was really there.

“Hi babe,” he whispered finally, gently wiping away some smudged lipstick with his thumb. “I’ve missed you.”

Masa blushed and smiled back. “Not as much as I’ve missed you,” he mumbled. The alpha just laughed, giving him another big kiss before he pulled him inside and closed the door behind him. He put his arm firmly around Masa’s waist as he led his boyfriend into the small living room, smiling proudly to his friends.

“Everyone, this is my boyfriend Masa. Masa, meet everyone,” he said, waving to the small crowd. The omega was happy to see that Miya hadn’t lied about throwing a very small party, and he counted to only eight people he didn’t know, but he still blushed and blinked cutely at everyone. While Miya introduced him properly to his friends one at a time, they curiously eyed the omega but were friendly. Masa felt like he would die from nervousness, but once introductions were over, things settled quickly into a comfortable mood. Miya had fixed beer, wine and some simple finger food, and everyone talked happily while they munched away. Masa was allowed half a small glass of white wine, so he had something to sip as well, and he drank it slowly and let it calm his nerves a bit, while Naoki opted for soft drinks.

Naturally, Miya’s new boyfriend was the center of attention, and everyone tried to be friendly while getting to know him better. It was sweet but unnerving, and Masa was quickly getting exhausted from smiling and trying to seem cool and mature. It didn’t help that he still hadn’t given Miya his gift, and after a while, he nervously just handed it over, too hyper to be graceful about it. The alpha accepted his boyfriend’s gift with a smile, giving another kiss in thanks.

“Can I open it?” he asked, Masa nodding anxiously. _What if he doesn’t like it what if he doesn’t like it what if he doesn’t like it,_ his brain repeated while he watched the alpha’s fingers caress the present. Miya carefully unwrapped the box and opened it to the sound of Masa’s pounding heart, and then his face lit up in a huge grin. He carefully picked up a black leather bracelet with two silver hearts engraved with their names dangling from it.

“It’s perfect, baby!” he exclaimed, pulling his boyfriend into his arms again. Masa exhaled, slumping against his boyfriend as the tension left him, and he happily accepted the kiss Miya offered in thanks. He helped his boyfriend put the bracelet on, admiring it on his arm. The bracelet fit him perfectly, masculine despite the two silver hearts, and Masa smiled happily as his boyfriend showed off his gift to his friends. After that, things got easier, and he felt more relaxed in the company of these strangers. He leaned his head on Miya’s shoulder or chest most of the time, refusing to leave his boyfriend’s side even for a second.

He was so happy to be in Miya’s arms again, that it took almost two hours for him to notice that Naoki and Junichi were holding hands. His best friend looked slightly shell shocked while Junichi chatted away with everyone, and when Naoki met Masa’s gaze he looked down shyly, hiding an embarrassed smile with his hand. Miya noticed his boyfriend’s sudden interest and followed his gaze, smirking when he too noticed the joined hands.

“Perfect,” he whispered into the omega’s ear, and when Masa turned his face up to smile at his alpha, he couldn’t help thinking the word applied to more than just the budding relationship between their two friends.

“Look at you being all heart-eyed and shit,” someone said suddenly next to them. The couple looked up in surprise, and Masa clung a little harder to Miya at the sight of another alpha he hadn’t seen before. He noticed Ju-ken coming in from the hallway, so he had probably let the guy in, but who was he?

“Tsukasa! You made it!” Miya laughed, giving the alpha a quick one-armed hug. “I thought you wouldn’t be home until midnight?”

“I caught an earlier train,” the alpha said, his smile softening the rather severe looking face a bit. “I couldn’t miss you parading off this new love of yours, could I?” Steely eyes turned to Masa, and the omega blinked, feeling scrutinized. Miya squeezed his waist a bit in reassurance as he introduced the two.

“Masa, this is Tsukasa, my childhood friend. Tsukasa, meet my boyfriend Masa.”

The two nodded a silent greeting to one another, Masa gratefully leaning into his alpha.

“Well, you weren’t kidding when you said he was young,” the alpha smirked, and for a second Masa felt a bit scared and hurt, until Tsukasa winked at him and reached out to lightly smack Miya’s arm with his fist.

“Jealous?” the alpha answered, grinning widely, and looking between them, Masa realized that this was some sort of game of theirs.

“Maybe just a bit,” Tsukasa admitted, grinning widely. “He’s much better than you deserve, I’m sure of it.” The alpha winked at Masa again, and Miya grinned.

“He is, but don’t to tell him that! I’ve got him thinking I’m good enough, so don’t spoil it,” he joked, Masa frowning at him and pouting.

“You’re the one who’s too good for me,” he protested, but both alphas just looked at him as if he was crazy and shook their heads.

“Delusional,” Tsukasa deadpanned. “You’re lucky he’s blindly in love,” he added before he patted Miya’s back and the two alphas started talking about other things, catching up with each other’s lives. Masa still pouted a bit, but he soon forgot about it as he listened to Miya talk to his friend. They apparently went way back, and had that special secret language thing best friends always had when they had known each other since they were little. They finished each other’s sentences, laughed before they even got to the point of the joke or chuckled at private jokes that Masa didn’t understand. He watched in fascination, leaning his head on his alpha’s shoulder and holding his arms around the other’s waist. He felt so calm and relaxed here with Miya’s arm around him and that amazing scent filling his mind.

When Junichi came to remind them that it was almost time for them to go home, Masa was shocked by how many hours had gone by in a flash. Tsukasa smiled and left them alone to say goodbye, and Miya pulled his boyfriend into the tiny kitchen where they could have some privacy for a moment. Lots of kisses and whispered words of love and affection later, Junichi carefully knocked on the door.

“Sorry, but we really need to go now unless you want your parents to get upset,” he mumbled, and Masa sighed deeply, pressing himself into Miya’s strong chest.

“I’m coming,” he answered dully. His boyfriend hugged him tightly for another moment before he forced himself to let go, and instead he grabbed Masa’s hand and walked with him to the front door where Junichi and Naoki waited, already dressed and done. Once shoes and jacket were on, Miya gave his omega another deep kiss.

“I’ll see you soon, babe,” he mumbled into Masa’s ear. “Any time you can get away, I’ll be there.”

The omega nodded, looking up with wide eyes. “I’ll be getting that piercing as soon as I can,” he said. “You’ll come with me, right?”

“I will, I promise,” Miya smiled. “Where is it going to be again?”

“Here,” Masa pointed beneath his lip, smiling sultrily.

“Oh? There?” Miya leaned forward and kissed the spot, and Masa giggled happily.

“Oh for god’s sake,” Junichi said, rolling his eyes. “We’re leaving now.” He reached out and grabbed Masa’s hand and pulled him out of the door, pushing Naoki ahead of him. “Bye bye,” he called over his shoulder as he dragged the younger omegas down to the car again, Masa looking back at Miya until the alpha was out of sight. The last thing he saw before they rounded a corner was Miya, throwing him a kiss, and he smiled widely as he was pushed into the car by an impatient Junichi.

“Jeez, you two are annoying,” the older omega muttered, but with a smile behind his gruff attitude. “Get in and change your top, and don’t forget to wipe off the lipstick – what little you didn’t leave on Miya.”

Masa just hummed happily in agreement and set about dreamily doing as he was told. Before Junichi let him out of the car, he inspected the youngster carefully to see that he was presentable, and then he had to remind him to bring his bag of books and pretend not to be too happy when he got inside. Finally, he and Naoki drove away and left an almost dizzy omega behind. Masa had to fight to school his face to look normal when he got in, but he even managed to carry a short conversation about history with his bearer before he managed to disappear upstairs and throw himself on his bed, grinning like a maniac at the memory of an evening in Miya’s arms.

. . . . .

**They all loved you. Everyone’s jealous now. I’m the proudest boyfriend ever. <3**

_Really? That’s so great! I was so nervous I would make a fool out of myself. Or of you._

**You could never do that, even if you tried. You’re amazing.**

_< 3<3<3<3_

_So are you! I can’t believe my luck to have met you. And I can’t wait to see you again! I’m thinking of doing the piercing this Saturday, are you free to come?_

**Sure. What’s the plan to sneak away?**

_You mean just leaving isn’t going to cut it?_

**You can try. Toll will find you and kill you. Slowly.**

_He’ll do that anyway when I get back home with a piercing._

**True.**

_Besides, if I make something up and show up with the piercing, they’re gonna know I lied and doubt everything I say later. If I just sneak off, they’ll be pissed but they won’t automatically think ‘lie’ when I say I’m going to Naoki’s (which is of course your place)._

**You really thought this through, didn’t you? ;)**

_You have a lot of time on your hands when you’re grounded. Also, I can’t wait to see father’s face when I get back._

**You’ll be grounded for another month at least.**

_They can try. I’m not going to take it anymore._

**Look at you going rogue. My little rebel!**

_And you love me for it!_

**I love you. Period.**

. . . . .

Masa _almost_ felt guilty when Genjiro handed him his phone back, praising him for his good behavior. In order to get it back, he had to unlock it and show his father that he deleted Miya’s number and their texts from it, which he did without question but with a gloomy look on his face to trick his parents. Still, he pretended to be ecstatic to finally have a phone again, and immediately called Naoki to show his parents how grateful he was. As soon as Toll and Genjiro left him alone, he took the chance to interrogate his friend about his handholding with Junichi.

As it turned out, it didn’t stop there.

“Well, I’m not grounded, so I was in no rush to get home,” Naoki confessed. Masa could almost hear him blush through the phone as he continued. “So we went for a drive and ended up at a cute little park.”

“Oh?” Masa pressed on, eager to hear every detail. “And?”

“And we talked for a while, and then he leaned over and… he kissed me.”

Masa had to throw his hand over his mouth to keep in the cry of happiness that threatened to give them away to his parents. “Naoki! Wow! So are you boyfriends now?”

“I guess, maybe? We kissed for like an hour before he drove me home, so…”

“Yes! Amazing! I’m so happy for you.” Masa smiled from ear to ear. “So that means we both have older boyfriends now, huh?”

Naoki giggled on the other end. “Yeah, but Jun only just turned 21, so I’m not even half as scandalous as you.”

“Jun, huh? Pet names are for boyfriends!” Masa teased, having no trouble imagining his friend’s face as he hummed happily.

“So I guess it’ll be my time to cover for you now, huh?” he said, laughing, before he continued to squeeze every last detail out of Naoki until his bearer knocked on the door and told him that even though it was nice to see him appreciate talking to Naoki, he could lend a thought to the phone bill.

. . . . .

#### Tsukasa


	14. Chapter 14

Sora never made it back to school. Two and a half weeks after his forced mate bite, his bearer came to clean out his locker. The students whispered among themselves, watching as the headmaster walked the omega to his car. Before the week was over, the papers announced (in small print on page 8) that the alpha had been released from custody after paying a hefty fine. Masa was shocked, along with all of his friends, at the ease with which the alphas and betas of the court had let the young man off. He was even more shocked, not to mention furious, when he realized his father thought Sora had himself partly to blame for what had happened, since he had been drunk and scantily dressed. What had started as a conversation on Friday night after school ended in a huge row, the walls shaking and Genjiro’s ears ringing from the screams elicited by his son and mate. It all ended with Masa yelling angrily that he would spend the night at Naoki’s, and then he grabbed a small bag of essentials and stormed off into the evening, Toll yelling after his disappearing back.

Masa was so angry that he was shaking as he walked briskly to Naoki’s home. It was only when he stood outside the dark house that he remembered that the omega and his parents were away for the weekend. For a moment he stared blankly at the empty house, not knowing what to do. And then a plan started to form inside his head, and the clenched jaws lost some of their tension, lips curling into a devious smile.

. . . . .

Miya almost ignored it when he heard the knock on the door. He wasn’t expecting anyone, which meant it was probably a salesman or a religious group peddling their beliefs. He wasn’t in the mood for either, and so, when the knock came for the second time, he snarled and got out of his comfortable corner of the sofa to go tell the intruder just that. He hadn’t expected to open the door and see his boyfriend’s face, the omega biting his lip and shuffling his feet, an overnight bag in his hand.

“God, Masa, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?” he asked, pulling his boyfriend inside and closing the door before he embraced the shivering body. “Tell me what’s wrong, babe,” he mumbled into the omega’s ear, Masa burrowing further into his chest before an answering murmur could be heard from somewhere inside Miya’s sweater.

“I had a fight with father,” the omega mumbled. “He said Sora had himself to blame for what happened, and I just got so pissed. No one should have the right to bite and rape him, no matter what he did or how he was dressed!”

Miya sighed and held his boyfriend close, caressing his back soothingly. “I read in the paper what happened. It’s not right, letting him go like that with only a fine,” he muttered.

“Right?! It isn’t, is it? You get it and you’re an alpha, so why can’t father?” Masa frowned, getting angry again.

“He’s old school,” Miya soothed. “He was raised that way. It’s no excuse not to roll with the times, but it’s an explanation.” He looked down on his omega and pressed a light kiss to his temple. “And what, you just ran away?”

“No, I was going to Naoki’s, but I forgot that they are away to see his grandparents. And so I thought maybe I could come here, and then tell my parents I went to Yukihisa instead if they ask…” Masa sounded small and uncertain now, worried Miya didn’t want him here. The alpha quickly took that notion out of him.

“Let’s get you out of your jacket and shoes then, and you can come help me eat the last of the mochi ice cream,” he said, giving the omega a sweet kiss.

It wasn’t until later, when they were snuggled down together on the sofa, watching a movie, that Masa realized that this meant that he would be sharing a bed with his boyfriend for the very first time.

. . . . .

Miya almost didn’t want to turn off the TV and go to bed. He was far too comfortable stretched out on the sofa with his omega snuggled up tightly next to him, one leg thrown over his, an arm lazily lying over Miya’s chest and a head full of tousled hair resting on his shoulder. Masa had been a little edgy at first, the thought of staying the night new and just a tad scary, but as the evening wore on, he relaxed more and more. The fight with his father had drained him, and the alpha watched him struggle with heavy eyelids for over an hour. When the movie ended, the young omega was adorably sleepy, his hair slightly on end as Miya gently pushed him up from his horizontal position and helped him on his feet.

“Come on, sweetie, time for bed,” Miya said softly, leading his boyfriend into the bedroom and sitting him down on the bed. “Did you bring a toothbrush and some sleep pants?” he asked over his shoulder as he started going through his wardrobe in search of extra pillows. When he received no answer he turned around, only to see Masa flat out on his back on the bed, snoring lightly. Miya chuckled quietly, shaking his head as he finished making the bed and going through his bedtime routine. Once he was done, modestly dressed in sleep pants and a tank top, he gently shook his boyfriend awake.

“Babe? You need to brush your teeth and change for bed,” he whispered, Masa groaning as he awoke from his slumber. The omega allowed his boyfriend to lead him off to the bathroom and obediently but slowly brushed his teeth. He roused a bit when Miya told him he needed to change clothes, his pulse going up a bit at the thought of undressing completely with the alpha in the very next room. But once he was dressed in his sleep garb and lying in Miya’s comfortable bed, the sleepiness came back, and he snuggled close to his boyfriend, quickly falling asleep.

Miya, meanwhile, spent another hour awake, taking in the feel of the omega in his arms. He reveled in the sweet scent and the warmth radiating from the slim body. In a way, he was relieved not to have to have the ‘no sex until you’re eighteen’ discussion again while lying together in bed. But in another, completely different way, he could feel his entire body responding to the omega and he almost, just almost, wanted to be persuaded to forget about his promise. But no, he wasn’t ‘that guy’, and Masa deserved to be able to trust that he would keep his word, even when the omega wasn’t too keen on waiting himself. Still, he couldn’t deny that the omega’s presence in his bed had him swallowing more than once, trying to will away the arousal set off by that alluring scent.

After a long time, the alpha fell asleep, arms wound tightly around the one he had come to love more than life itself.

. . . . .

Masa woke up with one arm splayed over the side of the bed, his eyes opening to take in an unfamiliar wall. What…? _Oh_. _Right_. He carefully turned over to see his boyfriend lying on his back, the duvet leaving his chest bare. The omega had a fuzzy memory of the alpha wearing a tank top when they went to bed, but the garment was now lying discarded on the floor, probably pulled off in his sleep. Masa turned slowly and carefully until he was facing Miya, keeping an eye on his face so he didn’t wake up. When the alpha didn’t stir, he finally let his eyes slide downwards, admiring the bare chest and stomach. Was it ok to touch? To feel the soft skin beneath his fingertips, follow the path of the muscles underneath, maybe caress a sweet, chocolaty brown nipple… He could feel his body start to react at the thought, and he swallowed hard.

Since Sora, he had read up on sex as much as he could. What he read both exited and scared him. Depending on the source, sex could be the best thing ever and it could hurt like hell. What worried him most, though, was what he read in a magazine. It stated that sexually mature alphas thought about sex on average thirty times a day, and that they needed sexual release at least once a week or they could get physical problems. And since Miya had said no sex, that meant the alpha would be very frustrated all the time, thinking about sex but not getting any from his boyfriend. Also, it meant he needed to get his release elsewhere, which was the thought that had occupied Masa’s mind every second since he had read it. Yes, there was such a thing as fixing your own release, but would the alpha really be willing to do that for eight more months, until he was legally old enough for sex? What if Miya got tired of waiting and got himself someone on the side until Masa was ready for him? Or even broke up with the omega so that he could find someone else, where he didn’t have to think about these things?

Masa shuddered at the thought. He couldn’t let that happen! He had to make sure Miya stayed with him, and so, the best thing he could do was make sure they had sex, soon. His boyfriend had said no, but still… Maybe he could be persuaded? And despite the fears of pain, Masa really, really wanted to feel that body against his, those strong hands holding him down, those lips…

Miya made a sleepy noise and stretched a little, and Masa jumped, blushing furiously when Miya slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at his boyfriend. He smiled tiredly and slowly rolled over on his side, facing the omega.

“Good morning,” he yawned, reaching out to lightly caress Masa’s arm. “Been awake for long?”

“Only for a few minutes,” the omega mumbled, his cheeks still rosy. “I just watched you sleep. Sorry.”

Miya chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss to his forehead. His scent suddenly filled Masa’s nostrils, and the omega shivered with excitement, mewling and reaching out to touch his boyfriend’s naked chest. The alpha carefully pulled back and looked down on his boyfriend, eyes clouded over, and for a moment everything was still before Miya leaned down to kiss Masa on the mouth. The omega responded eagerly, ignoring their morning breaths as he pressed his body against the alpha’s, a low whine of need leaving his lips. Miya let out a low growl and pushed Masa over on his back, all the while kissing him aggressively. The omega could feel the alpha’s scent changing, more arousing notes being added. His own body was most certainly responding, making him feel hot and needy. He could feel the large, hard alpha cock against his hip, and he moaned wantonly as he arched up against it.

And then, without warning, it was all over. Miya tore himself away and rolled over on his back, hiding his face behind his hands as he breathed heavily, letting out a frustrated growl. Masa curled up nervously, arousal and fear battling for dominance in his mind. “Miya…” he whispered anxiously, reaching out a hand to touch his boyfriend’s arm, and flinching when the alpha pulled away and got out of bed. Masa could see his erection tenting his sleep pants, and it sent another shiver through his body. This was all so confusing.

“We’re not doing this, Masa. Ok?” Miya said, his voice coarse. “Not until you’re eighteen.” He shook his head as if to clear it, and then he sighed. “I need a cold shower,” he mumbled. “I’ll fix us breakfast when I’m done, feel free to get anything you want before that if you can’t wait.”

And with that, he was gone into the bathroom, and a moment later, Masa could hear the shower being turned on. He sat on the bed, feeling a mixture of scared, dejected and exited, and it was a strange feeling. Miya wanted him, at least that much was clear. He could turn his boyfriend on, which was a plus, but he couldn’t get him to abandon his principles, which increased the risk of frustrating the alpha until he went elsewhere for his kicks. The idea made him feel scared and restless, and he crawled out of bed and got dressed, walking out into Miya’s living room to try to find something to distract him from his unnerving thoughts.

He slowly walked through the room, letting his hands caress everything, getting to know his boyfriend’s life a bit better. He reached out and pulled a book from a pile in the bookshelf, noticing the dust on it, riffling through it before he put it back and pulled out another. After the fourth book, he stopped as something fell out onto the floor, and he leaned down to pick it up. It was a photo. Miya smiled at him, but he hardly looked at the alpha. All he could see was the omega that his boyfriend held in his arms. He was beautiful, fine-limbed and slim, blond with large, perfectly made up eyes. Masa’s hands shook a bit as he turned the photo over to read the handwritten text on the back. _MIYA AND NORIO,_ it said in large letters in a handwriting Masa didn’t recognize. It wasn’t Miya’s, he was sure of it, since he teased the alpha about his sloppy handwriting _._ Besides, Miya wasn’t the type to add a cute heart after the words. It must have been written by Norio. The photo was dated three years ago, and Masa turned it over to look at it again. Miya looked happy, slightly younger and without his beard. And Norio… So this was the guy Miya had loved before him? Masa didn’t stand a chance to measure up to this. Norio was so cool, the blonde hair and fashionable (and most likely expensive) white shirt a stark contrast to Miya’s dark clothes and black locks. Masa swallowed, feeling slightly stunned.

He jumped as he heard the bathroom door open and Miya ruffling through his wardrobe, and he quickly stuffed the photo back into the book and shoved it back in its place, taking a step away before his alpha came in. Miya still had a towel around his shoulders, drying his hair with one hand, and he looked much calmer than he had a few minutes ago.

“Hey, babe,” he smiled, walking over to press a quick kiss to Masa’s cheek. “Do you want to take a shower as well? There’s a towel in there for you if you want. Any special requests for breakfast?”

Masa swallowed and shook his head, not trusting his voice as he made his way into the bathroom, closing the door behind him and leaning on the sink, looking at himself in the mirror with sad eyes. _How am I ever going to measure up to Norio?_ His stomach was churning and his legs felt weak as he slowly undressed and got in the shower, closing his eyes against the water.

. . . . .

“I didn’t expect to meet up with you until one o’clock, so I promised a colleague I’d swing by with some stuff I’ve borrowed before I went to the parlor,” Miya said over breakfast. “Do you want to come or do you have other plans?”

Masa blinked, and it took him a second to realize what the alpha was saying, his mind still full of images of Norio and Miya together. He shook his head, biting his lip. “I’ve got to get a haircut, my hair’s all frizzy. I might as well get it done while I’m waiting,” he said. Miya nodded, smiling.

“Ok, if that’s fine with you. Meet you at our noodle place at noon, and you can get something to eat before your lip says hello to a needle?”

Masa nodded, smiling absently, and Miya sighed. “Masa, I’m sorry about this morning, I should have been able to restrain myself better. But you understand why we can’t go down that road, don’t you?”

The omega nodded again, biting his lip and looking down at his hands. He heard Miya’s chair scrape against the floor, and a moment later he was enveloped in a tight hug, the alpha holding him tightly to his chest. “I love you so much, baby,” Miya whispered. Masa leaned into his chest, burying his face there and closing his eyes, trying to get his brain to shut up with its mantra of _you’re not good enough he will leave you eventually_.

. . . . .

“You were lucky we had an opening,” the chirpy hairdresser said happily as he led Masa through the stylish and hip salon, plunking the omega down in a chair. “So, what can I do for you today?”

Masa looked at himself in the mirror, his long, dark, ordinary locks and his plain, boring, ordinary face staring back at him.

“Make me a blonde,” he said.

. . . . .

Miya glanced up quickly as the doorbell rang, but looked back down to his phone when he saw a blonde look around the tables, presumably for his friends. When the chair opposite him was pulled out, he nearly blurted out that the seat was taken before he recognized the person sitting down.

“Masa! I didn’t recognize you,” he exclaimed, taking in his boyfriend’s new appearance. The hair, though still long, was less sweet and innocent and more rocker boy. Long, blond curls mixed with purple draped his shoulder, and he had added more eye make-up. He also looked incredibly nervous.

“Do you like it?” Masa seemed to hold his breath while he waited for the alpha’s answer, and Miya cocked his head to the side curiously.

“You’re beautiful, babe, you always are. What brought this on?”

“I just wanted change, that’s all,” Masa tried, the lie written in capital letters all over his face.

Miya frowned, a bit worried. What was going on? “Masa, please. You’ve been acting nervous since this morning. I fail to see how what happened and your hair color is related, but I know that something’s wrong. Please. Talk to me.”

Masa fidgeted, trying his best to get out of this without actually saying anything, but it soon became apparent that Miya wouldn’t let him off the hook. Eventually, it all came pouring out. The magazine’s statements about alphas, his fear of losing his boyfriend because of the ‘no sex’ rule, and lastly, the picture of Norio and what it did to his own insecurities. When he was done, he was shivering with held back tears, cheeks pink as he looked into the table. And then Miya’s hand reached out and grabbed his, squeezing it tightly, and he dared to glance up at his alpha.

“Masa,” Miya said softly, his eyes filled with emotion. “I love you so, so much. You’re the most beautiful person in the world to me, no matter if your hair is black, blond or green. I love _you_ , more than anything. And I will always, always be faithful to you. How could I sleep with someone else when you’re the only thing on my mind 24/7? As for the medical bit, I can take care of that on my own. And though it’s not as much fun as it will be when I finally get to be with you, it’s a small prize to pay when you’re waiting for the love of your life.”

Masa blinked, biting his lip in order not to cry, and he held Miya’s hand tightly. “Do you really mean that?” he whispered. “I thought that maybe if I looked more like Norio…”

Miya shook his head. “Baby, Norio and I are over for a reason. Yes, I loved him for a while, but how I felt about him? It doesn’t hold a candle to how I feel about you. You are the one, Masa, no one else will do.”

The omega sniffed, smiling shakily. “I love you too,” he mumbled. “So, so much. You’re my everything.”

“And you’re mine, sweetheart.” Miya looked at him, lifting a hand to caress his boyfriend’s cheek gently. “Now, let’s order something or we won’t be in time for your appointment at the parlor.”

Masa nodded, still fighting the tears, and Miya took pity on him and went to order for the both of them. When he got back, Masa quickly grabbed his hand again, looking him in the eye. “So, what do you think? I mean, _really?_ ”

Miya chuckled, shaking his head a bit. “Baby, I told you, you’re beautiful.” He pursed his lips as he looked the omega over more thoroughly, letting the long blond and purple corkscrew locks slide between his fingers. “It suits you. Do _you_ like it? That’s more important than what I think, you know.”

Masa thought about it, eyeing himself in the mirror on the wall behind Miya. “I think so. It’s… I guess I’m not used to it yet, so I don’t recognize myself.”

The alpha smiled and nodded. “Think about it and see how you feel in a few days. If you still like it, keep it. If not, you can always dye it back.”

Right then, their noodles arrived, and instead of words, Masa just gave Miya a smile to show how grateful he was for his support.

. . . . .

They kissed for at least ten minutes outside the parlor while they waited for Ju-ken, who had set up the appointment and wanted to be there for the occasion. When the alpha arrived, he nearly had to pry the two apart, since they wanted to get as many kisses as possible in before Masa’s lip would be out of commission for a while. Eventually, the alpha grabbed Masa by the collar and turned him around, pushing him lightly at the door in order to get the two to part. Masa giggled, but dutifully walked into the parlor, looking around.

The place was more sleek and modern than he had expected, everything looking very clean and tidy. But the staff and customers all looked so cool, and Ju-ken greeted them as old friends. Suddenly, he felt small and insignificant again. Miya seemed to sense his apprehension, because he stepped up and threw his arms around him from behind, pressing a kiss to his neck. “You’ll do great, babe,” he whispered in the omega’s ear. “And if you feel like you don’t want to do it after all, that’s fine too.”

Masa shook his head violently. No way. He was getting his piercing, even if he fainted doing it. Ju-ken waved him over and he shook hands with a young alpha with tattoos and piercings all over. Masa watched in fascination as the alpha brought out different studs and explained the difference between them, and then suddenly he sat in a chair, his hand firmly in Miya’s, with a pen mark where the piercing would be. And then it was time, and he stared at the hand coming closer, closer, closer…

It hurt. It really, really, _really_ hurt. But it was done, and it was beautiful, and he felt elevated, high on endorphins. Miya hugged him, kissing his cheek and smiling as Ju-ken paid for the piercing. Masa tried to protest, but Ju-ken just waved it off, saying he got a good price and besides, he had a job and could afford it better than a student could. And then the omega danced out of there, stopping to look at himself in every reflective surface they passed. He made Miya take fifteen pictures of him before he found one good enough to send to Naoki, getting a shocked emoticon and a heart in reply. His alpha laughed at his antics but agreed it was a good look on him, and he held Masa tightly as he walked him to the train station.

“I love you,” he called after the omega just as the doors closed, and once the alpha was out of sight, Masa sat down with a huge smile that stayed on his lips all the way home.

. . . . .

“Take it out!” Toll yelled, his face red, a vein pulsing on his forehead.

“Screw you! It’s my lip and my decision!” Masa yelled back, jutting out his chin at his father to show off the piercing even more. The screaming match had gone on for half an hour already, and they were both getting raspy. Genjiro tried to calm things down, but he was still clearly on Toll’s side about the hair and lip. The fact that Masa had stayed out all night had been covered, as well as the fact that they had been frantic all morning after they found out that Naoki and his parents weren’t home. Fortunately for Masa, the hair and piercing were enough to take the focus off the lie that he had gone to Yukihisa’s for the night. But by now, their voices were getting tired, and eventually, his father left and slammed the door behind him in a fit of rage. Masa was relieved to see him go, but a second later, Genjiro started on his gentler reproaching. It was another hour before Masa could finally close the door to his room behind him, relaxing against it with a deep sigh.

. . . . .

#### Masa’s new look


	15. Chapter 15

The following weeks were filled with arguments and shouting matches between Toll and Masa. The alpha wouldn’t let the piercing go, and constantly nagged at Masa to get it out and change his hair back to ‘something decent’. Whenever he got to be too much, Masa venomously asked if he was going to take him to the doctor again if he didn’t, which was enough to make Toll look uncomfortable and give his son some space for a few hours before the next round of arguing. Finally, they stopped speaking altogether, to Genjiro’s dismay. No matter how the omega tried, though, he couldn’t mend the rift between father and son. Masa confessed to Miya via text that he was lucky to have decided that he liked the blond hair, because he would have to keep it either way so that Toll wouldn’t think he had won.

The young omega spent as much time as he could out of the house, spending most days after school with Naoki. The first two weeks, his parents checked on him constantly, making sure he was where he had said. But since they always found him in Naoki’s company, whether it was at a karaoke place, in the mall or at Naoki’s house, they slowly became less vigilant. After a month, he started feeling secure enough to sneak off to meet Miya instead. Sometimes, when Junichi was home from uni (which was a lot more often now that he had Naoki to come home to), the two boys told their parents they were going to the movies and went to see their respective boyfriends for the evening. They usually met up at the train station at night, both with slightly kiss-swollen lips and shining eyes, and then spent the train ride home telling the other of the adventures of the evening.

The hair and piercing propelled Masa from being merely popular into being the coolest kid in school. Everyone wanted to be seen with him, even Sora’s former gang tried to get back into his good grace. They slunk off after Masa asked them how Sora was, and if they had gone to see him lately. It bothered the omega that everyone seemed to forget about Sora and his grim fate so quickly. When two more months had passed without any word on how the omega was doing or what had happened to him, Masa finally took matters into his own hands and went to knock on the big gate to Sora’s parents’ house. A grumpy servant opened and explained that Sora no longer lived there, and that he couldn’t say where the omega was now. It troubled Masa greatly, and he tried to talk to Genjiro about it, but his bearer merely shook his head.

“It’s better to let it be, sweetie,” he said. “That boy was trouble, and you shouldn’t go looking for him. He hurt you! If Toll knew you asked, he’d…”

“I don’t care what _he_ would say,” Masa interrupted, making a sour face. “ _He_ even thought it was Sora’s own fault he got bitten. Would he say the same thing if it happened to me? After all, I’m probably a slut to him now that I have blond hair!”

“Masa, please,” Genjiro sighed, “your father loves you and wants you to be safe.”

“Yeah, right,” Masa muttered and went up to his room, slamming the door behind him. Things were definitely not going well in the household.

. . . . .

When Christmas got closer, Masa saw Miya as much as possible for romantic evenings and busy shopping sprees. It was during one of those outings that he suddenly saw Sora in an apartment store. The omega was standing in a corner, waiting. He was alone, a small shopping bag in his hand, and he looked sort of small and fragile. The outrageous clothes were gone, and he looked older somehow, more like an adult. Masa stared for a moment before he pulled at Miya’s arm.

“Look, it’s Sora,” he said, pointing discreetly. Miya followed his gaze, humming. “Is he alone? Where’s his mate? Do you think he’s ok?” Masa asked nervously, clinging to his alpha’s arm. Right then, a young alpha came into view, coming up to Sora. The omega looked up, and to Masa’s infinite relief he gave his mate a brief smile as the alpha leaned in for a quick kiss. They seemed a little hesitant around each other, as if they weren’t quite sure how to act, but at least they weren’t hostile. Masa made to go up and say hello, but before he could get his stuff together and round the Christmas displays, the couple was gone from view. He sighed, looking around, pouting at Miya when he came after and put his arms around the omega.

“I wanted to say hi and see if he was alright,” he muttered.

“I know, babe. Some other time.” Miya pressed a kiss to his cheek. “We’d better get going if we’re going to meet up with Naoki, Jun and Ju-ken for karaoke.”

“Fine,” Masa sighed, allowing his alpha to steer him out of the store and down the street. That didn’t stop him from looking around constantly for any sign if Sora, but the omega was gone.

. . . . .

Masa rolled his eyes at Miya and Ju-ken’s attempt at singing a rather difficult song in French, of all the languages to try. Naoki was off to the rest room, and he was sitting next to Junichi, watching the alphas howl away. He couldn’t quite let go of his thoughts of Sora, and right now, his mind started going over what the omega had said that time they had met at the hospital, and the grimace of pain he had made as he held his stomach. Masa glanced at Miya uncertainly. Would it hurt like that for him as well? No matter how much he tried to look it up, it didn’t make him any wiser. He needed to ask someone with experience, and Genjiro was out of the question. That left Junichi, and Masa glanced at the older omega surreptitiously. Could he…? But he didn’t know when else he would find the nerve, and with Naoki gone and the other two distracted, this was as good a time as any.

“Junichi?” he started, quietly.

“Hmm?” The omega turned his head at him, a grin on his face that quickly faded when he saw Masa’s hesitant face. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! I just… Can I ask you something… private?”

“Yeah, sure,” Junichi said, looking a little confused.

Masa blushed, finding it hard to spit out now that the time had come. “You’ve… had sex… with… an alpha. Right?”

Junichi tilted his head, a little puzzled. “Yeah?”

“Does… Does it hurt a lot? You know… The first time?” Masa resembled a tomato, and Junichi smiled and patted his hand.

“Oh honey, are you getting worried about having sex with Miya? He’ll be gentle, I’m sure of it.”

Masa shook his head. “No, it’s not… I mean…” He sighed, biting his lip. “I saw Sora today. And when I met him after… he was hurt. He said he was healing, and he asked if it hurt when me and Miya… And I told him we hadn’t. But it made me think…”

Junichi hummed in understanding, leaning over to give the omega a hug. “Don’t worry, sweetie. Sora was forced, no wonder it hurt.” He looked over at the two alphas, still finishing off the last choruses in make-believe French. “Miya will take care of you and make sure you enjoy it as much as possible.” He grinned. “And believe me, it is really enjoyable when it’s done right…”

“Even the first time?” Masa asked, feeling a little calmer about it now.

“Mmm. I’ve heard it is a little uncomfortable for some omegas the first time, but it usually passes quickly. For me, it was great straight away. Sweetie, the most important thing is that you tell Miya if it hurts and you want him to stop, ok?”

Masa nodded, glancing at his boyfriend again. “Ok. Thank you,” he said, smiling embarrassedly at Junichi.

“Any time,” the other omega smiled, turning his head as steps approached and Naoki showed up, eyeing the two worriedly. “Hi honey,” Junichi grinned and pulled his boyfriend down into his lap, giving him a big kiss that made Naoki blush and an alpha at the table next to them pull a disgusted face. Junichi didn’t take his eyes off of Naoki as he flipped his finger at the alpha, instead deepening the kiss to be more obvious. The alpha was about to say something, but a glance at Ju-ken and Miya made him hesitate and turn away instead. The two alphas were done singing and now glared at their neighbor, quickly catching on to what was happening. The couple at the other table threw another glance at the two omegas as they got up and left, their faces contorted in disgust.

Naoki looked rather uncomfortable when Junichi finally let go and ended the kiss. “Maybe we shouldn’t kiss in public,” he mumbled, eyeing the other guests at the karaoke bar nervously.

“Fuck that!” Junichi exclaimed, annoyed. “If I want to kiss my boyfriend, I will. It’s none of their damn business!”

“But…” Naoki tried, but Junichi shook his head furiously.

“No, Nao baby. I will never, ever let anyone force me to hide my feelings for you, and you shouldn’t either.”

Ju-ken hummed in agreement as he sat down at the table, Miya taking his place at Masa’s side and sliding his arm around his boyfriend’s waist. “He’s right,” Ju-ken said. “You guys are just as entitled to kiss in public as anyone else. Don’t let people tell you otherwise.”

Naoki didn’t look completely convinced, and Masa knew he was thinking of his parents and how they would react if they found out about his preference. He reached out and squeezed his friend’s hand reassuringly, and then he leaned into Miya for some comfort. Naoki’s parents weren’t the only ones who would go bananas if they found out about the secret boyfriend. Why did things have to be so complicated?

. . . . .

With spring, Masa and Toll’s relationship thawed a bit. The alpha finally seemed to accept that Masa wouldn’t give up on his hair color and piercing, maybe since Masa still hadn’t turned into a juvenile delinquent despite his father’s fears. Masa did pretty well in school (all thanks to his wonderful tutor Junichi, he claimed) and the two finally seemed to be able to talk to each other without screaming again. No one was happier than Genjiro, who was all big smiles at family dinners.

Meanwhile, in his other life, Masa spent as much time with Miya as he could. There was no doubt in either of their minds that this was it, the love of their lives, the one that would last to old age. Miya still kept his promise of no sex, and Masa had finally grumblingly accepted that he had to wait. Still, as spring progressed, he started counting down the weeks to his birthday, telling Miya in no uncertain terms what he wanted for a present. His alpha just laughed and pretended to consider it, but it was no secret that he too wanted this as much as Masa.

For their first anniversary, the two visited the park where they had had their first bump in the road, resulting in a short breakup. They did the same thing they had that day, bringing a picnic, picking the same spot, all of it to remind themselves and each other that they were stronger together than they were apart, and that they would never let anything come between them again.

It seemed ironic to Masa that the person who had messed up their relationship that time would show up again, on the same day, and still everything had changed completely from a year ago. Sora strolled by on the grass, alone and seemingly deep in thought. This time, the young omega had a small roundness to his belly, and Masa stared at it with an open mouth for a moment. Sora suddenly noticed the couple on the grass and stopped, blushing a bit as he nodded hello.

“Hi,” Masa mumbled, slightly embarrassed to have been caught ogling. “How are you?”

Sora smiled a crooked smile. “I’m fine,” he said. “Having a baby, but you could see that for yourself.”

Masa blushed deep red. “Yeah,” he mumbled. “Is… are you…?” He didn’t want to ask straight out if the omega was happy about it or not, nor if his alpha was around and was good to him. Still, he desperately wanted for the other to be ok, for real. After everything Sora had been through, Masa thought he deserved being happy, or at least not being _un_ happy. Before Sora had time to say anything, the same alpha Masa had seen him with last Christmas came walking over the grass carrying two ice cream cones. He handed one to his mate and looked questioningly between the two omegas, eyeing Miya warily. Sora smiled and took a quick lick off the ice cream as it was about to melt, before he waved his hand at the other couple.

“This is my old school friend Masa and his boyfriend Miya. Masa, meet my mate Hisoka.”

The alpha bowed shortly at the two and they replied in kind, as well as they could since they were seated.

“Hisoka and I have a small house nearby,” Sora continued, “so we usually take a stroll in the park on Sundays if the weather’s nice.”

“A picnic was a nice idea, maybe we should do that next time?” Hisoka added, sliding his arm around Sora’s waist with a slightly possessive glance at Miya.

“Yeah, we’re having our anniversary actually,” Miya said sweetly, a bit amused by the younger alpha. “We wanted to make a good memory from this park for the future.”

“Oh?” Hisoka looked slightly confused, but Sora blushed deep red and looked down at his feet for a moment.

“Well, I guess we should get going and leave you to it then,” he mumbled. “We don’t want to intrude on your anniversary.”

“It was good to see you, Sora,” Masa said, finally finding his voice. “Really good. Take care of yourself.”

Sora smiled gratefully, glad the other didn’t say any more about the park and former events there. “It was good to see you too,” he said. “Say hi to everyone for me.”

“I will.” Masa nodded, and then the two waved goodbye and he watched Sora walk away, hand in hand with his mate. He felt so relieved he wanted to cry. When Miya gently stroked his hair away from his neck and put a kiss there, he turned and buried himself on the other’s chest. Miya stroked his hair and back, waiting until the storm of emotions had passed before he let go.

“Feel better?” he asked, smiling at his boyfriend. He gently pulled a lock of hair behind the omega’s ear, leaning in to kiss the tip of his nose sweetly. Masa nodded, and he gave his boyfriend a sunny smile as he leaned his head on his shoulder.

“I’m just so glad he’s ok,” he said. “I know I should hate him, everyone says so, but I can’t. I feel sorry for him more than anything, but now I feel I can maybe stop doing that.”

Miya hummed and kissed him again, on the lips this time. “The fact that you care about someone even after they hurt you is one of the reasons I love you,” he murmured. “You’ve got a good heart.”

Masa couldn’t help giggling at that, feeling happy but slightly embarrassed by the praise. Still, the nice warm feeling he had inside stayed for the rest of the day, and he went to sleep that night feeling happy and content.


	16. Chapter 16

“Just one more year!” Masa was ecstatic as he and Naoki bounded out from the schoolyard, heading for home.

“This is gonna be the best summer ever!” Naoki shouted, making a little victory jump into the air.

Masa laughed. “So, when are you leaving then?”

“Jun is picking me up Saturday morning.” Naoki was sparkling all over, Masa thought. He could imagine rainbows and kittens and unicorns spurting out of his ears, as happy as his friend was.

“I can’t believe your parents are letting you go see him for two whole weeks,” he said, grinning.

“I know! He’s so good at being sneaky, my parents think he’s all goodie-two-shoes,” Naoki laughed. “He promised he’d wear his most sensible outfit when he comes to pick me up. He even said he’d wear glasses!”

Masa chuckled. “I can’t help but be a little envious,” he admitted. “Imagine if I could spend two weeks with Miya, just the two of us…”

Naoki flung his arm around his best friend’s shoulder, sighing. “I know. But to tell you the truth, I’m kind of… nervous.”

“Oh? Why?”

“Because, well, you know how you and Miya have been waiting?” Masa nodded in silence, afraid to speak in case that would stop Naoki from continuing. “Well, Jun kind of claimed that he couldn’t let himself be out-white-knighted by his cousin, so… We’ve waited too. And… Well…” He shuffled his feet, ears adorably pink. “I’m 18 now.”

Masa stared. “Oh. Oh! You’re gonna…” The words trailed off as Naoki nodded solemnly.

“I think so, yeah,” he whispered. “But Masa… What if he doesn’t like me? I mean… What if I’m no good and…”

“Stop it!” Masa immediately frowned at the other omega. “It’s ok to be clumsy the first time, and besides, you’ll do great. He’ll love you. He _does_ love you! Who wouldn’t, a cutie like you?”

“ _Masa_ ,” Naoki protested, playfully pushing his friend in the side, but he couldn’t hide the big grin and the pink cheeks.

“Anyways,” Masa added, “I’ll miss you like crazy anyway.”

Naoki gave him a one-armed hug as they walked. “I’ll miss you too. But we’ll call and text and see each other soon, right?”

“Mmm,” Masa agreed, returning the hug.

. . . . .

It was trickier than usual, coming up with excuses to hide that he was going to see Miya, since his parents knew Naoki was away, but he managed. Genjiro asked once why only Naoki was invited to see Junichi and not him, seeing as they both had been his pupils. Luckily, they had thought of the question in advance and agreed on an answer.

“Oh, he’s only got a small room in a student dorm, so there’s only room for one futon on the floor, and Naoki knew him first. He promised I could visit next time!”

And his bearer accepted the answer, shrugging his shoulders and going back to making dinner. Masa grinned internally and snuck off back up into his room to text Miya, dreaming of the time when he was going to be able to visit his boyfriend the same way. Only one more year in school, and then he was free to do as he pleased.

. . . . .

When Naoki came home, Masa brought him out for ice cream and went Spanish inquisition on his friend.

“So? Did you do it? How was it? Did you do it right away the first night?”

Naoki grinned, his shining eyes speaking louder than words. “We did,” he said quietly, looking around. “Not the first night, but… Yeah. It was amazing!”

“It was?” Masa was spellbound by Naoki’s story already. “So it didn’t hurt at all?”

Naoki shook his head. “No, it was kind of weird at first, but Jun was so careful and sweet to me. It didn’t take long before it felt like I was gonna melt. His hands were…” He stopped, looking dreamily into the distance.

“Hey! Go on! I wanna know more,” Masa frowned, giving his friend a light slap on the arm.

“Quit that,” Naoki pouted, but a second later he happily gave away all the details to a wide-eyed Masa. “I’m sure it’s different with an alpha though,” he admitted once he’d finished. “I mean, Jun’s… His…” A rosy pink spread on his cheek, and he tried again. “He felt so perfect, but I mean, alphas are bigger, and I don’t know how that would feel.”

Masa swallowed and nodded. Yeah, Miya’s cock was definitely bigger than any omega’s, from what he’d seen through pajama pants and felt pressed against him during make-out sessions on the couch. How could that not hurt? And now he was getting nervous again, his birthday only two weeks away. But Miya would never hurt him, he finally decided, pressing his fears down and smiling to Naoki. Besides, he’d find out soon enough.

. . . . .

Toll and Genjiro insisted on a huge party when he turned eighteen, and since his birthday was on a Saturday he couldn’t get out of it being on the right day. So he suffered through a birthday party without Miya, his friends and family doing their best to fill a gap they didn’t know existed. Still, he had a great time, especially since he had something special coming up at the end of the night.

He had invited Junichi, who came by in a rather frumpy outfit, looking the devoted student all the way. Together, they had worked on Masa’s parents, saying it was his time to come visit Junichi now. Genjiro and Toll had dithered, but finally decided that a week was ok, _if_ Masa promised to call home every night at nine sharp. The promise was given fast as lightning, and now he walked around the party with a huge grin on his face, waiting for the moment that he and Junichi would get in the car and leave for Miya’s place.

His parents were glad to see him so happy, thinking it was the birthday and the party that did it. And it _was_ a good party, with lots of great presents, some of which Masa immediately packed for his trip. The designer shirt from Naoki for one, and the cute earrings Junichi had bought. His parents gave him driving lessons, and Masa squeaked and threw himself in Genjiro’s arms, hugging him excitedly. Toll grinned, happy with his surprise. He had fooled his son into thinking he wasn’t getting to learn how to drive, saying he wasn’t going to need a license, living in the city like he did. And so, the first real hug between father and son in a very long time made him nearly teary-eyed. When they waved their son off with Junichi after the party, Genjiro smiled up at his mate, leaning into his embrace.

“See? Things are going to be fine. He’s such a good kid.”

Toll just smiled and nodded. Yeah. They were finally on the right path again.

. . . . .

It was about nine thirty when the car rolled up to the curb outside Miya’s apartment. Masa had texted his boyfriend the second they drove away from his house, and the alpha was standing on the sidewalk, waiting for him. Masa flew out of the car and threw his arms around Miya’s neck, hugging him tightly. The alpha laughed and pressed the smaller body tightly to his, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“Hi babe,” he mumbled. “Happy birthday.”

Masa just hugged him, not wanting to let go. Behind him, Junichi sighed and put down the omega’s bag on the ground next to them.

“Ok, guys, I’m off. Masa, thanks for the party, and happy birthday again. And Miya – you be good to him now, you hear? Don’t make me ashamed to be your cousin.”

With an effort, Masa detangled himself from his boyfriend and thanked Junichi profusely once again, giving him a goodbye hug before he drove off. Once the other omega was out of sight and he was alone with his boyfriend, Masa suddenly felt shy. Miya seemed to sense his apprehension, because he was unusually gentle when he reached for Masa’s hand. He picked up the bag and led the omega inside and up the stairs, stopping in front of his door.

“Ready?” he asked, Masa nodding nervously. When the alpha opened the door and showed him inside, he gasped. The apartment was lit by candles, and a small birthday cake was set on the table. A huge bouquet of gorgeous flowers were standing next to Masa’s seat, and three beautifully wrapped gifts lay next to the vase. The omega barely noticed that Miya helped him take off his jacket and hang it up as he looked around the room. Miya had gone all in with decorating, and it made Masa’s heart swell with love.

“Do you like it?” Miya’s soft voice in his ear made him smile uncontrollably, and he turned around with glittering eyes.

“It’s beautiful! Thank you!” Miya smiled at his boyfriend’s obvious glee and leaned forward to press a kiss to his soft lips. Masa blinked, his nerves acting up again, but he soon gave himself to the kiss. They just stood there for a while, the kisses unhurried and sensual, before Miya finally pulled away and smiled.

“Cake and presents! I know you’ve already had dinner and probably lots of cake and stuff too, but we can’t celebrate your birthday without cake, can we?” He grinned at Masa and deftly turned him around towards the table, leading him over and plopping him down on his chair. The omega watched his boyfriend disappear into the kitchen for a second, the fridge door opening and closing again, before he came back with a bottle.

“Also, the big 18 warrants champagne, don’t you think?” he smiled, popping the cork quickly and pouring some for his boyfriend. Masa giggled, looking wide-eyed at everything. He couldn’t believe it – he was suddenly an adult, and was allowed adult things, just like that. It felt strange and overwhelming, but nice – especially since he got to try it all with Miya as his guide.

The cake was cherry (of course) and it was delicious. Even thought he had had enough sugar at home to last him all week, this was special. He savored his piece, making noises that made his boyfriend’s pants just a little bit tighter. The champagne was not as good as he had imagined it would be when he read all those mangas growing up, the taste a little too dry and sour for his sweet tooth, but he still appreciated the thought. Also, the alcohol helped loosen his tense nerves a little for what was to come, and he was grateful for that. He wanted to enjoy his first time with Miya, not be stiff as a board. It helped that his boyfriend only let him have one glass so he wouldn’t get drunk – instead it was just enough of a buzz to make him feel more relaxed.

Once the cake was eaten and the champagne gone, Miya nudged the gifts his way. “Here, open them,” he murmured, a little nervous. He watched as the omega carefully unwrapped a concert BluRay with a favorite band, squealing happily and giving Miya a thank you kiss before he moved on to two smaller gifts. In the first, there was a beautiful Justin Davies bracelet, matching the necklace he already had, and Masa’s eyes shone when the alpha helped him put it on. When the third and last gift revealed a matching ring, Miya found himself with a lap full of exited omega, hugging him tightly while making inarticulate happy sounds. He laughed and kissed Masa’s neck, hugging him back.

“So you liked it?” he asked. Instead of words, the answer was a blisteringly hot kiss, and he eagerly responded to it. He lifted his hand to run it through the omega’s silky hair, moaning a little into his boyfriend’s mouth as their tongues danced. The other hand slid around the younger man’s waist, finding the gap between his shirt and pants and gently caressing the naked skin on the small of his back. Masa gasped at the touch, and Miya pulled back from the kiss to study his boyfriend’s face.

“Is this ok?” he murmured, Masa biting his lip and nodding quickly.

“I’m just a little bit nervous,” he whispered back, leaning his forehead against the alpha’s.

“We don’t have to do this tonight,” Miya said softly, a tiny hint of regret in his voice. “We can wait, if you’re tired or… You know, if you’re not ready.”

Masa pulled back and frowned, pouting. “Oh no you don’t. Don’t you dare stop now. You promised.”

Miya chuckled, pulling his boyfriend tightly against his chest and burying his nose in his neck. The sweet omega scent that had been his downfall that very first night filled his mind, and he felt his cock twitch as lust surged through him. With effort, he restrained himself from biting down, and instead he shifted and grabbed Masa’s head gently, guiding their mouths together for a sweet and sensual kiss. He would take this slow, no matter what his straining cock was trying to tell him. Masa deserved nothing less.

They kissed languidly for a while until Miya pulled back, panting slightly. He nudged Masa off his lap and got up, taking the omega’s hand in his. He reached out to pick up a small chandelier from the table, nodding his head at another candle at a shelf.

“Bring that one,” he said huskily, leading his boyfriend into the bedroom where he put the candles on the dresser next to the bed. Masa swallowed and looked around. The bed was just as immaculately made as everything else, and the omega couldn’t help being thankful for the alpha’s efforts in trying to make this perfect for him. Miya turned to him and let his hands slide around his waist, kissing him again and drinking in the husky gasps and moans the omega made. Masa felt on fire, the alpha’s hands touching the bare skin of his back and making him feel breathless. Slowly and carefully, Miya maneuvered them down on the bed, never once letting up on the tender kisses and caresses.

The fingers slowly unbuttoning Masa’s shirt made him blink and bite his lip as the alpha kissed down his neck. Once the shirt was open, gentle hands explored his chest, Miya continuing the trail of kisses from his neck down to his left nipple. Masa couldn’t help arching his back and moaning as the alpha’s tongue slid out and took its first taste of his nipple. It was all amazing, and yet, as Miya slowly and gently undressed him, he couldn’t help tensing up. What if it would hurt after all? Junichi had said it could feel uncomfortable, and Sora… He took a shivering breath, trying to fight down the fear. Miya noticed and pulled back gently, sliding back up his body and encircling the omega in his arms, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Shhh, babe, relax. I’m not gonna do anything while you’re this tense,” he whispered. “Have you changed your mind?”

Masa shook his head immediately. No, he hadn’t changed his mind. But that didn’t stop him from being nervous, and he pressed his face into Miya’s chest for a moment, relishing in the alpha’s scent and strong arms around him. Miya hummed quietly and just held him for a moment while he gathered his courage again. When he lifted his head again, the alpha looked searchingly into his eyes before he leaned in for a soft kiss. He raised a hand and carefully tucked a strand of hair behind Masa’s ear.

“You can tell me to stop any time, and I will, no matter what,” he whispered, pressing another kiss to the omega’s cheek. “Tell me if it hurts, or if you don’t like it, or just want me to do something a little differently. I want you to enjoy this, ok?”

Masa nodded, smiling a shy smile at his boyfriend. When Miya started kissing him again, the alpha’s hands sensually exploring his body, Masa slowly relaxed. This was Miya they were talking about. He would never hurt him. He threw his head back and moaned, letting Miya gently maneuver him onto his back, his legs spread enough for the alpha to settle between them. The hands kept caressing him, the lips and tongue kept finding spots that shot pleasure through his body, and he found himself relaxing more and more. He opened his eyes and looked Miya in the eyes as the alpha’s hand finally found his cock, gently stroking it for a moment before the hand slid down between his legs and found his dripping hole. He gasped and bucked his hips as Miya carefully explored him with his fingers, letting the fingertips caress the soft skin on the outside for a while before a finger slowly made its way inside the omega. Masa groaned in pleasure, closing his eyes for a moment as the sensations tumbled through his body and mind. The finger felt good, _really_ good, but it was still so much smaller than an alpha cock… He tensed up for a second again before he forced himself to relax, opening his eyes to see Miya watching him closely.

“I’m ready,” he whispered, spreading his legs a little more for his alpha, his breaths coming out in heavy pants already. Miya seemed to hesitate for a second, but at the omega’s insistent squirming, he finally positioned himself and infinitely slowly pushed into the omega. Masa closed his eyes as he felt the big cock stretching him for the very first time. It felt… strange, more than anything. No pain or discomfort, but not really any pleasure either. Was this all there was to it? He couldn’t help feel a little disappointed at that, he had expected something… more.

And then Miya tilted his hips slightly and gave an experimental thrust and _holy mother of fucking everything…_ Masa arched his back and moaned as the pleasure suddenly coursed through him, making his entire body tingle. “Oh god,” he murmured. “More… Please, again…” Miya smiled to himself, giving another thrust that made Masa whine and throw his legs around his hips. The alpha had been a bit nervous as well, scared that his boyfriend wouldn’t like what he was doing or that it would hurt, but seeing Masa fall apart in pleasure and writhe beneath him took all of his doubts away.

“You’re so damn beautiful,” he whispered, his hips moving in a languid rhythm that made the omega go frantic.

“Feels so good,” Masa panted, his lips desperately seeking a kiss. At the omega’s eager whining, Miya speeded up his thrusts while still taking care not to go too rough. Soon, they both panted heavily, and when the alpha slipped his hand down between them to stroke Masa’s cock, the omega couldn’t hold back any longer. He almost surprised himself when he came hard, throwing his head back with a loud moan.

“I’m gonna…” Miya started, but he didn’t have time to finish before his cock started spurting into his lover, his knot locking them firmly together as they collapsed in a pile, panting harshly. It took Miya several minutes to be able to speak, nuzzling his boyfriend’s neck in the meantime, but finally, he lifted his head tiredly and watched Masa’s face, smiling.

“Are you ok?” he whispered, his hand gently caressing the omega’s hair.

Masa smiled dazedly, still beyond speech. “Mmmm,” was all he managed to get out, the big grin on his face enough to let the alpha know how he felt. Miya chuckled and gave him a chaste kiss to the lips before he grabbed his lover and rolled them around so that Masa was draped over his chest, breathing heavily. The alpha reached over and carefully pulled the sheets over them, snuggling down with his lover. Masa fell asleep quickly after that, and Miya stayed awake long enough to slide out of him once the knot was small enough. He carefully laid the omega down beside him and tiptoed out of bed to blow out the candles before he returned, pulling his sleeping boyfriend into his warm embrace. With a smile on his lips, he finally fell asleep to the sound of Masa’s breaths against his chest.

. . . . .

Masa woke up, watching the same wall he had watched last time he had stayed over. Only this time, he wasn’t confused as to where he was. His head was resting on a warm arm, and Miya’s soft breathing behind him made him feel all warm inside. He turned around extremely carefully to watch his sleeping boyfriend for a while. Last night almost felt like a dream, and yet he remembered every second of it. The way Miya had taken such care to be gentle and give him pleasure, the unexpected white flashing behind his eyelids as he came, Miya’s strong arms around him as he fell asleep afterwards.

For a long while he just studied Miya’s naked chest, his nipples, the way his lips looked so soft in sleep. But soon, the urge to touch, to explore, became too great. It had to be ok, right? He reached out a hand and traced along his boyfriend’s abdominal muscles, his touch feather light as he explored his lover’s shapes, getting to know him. After a while, he carefully shuffled around so he could study Miya more closely. The sheets had slid down enough to reveal a hip groove, an alluring V shape pointing down underneath the covers to that amazing cock he had gotten his first taste of yesterday. He licked his lips at the memory but didn’t dare move the sheets out of the way to get a closer look.

Suddenly, Miya moved, making Masa flinch. The alpha kicked his feet a bit, pulling the sheet down to his lower thighs before he lay still again. The omega glanced up at his boyfriend. Was Miya upset? But the alpha was just lying still on his back, watching Masa through hooded lids. The omega looked back down to the sheets and back up at his boyfriend. This had to mean he was allowed to touch and explore. Right? Slowly, his heart beating hard in his chest with excitement, he reached out to trace the V shape lightly down towards Miya’s crotch. He stopped just before he reached the cock, instead lifting his fingers to caress the soft skin just above the hairline. A quick glance up showed that Miya was still watching him without any hint of discomfort or unease, and Masa took that as his cue to continue. He continued his exploration of Miya’s body, his touches just a tad firmer now, as he tried to memorize his alpha.

Finally, he reached the cock. It was obvious that his gentle exploration had done at least something to the alpha, as his cock was slowly starting to harden even before Masa had touched it at all. Masa slid down so he could get a closer look, tilting his head to look at his lover’s cock from all directions. It was big, alright – so much bigger than his own. And yet he remembered last night, when it had fit into him, all of it, and how good it had felt. It had felt so hard yet soft, and warm… Masa suddenly wondered if the skin was as soft as it looked, and without thinking he leaned down and rubbed his cheek against it, feeling the softness, skin on skin. Miya drew a short breath at the touch, but when Masa pulled back and looked at him questioningly, the alpha’s eyes were filled with lust. Smiling cutely and biting his lip, Masa leaned back down to continue his quest.

The cock was even larger now, and the omega watched in fascination as the cock grew under his gaze. This time he kissed the head softly, feeling the heat against his lips at the same time as he heard a quiet groan from Miya. Masa could feel his own body responding as well, the scent of his alpha getting stronger by the second. He felt a gentle tingle and the slick building up between his legs, and for a second he wondered what he should do. He didn’t know how to do this, what if he did it wrong and Miya thought he was bad in bed? But another groan from his alpha made his insides clench in need. _Miya will understand if I’m not great at this the first time. He wouldn’t have let me explore like this if he hadn’t been._

With his mind finally made up, Masa slowly climbed up over his boyfriend, straddling him so that the large cock was pressed up against his hole. Experimentally, he rocked his hips a little so that he rubbed the alpha cock between his legs, covering it with slick but not letting it slip in just yet. God, it felt good, and he bit his lip and leaned his head back, savoring the moment. Finally, he looked down at the alpha again and met Miya’s gaze. The alpha’s cock was hard as a rock by now, and as Masa rubbed himself against it, it almost slipped in of its own accord. Miya breathed heavily, his abdominal muscles clenching, but he still let the omega set the pace and decide what to do. He gently lifted his hands and put them on the omega’s thighs, but he did nothing to steer him in any direction. Instead he just held him lightly as Masa decided it was time, and carefully raised his hips enough to grip the cock and sink down on it, that feeling of being impossibly stretched back again.

For a moment, he just sat there catching his breath, but then he started moving slowly, trying to find the perfect angle and speed for this. After some trying, he leaned forward a bit and suddenly shuddered as Miya’s cock hit something deep inside him. _There_. He moaned as he set up a slow but firm pace, his eyes and Miya’s still fixed on each other. They looked into each other’s eyes up until the very last second, when Masa couldn’t help rolling his eyes and throwing his head back as he came. Miya grunted when the omega’s muscles clenched hard around him, and finally, he grabbed Masa’s hips harder, steering him as he thrust up into the omega’s body a few more times before he too came, knotting Masa firmly to him. The blonde hair pooled over his shoulder as his lover collapsed on him, panting. Miya tiredly lifted his arms and threw them around the slim body, nuzzling his neck happily.

“I love you,” he whispered softly into Masa’s ear, before he turned his head to kiss a sweaty forehead. _Together at last._


	17. Chapter 17

“We’re bunnies.”

Miya lifted his head and eyed his boyfriend curiously. “Last I looked I wasn’t a bunny, and neither were you. I don’t see any fluffy ears.”

“You know what I mean!”

“No, I’m afraid I don’t,” the alpha grinned. “Have you been growing a tail without telling me? I’m pretty sure I looked closely just an hour ago, but that’s true, these things can happen quickly.”

“ _Miya…”_ Masa pouted and poked his boyfriend’s chest, trying not to giggle.

“Of course, that means I’d better look again. Is there a tail there? Show me!” Miya dove under the covers before Masa could react and he squealed and squirmed, giggling hysterically as Miya tried to turn him around to see his ass somewhere deep under the duvet. After a good, long tickle, Miya finally relented and crawled out from under the covers to settle over his omega, both of them panting and grinning, Miya’s hair on end.

“Nope. No tail,” the alpha said, leaning down to kiss Masa’s nose. “And I looked _very_ thoroughly,” he added cheekily.

Masa pushed him away with a giggle. “Junichi was right about you,” he laughed, enjoying the way his alpha’s eyes narrowed at the accusation.

“What did that little rascal say about me now,” he asked, tickling his boyfriend again. “Tell me!” he grinned, Masa squirming to get away while screaming in laughter.

“Ok, ok! I’ll tell yoouuu!” he giggled, catching his breath for a second when Miya stopped his attack. “He said you were an oaf,” he finally said, laughing at Miya’s huff. “But you are! You’re a _big_ oaf!” He smiled suddenly, lifting his hand to run it through Miya’s hair, trying to smooth it down a bit. “But you’re _my_ big oaf. And I love you.”

Miya smiled back, caressing Masa’s cheek softly. “That, I most certainly am. Your big oaf, forever and ever.” He leaned down to kiss those soft lips again, a little swollen from their constant lip-lock. “And I love you so much, babe. More than anything in this whole world.”

The kiss soon deepened, and Masa’s arms came up to wrap around his boyfriend’s shoulders. Miya let his hand slide up the omega’s sides, holding him firmly in place as he leaned down to attack a nipple with his tongue.

“See?” Masa panted, bucking his hips against the alpha’s growing cock. “Bunnies.”

. . . . .

They didn’t really get out of bed for two days, other than for bathroom breaks or for answering the door for their food deliveries. On the third day, they at least left the bed for other exiting venues such as the kitchen counter, the sofa and the shower. Masa called his parents every day at nine o’clock without fail, and thanked his lucky stars that they didn’t ask to talk to Junichi. But the rest of the time was spent exploring each other thoroughly, in every way possible. It wasn’t until the fourth day that Miya decided that they needed some fresh air and forced Masa to shower and get dressed. The plan was thwarted when he got into the shower with his eager boyfriend, and their planned outing was slightly delayed by Masa pinned up against the shower wall, Miya’s cock pumping in and out of him.

Eventually though, they managed to tear themselves away from each other long enough to get out the door, and Miya held Masa’s hand as they walked downtown for some shopping and a nice romantic dinner at a gorgeous restaurant. Masa’s shining eyes made the alpha weak to the knees, and once they got back home, they were back in bed in less than five minutes.

Afterwards, they were lying snuggled up close together, Miya playing absentmindedly with Masa’s hair while the omega hummed happily.

“I’ve been thinking about getting a new job,” Miya said, yawning.

“Oh? I thought you liked your job?” Masa said, turning his face up to his boyfriend questioningly.

“I did. I do. But I heard about this position at a bigger company, and it would be fun to try it, as a career move. Besides, it would mean more money, and if I want to be able to get us a bigger apartment later it could come in handy.”

Masa shifted, looking at his boyfriend with wide eyes. “Us?”

Miya looked at him, suddenly nervous. “Well, yeah… I was thinking you’d want to move in with me when you finish school. But I don’t want to force you of course! It’s totally your choice! I just thought…”

Masa quickly stopped him. “Of course I want to! I just didn’t know you though ahead like that. About us I mean.” He smiled cutely and poked Miya’s chin. “It makes me very happy to hear that you do, mister.”

The alpha laughed, relieved now that the misunderstanding was out of the way. “Of course I do. You’re the one, didn’t I tell you? My omega, forever and ever.”

Masa blushed and bit his lip, his eyes shining. “I love you so much,” he whispered.

Miya smiled, tugging him down for a kiss. “I love you too, my little rump muffin.” He grinned at Masa’s frown as the omega pulled back.

“Rump muffin? _You_ can be a rump muffin, you big oaf.”

“Ok, how about piglet?” Miya smirked, laughing as Masa started tickling him in revenge.

“No!”

“Snuggle puggle? Huffle puff? My little minion?”

Masa was sitting on his chest by now, pouting and trying not to laugh as he tickled Miya, who was running out of breath from the onslaught of omega hands. Eventually, he grabbed his boyfriend and yanked him around on the bed, pinning him down and grabbing his wrists so he couldn’t tickle anymore. The mood changed suddenly, and Masa looked up at him with wide eyes, licking his lips. For a moment they just looked at each other, and then Masa blushed and looked away.

“Do it,” he whispered.

Miya tilted his head. “Do what?” he asked huskily, leaning down to bite the omega’s neck lightly. It was enough to make Masa buck his hips and moan, and it took a few seconds before he could continue, his cheeks burning now.

“Play rough with me,” he mumbled.

Miya hesitated, scanning his boyfriend’s face. “Are you sure?”

Masa nodded, but still couldn’t bring himself to look his boyfriend in the eye. “Yeah. I want to know what it’s like. I want to try everything with you. How am I supposed to know what I like until I’ve tried it?”

The alpha was still a little hesitant. Sure, he liked to play it rough now and then, but Masa was so young and inexperienced. This was his first week of ever doing anything sexual, could he really be ready for this? Still, he couldn’t deny that his boyfriend was right. How was he to know what he liked if he didn’t get to try it?

“Only if you promise to tell me to stop as soon as you feel uncomfortable in the slightest, ok? Even if you’re just unsure of what’s happening and want me to stop and explain. I would never forgive myself if I hurt you in any way, mentally or physically,” he said sternly, making sure Masa looked him in the eye for this. If he couldn’t face his boyfriend talking about it, then he couldn’t be ready to do any of it, the alpha decided. He felt a bit calmer when Masa, though beet red, managed to look at him and nod at the words.

“I will,” he whispered. “But I trust you not to hurt me.”

Miya studied him for a moment, and then his grip suddenly tightened around the omega’s wrists as if in confirmation. Masa bit his lip and breathed deeper as Miya suddenly sat back up and leaned away from him. Had the alpha changed his mind? But no, he was reaching for a tie on the chair next to the bed, and before Masa could react, the loop of the tie was around his wrists. Miya pulled it tighter before he took the ends and tied them around the bed frame. He leaned down and carefully looked at Masa’s face.

“Too tight?” he asked, watching Masa pull slightly at the tie before shaking his head. It wasn’t really tight, just enough to keep him where he was. The omega bit his lip again, though it was more from excitement than nerves this time. Miya grabbed the sheets and pulled them off, tossing them down on the floor so that the omega was completely exposed to his gaze. He pulled back, looking down at his boyfriend, eyes filled with lust. Miya’s cock was big and hard between his legs, and Masa swallowed, feeling a bit like prey when his boyfriend eyed him hungrily, letting his hand slide over the omega’s thigh. For some reason, it turned Masa on to look at his boyfriend as the predator, completely in charge of him. Miya was of course always dominant – he was an alpha after all – but this was something else entirely. He felt owned, and it was incredibly arousing.

He whined needily when Miya grabbed the smaller omega cock and gave it a few harsh strokes. The second after, he arched up as mixed pain and pleasure coursed through him when Miya leaned down to close his teeth lightly around a nipple and pull. He soon lost himself in the pleasure, mewling and bucking up at the alpha at every new arousing move his lover made. After a long while of touching and teasing, Miya finally grabbed Masa’s thighs harshly and forced them apart (as if the omega wouldn’t do anything to get him to be right there, right now). He settled between the omega’s legs, grinding their cocks together for a moment before he grabbed Masa’s hair harshly, leaning down for an aggressive kiss. His tongue filled Masa’s mouth, demanding his submission. The omega felt like he would explode from horniness when the alpha left his lips alone in favor of clamping his teeth around his neck, biting just firmly enough for Masa to feel wobbly but not enough to leave a mark.

Then, finally, he pushed into the omega with a hard thrust. Masa felt like he had never been so exited, slick coating his thighs, and the rough and hard pace Miya set made him go crazy with lust immediately. Miya quickly found that special bundle of nerves within him, and he attacked it vehemently until Masa nearly screamed from the overwhelming pleasure. In no time at all, he came violently, thrashing under the alpha as spurt after spurt of cum coated his stomach. Miya grunted at the sexy sight and the way the omega’s muscles clenched hard around his cock, and with a final hard thrust, he lodged the knot firmly in his lover as he came.

They were both panting heavily for a long while, Masa half out of it, his head lolling on the pillow. He hardly noticed when Miya reached over his head to release his arms, but he gratefully snuggled against his boyfriend’s chest as the alpha pulled him close, arranging their limbs so that they were both comfortable. After a long pause where Miya caressed his lover’s tired body tenderly, the alpha finally spoke.

“So? What did you think?”

Masa smiled widely, tilting his head tiredly so he could give Miya’s chest a kiss. “Feel free to do that to me anytime,” he yawned. Miya chuckled and pressed a kiss to Masa’s hair.

“If you say so, babe,” he said, but the omega was already too far into dreamland to hear him.

. . . . .

When Junichi came to pick Masa up after a week, he scrunched his nose up in disgust.

“For fuck’s sake, you stink of sex and alpha! Have you done nothing but fuck all week?” he exclaimed.

Masa and Miya glanced at each other. The omega blushed deeply and hid his face against the alpha’s chest, Miya chuckling softly and pressing a kiss to his hair. “We might have enjoyed ourselves a bit too much,” the alpha smirked, eyeing his cousin, “but can you blame us?”

Junichi scoffed, but then he chuckled. “I guess not. But you can’t meet your parents like that, they’ll find you out in a heartbeat.”

Masa bit his lip. “But I showered and changed my clothes,” he mumbled uncertainly.

“U-hu, and then you came right out here and cuddled up to that giant bag of pheromones, didn’t you?” Junichi said, meaningfully, and then laughed at Masa’s dumbstruck face. “Ok, I can to fix this. Give me a second,” he said, picking up his phone and dialing a number.

Masa’s eyes widened as Junichi started talking. “Genjiro-san, hi! Oh, we’re fine, don’t worry. I was just calling to ask if it’s ok if we’re little late? You see, we started talking about bathhouses in the car, and I got to thinking of a gorgeous little omega-only onsen near my parents place. My ada and I used to go there all the time when I grew up, and I’d really like to take Masa there and show it to him. Do you mind?” The omega listened for a moment, and then his expression changed and he waved at Masa to get his stuff together quickly. His tone of voice remained the same though, not betraying his sudden haste at all. “Oh, of course, it would be lovely if you came as well! How sweet of you to want to spend family time with your son! I’ll text you the directions, and we’ll see each other inside, ok? Bye!”

He hung up and grabbed Masa’s arm. “Ok, we gotta go, quickly now so we get there before him. We need to at least get you into the shower before he shows up. Go on now, quick kiss goodbye and then we’re off!”

Masa and Miya barely had time to kiss before the omega was whisked away out into the car, Junichi speeding through the city while texting Genjiro directions with his left hand. Once at the onsen, he quickly herded Masa inside, paying for them both and getting them into the changing rooms. Masa hurried to get his clothes off and into the shower, and it wasn’t until then that they both relaxed a bit. Junichi smelled through Masa’s clothes and picked out a change of clothes that didn’t smell of alpha, before they climbed into the baths. A few minutes later, Genjiro showed up, quickly joining them in the pool.

“Hi sweetie, I’ve missed you!” he exclaimed, hugging his son tightly. “Did you have a good week? What did you do together?”

Masa blinked for a moment. They hadn’t had time to talk about this at all. Luckily, he had Naoki’s stories to draw from, and he told his ada about the big and confusing campus, outdoor movies in the park and a great little coffee place with delicious cakes. Junichi quickly caught on and added some details, and Genjiro seemed satisfied with their answers.

“How about you, how have you been?” Masa asked, changing the subject.

“Fine, though the house is empty without you. I guess it’s time to get used to it, you’ll be graduating within a year, and then you’ll be off on your own! It’s such a weird feeling,” Genjiro smiled.

“Mmm, I know,” Masa said. “I haven’t even decided what to study yet. Or even if I’m going to apply to university.”

“You’re not?” Genjiro frowned.

“I don’t know, probably,” Masa hurried to say. “I just haven’t really thought about it. It always seemed so far off, you know?”

His bearer nodded, smiling. “I understand. But you’re almost there, it’s time to decide what to do with your future.”

 _Move in with Miya and live happily ever after,_ Masa absolutely did not say, anywhere but in his head. Instead, he smiled at Genjiro. “I know, I’ll start thinking about it when school starts again,” he promised.

They spent a nice and calm afternoon together at the onsen, soaking in the hot water and talking about this and that. After about two hours, Junichi excused himself, saying he had to go home and study, and the two other omegas waved him off with many thanks and well wishes. Once he was gone, Masa and Genjiro spent some more time just the two of them, talking and relaxing in a way they hadn’t done together in years. When they finally climbed out an hour later, they both looked like prunes.

“I really have to thank Junichi again for showing us this place,” Genjiro said as they got dressed and left. “It really was a lovely place, and it’s so nice sometimes to be away from all the alphas and just relax.”

Masa hummed in agreement, and when he got in the car he leaned his head back and smiled tiredly. Genjiro eyed him in the mirror, smiling softly. “You’re growing up, sweetie. You seem so much older now than you did only a few weeks ago. It was a good decision to let you go away on your own, I think.”

The young omega turned to his bearer in surprise. “Thank you,” he said, the shock apparent in his voice.

Genjiro chuckled. “Don’t sound so surprised. We want you to grow up into a strong and self-sufficient young man, you should know that. But at the same time, we just want to hold on to our baby boy.” He glanced lovingly at Masa. “We just want to protect you, keep you safe. We love you more than anything, sweetie. And it’s a hard thing to watch your children grow up sometimes. One day, you’ll understand what I mean.”

Masa hummed non-committedly and looked out the window. Was he all grown up now? Maybe he was. After this week, he felt more grown up. He had tried so many things that were new to him, and he didn’t just mean having sex, though that was a part of it. No, it was all of it. Being away from his parents, treated like an adult, allowed to make his own decisions without Miya telling him what he should and shouldn’t do or think or say. It had felt really good, and if this week had done anything, it was to knit him and Miya together even tighter. Masa had always scoffed at the idea of soulmates, finding it to be one of those silly romantic notions that some omegas seemed to adore. But now, he wasn’t so sure anymore. He was so utterly certain that Miya was the one, that he could never love anyone else, that the only word he could find to describe how he felt was ‘soulmate’. If it sounded corny and ridiculous, so be it.

“Masa?” Genjiro’s voice pulled him out of his musings, and he turned to his bearer, blinking. “Did you hear me? I asked what you wanted for dinner.”

“I’m sorry, I think the bath made me tired,” he smiled. “Anything is fine.”

Genjiro smiled, reaching out to give his son a quick caress on the cheek before he needed both hands on the wheel to turn into their street. They were home.

. . . . .

School had seemed far away, but all of a sudden it was time again, and Naoki and Masa made the old familiar trail back for their final year.

“What will you do once this is over?” Masa asked his best friend on their lunch break on the first day. The two of them sat on the grass and watched the new arrivals, looking so young to them now.

“Move in with Jun,” Naoki said without hesitation. “Go to uni of course.”

“But moving in with him is the important part, isn’t it?” Masa teased, and Naoki grinned.

“As if you’re not dying to move in with Miya.”

“Guilty as charged,” Masa laughed. “I can’t wait.”

“So what about university?” Naoki asked.

“I don’t know,” Masa admitted. “It’s kind of far from Miya’s place, a bit too far to commute. And I’m kind of tired of studying right now. Maybe I’ll take a break and work for a year or so before I apply?”

“I’d miss you.” Naoki looked sad at the thought, and Masa hurried to give him a hug.

“And I’d miss you, of course! But we’d visit and see each other anyway! And we don’t have to worry about that yet, we have a whole school year left to hang out together,” he said.

“Yeah, I guess,” Naoki nodded. “You know you’ll always be my best friend, right?”

“Right back at you!” Masa smiled, leaning his head on his friend’s shoulder. “And don’t you forget it.”

. . . . .

It was time for another one of those boring business dinners, and Toll and Genjiro waved goodbye to their son less than enthusiastically before they got in the car. Business people everywhere, and thankfully, Naoki’s parents somewhere in the mix. Toll and Genjiro were both grateful that the two alphas were in the same business. It was the only thing that could keep these get-togethers tolerable, and they soon found each other, chatting away with a glass of wine in their hands. The alcohol was flowing freely, and people had had a bit too much to drink a lot earlier in the evening than usual. The two couples were about to make an early but polite exit before things got out of hand, when a colleague to Naoki’s father came up to say hi, a little unsteadily.

“Makoto-san, good to see you!” he exclaimed, “how are you? And your lovely mate?” He almost stumbled as he attempted a bow at the omega, and Naoki’s father smiled a rather strained smile.

“Ryota-san,” he greeted the man shortly, throwing an exasperated look at Toll and Genjiro, as if to say sorry for the intrusion. Ryota didn’t seem fazed by the cold greeting, probably because he didn’t notice it. Instead he blabbered on.

“And your son, how is he? I just saw him out on town the other day, my word has he grown!”

Makoto smiled again, opening his mouth to say something that would get him out of the conversation when he was suddenly stunned to silence by his colleagues next sentence.

“It’s really big of you,” Ryota babbled, “to not mind him being with an omega like that. Real forward. I always pegged you as more conservative, but I’m glad to see you don’t mind two omegas kissing.”

Makoto was suddenly white as a sheet, and his mate stared in shock at the man. Toll and Genjiro tried their best not to listen as their friends got the bad news, pretending not to notice. They soon gave up the pretense, though, as the conversation wore on.

“What do you mean, kissing an omega? What omega?” Makoto said through clenched teeth.

Ryota suddenly looked uncertain, as it dawned on his drunken mind that he had stepped in a hornets nest. “Uhm… I could have been wrong,” he started, but Makoto cut him off.

“I said, what omega?” he barked, fixing his colleague with a mean stare.

“Uhm… I’m sorry, I thought you knew. A blonde. A few years older, I should think? Had one of those university sweaters on.”

“Junichi?” Naoki’s ada gasped, and Toll flinched at the name, exchanging a glance with his mate.

“And they were kissing? Are you sure?” Makoto was fuming by now, and Ryota cowered as he answered.

“Well, yes. I’m sorry… But they seemed so in love, throwing puppy eyes at each other. Surely you can’t mind…”

Makoto didn’t answer. He grabbed his mate’s arm and turned, walking briskly towards the exit with his mate dazedly stumbling after him. Toll and Genjiro stared after them, suddenly filled with dread, and Ryota took the opportunity to quickly and discreetly make himself scarce.

“Do you think Masa knew?” Genjiro asked weakly.

“Of course he knew!” Toll said through clenched teeth. “Those two share everything. He probably helped cover for Naoki so they could sneak off together. Studying, my ass! I can’t believe we let him stay with that lying son of a bitch for a whole week!”

“But why would Masa go there alone for a whole week then? I get why Naoki was there, but Masa?” Genjiro said, confused. “He’s not gay, and besides, he would never steal Naoki’s boyfriend.”

Toll suddenly stiffened. “Unless they were covering for each other,” he said, his voice taking on a dangerous tone. He quickly pulled his mate to the car, getting in and speeding away, heading home to have a word with their son.


	18. Chapter 18

“What do we know about this Junichi anyway?” Toll asked angrily, speeding through a crossing. “Do we even know his last name?”

“Yeah, I have it on a note at home,” Genjiro sighed, looking exasperated. “I got his address for emergencies when Masa was away. But Toll, before you assume the worst…”

“I’ll let Masa explain, alright,” Toll finished the sentence through clenched teeth. The car rounded the corner into their street with a screech of tires, and then the alpha pulled up on their driveway, getting out of the car the second the ignition was off. Genjiro hastened after him, heart in his throat for more than one reason.

“Masa!” Toll yelled, storming through the bottom floor in search of his son. When Masa wasn’t there, he continued up the stairs with Genjiro in tow, barging into the omega’s room only to find it empty. A quick sweep of the bathroom and the master bedroom, and they were forced to face the fact. Masa wasn’t there.

“Where could he be?” Genjiro asked nervously. “I’ll try to call him.”

“No.” Toll looked angrily at his mate. “He’s not getting a heads up about this so he can prepare another lie to throw in our faces.”

“Toll…” Genjiro pleaded. He was just as hurt as his mate by finding out that Masa had lied to them, but the alpha’s anger scared him. His mate’s wide eyes made Toll realize, and with an effort, he contained his rage a bit for Genjiro’s sake.

“Find that note with Junichi’s name and address,” he said, trying to calm down. “Let’s see what we can find out.”

“Are you going to ask him?” Genjiro asked, wide-eyed, as he went to pull the note out of a drawer. Toll shook his head.

“No, I’ll leave that to Makoto,” he said grimly, taking the note from his mate and frowning as he read it. “Yaguchi Junichi,” he read. “Wait, Yaguchi? I’ve heard that name before.” He furrowed his brows, thinking about it, until it suddenly hit him. Seeing red, he rushed over to his computer and quickly opened a browser. Genjiro came up behind him, confused, and read the name his mate entered in the search window.

_Yaguchi Miya._

The omega gasped and looked at his mate. “Do you really think…?” he started, but at the same time the alpha hit enter, and the list of search results filled the screen. Toll clicked the first one, a link to a private profile on Line with no photo. The next one, however, was a link to a company page of employees, and there, the young alpha he had once thrown out of his house stared back at him from the screen.

. . . . .

Masa was curled up in Miya’s arms, naked and sweaty. The alpha held him gently, letting his fingers softly caress his boyfriend’s arm. “Mmm, I’m so glad we can finally do this,” Masa mumbled happily.

“Me too,” Miya agreed, giving him a kiss. “You should probably be getting home though in case they’re early.”

“I guess,” Masa murmured, turning his face up at his boyfriend. “I wish I didn’t have to.”

Miya sighed and gave him another kiss. “I know. But we’ll see each other again soon.”

“Mmm,” Masa agreed. “Goodbye kiss?”

Miya smiled and leaned down for a deep kiss that took both of their breaths away. Masa’s hands came up to tangle in Miya’s hair, and he let his leg slide over the alpha’s hip, giving his lover a sultry look that Miya had no chance to resist. He attacked his boyfriend with kisses, hands roaming over his body once again. Somewhere in the apartment, Masa’s phone buzzed, and Miya lifted his head to peer out into the room. Masa shook his head, opting to ignore it.

“It’s probably just Naoki,” he mumbled, his voice husky and filled with want. “I’ll call him back later.”

He grabbed his boyfriend’s head and pulled him back down, their lips meeting in a needy kiss. Miya groaned into his mouth and shifted, settling between his legs and grinding their cocks together. They were both completely lost in each other, nothing existing beyond the other. And so they didn’t hear the door opening, nor the footsteps that walked through the living room on the way to the bedroom door. They couldn’t miss the shocked cry from the doorway though, and they both turned to the sound, staring in surprise at a fuming Toll with Genjiro right behind, hand over his mouth.

“Masa, get out of that bed. _Right. Now_.” Toll’s voice was dangerously low, murder in his eyes as they fixed on the younger alpha. He took a step towards the bed, his hands closed in fists, and Masa yelped in fear. Miya’s protective instincts kicked in instantly, and he quickly placed himself between the omega and his father.

“Don’t you dare touch him,” he warned vehemently. He ignored the fact that he was naked and got out of the bed to stand in Toll’s way, blocking his access to the omega. He wasn’t fazed by Toll staring him down. Instead he felt the anger building within him at this man, trying to control his son’s feelings. “Get out of my home!”

“Not without my son,” Toll yelled, giving the alpha a push. “Get out of my way, you fucking pedophile!”

“He’s no child anymore, in case you haven’t noticed,” Miya spat, furious at the accusation. “He’s eighteen and it’s his own choice what he wants to do. You can’t decide over his life anymore.”

Toll growled, ready to hit the younger alpha and push him out of the way, when Masa climbed out of bed and threw himself between them. “No!” he screamed, pressing himself into his boyfriend, throwing his arms around him and staring defiantly at his father. “Don’t hit him!” The display of anger was somewhat dampened by the shivering bottom lip and the fact that he was just as naked as his lover, and it was enough to get Toll to stop in surprise. Miya quickly wrapped his arms protectively around the omega, holding him securely to his chest.

“Masa, please, get dressed and come with us,” Genjiro pleaded from the door, trying to disarm the situation before it turned into a fistfight.

“No,” Masa said, fear making his voice shaky. “He’s my boyfriend, and I’m not leaving him!”

“You _will_ put your clothes on and come with us, _right now!_ ” Toll yelled, his eyes black. “You lied to us, Masa! For years you’ve lied to us! And for what, to go sneak of to _that_?” He pointed at Miya in disgust

“I had to!” Masa was fighting against the tears, refusing to give in to them in front of his father and his lover. “You would never have let me see him if I had told you the truth.”

“Damn right we wouldn’t have,” Toll shouted. “He’s a predator, Masa, going after children, and you let him!”

“No he’s not! You don’t know him,” Masa protested. “I love him, and he loves me! He’s been nothing but good to me. He’s the one, father, please understand,” he begged.

Genjiro couldn’t help crying now, listening to it all in the background. Toll threw him a look, and the sight of his distressed mate made him finally lower his voice a bit. That did not mean he was any less menacing.

“Some gentleman,” he growled, “having sex with children.”

“Hey,” Miya intervened, tired of hearing the accusations and not wanting Masa to have to take the brunt of the verbal assault. “First of all, we didn’t do anything until he was eighteen. And second, don’t you dare accuse me of taking advantage of Masa! He’s my everything, and I would never hurt him!”

Toll ignored him, and tried to grab Masa’s arm, the omega crying out in fear. Miya yanked him away from his father and shoved the omega behind him, putting himself as a shield between the two. “I said, don’t you dare touch him!” he repeated angrily, his jaws clenched. The older alpha seemed to grow an inch in front of him, but Miya stood his ground, staring Toll down in all his naked glory.

“Masa, you come with us right now, or you won’t be welcome back at all,” Toll finally snarled, turning his cold eyes to his son, hiding behind Miya.

“Then I won’t come home! I’ll stay right here!” Masa shouted instinctively, suddenly freezing as he realized what he had said. Oh god, he had more or less stated that he would move in with Miya, without even asking his lover first. But the alpha didn’t bat an eyelash, just raised his eyebrow at Toll.

“See? Now, get out of my house and leave my boyfriend alone!”

Toll saw red by now. He raised his fist, ready to hit the younger alpha, when Genjiro threw himself forward and grabbed his arm. “No, Toll, please! Let’s just all calm down and talk about this.”

Toll shook his mate’s arm off, but at least he didn’t try to hit Miya again. “There’s nothing to talk about,” he said icily. “Masa’s made his choice.” And with that, he turned and stomped out of the bedroom, leaving Genjiro to look desperately between his son and his disappearing mate.

“Ada…” Masa begged, his whole body trembling by now. Genjiro looked at him, tears running down his cheeks, and he carefully reached out a hand and gave his son’s cheek a quick caress. And then he turned and walked after his mate, the click of the apartment door closing behind him the sound of Masa’s old life closing.

. . . . .

For a moment, it was all still, like they couldn’t believe what had happened. And then Masa’s knees buckled and he almost sank to the floor before Miya caught him, lifting the omega up in his arms and carrying him over to the bed. The alpha climbed in, pulling the duvet up around them and wrapped himself around his trembling boyfriend like a shield. Masa fought for another moment, desperately trying not to cry, but he couldn’t stop the tears anymore. He finally let them out, sobbing heartbreakingly into Miya’s neck, the alpha holding him close and caressing his hair in comfort.

It wasn’t long before Masa regained control and dried his tears, but he couldn’t stop the shivers that ran through his body. “What am I going to do now?” he whispered, clinging to Miya like he was the only thing that kept him together.

“You mean, what are _we_ going to do,” Miya said firmly, pressing a kiss to Masa’s hair. “We are going to try to talk to them again tomorrow when your father has hopefully calmed down a bit.”

“And if he hasn’t?” Masa sounded doubtful, his voice still thick with tears.

“If he hasn’t and if we can’t sort this out, we’ll pick up your things and get you moved in here,” Miya said calmly, stroking his boyfriend’s back comfortingly. He held the omega for hours, whispering soothing words into his ear, until Masa finally fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

. . . . .

The next morning felt unreal, as they got up and got ready for the day. Masa was unusually quiet, and Miya let him be, making sure to give him a caress or a comforting hug at regular intervals. While he was making breakfast for them, the omega went to pick up his phone. He had four missed phone calls and three texts from his best friend, and frowning, he opened the text messages. He gasped when he read them, staring wide-eyed at Miya in shock.

“What is it?” the alpha asked worriedly, putting down the spatula to come over and look over Masa’s shoulder, reading the texts. First off, a warning:

_My parents found out about me and Junichi, and I think your parents were there!!! They might find out about Miya too!!! Dad and ada are on their way home. Masa, I’m scared._

Then, desperation.

_Dad said I’m filth for being with an omega. He says he wishes I was never born!!! They threw me into my room while they talk about it. Help, Masa, what am I going to do?!!??_

And finally, sadness and resignation.

_Jun just came and picked me up. Dad hit him, can you believe it? They said I’m not welcome back here ever again. I hope you’re ok and your parents didn’t find out about you guys. Call me when you see this! I love you._

Masa stared at Miya with horror in his eyes, before he pressed dial and lifted the phone to his ear with a trembling hand. Four signals rang before Naoki picked up, his voice thick from crying.

“Naoki! It’s me! God, are you ok? What happened?” Masa stumbled into the conversation, listening to Naoki’s story in desperation, while Miya watched in worry.

“So you’re at Junichi’s place now? Is he ok?” He listened some more, slumping a bit in relief. “Thank god. I’m glad he’s there for you, and I’m so, so sorry I didn’t answer when you called last night!” Another pause for listening, and then he sighed. “No, they found out alright. They came storming in here and found us in bed, and dad started yelling about dragging me home.” Miya sighed as Masa continued to tell the story quietly, and he kissed his boyfriend’s hair before he went back to the stove and continued with breakfast before it got burned. The two omegas talked quietly for a long time before they hung up, Masa looking completely dejected. Miya walked up to him and tugged him into a warm embrace, stroking his back.

“Are they ok?” he asked quietly, Masa sniffing before he nodded.

“Yeah. Well, sort of. Naoki’s at Jun’s place, but he’s really upset of course. Miya, his parents told him to never come home again!” He looked up at his alpha with desperation in his eyes, and it didn’t take a lot of imagination for the alpha to guess what was going through his young lover’s head.

“Oh sweetheart, I’m so sad for his sake. But we don’t know what will happen for you, so don’t assume the worst just yet, ok?” He kissed Masa’s forehead before leaning his cheek on his boyfriend’s head. “Was Jun ok after Naoki’s dad hit him?”

“Mmm, Naoki said he’s got a black eye but is pretty ok. He’s being really sweet to Naoki though, I could hear him in the background comforting Nao when he cried.” Masa took a deep breath. “He will need more of his stuff, he only got a bag of clothes and his computer with him. Can we help him get it?”

“Of course we can. I’ll call Ju-ken if Jun hasn’t already and he’ll come help me. I don’t want you anywhere near Naoki’s dad though, in case he flips again, so you get to stay with Naoki while we pick up his stuff. But first, babe, we need to take care of our situation.”

Masa sighed, nodding. “I know,” he whispered. “I’m just so scared. What if father…”

“What did I say about assuming the worst?” Miya gently scolded. “Let’s just go there and see. Maybe call Genjiro first and ask him if Toll’s calmed down? But first, let’s get some breakfast into you.”

Masa let Miya lead him over to the kitchen counter and sat down to stare vacantly at the plate the alpha set in front of him, his thoughts swirling. What if his parents did like Naoki’s? What if…?

His mouth was dry as the desert, and his breakfast remained untouched.

. . . . .

Genjiro hesitantly replied that they should come over, if Masa absolutely would not come home on his own. The omega refused, and so he and Miya got in the alpha’s car and started for Masa’s house at about noon. The omega was incredibly nervous, and Miya watched him worriedly through the corner of his eye as he drove.

“It will be alright, babe,” he said, trying to sound calm and reassuring. “No matter what happens, I’ll be there for you. And if it means moving in together sooner than we had thought, then so be it.”

Masa nodded, chewing his lip until it almost bled. When Miya parked the car on the street outside their house, the alpha had to go around and open the door for the omega, offering him his hand in order to get his boyfriend to dare step out of the car. Masa walked up to the door on trembling legs, ringing the doorbell instead of just opening and stepping inside as he would have normally done. Genjiro opened the door, looking serious as he stepped aside and let them in, eyeing Miya before he turned to Masa and looked at him closely. The omega’s bottom lip shivered and he looked at his bearer desperately as he fidgeted with his sweater, not sure what to do. Genjiro sighed and pulled his son into a hug, holding him tightly for a second before he let go and stepped back, waving at them to step into the living room.

Toll waited on the couch. His jaws were clenched tightly together, anger still simmering beneath the surface, but he didn’t say anything as he watched the couple coldly. Masa swallowed nervously and gripped Miya’s hand tightly, bowing deeply to his father. Miya followed his lead, though the bow wasn’t as deep, and he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand in reassurance. Genjiro walked over and sat down next to his mate, putting a calming hand on the alpha’s arm but still not saying anything.

“Father, ada,” Masa started, his voice weak and shaky, “I’m sorry I lied to you about still seeing Miya.”

Toll’s eyes narrowed, shifting to the alpha with something akin to hatred in his eyes, but he still didn’t speak.

“But you wouldn’t have let me see him, you made that very clear. And we love each other, more than I can explain in words. I can’t be without him, I just can’t,” Masa continued, pleading eyes shifting between his parents.

Toll pursed his lips, ignoring his son’s words as he looked over to the alpha again. “And you,” he finally said, “what’s your excuse for preying on my son?”

“I didn’t…” Miya started angrily, before he stopped, forcing himself to calm down. “I fell in love with your son the moment I saw him,” he said instead, “and I wish the age difference hadn’t been so big, or we wouldn’t have had to do this. But I’m not sorry I stuck with him and waited for him to come of age. I swear we haven’t done anything we shouldn’t have until he turned eighteen, even if you don’t believe it. But no matter what you think of me, believe me when I say that I love him with all my heart, and I will never leave him.”

Toll huffed, clearly disbelieving. Genjiro looked incredibly sad and disappointed, and it was almost more hurtful for Masa to watch than Toll’s anger.

“Ada,” he whispered, “I’m so sorry I lied to you.”

Genjiro just sniffed, looking away, and it cut Masa’s soul to see. Toll’s eyes fixed on his son finally, raising his voice a bit. “Yes, Masa, you lied to us. For years! How could you look us in the eye with all the things you’ve told us?! Sneaking off to see that… that _child robber!_ ”

Masa just shook his head, unable to answer, looking as if he was about to collapse. Miya worriedly put his arms around him for support, and his boyfriend gratefully leaned into the alpha. The action didn’t seem to do anything to appease his parents though, and Toll frowned.

“I don’t care what you say, Masa. This ends now. You will come home and finish school, and forget all about this foolishness. No more lies, and no more _him_.”

The young alpha’s grip on his lover tightened a bit at the words, but he needn’t have worried. “No,” Masa said, “I’ll come home and do everything you say, but I’m not giving up on Miya. I love him.”

Toll scoffed, glaring at them. “You will do as I say as long as you stay under my roof, young man,” he said icily. “And that includes _him_ out of your life, and no more lying.”

Masa gripped Miya tightly, fighting against the tears. “No,” he said again, turning his pleading eyes to Genjiro. “Ada, please, don’t do this.”

Genjiro shook his head, a tear running down his cheek. “Masa, you lied to us. I’m so disappointed in you. And if he is the cause of that, then I agree with your father.”

The young omega squeezed his eyes shut, his breathing unsteady. Miya held him tightly but didn’t say anything, just focusing on being strong for his lover. Finally, Masa lifted his head again and looked up at his boyfriend, and then over to his parents. “Then I won’t be under your roof,” he said, weakly but with determination. “I won’t lie to you anymore, but that means I can’t stay here. I’m moving in with Miya.”

His parents stared at him, lost for words for a moment. Toll stood up, his voice steely. “If that’s your choice, then fine. But you can’t come running back here when he turns out to be something other than you thought.”

Masa just shook his head. He looked up at Miya, begging him wordlessly to say it was ok, and the alpha leaned down to press a chaste kiss to his forehead.

“Come on,” he said quietly. “Let’s go pack your things.”

It wasn’t until they were on their way back, the car filled with everything Masa owned except the furniture in his room, that it really hit the omega what he had done. The rest of the evening was spent in Miya’s arms, a shivering bundle of tears, as he finally let himself fall apart completely.


	19. Chapter 19

The weekend passed in a blur of tears, no matter how much Masa tried to keep them in. He was ashamed to be so weak in front of Miya. His father had told him since he was little to stop crying if he wanted to be a big boy, because big boys didn’t cry. And so, over the years, Masa had almost perfected the art of not crying in front of others, or preferably not at all. The fact that Miya, his strong alpha, saw him so weak made him feel slightly nauseous with fear. What if his lover would think he was too weak and pathetic to be with and throw him out? His rational self told him it was nonsense, but the force of habit was hard to break. Once Miya caught on and coaxed the reason for it out of his boyfriend, he was horrified.

“Masa, baby,” he said, grabbing his omega and pulling him into his lap, gently forcing his lover to look at him with a thumb on his chin. “God knows I already think your father is a jackass, but I had no idea he was such a complete retard in the emotions department. That has to be by far the most stupid thing anyone’s ever said about crying. You have to be allowed to let your emotions out or they will eat you alive.”

“But father always said to cry was to show weakness,” Masa sniffed, trying to look away.

“And your father has never been known to be wrong about things?” Miya said sarcastically. “Besides, it’s ok to be weak sometimes. When you need me to be strong for you because you can’t be, I’ll gladly be there. And when I feel weak and need to cry, I will turn to you and you can be my rock to lean on. It’s what a relationship is, babe.”

Masa looked at him in doubt. “When have you ever cried?” he asked, trying to think of a time he had seen the alpha cry and failing.

“When we were apart because of that age thing,” Miya said calmly. “I cried myself to sleep almost every night. Ask Ju-ken, he’ll tell you all about it, in bold print.”

His boyfriend blinked. “Oh,” he said weakly.

The alpha smiled and leaned down to kiss Masa’s nose before he gently pulled his blond bangs to the side and tucked them behind an ear. “And since we got back together again, I haven’t had any reason to cry,” he smiled softly. “Because I have you, and it makes me the happiest alpha alive.” He enjoyed the blush that spread over his lover’s cheeks, and the tiny smile that Masa couldn’t help let out. “Now, promise me you’ll stop being foolish and hiding from me when you cry?”

The omega nodded. “I’ll try,” he promised, leaning his head on his alpha’s shoulder and closing his eyes, feeling a little better about himself.

. . . . .

Masa called in sick on Monday, too tired from a weekend of crying, and when he got up for school on Tuesday it was almost 40 minutes earlier than usual because of the commute. “I’m gonna die from this,” he complained to his boyfriend, frowning when Miya just laughed and gave him a kiss.

“Ok, call when it’s time for me to pick up the corpse,” he joked, ushering Masa out of the apartment and off to the trains while he made his way to work. “I promise I’ll get you your own key today.”

Masa smiled tiredly and stole a goodbye kiss before he walked the short street down to the trains. He fell asleep on the train and nearly missed his stop, but got off just in time and made it to the school with five minutes to spare. When he walked onto the school yard, he noticed the buzz that started, everyone looking at him either directly or surreptitiously. So the rumor had spread. Crap. And no Naoki to fall back on for comfort and support either. He had talked to his friend many times since everything happened, and Naoki had made it very clear that there was no way he could commute that far, even if he had felt up to it. So here he was, alone, feeling very exposed. It was hard to believe that it was only last week when he was the coolest kid in school, and now he felt like an outcast when everyone stared and gossiped about him. He got his books from his locker, trying to ignore the stares, when suddenly Yukihisa showed up out of nowhere and gave him a big hug.

“How are you?” his friend asked into his neck, squeezing tightly. “I was so worried when both you and Naoki were gone yesterday, and everyone started talking about how you were never coming back.”

Masa hugged back gratefully, letting the hug calm him. He still had friends here. He still had a place where he belonged. “I’m ok,” he said quietly, not wanting the world to know. "Ada and father found out about Miya, and ultimately I had the choice to give him up and stay with them, or move out. So I moved out.”

“Wow!” Yukihisa was wide-eyed. “So you’re living with Miya now?”

Masa nodded, the pair starting to walk toward the classroom slowly. “And Naoki? What’s happened to him?” Yukihisa prodded, clearly worried. Oh, right. He didn’t know about Junichi. No one here did, since Naoki was scared it would have him bullied and ostracized. Masa hesitated for a second, but then he decided it didn’t really matter anymore since Naoki was gone and wouldn’t be back. Besides, his best friend had stated that if anything, this whole thing had made him sure that he was done hiding whom he loved.

“His parents threw him out as well when they found out about his boyfriend.”

“Naoki has a boyfriend?” Yukihisa asked in surprise. “I didn’t know that.”

“No, he didn’t tell anyone, since his boyfriend is an omega.”

Yukihisa stopped, his mouth dropping wide open. “You’re kidding me!” he said. _Here it comes,_ Masa thought, but he had underestimated his friend. “That’s so cool! Tell me everything!”

Masa grinned and took his friend's arm, and together they walked into their classroom to take their seats, ignoring the others staring at them.

. . . . .

The day passed quickly. Masa was grateful for Yukihisa being there, and some of his other friends joined them in class. The omega soon realized who his real friends were, as a much smaller group of friends than usual made their way to the last class of the day together with him. They were ten minutes into the geography class when an assistant knocked on the door and told Masa the headmaster wanted to see him. The omega heard the sniggers and felt the stares of his classmates burn holes through his back as he got up and followed the assistant, leaving his books on his desk. As they walked through the hallways, he was getting nervous. What was going on?

He was about to faint when the assistant finally knocked on the headmasters door, opening it to let him in. Masa took a deep breath, stepped inside the office and stopped immediately in surprise. The headmaster, a tall and friendly-looking beta with a big beard, sat behind his desk. But what startled him was the fact that in one of the visitors’ chairs, Miya sat, looking at him with a concerned look on his face. Masa felt the color drain from his face, as he imagined a whole bunch of scenarios, none of them good. But he failed to imagine the one that unfolded.

“Please, come in,” the headmaster said, waving his hand at the other visitors’ chair.

“Miya? Why are you…? What’s… What’s going on? Is something wrong?” Masa asked, still standing just inside the door.

“Please, have a seat,” the headmaster repeated, but Masa just shook his head, eyes wide.

“It’s ok, sweetie, come here,” Miya said softly, reaching out a hand at his omega, and Masa instinctively stepped up and took it. He still didn’t sit down, though, waiting for the headmaster to say what was going on.

The beta sighed and pulled a little at his beard. “When you called in sick yesterday,” he started, “we contacted your parents. It’s school protocol to contact next of kin, as I’m sure you know.”

Masa nodded mutely, and his headmaster continued. “Your father informed me that they were no longer to be listed as your next of kin, and were not to be informed of your absence or anything to do with you or your health any more. Instead, he gave me this young man’s name and address.” He nodded at Miya, continuing to talk, but Masa didn’t hear him anymore. _Toll had said they weren't his next of kin? They didn’t care anymore what he did or if he got ill? But… Was ada in on this? Had he lost his parents completely?_ The thoughts swirled around in his head and his breath came out in short bursts, his chest aching. Somewhere in the background he could hear voices calling his name, but he couldn’t focus on them. _I have no parents anymore._

And then strong arms grabbed him and pulled him in, wrapping themselves around him, calming his beating heart. “Shh, sweetheart, it’s ok,” Miya whispered, stroking his hair and guiding his face into the crook of his neck where he could feel nothing but the alpha’s scent filling his nostrils again. “You’re panicking, sweetie. It’s ok, I’m right here. Just breathe, slowly, like this.” Masa whimpered and clung desperately to his alpha as Miya breathed with him, calming him down until he finally felt like the world wasn’t upside down anymore. The alpha sat back down and tugged his lover down in his lap, Masa gratefully leaning his head on the strong shoulder for a while longer.

The headmaster was watching them, and for a moment Masa felt like yelling at him to stop ogling him in his misery, but instead, he took a deep breath to catch his boyfriend’s scent and closed his arms around his neck.

“Feeling any better?” Miya asked softly, caressing his lover’s cheek. At Masa’s nod, he gave him a quick kiss. “Don’t worry, babe, they’ll come around. Just let him calm down for a while, and then once they miss you enough, they’ll come running, begging for their baby boy to come visit.”

“Do you really think they’ll miss me?” Masa mumbled, sniffing.

“Of course they will.” Miya sounded sure of himself. “Who wouldn’t miss you?”

Masa couldn’t help a soft giggle at that, and he snuggled closer to his boyfriend, before he frowned in worry again. “Even father?” he whispered nervously.

“Even Toll,” Miya confirmed.

A polite cough from the headmaster made them turn their heads, and Masa blushed at the beta’s understanding expression. “I see, I think I understand now,” the headmaster said. “Your boyfriend explained some of it to me before you came here, but you are my pupil, and it is you that I have an obligation to. It is not very common for this school to have two bright and diligent students suddenly disappear at once, and I felt I had to get to the bottom of this to make sure you were ok.” The man looked genuinely concerned as he looked at Masa. “Can you fill me in on what happened to Naoki as well? I understand the two of you are best friends? His parents just informed me that Naoki would no longer attend this school, and that they were not to be contacted anymore. That’s all I know, and I worry about him.”

Masa paled again, but Miya’s arms around him gave him the strength to answer. “His parents threw him out for good,” he mumbled, biting his lip as he hid behind his blond bangs.

The headmaster looked shocked at that. “What?! But why? Does he have an older boyfriend like you do?”

Masa shook his head. He had no idea how the headmaster would react to this, and right now, he couldn’t handle any more negative reactions, no matter if it was about him or his best friend. But the beta was waiting for an answer, and he finally bit the bullet and spoke. “His boyfriend’s only 21, soon 22.”

“So why?” the beta prodded.

“Because Junichi’s an omega,” Masa whispered, feeling Miya’s arms tighten around him in response to the shivers running down his spine.

The headmaster blinked, stroking the beard while he sighed deeply, looking frustrated. “That’s it?” he muttered. “That’s all? Damn all these parents who can’t just accept their kids for who they are.” Masa had a feeling that last comment wasn’t strictly directed at them, the beta seemingly lost in his thoughts. But then he looked back up to the omega, frowning. “Do you know what he will do about his studies? How is he planning to graduate?”

“I don’t think he will,” Masa said, dejectedly. “It’s too far away to commute from Jun’s place, and I think he’s too scared he’ll run into his parents around here to dare come anyway.”

The headmaster shook his head. “No, that will not do. Do you have a number and an address where I can reach Naoki? I’ll talk this over with him, see what we can work out. Studying can be done in many ways.”

Surprised, Masa nodded, but Miya beat him to it, giving the headmaster Junichi’s address and number quickly. “It’s my cousin,” he said apologetically. “He met Naoki through us.”

The headmaster raised an eyebrow at that and mouthed an ‘Oh’ but didn’t comment further. He just took down Naoki’s phone number and put down the pen, before he looked up at his pupil again.

“Masa, school protocol dictates that I ask students over eighteen for approval to add personal information to their files. Do you wish me to put down this alpha as your next of kin?” The beta smiled at Masa’s immediate nod, not having expected any other answer. He rose from his seat just as the bell rang to let them know classes were done for the day.

“I’m happy to see you have come to school today, Masa. Keep it up and you’ll have no trouble graduating. I am also glad to see that your boyfriend cares so much about you. I think you’ll do fine, if you just stick together in this.” He bowed to the alpha, and Miya smiled as he returned the bow, Masa doing the same with a slight blush on his cheeks.

When they walked out of the office, Miya put his arm around Masa’s waist, holding him somewhat possessively while they sauntered through the corridors to Masa’s locker. The omega knew it was silly and petty, but he couldn’t help smirking at how everyone stared at them, this time in awe. He raised his cheek a little, feeling more than a little bit cocky at having such a cool boyfriend. And Miya really looked the part today, with black jeans that complimented his ass perfectly, a simple white T-shirt with an open dark grey shirt over it and a black leather jacket to top it off. The omega couldn’t be more proud to show off his lover, and Miya noticed and smirked at him. When they reached Masa’s locker, right smack in the hallway where most of the school was milling about getting ready to leave for the day, he winked cheekily at his boyfriend. A second later, Masa had his back pressed against the metal, one of Miya’s hands in his hair and the other squeezing his ass. The deep kiss made the omega feel woozy, and he couldn’t hold back a soft whine when Miya pulled back. The alpha grinned, his breath hot against Masa’s ear. “You’re not the only one who likes showing off his boyfriend,” he whispered, laughing at the blonde’s huff and fake frown. Masa couldn’t help giggling, though, and he threw his arms around the alpha’s neck, getting up on tiptoe to give him another kiss.

“Crap! My books!” he suddenly exclaimed and pulled back, eyes wide as he realized they were still in the classroom.

Miya laughed, letting go of his boyfriend and stepping back with a last pat to his ass. “Go get them then,” he said, leaning against the lockers to wait. Masa nodded, the blonde locks flying as he turned to run back upstairs, but he didn’t get any further than three steps before Yukihisa showed up, blinking at the alpha as he handed over his friend’s books.

“Oh, thanks, Yuki! How sweet of you to grab them for me!” Masa gave his friend a dazzling smile as he accepted the books and waved between him Yukihisa and the alpha. “Btw, Miya, this is Yukihisa. And Yuki, that big oaf there who’s standing in the way of my locker is my boyfriend,” he said, giggling at Miya’s raised eyebrow. The alpha chuckled and moved out of the way.

“Pleased to meet you, Yukihisa,” he said, giving a slight bow that the young student nervously answered with a deeper one of his own. Masa quickly shoved his books into his locker and grabbed his bag. When Miya held out his hand, the omega took it, waving goodbye to his friends as he danced out of the school. They walked over to the car hand in hand, leaving behind enough whispered gossip to keep the mill running for at least a week or two.

That night, the reality of his father’s rejection hit Masa in the head once more, and he was back to be a sniveling mess in his lover’s arms. Still, for a few hours that day, he had felt happy again.

. . . . .

A week later, the headmaster called Masa back to his office to inform him that his bearer had asked to be listed as next of kin again, and did Masa approve? The omega nodded, but bit his lip for a moment.

“Just ada?” he asked, the beta nodding solemnly. And although the omega was sad to know Toll hadn’t forgiven him, he was relieved to know Genjiro at least hadn’t given up on him. He called Miya to tell him what had happened, upset after the meeting with the headmaster, and the alpha talked him down from his anxious high.

“So Genjiro found out what Toll did and wouldn’t have any of it,” he said. “I bet Toll got himself an earful. I wonder if he slept on the couch or if Genjiro threw him out again.”

The thought was enough to make Masa smile. It was true, his ada still cared about him, and it made him feel slightly better about it all. Still, the whole thing tore up the wounds again, and he walked around in a daze for the rest of the day until Miya picked him up after school. He kissed his boyfriend and gently announced that he had a surprise that might make the omega feel better, and then he drove them into town with a curious lover in the passenger seat.

The surprise was enough to make him cry. The alpha had booked an evening of pampering, with a massage, new nails at a parlor and a visit to the hairdressers. After, Masa had shining black nails with a silver pattern on them and a new haircut that made him feel older and more grown-up, a little less cute youngster. “A new haircut for a new beginning,” Miya whispered in his ear when he admired his lover in the mirror afterwards. When they finally fell asleep that night, still sweaty and snuggled close from their lovemaking, Masa’s last thought was hopeful. _If this is my new life, in the arms of this alpha, then at least I’ll always have love._

_. . . . ._

#### Masa's new haircut


	20. Chapter 20

“Hey, remember that job I told you about?” Miya asked over dinner, stuffing some onigiri into his mouth. At Masa’s nod, he continued. “I’ve been called in for an interview.”

“You have? Oh, that’s great!” Masa lit up, happy for his lover’s sake. “When are you going?”

“Wednesday morning. Wish me luck!”

Masa smiled seductively. “Oh, I can give you luck of a different sort if you want…”

Miya laughed and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, entwining their fingers and scooting his empty plate to the side. “I’m always available for my lucky charm,” he smirked. “But back on topic. I have a really good feeling about this job. Everyone I’ve talked to says it’s a great place to work, and it’s the same direction as your school so we could commute part of the way together. Also, if I get the raise I’m hoping for, we could get a bigger apartment and decorate it together, so you don’t have to feel like you’ve moved in with me. It’d be _our_ place.”

Masa gave his boyfriend a tearful smile, moved that his alpha would think of such things. “Thank you for thinking of me,” he whispered, and Miya squeezed the omega’s hand in his, letting his thumb caress the smaller fingers.

“Of course I do,” he said. “But I haven’t gotten the job yet, so don’t get your hopes up too much just yet, ok?”

He was met with a solemn nod, but then Masa bit his lip unconsciously and looked up at him through his bangs, and all of Miya’s blood suddenly rushed down to his crotch. The omega didn’t miss the sudden tension in the alpha’s fingers or the eyes filled with want, and he grinned internally, adding a seductive lick of his lips. He enjoyed the hitch in his lover’s breath, and a moment later Miya was on his feet, dragging the omega with him by the hand.

“Bedroom,” he said shortly, but blinked in confusion at Masa’s shake to the head. It all became clear a second later though, when the omega grabbed their plates and moved them out of the way, then leaned his thighs against the kitchen table and slid his fingers down his shirt, slowly unbuttoning it on the way down. He was rewarded with a growl from his alpha, and the next second strong hands had lifted him up on the table, eagerly helping him unbutton his pants. A moment later, the pants and underwear were off, his shirt pushed down over his shoulders to reveal his chest. He helped Miya get rid of his shirt hurriedly, pulling at the alpha’s belt. There was really no time to get the alpha’s pants off, and Miya just shoved them down to his knees before he grabbed his lover’s hips and pulled them to the edge of the table, hitching Masa’s legs up on his shoulders before he thrust in, the both of them groaning at the feeling. The table shook from the movements of the alpha’s hips, and a forgotten pair of chopsticks rattled to the floor, ignored by the lovers.

They were so riled up, moaning and panting, that it took them less than ten minutes to reach their peaks. Once they had gotten down from the immediate high, Masa threw his legs around the alpha’s hips, and Miya picked him up from the table and carried him to their bed, where they snuggled down comfortably until the knot shrunk. Masa enjoyed the feeling of Miya nuzzling his neck, and he smiled softly to himself. _I am so lucky to have found him._

. . . . .

Miya came back from his interview fairly pleased. It felt like it had gone well, he told his boyfriend, happily kissing his hair. If they were interested, he would be called in for a second interview some time next week, he continued, and the both of them tried to not get their hopes up too much while they waited. To Miya’s infinite relief, the call came next Thursday.

“I’ve got another interview scheduled for next week,” he told Masa when he got home, and they celebrated with a nice dinner and some wine on Friday night. Miya didn’t want to overdo the celebration and jinx it, but Masa convinced him dinner was not too much, and they had a very nice evening, ending with two rounds of amazing sex. Saturday was mainly spent in bed, the two of them hanging on to each other, drinking in each other’s scents and sounds. On Sunday, Miya had to go in to work a few hours, and when he came back home, he was met at the door by his lover, who didn’t even give the alpha time to take his shoes off before he was pulled into a needy kiss. The omega’s scent was intoxicating, and Miya happily let the omega have whatever he wanted. He sniffed Masa’s neck, licking along it. A deep moan and a tilt of the head as the omega gave him more room, offering up his neck, suddenly made the alpha halt everything. His lover smelled amazing, and he had to fight through his instinct to just keep going, but he managed to hold himself back long enough to check.

An extra deep breath confirmed it. Masa was going into heat.

For a second, his lizard brain tried to tell him to ignore it, to just take what he was offered, but with effort he pushed away from his lover, looking into eyes hazy with lust with a new understanding.

“Baby,” he panted, “you’re going into heat. You need to take your pills.”

Masa just whined in response and reached for his lover, and the alpha realized it was of no use. His boyfriend was too far gone to be able to take care of it on his own. He stepped away, dodging Masa’s outstretched arms and going into the bathroom, looking through his boyfriend’s part of the cupboard desperately. No suppressants. Shit. And since Masa still was so young and they hadn’t planned on having heats together just yet, he didn’t have any birth control pills. He shut the cabinet with a big sigh. _Shit!_ He turned around, only to be assaulted by a very horny omega who slid his fingers down over his crotch, massaging the large bulge there while he was licking his lips. Ok, this was _not_ good. This was not the way Miya had planned for them to have their first heat together, and he cursed himself for not understanding sooner. But Masa was still so young, and his cycle wasn’t steady yet, plus heats could come much quicker and more subtly than for adults. Still, Miya thought, explanations, but not excuses. What the hell would he do now?

He felt himself start to panic slightly as Masa pressed himself against him, whining desperately when the alpha tried to push him away. Shit. He wouldn’t be able to leave his boyfriend like this to go to the pharmacy, and he wasn’t even sure what he could get without Masa’s prescription, if he even had one. And there was no way he could bring the omega with him, not like this. He would have to fight every alpha within a mile, all the while trying to keep his boyfriend from undressing at the pharmacy or in the car or… Crap crap crap.

Junichi. He would know what to do. Doing his best to keep the slim blonde at a distance, he called his cousin, counting the signals until he picked up.

. . . . .

Junichi was lying on their bed, Naoki on his arm. The two were discussing future plans, now that the younger omega’s headmaster had set him up with books and a teacher from the university. The childhood friend of the headmaster’s had promised to tutor the omega in addition to his regular classes, and they had already gotten started. Naoki had been shocked to receive the call, surprised the headmaster cared so much, but he was very grateful to the beta for helping him graduate, despite everything. Junichi had been thrilled as well, happy that he hadn’t ruined his young lover’s chances in life just through being together with him. They had just covered the possible choices for university studies when Junichi’s phone rang. He threw a glance at the display before he picked up.

“Hey, cousin, what’s up?” he asked without preamble. “We’re kind of busy here.” He grinned at his boyfriend and got an adorable blush in response. Junichi couldn’t help reaching over to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek, but then he froze, just over Naoki’s face.

“Dammit Miya, you’re supposed to know and stop it before it happens!” he exclaimed. “He’s too young to know his own body yet, so it’s your damn duty to take care of him.” He listened for a moment to the alpha’s panicky explanation, and then he sighed, lying back down on the bed. Naoki eyed him worriedly when he continued.

“Fine, I’ll help, for Masa’s sake. But stopping it now might require stronger stuff than I have,” Junichi said. “You need a prescription for that stuff. How far gone is he? Are you sure it’s not too late for the regular pill?”

The needy moan from Masa that he heard through the phone made him change his mind immediately. “You know, never mind, scratch that. I’ll rush over with birth control, it’s the best I can do.”

“Hurry.” Miya’s voice was coarse, and Junichi had no problem imagining the sweat on his cousin’s forehead as the alpha fought against his instincts. He hung up and scrambled out of bed to his bathroom, digging around a bit until he found some birth control pills hat he had used last time he had a longer relationship with an alpha. With Naoki, he wouldn’t need them anyway. He quickly checked the date – they were still good – and counted the pills to make sure there were enough. When he turned around, Naoki stood in the doorway, large eyes wide with worry.

“What’s going on?” he asked. “Is Masa ok?”

Junichi pulled his pretty lover into his arms and kissed his forehead soothingly. “Yes, babe, it’s gonna be fine. Come on, we need to go. I’ll tell you in the car.”

. . . . .

Miya was desperately waiting for his cousin to come, his resolve fraying more and more at the edges with every moan and whimper from his boyfriend. Eventually, he had to do something, or Masa would be in pain. He managed to keep his cock in his pants, and instead gave his lover a blowjob to take the edge off. It wasn’t enough to satisfy a real heat, but it was enough to sate the omega until Junichi could reach them. When he heard the door open, he slumped in relief.

“In here!” he called unnecessarily, since two omegas had already stepped into the living room. As Junichi rushed over, Naoki stayed back, looking at his best friend with a harried expression.

As Junichi approached, Masa hissed all of a sudden, getting between the omega and Miya. The older omega frowned and shook his head. “Jesus, hun, I’m not gonna take your alpha away from you. No need to be all catty about it. Come on, open wide.”

He took out a pill, and with Miya’s help he coaxed it into the omega’s mouth, making him swallow. Masa growled at the older omega, eyes completely hazed over by now, and Junichi quickly stepped back to watch the omega turn his attention back to his lover, mewling and rubbing against him needily. Naoki blushed deep red over by the door as Masa shamelessly let his hand slip down Miya’s pants and grabbed his cock right there in front of them.

“Give him one a day for six days, at this hour,” Junichi instructed the alpha quickly, seeing Miya was about to crack. “We’ll go shop for some heat supplements and put them over on the counter for you.” He made sure the alpha was lucid enough to understand and nod, before he took his boyfriend by the arm and pulled him out of the apartment, Naoki looking over his shoulder at the couple as they finally let themselves go, kissing hungrily while clothes were already flying over the room.

When they came back with the heat supplements about forty minutes later, the apartment was filled with the strong smell of heat sex and packed with pheromones that made Naoki dizzy. Sounds of pleasure came rather loudly from the bedroom. Naoki couldn’t help lick his lips instinctively, and Junichi eyed him huskily once he had put the things on the counter.

“If you keep looking like that,” he whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, I might have to take you home and do all sorts of naughty things to you.”

Naoki’s shudder was the only prompt he needed, and he just about remembered to lock the door after them as he pulled his boyfriend to the car, speeding away for home.

. . . . .

When Masa woke up on Thursday night, snuggled against his lover’s chest with his head tucked under Miya’s chin, his whole body was sore. Still, he didn’t mind. Instead he smiled to himself, still a bit dazed as he savored the feeling of being so close to his lover. Miya smelled so good, and he let his fingers play with the alpha’s nipple gently as he thought about what had happened. He wasn’t awake enough to think about the downsides of what they had done yet, he just felt the way his stomach muscles were sore from constant tension, his legs stiff and his throat raw from the sounds of heat. And yet, he was wonderfully sated, filled up with a sense of being whole, a piece of a two-piece puzzle with Miya as the other perfectly interlocking piece. The alpha made a quiet huff and smacked his lips as he slowly woke up from the tickling sensation on his nipple.

“Mmm, morning babe,” he mumbled before he checked the time on his phone. “Oh. Bed time,” he mumbled, scuffling around so that he could see his boyfriend’s face. He smiled softly as their eyes met, lifting his hand to caress Masa’s cheek and let his hand play with his blonde hair. “How are you feeling?”

“Amazing. Loved.” Masa stole a quick kiss from his alpha, giving off a content little sigh and shifted into his lover’s embrace. “Ouch. And sore,” he added as his leg muscles protested.

Miya chuckled. “Yeah, that’s what happens when you’ve fucked for five days straight,” he grinned. “You really don’t want to know how sore my hips are.” He pressed another kiss on his lover’s forehead and pulled his arms even tighter around the omega. “Babe?”

“Mmm?”

“No regrets. This wasn’t how we planned it, but that’s ok. I love you, and I don’t regret a thing.”

Masa turned his head, searchingly looking into Miya’s eyes. As the daze faded, he began to realize what they had actually done. He had had his heat, with Miya, missing a whole week of school. He realized quickly there was absolutely no chance he would be up to going to school tomorrow, and he wondered what his classmates would think. It was probably all over school by now, that he had stayed home for his heat. No one else had ever done that, except for Sora of course since he was pregnant, but he kind of didn’t count. Oh god, what if he had gotten pregnant? His eyes suddenly widened and he stared at Miya in panic.

“What is it?” Miya asked, worried. “What’s wrong?”

“… pregnant?” Masa managed to get out, and stared confusedly as the alpha laughed and shook his head in relief.

“No, babe, don’t worry. You don’t remember? Junichi came over with birth control for you, and I’ve been giving you pills once a day for your entire heat. You’re not pregnant.”

The omega let out a deep breath and slumped against his lover’s chest. Miya kissed his hair and held him close. “I also called your school and talked to the headmaster when you were sleeping, so he knows what’s going on.”

Masa nodded against his chest, cheeks blushing. And then suddenly he thought of something, “Your interview!” He stared at the alpha in horror, and Miya gave him a slightly uncomfortable smile.

“I cancelled it,” he said. “I told them what happened, and they said they would call me back. I hope they will.”

Masa’s eyes filled with regret and shame, but Miya quickly put his finger on his lips to stop any excuses. “No regrets, remember?” he said. “If they don’t hire me because of it, it’s their loss. Then I don’t want to work for them anyway.” He sighed. “Listen babe, the company I work for now don’t mind, they know these things happen. And if this new company is as good as I’m hoping, they won’t hold it against me either. We’ll just have to wait and see. And if I don’t get this job, there will be others. Don’t worry, baby.”

Masa shivered and snuggled into his boyfriend, his elation from before gone. Miya held him close, and just as they were about to fall asleep again, he whispered into the omega’s ear. “No regrets. I love you.”

. . . . .

Miya went to work the next day, yawning widely. He tenderly kissed his boyfriend goodbye, once again assuring him everything would be fine. Still, Masa felt fidgety and full of shame. He should have known his heat was coming and done something about it, he should’ve had pills at home just in case. But he hadn’t felt out of the ordinary, not until just before Miya got home, and he didn’t really understand what was going on until it was too late for him to care anymore. Now people in school would think he was a slut, and his headmaster was probably really disappointed in him. And oh god… what if they had told Genjiro? And he had told Toll? This could bring out a whole shit storm on their heads. He fretted for most of the day, texting Miya a few times only to get calming texts in return. The alpha called him during lunch just to talk for a moment, telling him to relax.

Around four in the afternoon, the doorbell rang, making Masa jump. He dithered for a long time before he opened the door, heart beating nervously. Genjiro stood outside, looking at his son with sad eyes.

“Ah… ada,” Masa stuttered, swallowing.

“Hi sweetie. Can I come in?”

The young omega stared for a second before he caught himself and nodded, stepping aside to let his bearer in. Genjiro gave him a slightly strained smile and looked around as he went over to sit on the sofa at Masa’s prompt.

“I didn’t really get a good look at this place last time I was here,” he said lightly. “It’s small, but nice. Less cluttered than I had imagined.”

Masa swallowed and sat down on the edge of his seat, biting his lip nervously. “Yeah. Miya’s better at cleaning up than me, I’m a bit of a slob,” he mumbled. He glanced up at Genjiro, hesitating for just a second before he continued. “Miya’s applied for a new job so we can get something bigger, something that belongs equally to the both of us.”

“Oh?” Genjiro looked surprised. “That’s nice.”

“Yeah, it’s in the same direction as my school so we can commute part of the way together. He’s already been to one interview, but…”

The older omega looked at him carefully. “But what?”

“He had to cancel the second interview on Wednesday, so…”

“Because of the heat?” Genjiro’s voice was soft and caring, and he tentatively moved his hand to his son’s tense shoulder. Masa swallowed and lifted his head, looking at his bearer with wide eyes. “The school called me, sweetie,” Genjiro said, rubbing his son’s back.

Masa’s cheeks blossomed a deep pink as he looked down into his lap again, biting his lip. “What does father have to say about it?” he asked quietly.

“Nothing. I didn’t want to tell him, not until I had talked to you about it and found out how it happened.”

Masa shrugged, slightly relieved at his bearer’s decision. “I went into heat,” he mumbled. “There’s nothing more to say about it.”

“But why didn’t you take any pills?” Genjiro prodded.

“I didn’t have any,” Masa mumbled, “I haven’t been to the doctor’s for a prescription yet, and it came so fast. When I realized, it was already too late.”

“You didn’t notice that you wanted Miya more than usual?” his bearer asked gently, trying not to sound accusing since he could see that his son was already ashamed about what had happened.

“No. I always want him that much,” Masa mumbled into his lap, and for the first time, Genjiro felt like he understood. He had thought this was a phase, that this whole thing was a teenage rebellion, but when he saw his son’s flushed cheeks and heard the conviction in his voice, he suddenly got it. Miya and Masa actually had that special connection that his son had claimed since the beginning.

“Oh honey,” he said, pulling his son into his arms. “It’s ok. You’re still a teenager, and I should have been there to look out for you. I guess I just hoped that you would come to me for help when the time came, but I guess I didn’t really make that choice easy for you to make, with everything that happened.”

Masa hugged him back tightly, relieved to have his ada’s arms around him again. “I didn’t have the time to. But it’s not Miya’s fault,” he mumbled defensively into Genjiro’s neck. “When he came home it was too late to stop it.”

“I know, sweetie,” the older omega said, slowly rocking his son back and forth, caressing his hair. “Have you been to the pharmacy? Taken an after-heat pill?”

Masa shook his head. “I didn’t have to. Miya called Junichi and he hurried over with birth control.” He looked up at his bearer with tear-filled but defiant eyes. “So you won’t be a grandparent just yet.”

Genjiro smiled down at his son, giving him a quick kiss to the hair. “I’m glad to hear it. Not that I…”

Masa quickly shook his head. “No, I know, I…” A certain awkwardness settled between them for a moment, until Masa pulled back. “Oh, tea! I mean… Would you like some tea?”

He got up from the couch and ran out into the kitchen, starting to pour the water, trying to be a good host. Genjiro almost protested but let it be, guessing his son needed a little break from their conversation. Just as the young omega came back into the living room with tea and two cups and put them down on the table, the front door opened and closed, Miya’s voice calling out for him.

“I’m home!”

The alpha stepped into the living room and stopped as he saw Genjiro on the couch. His eyes flipped to Masa, but seeing that the omega seemed ok, he relaxed and bowed to the older omega. “Genjiro,” he greeted somewhat stiffly and walked over to his boyfriend, putting his arm around his waist and giving him a quick kiss to the neck.

“Hi babe,” he said with a much softer tone of voice. “How are you feeling? Still sore?” Masa blushed and pulled his shirt up to cover the love bite on his neck that he had completely forgotten about until now. He hid his face against Miya’s neck as he nodded, too embarrassed to look at his bearer. Genjiro’s chuckle made him look up in surprise. The older omega had an amused smirk on his lips, as he got up from the sofa.

“Don’t worry about it, sweetie,” he said. “It’s just a sign that you did it right. I’m happy for you.”

If Masa was blushing before, it was nothing to what he was doing now. Even Miya chuckled at him. “Watch it babe, you’re gonna explode,” he teased, giving his lover a kiss to the temple.

He and Genjiro smiled at each other in understanding. “Thank you for taking care of my son for me,” the older omega said gently. Miya gave him a surprised look but just nodded in thanks, his arms tightening around his boyfriend.

“I’d better get going,” Genjiro continued, rubbing his son’s back soothingly. “I’d better get home soon or Toll will start asking questions.”

Masa looked at him suddenly, apprehension in his eyes. “What are you going to tell him?” he asked.

His bearer smiled, giving him a quick kiss to the hair. “Nothing, sweetheart. Your father is a good man, despite his temper, but he’s never really understood the anatomy and cycles of omegas. He doesn’t need to know.” He eyed the two lovers for a moment, hesitating before he spoke slowly. “I’ll talk to him. You know, on your behalf. See if he will come around.” Masa looked at him with a sudden hope in his eyes, and it made Genjiro smile. “Either way, don’t be a stranger, ok? I’d like to see you sometimes. Maybe over tea? Or we could go to that nice little onsen, just you and me.”

His son couldn’t even answer, choking up completely from the strong emotions, but he threw his arms around his bearer and hugged him tightly for a long while before he stepped back. Miya bowed to Genjiro, deeper this time, smiling gratefully as the older omega said his goodbyes. Once the door closed behind the older omega, the alpha hugged his boyfriend tightly.

“See? Things will work out,” he said, kissing his lover.

“Not about the job though,” Masa mumbled, hugging back.

“Don’t be too sure, Miya said and smiled. “They called today, asked me to come in on Tuesday for a new interview.”

The young omega squealed happily and threw his arms around the alpha. Miya chuckled and hugged him back, and soon enough, the hug turned into a kiss, which turned into nudity and another long evening spent in bed.


	21. Chapter 21

When Masa walked onto the school grounds on Monday he was extremely nervous after fretting all the way there. He shouldn't have bothered. His friends were all in awe – it was so grown-up of Masa to not only live with, but to even have his heat with his alpha! Granted, the two had been a couple for ages, but this really drove home to everyone that not only did they have sex, but lots of it. Half the school was jealous and the other half in complete awe.

 _Well you do go to an all omega school,_ was Miya’s amused reply when Masa texted him. _Even the few who've had sex at all are jealous that you can flaunt it to everyone like this._

Maybe he was right, Masa thought. Either way, he was relieved that the reaction was not what he had expected. And when the headmaster just smiled and nodded at him when they passed each other in the hallway, the last of the tension left him completely. He went about his day, feeling a lot better about himself. That was, until his teachers started adding up the homework for everything he had missed. He groaned when he saw the list, and grumbled about the weight of the books on the way home. When Miya came home, he laughed at his lover’s sour face but offered to cook and take care of all the chores for the week so the omega could focus on his studies. Masa readily accepted (and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he hated housework). He even smiled to himself as he opened the first textbook, getting ready for a week of studying.

. . . . .

On Tuesday, Miya was greeted at the reception by the same HR representative he had met last time. The man bowed and chit-chatted easily while escorting the alpha to the small conference room. He invited Miya to sit down, before he smiled.

“There will be one more person with us today,” he said lightly. “Hara Toshiya-san will listen in on the interview. He will be here shortly. Would you like some tea or coffee while we wait?”

Miya accepted a cup of coffee. The HR guy went to fix it, and while he was gone, Miya’s head was spinning. _Hara_ Toshiya? Hara, as in the company name Hara? Holy shit, a member of _the_ family was here to interview him. But why? It took a few moments before he got it. Because of Masa. Most likely, they had checked him out more thoroughly after he had called and cancelled because of the heat. After all, surprise heats weren’t that common for adults. And so they had found Masa, listed as living at the same address, and now they were slightly more hesitant, making sure he was the type of employee they wanted. But to call in a member of the Hara family? Holy shit, that was way beyond what he had considered as possible reactions to his cancellation. Well, there wasn’t much he could do other than try to show them he was trustworthy, and not a sexual predator. _Yikes_.

Soon, the HR guy was back, a tall alpha in a strict company suit accompanying him. Toshiya was younger than Miya had expected, but then again, they wouldn’t send one of the senior owners to see a regular office worker like him. This was way over his level as it was. Toshiya was probably about his own age, and he had an open and friendly face that didn’t quite match the corporate outfit. He bowed and greeted Miya respectfully, and then just sat down to listen as the HR guy started to go through the standard set of interview questions. Miya answered as best he could, hoping he was making a good impression. The job sounded better the more he heard about it, and he really, really wanted it now. If nothing else, because of what he could give Masa with the added money.

Once the HR representative had gotten his questions done, Miya felt drained. Toshiya hadn’t said a word, just watched and listened interestedly. But now, as the other man thanked Miya for his time and left, Toshiya stayed behind, smiling sunnily at Miya. _This is when the real interview starts,_ Miya thought, and caught himself at the last second before he could lick his lips nervously. He wanted to give a steady impression, not look like he was scared of getting caught doing something wrong. Toshiya leaned back to sit more comfortably, before he started. _Here we go._

“I’ve heard a lot about what you’re good at at work,” the alpha started, smiling. “But at Hara Tech we also pride ourselves with taking an interest in our employees. We want the company to feel like your extended family, and we think we’ve reached that goal. So now I’m curious about who _you_ are. Not what you do at work, but as a person. Please, tell me a bit about yourself.”

Miya nodded and took a deep breath. This was one of the reasons he wanted the job so much – because everyone he had talked to loved working for the company, saying it felt homely and welcoming. So he threw himself into a short description. 27 years old, loved music, liked hanging out with friends and family, a coffee junkie and oh, yeah, he lived with his beloved younger omega boyfriend. He could see Toshiya listen up at that, curiously eyeing him. His tone was still light and friendly, though, as he continued with the questioning.

“That’s nice, have you lived together for long?”

Miya shook his head, thinking honesty was the way to go. “Not very, no. It wasn’t really planned, but his parents don’t really approve of us being together, so they decided he had to choose between home and me. And so he moved in with me a few months back.”

“Oh?” Toshiya frowned lightly. “That sounds awful, poor guy. How come they don’t approve?”

Miya took a deep breath. “Because he’s only 18, and they thought the age difference was too much.”

Toshiya made an understanding face and nodded as if this was news to him, though Miya knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the man already knew everything about Masa’s age. That was the whole reason behind him being here for the interview, after all.

“Oh, I can see how that can be an issue. So how long have you been together?”

“Since he was 16,” Miya admitted, getting a sinking feeling in his stomach. This could really wreck his chances completely, but he would never deny anything about Masa for anyone. He loved his omega, and if people couldn’t accept that…

“Oh, wow!” Toshiya looked surprised – this was a piece of information he hadn’t found out in advance.

Miya hurried to set the record straight. “Though the relationship was naturally chaste to start with. We met by accident, and we didn’t find out about each other’s age until we had already fallen in love. And when we did, well, I tried to break it off, but… We just love each other too much.”

Toshiya peered at him thoughtfully, nodding. “I see,” he said, not giving away any thoughts on the matter. Miya wondered what this meant. Had he blown it or had he gotten his point across? They talked for a few more minutes about other things, and then Toshiya smiled, wrapping up the interview.

“You know,” he said as he got up and shook Miya’s hand, “I’m not in in this town too often and don’t know anyone here, and I have no idea where to find any good restaurants. I will be dining out tonight. Do you have any nice places to recommend?”

Miya wasn’t stupid. He understood perfectly well what the alpha was after, and he might have gotten annoyed at the scrutiny if he hadn’t sensed that Toshiya genuinely cared about people rather than company reputation. And so he smiled, nodding. “Of course,” he said. “In fact, I would be happy to show you my favorite place, if you don’t mind the company.”

Toshiya lit up. “Oh, that would be very kind of you! But are you sure your boyfriend won’t mind if I steal you for the evening?” It was _almost_ too obvious, but Miya realized they were both aware of the game they were playing, and so he didn’t bother to try to cover it up more than necessary when he replied.

“Maybe I could bring him, if it’s ok with you? I have promised to take him to that place forever, but time just seems to fly.”

A sunny smile met his proposition, and the other alpha nodded fervently. “Of course I don’t mind, the more the merrier! I just hope he won’t find it too boring.”

Soon, after some more polite discussion, they had agreed to meet at the nearest train station at seven that evening. Toshiya showed him out, and after Miya had handed in the visitors’ tag, he left feeling completely drained.

What would he tell Masa of all this? He didn’t like lying to his omega about who the alpha was, but he didn’t want his boyfriend to become so nervous to cost Miya the job, that the omega freaked out either. In the end, he texted Masa saying he was having dinner with a colleague and they both really wanted Masa to come. It was a white lie – technically they weren’t colleagues yet, but Miya hoped they would be – but if it helped Masa to relax and be his normal charming self, so be it. The omega immediately texted him back and agreed to come, asking about what he should wear and if Miya would pick him up or if they should meet somewhere. Since Miya had to go back to work, he gave the omega the time and place and told him to meet up with them there.

 _Ok! Love you!_ Masa replied, and Miya was overcome with a sudden feeling of love and admiration for his lover, who was so wonderful despite everything that had happened lately. He texted an answering heart before he went off to work, nervously wondering what the evening would bring.

. . . . .

When he walked up from the station to the meeting spot by the stairs, Masa looked around for his boyfriend, but Miya wasn’t anywhere to be seen. Well, he was ten minutes early, so Miya was probably still on his way. A tall, friendly looking alpha eyed him curiously from across the stairs as he settled in to wait, and he smiled politely and then looked away, not wanting attention from an unknown alpha. For a second he wished that he and Miya was mated so that the alpha knew he was taken, and he shifted a little nervously as the tall man started making his way over.

“Excuse me, you don’t happen to be Masa-kun? Miya’s boyfriend?” the stranger asked, and a few cogwheels in Masa’s brain suddenly turned and settled into place.

“Ah, yes, I am! Pleased to meet you!” he smiled, bowing to the alpha, who bowed back a bit deeper than was absolutely necessary.

“Oh good, pleased to meet you too! I’m Toshiya,” the alpha said. “I wasn’t sure I would find my way so I left the hotel a bit too early. But at least this means I found the right spot!”

“Yes you did,” Masa replied, relaxing more and more at the alpha’s friendly manner. “So you’re from out of town?”

“Just here for the day, but it seems like a lovely place!” The alpha started chatting away, and they settled into polite conversation for a few minutes while they waited. Masa was nodding at something Toshiya said when he saw his boyfriend come up the stairs from the train, and his face broke out into a big, happy smile that made Toshiya turn and look around to see what brought on the twinkling eyes.

“Hi babe,” Miya said softly, leaning in for a quick kiss before he snaked his arm around the omega’s waist and turned to the other alpha, happy to see he had lost the corporate uniform for a much more relaxed outfit that mirrored his own style. “Toshiya-san, I hope you found this place alright? I see you’ve met my boyfriend.”

He could feel Masa lean into him instinctively, as always, and he couldn’t help giving him his usual kiss to the hair while Toshiya answered.

“I did, he was so kind as to take care of me when I was standing here looking lost,” the alpha joked, and at Miya’s prompt they started strolling towards the restaurant under relaxed conversation.

The dinner was pleasant and the topics of conversation light, Toshiya and Miya getting along very well to the alpha’s relief. Miya was happy to see that the alpha included Masa in their discussions, and any residual annoyance he might have felt about having his relationship scrutinized like this evaporated during the evening. The food was delicious, though Miya noticed that his lover frowned and pouted as he checked the menu for desserts. When Masa excused himself for a moment after the main course and made his way to the restroom, Miya waved the waiter over.

“I hope everything is to your liking?” the young omega waiter asked, and the two alphas quickly reassured him the meal had been delicious.

“I was just wondering if you have anything with cherries for dessert?” Miya asked.

“Not on the menu, I’m afraid,” the waiter said, but if you’d like I can check with the cook and see if he could whip something up?”

“Please do, one of those and one chocolate cake,” Miya said, smiling. “And if he doesn’t have any cherries, we’ll have two of the chocolate cake and two coffees. And bring the large sugar bowl. Toshiya-san, what would you like?”

“Ah, yes, I’ll have the chocolate cake as well, and some green tea. Thank you.”

The waiter took down their orders, bowed and walked off just as Masa returned. “Oh, did you order for me as well?” he asked as he slipped into his seat next to his boyfriend.

“I did, I hope that’s ok,” Miya said, leaning over to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s cheek.

Masa blushed at the display of affection in front of Toshiya, but he smiled and nodded. “Of course,” he said and smiled at his boyfriend, eyes twinkling. Miya gave him a teasing tickle that made Masa jump, and he smacked the alpha on the arm and pretended to be annoyed, but he couldn’t keep the giggle in as he tried to get a tickle in on the alpha, who was much too good at shielding himself from the offending fingers. Toshiya leaned his chin on his hands and grinned at the two lovers bantering, and the young omega suddenly remembered they had company and blushed deep red as he put his hands back in his lap. Miya just laughed and put his arm around his omega’s shoulder, giving it a light squeeze.

“So, Miya tells me you live together? That must be a rather long commute to your school?” Toshiya asked softly. _Here it comes,_ Miya thought, a sudden flare of nerves in the pit of his stomach. Masa nodded, his smile somewhat strained all of a sudden.

“Well, yes, it is, but it’s fine. It’s worth it to come home to Miya. And we’re thinking of moving to a new place closer to my school when we can,” he said, looking at his lover for support. Miya smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder again.

“I see, that sounds nice,” Toshiya said. “Do you plan to keep studying once you graduate high school?”

“I don’t know,” Masa admitted. “I haven’t really thought about it. Things have been a little… hectic… lately, and I haven’t really been able to focus so much on the future.”

“Yes, Miya told me a bit about it,” Toshiya said, looking sympathetic. “I’m sorry to hear about your parents.”

Masa sniffed, leaning into Miya’s shoulder as he looked down into his lap and nodded. “Thanks,” he mumbled. “It has been a little much to handle, but I have Miya to support me when I need it. I don’t know how I would have made it without him.”

He glanced at his boyfriend, who pulled him into his arms for a tight hug and pressed a kiss to his hair, not bothering to say anything. They all understood what the gesture meant anyway. Toshiya just nodded and changed the subject.

“So what kind of an apartment are you looking for? Any specific area you had in mind?”

The couple gratefully left the subject and started talking about apartments instead, and when the waiter arrived with their desserts and drinks, the mood was much lighter again.

“Two chocolate cakes and one chef’s special,” the waiter said, eyeing Miya carefully and smiling when the alpha nodded discretely at the omega next to him. The drinks were set on the table and the two chocolate cakes were handed over to the alphas, before the waiter put a cute bowl down in front of Masa. A large dollop of suspiciously pink ice cream with sprinkled bits of dark chocolate over it was surrounded by crushed cherry biscuits and whipped cream with red bits of fruit that Miya guessed was cherry. A couple of cherries topped the dessert, and Masa squeaked as he saw it. Miya smiled widely at his boyfriend’s joy.

“Did you make them fix this for me?” Masa demanded, pressing a big kiss to his lover’s lips when the alpha nodded. “I love you!” he exclaimed happily, taking up his phone and snapping a pic of the bowl. “I have to show Naoki,” he explained, blushing a bit at Toshiya’s soft laugh. Once the text was sent, they dug in, Masa nearly going cross-eyed as he stuffed the first bite into his mouth.

“Was it good?” Miya asked innocently, the answering moan making him chuckle. “I’m glad you liked it,” he said, meeting Toshiya’s eyes with a smile. They didn’t get much out of Masa until the dessert was gone, but the alphas continued the conversation with light subjects. Miya saw Toshiya’s eyes widen slightly at the amount of sugar the omega poured into his coffee, and he shrugged with a grin. ‘He does that’, his smirk seemed to say, and Toshiya chuckled and shook his head slightly but didn’t comment further.

Once they were done with dessert, they paid, Toshiya insisting on taking the bill for all three of them. “You did me a favor, it would have been so much more boring to eat alone at the hotel,” he said and waved off Miya’s protests. “I had a great time tonight, thank you for the company.”

He bowed to Masa before they parted ways. “It was very nice to meet you,” he said, smiling warmly. “I’m glad your boyfriend asked if he could bring you to dinner.”

Masa blushed and bowed back, and when they waved goodbye and watched Toshiya’s back disappear around a corner, he turned to his boyfriend and leaned into his chest. “Thank you for letting me come,” he said, snuggling into the warm embrace. “You have nice colleagues.”

“Uhm… He’s not really my colleague yet,” Miya admitted, looking a little ashamed. “He’s from the new company. I met him today at the interview, and I think he wanted to evaluate me and… well, us.”

Masa pulled back, staring at his lover. “What? You mean this was part of the interview?! Why didn’t you tell me? Asshole!” He smacked Miya’s chest lightly, upset with his boyfriend.

“I didn’t want you to worry that you would say something wrong!” Miya explained. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to lie to you, but you wouldn’t have enjoyed dinner if you had known.”

Masa frowned and pouted, but he had to admit to himself that the alpha was right. Still, he didn’t want to encourage this sort of behavior, and so he kept giving his boyfriend the evil eye all the way home. Miya sighed but accepted his punishment, and by the time they crawled into bed that night, the alpha found himself being forgiven. Just to make sure, he gave Masa a good hour of playtime that focused solely on his omega’s pleasure, and they were thoroughly exhausted by the time they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

. . . . .

All week passed without Miya hearing back from Hara Tech. Masa blamed himself, despite knowing it was ridiculous, and despite his alpha saying as much. He came home from school on Friday to an empty apartment, sighing as he looked through their fridge to see what he could make for dinner. They hadn’t been able to shop, and the shelves were mostly empty. Masa listlessly looked over the things, trying to force his brain to think of something to cook. He heard the door open, Miya’s voice calling “I’m home!” from the hallway, and he called “Welcome home!” without turning away from the fridge. He turned around when he heard rustling behind him, only to face a huge bouquet of flowers, Miya’s happy face sticking up from behind it.

“What’s this? For me?” he asked, eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“Yes, for you, and for me! For us!” Miya said, grinning widely, producing a bottle of champagne from behind his back. “I got the job!”

Masa’s eyes widened. “You did?! You did!” He squealed and threw himself into Miya’s arms, the alpha struggling a bit to put the bottle and the flowers on the counter before he threw his arms around his lover, squeezing tightly.

“I got the job, can you believe it?”he mumbled into Masa’s neck. “They want me to start on October 1st. And I got the salary I asked for, so we can start looking for a new apartment right away!”

Masa couldn’t answer with words, he was too happy. He just squealed again and started pressing kisses to his boyfriend’s cheeks, chin, nose, forehead and finally, his lips. Miya eagerly responded, his tongue quickly finding its way into his lovers mouth, and they soon lost themselves in each other. Miya lifted Masa up on the counter, shoving the wine and flowers to the side, and quickly pulled his shirt off. Soon, all of their clothes were scttered over the floor, and Miya’s cock was buried deep within his lover, pounding harshly into the smaller body while Masa moaned wantonly. When they finally came, Masa breathed harshly and leaned his head on Miya’s shoulder.

“I’m so happy, I can’t even tell you how much,” he whispered.

“Me too, babe. Me too,” Miya answered, holding his lover tightly while his pulse slowed.

Once they had showered and dressed, they ordered takeaway and Miya told Masa all about it while they waited for the food to come.

“The HR representative called just after lunch and asked if I could come in for one final time this afternoon. They wanted to go through the evaluation of the personality test I did,” he said while setting the table and opening the bottle of wine. “And when I came in, we went through the test, and then he asked if I was still interested in the job. I said ‘of course’, and then he said that I was hired. It was surreal, I couldn’t believe it!” Masa smiled, placing the flowers on the table.

“You’re so worth it,” he said. “Congratulations!”

Miya laughed and hugged him tightly. “I guess this means I didn’t make such a bad impression on Toshiya,” he said, grinning. “He must have decided I was no cradle robber after all.”

“Hey, knock it off, you big oaf,” Masa pouted. “You got the job because you earned it, and Toshiya gave his blessing because he saw what a great guy you are.”

Right then, the doorbell dinged, their food arriving, and they sat down to enjoy their dinner and each other’s company for the rest of the evening.

Things were finally going their way.


	22. Chapter 22

The right apartment was surprisingly hard to find, and it took two months before they finally found a place that didn’t just look right on paper. Too many apartments had gorgeous pics but turned out to be the size of shoeboxes when they turned up to have a look. Either that, or the neighborhood drunks had their hangout spot just outside, or the trains were too far away, or the landlord seemed fishy, or the price had suddenly gone up as they were ready to sign.

Eventually though, they stood hand in hand outside the door to yet another apartment, almost not daring to hope. But the door was opened by a nice omega in his late fifties who introduced himself as Yamamoto, and he smiled widely as he showed them inside.

“Welcome, welcome,” he said. “I hope you won’t mind that the apartment is empty of furniture, it’s been renovated after the last tenant and we didn’t want to put things in just for show. I hope you can look past the emptiness and imagine your own things here.”

Miya smiled widely and bowed. “Of course. We will be buying some new furniture, so it’s good not to have any preconceptions of what would fit the place but instead just choosing what we like.”

Yamamoto nodded happily, peering curiously at Masa as he showed the two into the living room. The young omega looked around wide-eyed, not quite believing that the room was actually a decent size, nice and bright, with a large window overlooking a park. He peered into the bedroom and the bathroom, expecting to have the dream crushed any minute, but the rooms were all nice and homely, somewhere he could see himself living with his boyfriend. The rooms were much bigger than in Miya’s old apartment, and they even had a tiny room next to the bedroom that could be used as a small home office. Miya hummed appreciatively next to him, and they shared a look of disbelief when they looked at the kitchen with its modern appliances and plenty of storage space.

They heard Yamamoto come up to the doorway behind them. “Just starting out together?”

Masa blinked a little nervously at the older omega’s question, and Miya held back a sigh. They had met their fair share of landlords who had opinions about Masa’s age as well, and it would be just their luck to have found the perfect home to have it taken away again by prejudice.

“Yes,” Masa said quietly, turning around to smile shakily at the alpha. He reached out and grabbed Miya’s hand tightly, and took comfort from the alpha’s light squeeze. “We’re very much in love.”

Yamamoto smiled brightly. “Oh, that’s so nice. I remember when my mate and I met, we were so in love. He passed away two years ago I’m afraid.”

“Oh, I’m so sorry to hear that,” Masa stammered, but the older omega shook his head.

“It was his time. I wish we could have had many years more together of course, but he was a lot older than me, you see, almost twenty years.” He seemed lost in thought, his eyes unfocused and a slightly sad smile on his lips.

Miya and Masa glanced at each other in disbelief. Could it be they had actually found someone who understood them? Mr. Yamamoto shrugged and pulled himself back to reality. “Anyway, he left me this building in his will, and I have the luxury of being able to pick tenants I like.” He tilted his head to the side, peering at them. “And I like you two. You remind me of us when we were young. I’m guessing everyone have opinions about you two being together, right?”

“Uhm… yeah,” Miya admitted.

“My parents even threw me out because of our relationship,” Masa filled in, a little intimidated to reveal that fact, but hoping it would work in their favor in this instance. It seemed he was right, because Yamamoto looked saddened as he nodded.

“I thought so. Well, I have lots of people lining up for this apartment, wanting to rent it. They say it has a good feel to it. How about you two, do you feel the same way?”

Miya nodded and put his arm around Masa’s waist, the omega leaning into him and swallowing nervously. “We do,” Miya said, “very much so. I understand you have plenty of applicants, but I hope you will also consider us when you chose your tenants.”

“Oh, I don’t have to consider it,” Yamamoto laughed. “It’s yours if you want it.”

“Really?” Masa couldn’t believe his ears. “You mean we can move in here?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I mean,” the older omega chuckled. “Don’t look so shocked. I told you, I like you. And a nice young couple like yourselves deserve a nice place to live.” He winked. “And that home office can always be turned into a nursery later, hmm?”

Masa bit his lip at that, not knowing what to say. He and Miya hadn’t discussed children, even though he had always assumed they would have them eventually. But Miya laughed, giving him a little squeeze and a kiss to the forehead. “I think we’ll let my little darling finish school before we discuss kids,” he smiled, Yamamoto nodding.

“Of course,” he said and wiggled his eyebrows. “I’m just pointing out the benefits of this place for your future life together.” And with that, he turned to pick out the contract, missing Masa’s scandalized look and Miya’s grin.

The signing was done in minutes, and less than half an hour later, they had the keys in their hands and stood alone in the living room, Yamamoto wishing them all the best before he left them to get a feel for their new home.

“Wow,” Masa said, looking around with twinkling eyes. “Just… wow.”

“Yeah,” Miya agreed. “Wow indeed.” He suddenly grinned. “Want to christen the place?”

Masa huffed and smacked his alpha lightly, furrowing his brows and trying not to laugh. “In front of open windows without curtains? Really, you big oaf, do you want the neighbors to call Yamamoto-san and have us evicted before we even move in?”

The alpha laughed and caught his boyfriend in his arms, pressing their lips together in a deep kiss before he winked cheekily. “No one can see us over there,” he said, and before Masa could react he had been lifted and carried into a corner away from the windows. The omega didn’t protest when his boyfriend’s tongue slipped into his mouth and the alpha’s hands pinned him to the wall. They were soon tearing at each other’s clothes, garment after garment hitting the floor, and once they were both naked, Miya tugged his boyfriend down on the hard wood floor and stretched out over him. Masa gasped and bucked his hips eagerly, all thoughts of neighbors forgotten as he whined and wrapped his legs around the alpha’s hips. Miya growled and nipped Masa’s neck, the omega letting out a husky gasp. And then the alpha cock breached him, and all he could do was let himself be swept away by the pleasure that coursed through him. His thighs were burning and he felt like putty in his alpha’s arms, giving himself completely to the moment.

He came hard after a deep thrust, the knot almost completely swollen by now and heightening the sensation of each movement of the alpha’s hips. The sight of his lover’s pleasure pushed Miya over the edge, and he let out an almost guttural growl as he too came. They lay on the floor for a long while, panting harshly in the empty room, before they eventually disconnected and Miya went through his pockets until he found some tissues to wipe them off.

“There, with this cum, I declare this home christened,” he grinned as they got dressed, Masa shaking his head and giggling.

“You’re impossible.”

“Yeah. But you love me.”

Masa sighed and rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help reaching out for a hug and a kiss anyway. “Yeah. I do.”

. . . . .

Ju-ken dropped the bomb the day they moved into their new place. “I’m moving too,” he said, almost in passing, as they hauled the last of the boxes into the home office for unpacking at a later date.

“What?!” Miya stared at his cousin, and three omega faces suddenly popped into the doorway from the kitchen.

“What?” Junichi echoed, staring at his brother. “When? Where to? And why didn’t I know this?”

Ju-ken smirked. “Sorry little brother, you’re too nosy. And I wanted to keep Satoshi to myself for a while. You always yell at me when I get a new boyfriend.”

“ _What?!”_ That most certainly caught the omega’s attention, and Miya blinked in surprise.

Ju-ken held up his hands in defense. “Don’t worry, we’re not moving in together or anything, we’ve only been together for two months. But I got offered a new job a lot nearer to him, and I figured, hell, I’ll give it a shot. If things work out, great. If they don’t, I’ve got a nice job. And I can always move back here if things go to hell completely.”

 _“Back here?! Where the hell are you moving?!”_ Junichi was working himself into a frenzy, his boyfriend glancing worriedly between the two.

“It’s just an hour away by car, calm down,” Ju-ken said, rolling his eyes at his brother.

“ _Calm down? Are you seriously telling me to calm down?!”_ Junichi was about to burst a seam, and Naoki bit his lip before he slid into his boyfriend’s arms, hugging him tightly.

“Please don’t yell,” he mumbled into Junichi’s neck, looking very unhappy. The change was immediate, and Junichi pulled his boyfriend close.

“I’m so sorry honey, I know you don’t like it when people fight. I’ll be more quiet, I promise.” He kissed Naoki’s hair while throwing death glares at his brother behind the other omega’s back.

“Ok, so…” Miya interjected, trying to help Naoki defuse the situation. “Who’s Satoshi? And what’s the job?”

Ju-ken smiled brightly when the name came up. “We met through a friend of mine, when I was at that beach party, remember? He introduced us and we spent the whole evening talking to each other. He’s four years younger than me, really sweet, and works in a retail store. We’ve been texting and talking on the phone constantly since we met, and well, two months ago I went up to see him over the weekend, and well… We’ve been together since. And then my boss said they had an opening in Satoshi’s town, so I’ll just have to transfer over there. They’ve even helped me find an apartment.”

Miya listened in surprise. He’d known his cousin had been away more recently, but he hadn’t thought much of it, since Ju-ken often took the motorcycle for a spin with friends when the weather was nice. He had just figured the alpha wanted to make the most of the sunny fall weather, before it was time to put the bike away for the winter. He had to admit to himself that he was a little surprised and just a tad hurt that his cousin hadn’t confided in him, considering how much Miya had told him about his and Masa’s relationship from the start. It seemed Ju-ken sensed this, because he sighed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, but you’ve been so busy with the new job, and apartment hunting and everything. And after Haru, I’m just a bit wary in new relationships, you know?”

Miya smiled in response, patting his cousin’s back. “No worries. You have no duty to tell me. And I get it, it’s fine.” He threw Junichi a glance and then smirked at the alpha. The message was clear – _you’ll have more trouble getting your brother to forgive you_ – and Ju-ken made a face, obviously thinking the same.

Masa stepped out of the kitchen and walked up to Ju-ken, giving him a big hug. “I’m happy for you,” he smiled, the alpha gratefully hugging him back.

“Thanks,” he mumbled. “I think you’ll like him.”

“Do you have a photo?” Masa asked, curious to see what type of omega Ju-ken had fallen for. Keeping himself in check for Naoki’s sake, Junichi also stepped over as the alpha pulled out his phone and showed them a picture of a good-looking young omega in a leather jacket and a rocker haircut.

“He looks cool,” Masa smiled, Ju-ken nodding happily.

“He is. He’s tough, doesn’t take shit from anyone and stands up for himself, but at the same time he’s sweet and funny.” There was no mistaking that Ju-ken was in love, and with a huff and a frown, even Junichi had to admit that his brother deserved to be happy with someone.

“Good, then maybe he can keep you on a leash so you don’t do anything stupid over there,” he muttered, hugging his brother a little awkwardly.

“Oh trust me, he will,” Ju-ken chuckled, pulling his brother in for a real hug. “I’ll make sure you get to meet him soon, ok? Besides, you’ll all help me move, right? You can meet him then.”

“Of course we’ll help,” Miya assured him. “And I’m looking forward to meeting Satoshi. So when’s the big move?”

“In two months,” the alpha answered.

“ _Before Christmas?!”_ Junichi yelped, but quickly piped down and threw a guilty look at his boyfriend. Naoki pouted at him, which led to his boyfriend trying to kiss the pout away. By the time the kissing was over and done with, they looked around to notice the others had walked away and left them to it while they discussed which pizza to order. Once the pizza had arrived and they sat down to take a break from unpacking, even Junichi seemed to have forgiven his brother.

. . . . .

“It’s nice,” Genjiro said appreciatively as he walked around their new apartment, looking at the layout and the new furniture.

Masa let out a nervous breath and smiled back at his bearer. “Thanks. We were so lucky to get it, lots of others wanted it as well.”

“I can see why,” Genjiro nodded, smiling at his son. “Who’s the landlord?”

“His name is Yamamoto-san. He’s very sweet. His mate passed away and left him this building.”

“Oh, he’s old then?”

“Not very, but his mate was a lot older than him, so…” Masa blushed, a pink tint to his cheeks as he caught his bearer’s raised eyebrow. “Anyway, have you seen all the cupboard space in the kitchen? And we’ve got a small home office as well!”

Genjiro smiled knowingly, but didn’t say anything more. Instead he dutifully looked at everything his son showed him, agreeing that it was indeed a very good place to call home. Once the tour was done, Masa made them tea and they sat down on the new sofa. The young omega dithered a bit, nervously picking at the hem of his shirt before he dared ask a question he had had floating around in his head the entire visit.

“Do you think… father would come here and visit?”

Genjiro sighed, reaching out to squeeze his son’s hand. “I’m sorry sweetie, I’ve done my best, but he’s still very angry. Give him time and he’ll come around.”

Masa nodded, sniffing to hold back a tear. “I just wish he’d forgive me already,” he mumbled. When Genjiro’s arms encircled him, he gave in to the tears, leaning against the older omega’s chest. Genjiro was clearly surprised to see his son cry, but he smiled softly and held Masa close, kissing his hair.

“It’ll be alright, sweetheart,” he mumbled into his son’s hair.

“Ada…” came the muffled response, and Genjiro was just about to say something when he heard the front door open.

“I’m home!” came Miya’s voice from the hallway, and then the alpha appeared in the living room. He stopped dead when he saw his boyfriend crying in the arms of his bearer, and he stared for a second before he quickly walked over and sat by his lover’s side. “Hey there,” he said softly, reaching out to caress his lover’s back. Masa released Genjiro to cling to his alpha instead, wailing into his shoulder.

“What is it? What’s wrong, babe?” Miya asked gently, looking at Genjiro for some sort of guidance.

“Father’s still angry,” came a slightly slurred reply against his shoulder, and the alpha sighed and hugged his boyfriend tightly.

“Oh, sweetie. I’m so sorry. He’ll come around, you’ll see, just give it time.”

“He’s had plenty of time!” Masa exclaimed. “Why can’t he just accept that I’m happy with you?”

Miya sighed and looked helplessly at Genjiro, who pitched in. “I don’t know, my darling. But until he does, you’ll always have me, ok? And that’s not so bad, is it?”

Masa let out a wail and threw himself back into his bearer’s arms, clutching him as if afraid he too would go away. The older omega held him close with a pained expression on his face. “It’ll be alright, sweetheart, I promise,” he whispered into his son’s hair.

It took a while for Masa to calm down, but eventually his tears had dried and the three of them had tea together. Miya told Genjiro about his new job, and Masa filled his ada in on school and how Naoki was doing. “Has his parents even mentioned him?” he asked nervously, biting his lip when the older omega shook his head.

“I’m afraid we’ve lost touch with them after all this, sweetie. I think they blame us in a way for what happened with Naoki.”

“That’s just backwards,” Miya muttered to himself, giving off an ‘oof’ as Masa nudged his elbow into his stomach in reprimand, scared his bearer would take offense and leave. “But it is!” he stated. “I’m sorry Genjiro, I don’t mean to offend, but…”

“But it _is_ backwards. I know,” the omega sighed. “Listen, I’m not happy about this situation either, but Toll is feeling very hurt and betrayed, and you know how resentful he can be. Give him time and he’ll come around. As for Naoki, I’m glad he’s doing ok and is happy with his boyfriend, but there is nothing we can do about the situation with his parents.”

Miya nodded, slipping his arm around his boyfriend’s waist and pulling him close, pressing a kiss to his forehead before he turned to Genjiro. “I’m just glad that my baby has you at least. Thank you for visiting, Genjiro. It means a lot, to both of us.”

The older omega smiled. “Thank you for having me, despite everything. You’re taking good care of my son, and for that I’m grateful. But that being said, I had better get home to your father now.” He leaned over to press a kiss to his son’s forehead, and then he got up from the couch. They followed him to the door and waved him off, Masa hugging his bearer tightly for a long time before he let go and let him walk out the door. Once it had closed behind the older omega, he turned to Miya, trying to put on a brave face despite the sorrow in those big eyes.

“So, time to make dinner?”

Miya smiled a bit sadly and let his fingers run through his boyfriend’s hair, tucking it behind his ear. “No, sweetie. You’ve had a rough afternoon. We’ll order in and watch a movie, what do you say? Let you relax a bit.”

Masa nodded, sniffing as he stepped up and buried his face in his alpha’s shoulder. “Ok,” he whispered. “Thank you.”

Miya hugged him tightly, his heart aching at seeing his lover so sad. “I love you, babe,” he whispered. He thought the muffled response was meant to be ‘I love you too’, but he wasn’t sure. It didn’t matter either way, as he led Masa to the couch and sat down. While he ordered them dinner, the omega curled up to his side, relaxing slowly into his alpha’s safe embrace while he tried not to think of his father.

. . . . .

#### Satoshi (Girugamesh)


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I am still writing this, no matter what all evidence points to. And yes, I WILL finish it. Promise. Just let it take some time. For new readers, don't miss the other parts that come after this one in the universe (and which are all finished. Go figure.) This is just the last loose thread in this universe... Give me some time and I will weave it into the rest. Thank you for being patient with me! <3

Christmas was approaching, and so was Ju-Ken’s move. Luckily, the latter distracted Masa from thinking too much about whether he would have to celebrate the holidays without his parents for the first time ever. Miya noticed his lover tuning out now and then, though, getting a sad look on his face, and he was determined to make sure he gave Masa a perfect Christmas holiday, Toll or no Toll. And so, about a week before they were due to help Ju-Ken make his big move, he called Genjiro. The surprise in the omega’s voice was apparent, but he didn’t sound upset.

“I’m sorry to bother you at work like this,” Miya excused himself, “but I wanted to have this conversation without Masa or Toll overhearing us.”

“It’s fine, I’m not very busy today,” Genjiro replied, though Miya could hear how the older omega got his guard up slightly at the statement. “What did you want to discuss?”

“Masa is worrying about the holidays,” Miya admitted. “He’s never had to celebrate without the two of you, and he’s feeling lost. If he can’t see you for Christmas or New Year’s, I’m afraid he’ll be heartbroken.” At a quiet hum from Genjiro, he continued. “And so I wanted to ask you what you think the chances are that Toll will come around in time to celebrate with us, at least for an hour or two.”

The deep sigh on the other end already told him what the answer would be, but he kept silent and waited for the omega to say the actual words.

“He’s so stubborn,” Genjiro said, a mixture of annoyance and sadness in his voice. “Masa has that after him. They’re both hell-bent on having things their way, and even though I think he’s coming around to the idea, he’s not there yet. I would love to meet my boy for Christmas, but I’m afraid I don’t think Toll will be persuaded in time for December. I’m sorry.”

Miya sighed, nodding as if Genjiro could see him. “I see. It’s pretty much what I thought, then. But since that’s the case, I’m gonna go ahead and book us a romantic trip to a beautiful onsen I know of down south. Hopefully, some amazing hot springs and maybe a bit of big city shopping will be enough for him to relax and put aside his sorrows for a few days at least.”

The silence on the other end was deafening, and for a moment Miya thought Genjiro disapproved of his plan. When the omega finally spoke, his voice was a little hoarse.

“I’m so sorry, Miya-san.”

“Excuse me? What for?”

“For how we’ve treated you. For all the suspicion and the harsh words. For thinking you were only looking to use him.”

Miya didn’t know what to say to such surprising words, and all he got out was a hesitant ‘uhmm’ before Genjiro continued. “I know I’ve not been as bad as Toll by far, but I too have been trying to get between you two in the past, and I didn’t fully trust you with Masa even after you moved in together. I have come around lately, of course, but…” The omega took a deep breath. “But every time we speak you say or do something new to prove just how wrong I was. This call… The fact that you’re doing this to make sure he gets a happy holiday despite everything. It’s so sweet and thoughtful, and I am so glad Masa has you in his life.”

Miya actually blushed at the praise, and suddenly he was very happy that he had stepped into a conference room to make the call, away from curious eyes. “Thank you,” he mumbled.

“No, thank you. Thank you for not letting two old farts make you give up on him. Thank you for standing by his side through all of this.”

“Forever,” Miya managed to get out, his chest feeling uncomfortably tight from the strong emotions. From the sound of it, so was Genjiro’s, because the omega’s voice was strained as he continued.

“I believe you, finally. Book that romantic getaway, and have a wonderful holiday together. And as my gift to the both of you, I’d like to make a donation towards the trip. Text me your account number and I’ll transfer the money tonight.”

Miya shook his head. “Thank you, but I can’t accept that. I’ve got money saved and I don’t mind spending it on giving him a perfect Christmas.”

“I’m sure you do, but I won’t take no for an answer. If it makes you uncomfortable to let me pitch in for the trip, let him spend the entire amount on a shopping spree. Spoil him rotten. I only ask that you don’t tell him it’s from me. I don’t want him to start thinking of us on this trip.”

“But…” Miya started.

“No buts. Account number by the end of the day, or I’ll be very upset. I might even cancel my next visit.”

“That’s blackmail,” Miya said accusingly, but he couldn’t help chuckling. “Fine, I don’t want to risk upsetting my baby by keeping you from visiting. I’ll send you the info later.”

“Good. Now, I have to get back to work. Have a good day, and hug Masa extra from me when you get home tonight.”

“I will. Thank you, Genjiro.”

After a few more pleasantries, they hung up, and the alpha smiled to himself as he got back to work, planning out the perfect trip in his head.

. . . . .

The day for Ju-Ken’s big move was here, and everyone was as exited to finally meet Satoshi as they were to see the alpha’s new place. Junichi was constantly trying to get more info out of his brother, who just shook his head and laughed. They all helped pack everything up in a big van Ju-Ken had borrowed from some musician friends, who used it to haul equipment around in. Once they had crammed the last of the things in and slammed the big doors shut, Miya and Masa waved goodbye to their three friends, before they climbed into Miya’s car to follow the van on its journey out of town.

“I bet Jun is talking his brother’s ears off,” Masa giggled.

Miya laughed. “I’m sure he is. Lucky Naoki is there to distract him when he gets too annoying.”

“Hey, I like Jun! Ju-Ken is lucky to have such a sassy brother,” the omega said, pretend-pouting at his boyfriend.

“I know babe, I don’t disagree. Ju-Ken can use someone to keep him on his toes,” Miya grinned, throwing a glance at his lover. He was happy to see that Masa was distracted by the move and didn’t have time to worry about Christmas. He had debated with himself on whether he should start on the subject of the spa trip when Masa was happy (and risk him starting to think about his parents) or when he was sad (still thinking of his parents). Eventually he had decided that this hour-long trip was as good a time as any, and after some more chitchatting about the two cousins and their thoughts on Satoshi, he took a deep breath and dove in.

“Babe?”

“Hm?” Masa looked out the window, biting his lip unconsciously as he studied the surroundings.

“I know it’s still a few weeks left, but I’ve decided to give you your Christmas present early.”

That caught Masa’s interest, and his head whirled around so he could stare at the alpha. “What? Why?”

Miya laughed, trying not to show his nerves. “Well, you won’t actually _get_ the gift until Christmas, but I think you’d like to know what is in advance so you can prepare.”

Masa blinked at him, uncomprehending, and Miya pointed at the glove compartment. “Look in there.”

The omega moved slowly, hesitantly, curious but not sure what to think. “It won’t bite, will it?” he joked as he carefully opened it and peered inside.

“There’s a big envelope and a smaller one. Start with the small one,” Miya said, swallowing nervously. What if Masa got upset? What if he didn’t want to go away over the holidays? Maybe he had done the wrong thing, not talking it over with his lover first?

Masa took the envelope, pulling the card out with care and slowly opening it. On the left side of the card, Miya had glued a picture of one the beautiful outdoor pools, looking serene and calm. The omega looked at it first, his mouth open, and then he turned his eyes to the text. “A spa?” he asked, wide-eyed.

“And some big city shopping,” Miya added, worried that the omega thought it sounded boring. “I figured we could spend a few days at the spa first, and then we could move to a hotel for a few days while we check out the city.”

When Masa didn’t immediately respond, the alpha felt his heart sink. He had bet on the wrong thing. He threw a glance over at his lover and saw him sitting with his hand over his mouth, tears in his eyes, and with worry in his eyes, he reached over to put his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Babe, are you ok? We don’t have to go if you don’t want to…”

“No, please,” Masa shook his head violently, taking his hand from his mouth to reveal a shaky smile. “I’d love to go with you! It’s such an amazing gift, I can’t even…” He shook his head again, disbelieving, and gripped the alpha’s hand tightly.

Miya smiled in relief. “I’m glad you like it. I was a bit worried you’d find it too slow paced and boring, but I was hoping we could spend our first real Christmas together being sickeningly romantic and making everyone else envy me for having the most beautiful omega in my arms.”

Masa laughed, swatting his lover, but he couldn’t hide how pleased he was with the compliment. “I’m not the most beautiful omega! But baby… I can’t give you anything even remotely as fantastic as this.” He looked a bit worried suddenly, and Miya squeezed his hand before he answered.

“Baby, this gift for you is just as much a selfish gift for myself. I get to spend a week with you at a beautiful, romantic place, where we’ll eat amazing food, relax in hot springs and make sweet love all night.” He smiled and winked at his lover. “We both deserve this vacation, don’t you agree?” He hesitated a bit, before he added, a bit nervous again. “And then, before we go home, I could take you to meet my family. If you want to, that is. I just thought, since they live not too far from there, we could drive the extra hour to see them so I can finally introduce you to them.”

Masa stared at him. “You’d do that? Introduce us?”

Miya lifted his eyebrow and gazed at his boyfriend in surprise. “Of course, why wouldn’t I? I love you, babe. Of course you should meet my parents.”

The omega hesitated, biting his lip before he blurted out “But what if they don’t like me? If they don’t approve? Like…”

“Hey, ssshhhh, babe, don’t even go there. They’ll like you.” Miya sighed. They couldn’t really escape Masa’s father and his disapproval no matter what they did or said, it seemed. “Masa, what you’ll have to understand is that me and my parents aren’t very close. They weren’t around much when I grew up, since dad was a salesman and travelled a lot and ada went with him more often than not. My grandparents took care of me most of the time. Don’t get me wrong, I love my parents. We just don’t talk very often or have a huge part in each other’s lives.”

The omega held his boyfriend’s hand tightly, his eyes sad. “I’m sorry to hear that. You must have had a rough time growing up.”

“Not really. My grandparents were really sweet people and took good care of me. I miss them.”

“They’ve passed away?”

“Yeah, a few years ago now. They left this world just a few days apart.” Miya smiled sadly. “I wish you could have met them. They would have loved you.”

Masa sniffed, tears threatening to fall, and nodded. “I would have loved to have met them too,” he whispered, his voice rough.

“Hey, babe, chin up,” Miya said, smiling at his lover. “I thought we were talking about our trip here.”

The omega chuckled and sniffed at the same time, causing a hiccup in the middle of it all, making Miya laugh at the strange sound. The mood was lighter after that, and Masa focused on opening the second envelope, revealing broschures with more information about the spa and the city. They spent the last half hour of the trip planning their Christmas vacation, Masa’s eyes glittering at the idea of a romantic week with his lover.

. . . . .

The truck pulled up at the curb of a nice looking apartment building, and Miya pulled up behind it and parked. As soon as they were out of the car, Masa caught Naoki and started telling him about his Christmas present, Miya grinning at his lover’s happy smile.

“Thanks a lot,” Junichi muttered, glaring at his cousin.

“What did I do?” Miya sputtered. “I’m innocent!”

“You got Masa a perfect gift for Christmas and now I’m gonna have to find a way to match it with a much smaller budget,” the omega grumbled, making the two alphas laugh.

“You’re gonna do great no matter what you do, Jun,” Miya said. “Naoki adores you. Why don’t you just put a red bow around yourself, it’s what he wants most of all anyway.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Junichi muttered, but without much malice. His eyes narrowed as if an idea had presented itself, and he hummed, deep in thought, while the alphas exchanged amused glances behind his back.

“Hi,” an unknown voice suddenly said, making them all stop and look up. A young omega stood there, waving at them. They all eyed him curiously, realizing who he was even before Ju-Ken said anything. Satoshi had dark hair cut in a cool haircut and his torn jeans and band tee was matched by a leather jacket. With everyone’s eyes on him, he looked slightly uncertain by the scrutiny. That passed quickly though, as Ju-Ken stepped up and threw his arms around him, kissing him deeply. Only when their lips had parted, the alpha smiled. “Hi there, cutiepie.” He grinned at the omega’s huff and turned to the others, his arm around the omega in a possessive manner.

“Guys, meet Satoshi. Baby, meet my cousin Miya, that’s that stupid alpha over there, and his boyfriend Masa. And that idiot with the blond hair is my baby brother Jun, and next to him is his boyfriend Naoki.”

A choir of hellos greeted the omega, and he smiled at them and bowed at them all in turn. “Nice to meet you,” he said, curiously eyeing them all. The interest was mutual, and during the unpacking of the truck into a rather plain and ordinary but nice apartment, questions were thrown around every which way as they got to know each other slowly. The unpacking was finished off with pizza, and they sat on the floor surrounded by boxes and ate. Naoki’s slice suddenly folded in on itself when he was about to take a bite, and he got tomato sauce and cheese all over his chin. Turning red at the laughter that erupted, he looked around for a napkin but didn’t find one.

“Don’t worry,” Junichi mumbled huskily. “I’ll clean you up.” And with a not-so-subtle glance in Satoshi’s direction, he leaned over and lewdly licked all of the mess off of Naoki’s chin, ending the whole thing with a sloppy kiss. Naoki was beet red by the time his boyfriend was done, and Ju-Ken raised a tired eyebrow at his brother’s antics. Junichi ignored the alpha and eyed Satoshi appraisingly. The omega just smiled brightly at him before he turned to Masa to ask about the band on his shirt. Junichi looked slightly disappointed that his provocation hadn’t produced any reaction, while Ju-Ken’s smug grin at his brother seemed to say ‘do you really think I’d pick someone who’d care?’. The omega huffed but went back to his pizza, still watching his brother's boyfriend from the corner of his eye.

The meal done, they left the new couple to unpack Ju-Ken’s stuff on their own and got ready to go home. Ju-Ken and Satoshi waved from the window as the other four got into Miya’s car and took off. In the car home, they discussed the day in general and Satoshi in particular. The general opinion was that Satoshi seemed nice, and once he got over his initial shyness, he was strong-willed and confident. Even Junichi mumbled something about the omega being a good match for his brother, much to Naoki’s delight. It was pretty late by the time they had dropped the omegas off and drove down their own street at home. Masa yawned widely by the time Miya had parked, and he leaned heavily on his boyfriend in the lift and snuggled into his shirt. Miya smiled, tucking the long bangs behind Masa’s ear.

“Tired, babe?”

“Mmmm. But today was a good day,” a muffled voice came from somewhere around his neck.

Miya smiled widely. “It was.” When the lift stopped, he gently tugged his boyfriend with him and held him with one arm as he struggled to get the key out and open the door with one hand. The smile stayed on his lips even after he had gotten Masa inside the apartment, undressed them both and curled up around his half-sleeping lover in bed. Today had been a very good day.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's alive! Still churning the chapters out slowly but surely. Bare with me!

Masa was packed and ready two days in advance, but still fretted about whether he had chosen the right garments for every possible situation. The fact that he had re-packed the bags at least five times didn’t make him any calmer. He ignored his alpha when he tried to tell him that they’d be walking around in swimwear and yukatas at the spa, so he would only need to pack for the few days in the city.

“But what if your parents think I’m a slob in this shirt?” he exclaimed on the day of the trip, throwing another shirt out of his packing and adding a new one, before quickly changing his mind again. “Oh, but this one makes me look like I’m trying too hard. Maybe…”

Miya caught his boyfriend around the waist and pulled him close, stopping the omega before he could make yet another swap. “Babe, they will love you no matter what you wear. Ok? We’re leaving in ten minutes. Just leave your bag as is now. It’ll be fine.”

Masa sighed and leaned his forehead onto Miya’s chest. “I know,” he mumbled. “I’m just a bit nervous about what they’ll think.”

“I know, sweetheart. But I promise you things will be fine. They’re not very expressive people, so they won’t hug you or tell you straight out what they think of you, but I know in my heart they’ll like you. Ok? Come on, grab your jacket and we can start loading up the car.”

The omega stole another moment’s hug and then nodded, taking a deep breath as he closed the zipper on his bag. Everything would be fine.

. . . . .

The spa was amazing. Masa looked around with wide eyes at everything, squealing as he saw their room, and even more when they stepped out to the hot springs. Some were indoors, protected from the winter cold, but others were outdoors, surrounded by snow. The warm water made the air misty, and Masa watched it all with admiration. Fruit and tea were set out on tables here and there for the guests to snack on, and the couple made themselves comfortable with a plate of fruit and a cup of tea each in one of the smaller indoor pools. They took turns feeding each other bits of fruit, soaking in the blessedly warm and relaxing water. To Miya’s relief, no one looked at them funny, and at dinner that evening, he even caught an envious glance from another alpha that made him smirk at the other man. _He’s mine._ The thought made warmth flood through him, and he smiled widely at his lover. Masa was just stuffing the last of his cherry dessert into his mouth, looking completely blissed out, and Miya enjoyed the view thoroughly.

“You’re being admired,” he said casually, grinning at the way Masa’s eyes popped open.

“What? Where? Why?” he stuttered, looking around.

“You’re gorgeous. Of course you’ll catch the eyes of the alphas here.” Miya smirked and leaned forward, lowering his voice and making it husky. “Lucky you’re mine.”

Masa couldn’t help the blushing giggle that escaped him. “Lucky for whom?” he asked. “You or me?”

“Why, me of course! You’re just stuck with me now.” Miya wiggled his eyebrows, making his lover laugh out loud.

“God I love you, you big oaf,” the omega chuckled, shaking his head. “You _are_ lucky!”

Miya smiled and looked around the room, where most guests were still having their dinner.

“What do you say we go have another soak, now that everyone’s in here? We’d have the hot springs to ourselves,” he said.

“Are we allowed? It’s so late,” Masa asked, looking around, but he seemed quite excited by the idea. Miya nodded and got up from his seat, holding out his hand to his lover and smiling.

“Come on, babe. Let’s make the night ours.”

Masa giggled and got up, taking his lover’s hand. “Ok then, silly, lead the way.”

They sauntered hand in hand towards the springs, leaning into each other on the way. Life was good.

. . . . .

The spa visit passed way too quickly for both their tastes, the days filled with relaxing baths and the evenings and nights reserved for worshipping each other’s bodies thoroughly. But they had to admit that they were fully relaxed and very happy when they checked out and relocated to a hotel downtown, smack in the middle of the city center.

Masa stood with his nose pressed to the giant window of their room on the 22nd floor, staring out at the city. It was the biggest city he had ever been in, and he was in awe of the way the buildings stretched as far as he could see in every direction. Miya came up to stand next to him, smiling as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to his lover’s cheek.

“You’re so beautiful,” he murmured into the omega’s ear, nuzzling his hair happily. “So, what are you up for? We’ve got three days here. Plenty of time for both sightseeing and shopping.”

The smile that answered his words was enough to make him happy for the rest of the day.

. . . . .

When they stepped back into the hotel room, shopping bags filling their hands, it was dark outside. They had eaten dinner at a nice restaurant, and Masa had shopped more than he had done in his entire life. Every time he had tried to protest that it was too much, that Miya should save his money or at least spend some more on himself, the alpha shook his head with a smile and pointed at something else he thought would look cute on his boyfriend. And so, that was how Masa found himself with his hands so full of shopping bags he had to walk sideways through the door to their room.

The city lights glittered through their window, the night lit up in every direction with what looked like glimmering diamonds. They unloaded their bags onto a chair and then stepped up to look at the breathtaking view. After a while of pointing out landmarks and beautiful light displays to each other, Masa glanced over at Miya, before his cheeks suddenly took on a pink color and he looked down abashedly. The alpha curiously watched him squirm, but waited for the younger man to spit it out on his own. “Uhm… Do you think these windows are one way?” Masa mumbled eventually, turning bright red as Miya tilted his head and eyed him.

“I guess. Probably. Why? We’re 22 floors up, no one’s gonna see you from the ground anyway.”

“No, but I was thinking the other skyscrapers maybe…”

Miya was mystified. “I doubt they’d make windows where the neighbors could look in on the guests,” he said, before he was struck by a thought. _Maybe…?_ He took a step closer, letting his hand slide in underneath his lover’s shirt and leaning in so that his breath caressed Masa’s cheek. “Are you wondering what it would be like to be fucked against the window?” he mumbled huskily into a beautifully shaped ear. The way the young omega suddenly shivered, a little moan slipping out, told him all that he needed to know. He grinned, reaching out his tongue to lick Masa’s earlobe teasingly. “Because that can most certainly be arranged,” he mumbled, sucking the earlobe into his mouth and biting it lightly. The whine of need that left his young lover made electricity shoot down his body and caused his cock to twitch. Oh, he was so gonna enjoy this.

. . . . .

An hour later, when he gently grasped his lover’s hands that were splayed flat onto the window and eased him upright, walking backwards and gently tugging Masa with him back to bed, he could only conclude that he had been right. They had both enjoyed it thoroughly, the naughty idea of fucking on public display adding extra spice to their lovemaking. Masa’s head lolled back against his shoulder, a wide, dazed smile on his lips.

“We should clean it up,” he mumbled but without real conviction, and he didn’t protest when Miya arranged them on the bed and pulled the covers up around them.

“Tomorrow,” he mumbled in the omega’s ear, smiling to himself as he nuzzled the nape of his lover’s neck. He didn’t get a reply; Masa was already fast asleep.

. . . . .

The next morning, the omega was a bit more bashful when he woke up to see the white streak down the window, but Miya laughed and commandeered him into the shower while he took care of the cleanup. The day was beautiful, and they spent it visiting a beautiful temple as well as some of the famous sights of the town. After dinner, Miya took him to the top floor of the hotel where they had an infinity pool, and there he ordered them strawberries and a sweet white wine that suited Masa’s palate. They spent the evening in the pool, looking out over the city and being what Junichi would have called disgustingly romantic.

On the morning of their third and last day before going home, Miya sat down in the hotel restaurant with his breakfast plate and a huge mug of coffee and smiled at his boyfriend.

“You know, there is something I thought I’d ask you. It’s perfectly fine if you say no, though, so if you don’t want to, we’ll skip it.”

Masa looked up, suddenly nervous. “What is it?” he asked, biting his lip.

The alpha reached over to take his hand and press it soothingly. “Don’t look so scared babe, it’s nothing bad. I was just thinking that since Tsukasa lives here, we might arrange to meet up for a coffee or lunch or something? Not for the whole day of course, it’s our time together, but an hour or so. What do you say?”

Masa blinked. “Oh! Uhm, yeah, sure, that would be fine. We _are_ talking about the friend who was at your birthday party, right?” he said, making sure he got things right.

“Yeah, that’s the one. Are you sure? I haven’t told him we're here, I wanted to give you the chance to say no before I asked.”

“No, no, it’s fine! Of course you should meet your childhood friend. Dinner is fine too.” Masa smiled, squeezing his boyfriend’s hand back. “I want you to be happy, you know,” he mumbled, ears slightly pink.

“I’m always happy when I’m with you,” Miya said, smirking at the added blush to the omega’s cheeks. “Ok, I’ll call to see if he’s free then.”

At Masa’s nod, the alpha took out his phone and dialed a number while taking a sip of his coffee. Tsukasa answered almost immediately, and the younger man studied his boyfriend’s face as he greeted his long-time friend. He seemed to change, his accent suddenly getting heavier as the two got into their usual banter immediately. When the other alpha realized they were here, ready to meet up, he talked so loudly Masa could almost hear him over the phone. He didn’t need to hear the words to know Tsukasa was emphatically saying ‘hell yeah’. He only needed to see the grin on Miya’s face as they made the plans, agreeing to meet at a favorite izakaya at eight, and he was happy to see his boyfriend so exited.

“I think you’ll like the place,” Miya said when he had hung up, stuffing some breakfast into his mouth. “It’s small enough to be cozy and the food is great. It’s like a cross between an izakaya and a rock club, I guess. Quite a few of the musicians from the local scene hang out there, so there’s a small stage in a corner where they play sometimes. If we’re lucky, we might get to hear some good music as well.”

Masa hummed in agreement, getting slightly nervous at the thought of going to a place like that at night. He remembered all too well the only club he’d ever been to, and he wasn’t to keen to repeat the experience (even if it had meant meeting Miya). But he trusted Miya’s judgment, and besides, this time he would have Miya by his side all night, right? Things would be fine.

. . . . .

They spent the day out and about in the city, doing what they felt like when they felt like it, and got back to the hotel in time to shower and put on some clean clothes for the evening. Masa fixed his hair and put on some more makeup, skeptically eyeing himself in the mirror. His hair had grown a bit longer again and he had dyed it a dark mahogany red just before Christmas, feeling the need for a change, but now he wasn’t too sure about it. He was wearing one of his new shirts, with torn sleeves and a cool purple print on the front, and suddenly he was nervous that he was trying too hard to look cool. Would he embarrass Miya in front of his friend?

He heard the alpha rummage around in the bathroom, and was just about to change into something else when the alpha stepped out and got his first look of his boyfriend. His jaw dropped as he looked his lover over, only making Masa more nervous, but then the mouth twisted into a huge, hungry grin.

“Oh my, look at you, babe. You’re gonna make me fight every other alpha in the house over you tonight, aren’t you?” He stepped up and tugged the smaller body close until he was near enough for his breath to caress Masa’s lips. “If you’re not careful, we’re never gonna get to the izakaya. I might just keep you here with me all night.” He grinned meaningfully, leaning in for a blisteringly hot kiss, before he reluctantly pulled back. They were both panting, and the omega could feel his alpha’s hard cock against his stomach.

“Maybe we should get going,” Masa breathed, trying not to give in to the sudden urge to rip his clothes off and get on the bed.

“Yeah.” Miya swallowed, easing away from his boyfriend. “But don’t think you won’t get it when we get back here,” he joked, smirking at his lover’s huff as he pulled on his shirt and did a last-minute fix to the hair. “Let’s go, Tsukasa’s waiting.”

. . . . .

The place was packed, but Tsukasa had made it there before they did and had managed to secure them a table overlooking both the stage and the bar where the chef prepared the dishes right next to the bartender. It was such a cool place, and Masa felt his jaw drop time and time again as he saw some new detail he had missed before. Tsukasa greeted them both happily, eyeing Masa appreciatively before he grinned at Miya.

“Like I said, so much better than you deserve.”

Miya huffed, but put his arm around his boyfriend’s slim waist and pulled him close. The omega felt both a bit aroused and a bit annoyed – aroused because of how his alpha was so possessive of him, and annoyed because he didn’t have to be; Masa would always be his no matter what. But he soon forgot about it as a local band stepped up on stage and started to play. While Miya and Tsukasa ordered food and drinks and started talking memories, the omega immersed himself in the music, mindlessly snacking on the food and sipping the drinks that kept coming. When one band left the stage and another took over, he could no longer sit still, his whole body wanting to move to the music.

“I want to dance,” he yelled in Miya’s ear over the music, and the alpha smiled and leaned over and kissed him.

“Ok, you go ahead and I’ll sit here and enjoy your pretty ass from behind,” he yelled back, laughing at his boyfriend’s huff. When Masa got on his feet he realized he had probably had more to drink than he should have, feeling a bit tipsy. But after standing still a bit to find his balance (and huffing at Miya for laughing at him about it), he felt he was ok to dance, and so he threw his lover a kiss and joined the crowd in front of the stage. He felt the rhythm pull at him, drawing him in, and he let it guide his movements as he started to dance and quickly lost himself in the music once more.

Miya and Tsukasa watched from their table as Masa started moving to the thumping beat of the band, and for a long while, they both just stared.

“He’s a good dancer,” Tsukasa finally offered, voice a little strained.

“Mine,” Miya answered on reflex, and they both laughed.

“Possessive much?” Tsukasa grinned, Miya shrugging.

“Yeah, well, how can I not be when I have such an amazing boyfriend?” he quipped. “But honestly, I guess I feel an extra need to protect him since he’s so young. After all, I’m taking him out to places he’s never been and offering him drinks and whatnot. It’s my duty to make sure he gets home safely.”

“Yeah,” his friend agreed. “And you’re also worried he’s gonna find someone else since he’s obviously so much sexier than you.”

They both laughed again, before Miya shook his head. “I can’t deny that he’s out of my league, and I guess I should worry, but I don’t for some strange reason. I just… I feel like we’re for life, you know? I can’t explain it, and I’ve never felt this way before. But somehow, I just _know_ it’ll be him and me for the rest of our lives. You know?”

Tsukasa stared at him for a second, and then he laughed and shook his head. “Oh man, I knew you were in deep, but jeez. Well, I for one am happy for you!” He held up his glass for a toast, and Miya quickly raised his and gulped down another sake before he looked back to the dance floor for his boyfriend. “Shit,” he said, suddenly looking worried. “Where’s Masa?” The alphas looked over the club, not seeing the omega anywhere.

“Maybe he went to the bathroom?” Tsukasa suggested, pointing to the corner where a little sign showed the way.

Miya nodded, quickly getting off his stool. “He’s a bit too drunk to be safe alone,” he muttered, a worried frown on his forehead. ”Can you check outside while I check the bathroom?” Tsukasa nodded and made for the exit while Miya tried to get through the crowd to the bathroom as quickly as possible. Once there, he opened the door to step into a small room with two stalls directly to the left of the door. Masa was leaned over one sink, washing his hands and not noticing his lover by the door. Miya relaxed at the sight of his boyfriend, unharmed, before he noticed the other stall door being opened. An alpha sauntered out, his focus on Masa’s lovely behind as he took the few steps over to the sinks. He was just about to reach out to cop a feel when Miya reacted.

“Masa!” he called sharply and walked over, startling the alpha and making him step away quickly. The omega just looked over his shoulder and gave his lover an inebriated smile as he shook the water off his hands and then turned to throw his arms around Miya’s neck. “Miya!” he exclaimed happily, leaning heavily into his boyfriend’s chest and snuggling into his arms.

“Hey babe,” Miya said softly, pressing a kiss to Masa’s forehead at the same time as he threw the other alpha a warning glance. “I didn’t see where you went and just got a bit worried.”

“Silly,” Masa smiled into his chest. “I just went to the bathroom. What was gonna happen to me in here?”

“Yeah,” Miya agreed, still shooting death glares at the other alpha who was starting to look a bit embarrassed and was edging away towards the door. “I guess I overreacted. As long as you’re safe, babe, that’s all I care about.”

“I know,” Masa nodded. “You’re so sweet to look out for me.”

Miya just hugged him tightly in response, before he led him back to their table where Tsukasa was waiting, his worried frown easing up when he saw the couple returning. They all sat back down and Masa snuggled happily into Miya’s arms for the rest of the evening, content to listen to the remaining bands from the table. His alpha made sure there were no more drinks within reach, and every time Masa reached out for a glass he found the content to be water. After another two hours (and a hushed conversation between the alphas where they glared at another alpha across the room), they finally ended the evening with hugs and exclaims of “it was so great to see you!”

Miya packed Masa into a cab and they waved goodbye to Tsukasa, heading back to the hotel for their last night in the city. The omega yawned widely as they entered the lobby, and Miya caught the desk clerk raising an eyebrow at them as he guided his still slightly tipsy boyfriend into the elevator and pressed 22. While they were getting ready for bed, Masa went on and on about what an amazing night he had had, about the great bands and Tsukasa being such a nice guy, and how bars weren’t as bad as he had been scared they'd be. And yet, all Miya could think about was the close call that could have transformed Masa’s evening into one of fear and tears, and he felt a wave of gratitude that he could crawl into bed with a happy, smiling Masa, who had no idea what might have happened.

The sex that night was slow, sweet and loving, yet strangely possessive, confirming to them both once again that they belonged together forever.


	25. Chapter 25

Masa woke up the next morning with a surprisingly light headache considering the amount of alcohol he had had the night before. He was extra grateful for Miya making sure he drank lots of water before bed, considering this was _the_ day. Meeting the parents. Oh god. He burrowed deeper into Miya’s chest and gave off a little whine, making the alpha shift sleepily and try to look at his face, a worried frown on his face.

“Babe, what’s wrong? Are you feeling sick?” he mumbled, sounding dazed from sleep.

“Nervous,” Masa mumbled into his chest, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

“Oh babe, it’ll be fine. I told you, they’ll love you.”

“Still nervous,” Masa insisted, doing his best impression of a koala while trying to cling to his lover as tightly as possible.

Miya smiled tiredly and yawned, holding Masa for a moment and trying to calm him through his presence. Eventually, he carefully loosened Masa’s arms around him and sat up. “Come on sweetie, we need to get ready and have breakfast so we can check out in time. Don’t worry, I told my parents we wouldn’t be there until after lunch, so we’ve got time to relax and do some last minute sightseeing if you want.”

Masa mumbled something incoherent and pouted, getting out of the bed at Miya’s prompt and shuffling into the shower to get ready. While he was occupied in the bathroom, Miya packed his own bags as far as he could and just left out a shirt and jeans to wear for the day. When Masa was done in the bathroom, they traded places and the alpha got himself ready, fully expecting to find his boyfriend packed and ready once he got out of the bathroom.

Instead, he found a disheveled omega, hair on end and near tears. Shirts and pants were spread across the entirety of the room, as Masa desperately had tried to find the right outfit for the day. Miya sighed deeply and stepped up to Masa, gently easing a shirt out of his hands before throwing his arms around him and pulling him to his chest. He made sure the omega’s face was nuzzled into the alpha’s neck so he could breathe in his scent.

“Masa, baby… Calm down. You could show up in any outfit and it wouldn’t matter to them.” He felt Masa’s shuddering sigh against his neck and pressed a comforting kiss to the omega’s hair. “Would it help if I picked your outfit? Something I think they’ll like?”

A brief hesitation, and then the dark red hair bobbed in a small nod. Miya gently eased his hand in under his lover’s chin and lifted it up so he could kiss soft lips. “They’ll love you. And even if they don’t, _I_ still love you. Ok? Remember that for me?”

Masa smiled a teary but grateful smile and nodded, doing his best to perk up. “Ok. I’m sorry I’m so silly about this, I just…”

“I know, baby. Come here, let’s just pick out your outfit.” As he walked over to the bed to look over the selection of clothes, Miya cursed Toll internally, once again, for making his lover so insecure and worried. _When we get back, I’m gonna talk to him, no matter what. This can’t go on._

He selected a cool, patterned tee for his lover and matched it with a plain dark grey cardigan to soften the look, and then reached for a pair of dark jeans. “Here, wear this. We’ll match – cute, neh? Now, I’ll help you pack while you get dressed and we can go down for breakfast, ok?”

. . . . .

Once they were done, breakfast eaten and checkout complete, they loaded their things into the car and took a final stroll downtown to walk off some nervous energy. Miya bought Masa a cute scarf to match his outfit and they had a light lunch (which was all the omega could stomach) before finally going back to the hotel’s garage and driving away to meet what Masa felt, somewhat over-dramatically, was his destiny. He chewed his lip and fidgeted all the way there, while Miya did his best to calm him down with mindless chatter mixed with comforting assurances that things would be fine.

Eventually, they pulled up at a very neat and proper house in a suburb. The surroundings looked liked a typical middle class area, well kept and not all that different from the area in which Masa grew up, but a bit more upscale than he was used to. With a final squeeze to his hand, Miya got out of the car and headed round the car to offer the omega his hand before they walked up to the door and rung the bell. Masa was immensely grateful for the support, holding his boyfriend’s hand in a steely grip, cold sweat coating his hands. He wasn’t sure what to expect from Miya’s parents, but if they were anything like Toll…

He didn’t have time to fret for long before the door opened to reveal an omega and an alpha, both smiling politely. “Welcome dear, it’s so nice to see you finally,” the omega said and stepped up to give Miya a light kiss on his cheek. Miya bowed and smiled at his parents, making no move to hug either of them. Masa was amazed. They were all so, so… _polite._ And yet there was a warmth in the way they looked at each other. There was no animosity, no anger or stiffness, just… proper behavior in a way the youngster had never seen between family members before. And then the two turned their gazes towards Masa, and he felt a lump forming in his throat as he struggled to stay in control of himself.

“Nice to meet you both,” he said hurriedly, bowing deeply. “My name is Masa.”

“Oh, we know dear, Miya has told us all about you,” the soft omega voice said again, and Masa looked up to see the two giving a respectful (if not nearly as deep as Masa’s) bow before they smiled at him. The alpha took over, stepping aside to wave at the two to come in.

“It is very nice to meet you, Masa. Welcome to our home. My name is Ryuichi, and my mate is Hizaki.” He gestured at the two lovebirds to take off their shoes and jackets and come in, guest slippers set out for them. Masa followed Miya’s moves almost on autopilot, and once they were done and his alpha offered his hand again, Masa took it and clung to it almost desperately to keep himself grounded.

They were shown into a nice room – neat and proper just like everything else in the house – and were offered to sit while Hizaki excused himself to go fetch the tea. Masa tried to offer to help, but Hizaki just smiled and waved it off. “It’s just a tea pot and some cups, I can fetch it. Please, have a seat, dear.”

Ryuichi sat across from the couple, making light conversation with his son as they waited for his mate to return. As it turned out, just tea and cups also meant a lovely buffet of mochi and lots of other sweets. As they were all finally seated, Masa could finally watch his future parents-in-law properly. Hizaki was beautiful, moving in a flowing sort of way, his movements as soft as the way he spoke. He had large eyes and curly hair, a beautiful dress and perfectly manicured nails to match his meticulous makeup. Masa felt like a slob in comparison, but realized quickly that even at his best, he would feel like a slob compared to the thought-through perfection of Hizaki’s look. In comparison, Ryuichi was dressed in sleek black pants and a white shirt – all very proper but not extravagant in any way.

Somehow, the fact that Miya didn’t act any differently than usual calmed him immensely. His alpha spoke the same way he always did, albeit with a heavier accent that had started appearing already during the evening with Tsukasa. He told his parents about his new job and their new flat, the older couple humming in appreciation and nodding. “And you?” Hizaki suddenly asked, turning to Masa. “How do you like the new apartment? It’s always such a big step to move out from your parents for the first time.”

Masa stiffened, his mind going through every possible meaning there could be behind those words in the seconds it took before he answered. Did he mean it was too soon to move? That he was too young for their son? That he should have stayed with his parents like a good little omega and left their son alone? Miya squeezing his hand kicked his brain and mouth back into gear and he found himself answering, not sure what he was saying until it was said. “It’s very nice. I like the apartment very much, and it’s such a nice area. We were lucky to find it, and I very much enjoy living there with Miya.”

To his relief, he was met with a sweet smile and a soft “Oh that’s good to hear,” before Hizaki turned back to his son to ask him how his two cousins were doing. And so it went on for the entire visit, nice conversation where Masa was included every now and then. It was carefully measured, often enough for him to feel like a part of the conversation but never so often that it felt like an interrogation. Still, Masa was a bit unnerved by the whole thing, scared to say or do something wrong or impolite. After two hours, Masa was feeling rather exhausted from the experience and was very relieved when Miya started wrapping things up, telling his parents they had a long drive back home and should really get going if they wanted to get home before nightfall.

As they got ready, Ryuichi pulled his son aside for a moment and brought him into his study, muffled voices discussing something that Masa couldn’t make out. He was left in the genkan with Hizaki, who was smiling sweetly at him as always. “I do hope the trip home will be easy on you. Promise you’ll drive carefully, I heard there will be snow later tonight,” the older omega said, helping Masa get into his jacket. “It really was so nice to finally meet you after all this time. When Miya told us about you, I could tell from his voice just how much he cared for you. It’s good for an ada’s heart to hear.”

Masa blushed deep red, shocked by the omega’s statement. It was so sweet, in that always polite manner, and suddenly he understood what his boyfriend had meant when he said his parents weren’t very expressive people, but that the family still loved each other and cared for each other’s wellbeing. He tried on a smile, bowing again to his future ada-in-law and offered a careful “I’m so happy to finally get to meet you too. Miya has told me about you, but it’s always so much nicer to meet in person.” He cast a look towards the study, where Miya and his father seemed to be wrapping up whatever they were doing, and added softly, “And I am so grateful to have met your son. He means so much to me, I cannot even explain in words.” He blushed again, afraid he had been too forward, but Hizaki just smiled in answer, and just then Ryuichi and Miya returned to take the conversation in a new direction.

After they had said their final goodbyes and gotten back in the car, Miya driving them down the street and out towards the highway home, Masa leaned back in his seat and just felt the pressure drain from him, slumping in his seat.

“So that went well, don’t you think?” Miya said, throwing a glance at his lover before looking back at the road. “I told you they’d like you. Ada was charmed by you, I could tell, and father told me as much while we were in the study.”

“He did?!” Masa’s eyes were suddenly huge as he stared at his alpha. “What did he say?”

Miya smirked at the sudden interest. “He said I had made a good catch, that you seemed really sweet and that he was happy for me.”

“Really?” Masa’s wide eyes were filled with wonder. “And you think your ada liked me too?”

“I know he did! I told you, they’re not very expressive, but I know them well enough to be able to tell even through their politeness how they really feel. He adored you.”

Masa slumped back, a happy smile on his lips. He had been approved. It was enough to make him feel giddy with relief. Miya talked some more about their visit, and about how things had changed in the neighborhood since he grew up, but Masa could only listen with one ear. He was too emotionally exhausted to pay attention, and soon the alpha fell silent, watching his lover with a soft smile as he noticed Masa had fallen asleep. He slept through the entire drive home.

. . . . .

It was hard to go back to every day life after their amazing Christmas, but Masa managed to crawl out of bed and go to school again with only minor grumbling. It was the last few months before school was over forever, and he was determined to finish with flying colors, if nothing else to give something back to his headmaster for all the support he had been given.

Of course, he had talked to Naoki and told him all about the trip and the visit to Miya’s parents, and in turn his best friend told him about how he and Junichi had done all sorts of romantic things during the holidays. They had gone skating on a pond, visited a cat café where he got to pet a beautiful grey cat for an hour at least, and then Jun had taken him to Acid Black Cherry’s Christmas concert. Masa could practically hear how Naoki’s eyes shone when he told his friend about the show, and he smiled to himself, glad to hear his friend so happy. He was also happy and surprised to hear that their headmaster had asked Naoki to come to their graduation ceremony.

“He said I deserved it as much as the rest of you,” Naoki said softly. “And I want to, I really do, but… what if my parents show up?”

“Oh, but why would they?” Masa asked. “It’s not like they’ll know you’ll be there, right? And if they ignore you now, why would they show up to say mean things on your graduation day? Besides, Miya and Junichi will be there for you, and maybe Ju-Ken too. They wouldn’t let anything happen to you.”

“No, I know. It’s just scary.” Naoki sounded tired and sad, and Masa just wanted to hug him.

“I know. I really want you there though, it would mean the world to me. I understand if it’s too hard, but it would feel so good to graduate together, like we always planned to.”

“Yeah. It would. I’ll think about it, ok? It’s not for a few months yet, I have time to decide.”

“Mhm,” Masa agreed. “And in the meantime, we need to hook up some weekend and go to a movie or something. I miss you.”

“I miss you too.”

. . . . .

Come March, Masa had fallen into the usual rhythm of school, chores and Miya time that he had gotten used to by now. That’s why he was so surprised when Miya picked him up one Friday after school, looking serious and determined. It didn’t help that instead of taking the usual route home, the alpha turned a corner and started driving towards Masa’s parents’ house.

“Miya? What’s going on?” Masa asked, suddenly nervous as he looked at the familiar surroundings.

The alpha threw him a glance and smiled an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry babe, I didn’t mean to scare you. Things will be fine. I’ve made arrangements to meet with your father to discuss our situation. Meanwhile, your ada has promised to take you to that onsen you visited with Junichi.”

“ _What?!”_ Masa stared at his alpha in shock. “But why?! What are you going to talk about?”

“Babe… I’m sorry to spring this on you like this, but I didn’t want you to worry. And this thing with Toll, it can’t go on. It’s hurting you, and it’s hurting Genjiro. And I’m pretty sure it’s hurting Toll too, even if he’s too stubborn to admit it. We need to at least try to come to an understanding, he and I.”

“But,” Masa protested weakly, “what about me? Shouldn’t I be there too?”

“I thought about it, but I don’t want to risk you getting more hurt than you already are.” Miya glanced at him and reached over to grab his lover’s hand. “I love you babe, but there is nothing you can say to your father that will change his mind about me. I have to try to do that on my own. Ok?”

Masa felt lightheaded, thoughts swirling in his head, but he couldn’t deny that Miya was probably right. His father was stubborn, and he wouldn’t just take his son’s word for it if he tried to convince his father that Miya was a good guy. It was just so, so _overwhelming._ Not to mention scary as hell.

“So ada’s in on it?” he asked quietly.

“He agreed that me and Toll should talk, and he helped me convince his mate and make him agree to meet me. He’s probably nervous too though.” Miya squeezed his hand one last time before he let go so he could take the last turn and park outside the house. Masa looked out nervously, swallowing harshly. He saw Genjiro waiting for him by his car, smiling at his son to try to calm them both down. It wasn’t really working.

“Ok,” Miya said quietly, moving to get out of the car. “Let’s do this.”

. . . . .

The visit to the onsen was nice, and probably good for their nerves, Masa decided. But it was of course no match to the place Miya had taken him for Christmas, and either way, he had trouble enjoying the warm water and the peaceful surroundings since his mind kept going over what his father and Miya might say or do. Genjiro did his best to keep them occupied and distracted, but Masa could tell his ada was almost as nervous as he was. Eventually, after two hours of bathing, drinking tea and talking, the older omega took his son back home. When they stepped into the house, Masa felt almost sick from all the tension. He hadn’t been in his childhood home for ages, and it felt very strange to stand in the genkan once again. At least everything was quiet – no screaming matches, and Miya’s car was still on the street outside, so things couldn’t be too bad, could they?

He twirled his red hair unconsciously between his fingers as he followed Genjiro into the living room, where Toll and Miya stood waiting for them. Masa couldn’t help it, he had to walk up to his alpha and reach out for a hug, relief flooding him when Miya responded by holding him close and pressing a kiss to his hair.

“Hi babe,” he said softly, smiling at the youngster. “Are you about ready to go home?”

“I… yes.” Masa eyed his father and Miya nervously. “If you are?”

“I am,” Miya said, giving him a squeeze before letting go and reaching for his hand instead. “Toll-san and I have come to an agreement. I’ll tell you more on the way home, ok?”

He turned to the older couple, bowing to them, and Masa was shocked to see his father bow back, if not deeply. “Miya, Masa” the alpha said, “I will see you at your graduation then. Take care in the meantime.”

Masa blinked, but quickly bowed back. “Father… You too.” He bit his lip before he added a quiet “Thank you.” Toll just nodded, but Genjiro smiled as he led the young couple to the door.

“I guess we’ll be seeing each other soon, then,” he mumbled, reaching over to give his son a kiss on the cheek. “Take care.”

“You too, ada,” Masa whispered, having trouble talking now that it really hit him what was going on. He wobbled a bit as Miya led him to the car, trembling and breathing unsteadily.

“So,” Miya said as he sat down and started the car. “Toll and I actually spoke without screaming for once. It was a nice change.” He grinned at his lover, but soon relented when he saw how completely shell shocked Masa looked. “We talked for a long time, and I tried to convince him how I feel about you and how I’m determined to do right by you. And eventually he agreed to accept our relationship. I had to make some promises first, but that’s ok.”

Masa stared at him, not believing his ears. “Wh… what promises?” he finally stuttered, trying to get his mind to wrap itself around the idea of _his father_ having forgiven him and accepted his love for Miya.

Miya hesitated a bit, and let out a sigh. “I know I shouldn’t make promises about us without talking to you first, but… If I hadn’t, he never would have agreed. I promised him…” He took a deep breath. “I promised we wouldn’t mate or have children in at least four years.”

_“What?!”_ Masa was starting to feel like a parrot, but this was just… stupid! “Why four years? And why does he get a say in that?”

“Babe…” Miya reached out to tuck a red strand behind his omega’s ear and caress his cheek. “I know it’s none of his business, but it makes sense for us to wait anyway. Once we mate, I want you to be completely sure of what you want. And 22 or 23 isn’t that bad, do you think? I’m sorry I promised without you getting a say first, but babe, I know how much you’re hurting from this. Don’t you think it’ll be worth it? We’ll be together either way. It’s not like I’m letting go of you, we just won’t mate for a few years.”

Masa frowned. Miya was right, he guessed, but it irked him that his father thought he had the right to make such decisions for his son. And yet, the hopeful look on Miya’s face was too much. He couldn’t be mad at his boyfriend, not when he had gone to such trouble to fix things between Masa and his father.

“Lucky you didn’t tell me in front of father,” he muttered. “I would never have agreed to something like that. I would have started yelling at him.”

Miya couldn’t help a cheeky grin. “I know. Why do you think I waited until we were in the car?” he smirked, laughing as the omega huffed and slapped his arm.

“Asshole!” Masa exclaimed, but he couldn’t help chuckling as well.

His mind was still reeling with everything that had happened, and it wasn’t until they were both in bed that he had gathered his thoughts enough to realize Toll had actually accepted their relationship. He snuggled into Miya’s arms, closing his eyes as he let himself relax properly for the first time that day. They were lying quietly for a while, relaxing into each other, before Masa finally whispered “Thank you. For doing this for me. For always being there.”

Miya opened his eyes in surprise, but then he just smiled softly. “I love you,” he whispered. “Always and forever.”

 

#### Hizaki

#### Ryuichi


End file.
